Flight of the Black Dragon
by desert anbu
Summary: When someone from Kai's past returns, will he fall in love with her all over again? Or will their pride and old shadows keep them apart? KaiOC, RayMariah, MaxEmily
1. The Invitation

My first Beyblade fic! This fic features the Shadow Team, which means Draco Lance!!!! But this is mainly a Kai fic, 'cause we all love Kai! *purrs maniacally* Anywayz, don't be too harsh! I've only just started watching the show, so I don't know as much as you probably do.   
  
Disclaimer: I only own my characters and their bitbeasts and such. Oh, and the private tournament.  
  


**Flight of the Black Dragon   
  
Chapter One:   
  
The Invitation**

  
  


Still celebrating from their win in the American tournament, the Bladebreakers stopped at the hotel for a feast provided by Mr. Dickinson. Talk went from beyblading quickly and after a while they had several other people telling them they had done a fantastic job. Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Ray were in the middle of it, glad to talk about their win, while Kai went off into the shadows and ignored everything around him. He wasn't interested in the stupid celebrations that were going on around him, and he knew that they had won only by fluke, his teammates really weren't very good at all. Compared to himself, of course, they were complete amateurs.

Kai suddenly looked up when he saw the door open and he watched as a girl around his age stepped in, casting her ocean-blue eyes around the room before they settled on him. She came forward, ignoring everyone else and stopped before him. Kai lifted his gaze to meet hers and he thought he had seen her somewhere before, but couldn't remember exactly where. She had black hair that went just past her shoulders, purple highlights catching the light when she moved. Her large blue eyes gazed unblinking at him through her long dark lashes and her generous mouth completed her look of indifference. She wore baggy black cargo pants that rode low on her hips and a purple tank top, revealing a sparkling pendant on her navel where she had gotten it pierced. Two silver hoops hung from her left ear while one silver hoop hung on her right. If he were to stand up, she would be about his height, maybe a little shorter. "You the leader of the Bladebreakers?" she asked, her voice quiet but filled with a sort of confidence he recognized as something he himself had.

"Yeah. Who's asking?"

The girl lifted her hand and flicked her wrist, sending an envelope toward him, which he caught unconsciously. "Doesn't matter. You've been chosen. If you accept or decline isn't my business, and frankly, I don't care. I'll be back in an hour for your answer." As abruptly as she had come she turned and left, her dark hair moving with her as she pulled it up into a ponytail and shut the door behind her, disappearing into the night.

"What was that about?" Max asked, having seen the girl confront Kai.

Tyson grinned and nudged Kai's shoulder. "Looks like Kai's got a date!"

"Don't be stupid," Kai snapped, opening the envelope and scanning the contents. When he finished he tossed it to Tyson and stood up, leaving them to disappear into the shadows again, like the girl had.

The Bladebreakers looked over Tyson's shoulder as they read. "It's an invitation to a beyblade tournament!" Max whispered excitedly. "This is so cool!"

"Must be a private one," Ray commented, frowning. "I've never heard of it before. But why did they choose us?"

"We won the American tournament," Kenny said thoughtfully. "Maybe they now think we're good enough to compete with them. But we have no idea what we're up against here! We could be destroyed!"

Tyson snorted and punched the air with his fist. "No way are we gonna lose, Chief! We'll take this tournament by storm, too! Who's with me!"

Max immediately raised his hand. "I'm in if you are, Tyson!"

"Guess that means me, too," Ray said. "I never back down from a challenge," he added with a smile.

Kenny sighed and shrugged. "Well, I suppose that's all right, but what about Kai? He's the team leader, after all."

"Who cares about him?" Tyson demanded. "We don't need him to win this tournament!"

  
  
* * *  
  


An hour later found Kai sitting at his chair again and the party over, the Bladebreakers awaiting the arrival of the girl that had given them their invitation in the first place. When the clock struck the hour they all gazed expectantly at the door, wondering if she would come through or not. Max clenched his fists and Tyson couldn't stop fidgeting. Ray stood calmly against the wall, although he couldn't help but be nervous for the girl's arrival again. Chief was already working away on his laptop. Kai was the only one that didn't seem to be paying any attention to the door.

"Have you decided yet?" The girl seemed to materialize out of the dark shadows of the room and she crossed her arms over her chest, appearing to not like being a messenger.

"Yeah! We're in!" Tyson said, nearly exploding with excitement.

The girl lifted a dark brow and looked at Kai. "It's the leader's call."

"We don't need him," Tyson said confidently.

To their surprise, the girl smiled slightly. "On the contrary, you'll find that you'll need him to even get past the qualifying round. So what do you say, Bladebreakers?"

Everyone turned to look at Kai, who still had his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. Finally his dark amber eyes snapped open and he gazed directly at her, wondering if she would avoid his gaze. When she didn't, the corner of his lip pulled slightly upward. "I accept."

"Mm." The girl smiled slightly in the same manner and uncrossed her arms, revealing a beyblade in her hand. Its design was unclear, but the colors were black and purple, and if Kai wasn't mistaken, there was a bitbeast there. "The invitation tells you where to go. And if you're late you're disqualified. Good luck." She turned to leave and just before she closed the door behind her, she turned her head to look back at them through the corner of her eyes. "You'll need it." With those words she closed the door behind her, ignoring Tyson's enraged shouts and challenges.

Kai stood up, the white scarf tied around his neck sweeping behind him as he headed toward the elevator. "Save your challenge for the tournament Tyson. She's competing." The doors slid closed behind him and he was gone.

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think? *bounces up and down excitedly* Please review!!!!!!!!!! I'll be your best friend forever! *widens eyes hopefully* Feel free to give me ideas! 


	2. The Mansion

longer chappie here, and you meet Draco Lance! He's not a major character, but I think he's pretty kewl. Tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: The only characters I don't own are the Bladebreakers, Mr. Dickinson, and all them. I own the Shadow Team and everybody in the mansion and their bitbeasts and all that. Don't steal 'em! Unless you ask first, of course.  
  
I also want to thank my reviewers so far. I haven't really checked, and I've already forgotten who reviewed it so far (so sorry, my memory is absolutely atrocious), but I really want to thank you. I really appreciate the support!  
  


**Chapter Two:   
  
The Mansion**

  
  


Early the next morning the Bladebreakers headed toward the address on the envelope. Ray and Tyson led the way, the envelope clutched in Tyson's hand as Kenny and Max followed behind. Kai hung back far behind them so it didn't look like they were even in the same group. As he walked, Kai kept his fingers closed around his Dranzer blade and he could feel the bitbeast flash and quiver in anticipation for another battle. But would this tournament be more eventful than the American tournament? Would the competition be better? Was that girl as good as she seemed to be? And why did he feel like he knew her?

Kai fell even further behind as he thought about it. He had definitely seen her sometime before, and he knew that she had recognized him too, but from where? It couldn't have been at a beyblade tournament, so where had he seen her before? Or was the real question when? Kai went back as far as he could remember and racked his brain to try and find where he knew her. When nothing turned up he sighed and gave up. He would remember in time. Her face nudged his memory, but for now, he couldn't find her. It would come in time, he was sure of it. But hopefully it was soon because not knowing where he knew her was driving him crazy.

"Planning a secret rendezvous with your girlfriend?" Tyson suddenly said from in front of Kai. The younger boy grinned up at him, when Kai blinked in surprise and suppressed his rage. Kai rolled his eyes and pushed past him, ignoring him for the time being. "Aw, come on, Kai! I saw the way you looked at her! She was checking you out, you know."

Kai kept going as Max snickered when he past him. "Jealous?" he asked in a soft voice, smiling slightly when he heard Tyson choke on his own laughter now that he had been caught off-guard and hear silence from Max. _Anything to shut him up._ Kai ignored the words that passed between the Bladebreakers and stopped in front of the enormous gates of the mansion. He looked up at the large iron gate and listened as the rest of the Bladebreakers stopped behind him.

Unsure of what to do, the Bladebreakers stood still until a girl walked up to the gate and pulled it open. It wasn't the same girl as before, in fact, this one was quite different. Her long flowing brown hair was swept gracefully behind her and pinned in a loose ponytail with a strap of leather and a chopstick. Several of her long bangs hung in her face, a few strands touching her lower lip as she smiled, her warm brown eyes sparkling. She wore form-fitting blue jeans and a red spaghetti strap shirt. She held out her hand and Tyson handed her the envelope, his eyes wide as he stared at the pretty girl. She seemed to be ignoring it, but Kai knew that she noticed. The girl scanned the letter and her smile grew. "The Bladebreakers, huh? Welcome. Tasha didn't think you'd come."

"Who's Tasha?" Ray asked as the girl ushered them inside and closed the gate behind them. She then led them up the winding path to the mansion.

"She was the one that gave you the invitation," the girl explained. "She was supposed to meet you here, but she said she didn't want to and left to do something else." She sighed and shook her head, laughing. "But that's Tasha. So I'll be the one to show you where you'll be staying."

"Say what?" Max asked in surprise.

The girl lifted a brow and stopped, turning to stare at them a moment before she started laughing again. "Guess you didn't know. This tournament lasts about a week or two. All of the contestants stay here while it goes on."

"Are you competing?" Tyson asked dreamily.

The girl ignored his expression and nodded. "Of course. Oops! I forgot. My name's Melody Krista."

"Where's your team?" Kai asked, his hand still clutching his Dranzer blade, although he wasn't sure why.

Melody grinned. "You've already met Tasha Reeves. Then there's one more, but I'm not sure where he is right now. He's around somewhere and you'll see him sooner or later." She opened the huge doors that led them into the mansion and stepped aside, making a sweeping gesture with her arm to indicate they were to go through. "I gotta run, but Casey can show you to your rooms and show you around. The kitchen is way back there, but you can help yourself to the food there. See ya later!" She waved to them before she ran off down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

The Bladebreakers stood in the middle of an enormous entrance hall, staring at the high ceiling and the tiled floor. Elaborate paintings hung on all of the walls and a grand staircase led upstairs directly ahead of them. The hall on top of the staircase went both left and right and then disappeared around the corners. There were so many doors Kai knew that it would take weeks to explore them all.

A younger girl suddenly appeared, her blonde hair pulled up into pigtails and she bounced happily before them. "Hi! I'm Casey. Follow me!" She didn't wait for them to answer before she led them to the grand staircase and climbed it two at a time. The Bladebreakers followed her, although Kai kept his eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. When they reached the top he found what he was looking for.

Tasha leaned against the wall at the far end of the hallway, arms crossed over her chest as she gazed straight at them. Her beyblade was in her hand again, but this time he could see a bit more. Through the gaps between her slender fingers, he saw what looked like a powerful blade and a bitbeast shining in the center. He looked at his own beyblade and saw that Dranzer was glowing slightly, flashing with anticipation before it went quiet again. Kai turned back and saw that Tasha was seeing the same thing with her blade and she suddenly got up and walked in the opposite direction.

"Oh, that's Tasha Reeves," Casey explained when she saw Kai gazing after her. "She doesn't talk much. She's part of the Shadow Team with Melody Krista and Draco Lance. They're the best bladers in the world if you ask me." Casey paused a moment before she continued. "Tasha's a pretty cool person, actually, but don't tell her I said that. Of all the bladers here, Tasha and the Shadow Team are the ones you need to watch. They've never been defeated."

"Like we've never heard that before," Tyson said confidently, folding his arms behind his head as he continued to follow Casey down the hallway.

Casey shook her head sadly, her brown eyes casting a concerned gaze on the team as she opened a door to reveal a large room that split off into four other rooms. "Everybody else has said that and they've gone home crying because the Shadow Team defeated them so easily. Don't take them lightly! Too bad Tasha doesn't battle more, though. Her technique is amazing. When she lets it draw out long enough to see it, that is." [A/N. Who does this sound like? *giggles*]

"Do they have bitbeasts?" Kenny asked.

The little girl nodded. "Yeah, everybody here has one."

"What do they look like?"

For once the girl looked frustrated. "I don't know. Nobody does. Usually they don't even use their bitbeasts, but when they do, they're there and gone so quickly you can't even tell what they look like. We just know the colors. Draco's is silver and blue, Melody's is like fire, and Tasha's is purple and black. Don't take them lightly! I'm warning you now, don't underestimate them."

"We've beaten the All-Stars," Tyson said with just as much confidence as before. "And they were tough to beat."

Casey shook her head sadly. "Let me put it this way. The All-Stars are complete amateurs compared to the Shadow Team. The Shadow Team plays at a European level, and they've even defeated the greatest there. You guys don't stand a chance, and I'm surprised you're even here." She sighed and shook her head again before she began to close the door as she left. "But I wish you luck, because you'll be needing all the luck you can get! I'll be back in a few minutes. I've got a few other people to show around."

Kenny sat down on the couch and opened his laptop immediately, already digging for information on the Shadow Team. Without having to look Kai knew that he wouldn't find any information. In a split decision Kai decided to go exploring for himself and left the Bladebreakers silently, closing the door behind him. Immediately he went down the hall and down the stairs, slowing his pace when he reached the entrance hall again. He turned slowly in a circle, taking in everything around him to reorient himself before he set off to the corridor to the right. Kai pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing it behind him. It led him to another corridor and he followed it all the way down, opening the only door at the very end. The second he did he had to shield his eyes with his arm to keep the bright blast of sunlight from blinding him. The corridor was dim as it was and the early morning sun was too much.

As his eyes adjusted, Kai walked out into what seemed like an indoor garden and he frowned, closing the door. Fingers instinctively holding his Dranzer blade, he walked into the garden, his footsteps creating soft sounds on the dirt, almost silent as he went. The beauty of the garden wasn't completely lost on him, because he did appreciate beauty, but he made no show of it as he felt Dranzer begin to pulse and was suddenly face-to-face with a silvery wolf bitbeast at least ten times the size of a normal wolf. Its great wings were partially spread and its paws were braced for an attack. Blue streaks colored its fur and they shimmered as it began to stalk him like he was its prey.

"Kryl, off," a voice said from behind him.

Kai turned around and saw a boy around his age, maybe a little older, step out of the trees. The bitbeast yipped twice and then vanished within the beyblade in the boy's hands. The boy was tall and his silver (which also sported blue streaks, like the wolf bitbeast) hair was cut in a style similar to Kai's. His silver-blue eyes weren't hostile, but they weren't exactly welcoming either. He wore baggy black pants and a navy blue T-shirt. His style was casual, but the way he carried himself Kai instinctively knew that this was Draco Lance.

"Sorry about that, Kryl isn't too trusting of people he doesn't know," the boy said, pocketing his silver-blue beyblade. "The name's Draco Lance."

"Kai," he said shortly.

Draco's eyes widened. "Leader of the Bladebreakers, huh? I've heard a lot about you. Tasha said you're a good blader."

"And how would she know that?" Kai frowned inwardly. How did Tasha know about him?

The blader shrugged in a careless way. He didn't seem that great to Kai, but looks were deceiving. "Tasha knows everything about beyblading, and that means all the competition. Take it as a compliment. If she knows about you she thinks you have potential to pose as a threat."

_Oh really._ Kai shrugged the last comment off and his dark amber eyes flashed. "Casey said she doesn't compete much."

Draco shrugged again. "Yeah, well, that's Tasha for you. She only battles if she thinks it might be a challenge. Otherwise, she doesn't even bother. Although I think she might be interested in competing with you," he added as an afterthought.

Kai cast his glance to the side, closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest, knowing that Dranzer was flashing again. "She'll be totaled."

The leader of the Shadow Team smiled in a mysterious way, his silver-blue eyes glinting. "Don't underestimate her, Kai. Don't underestimate anybody here. But especially Tasha Reeves." Draco waved and began walking out of the room. "See ya around, Kai!"

Kai stood in the room for a long time, mulling over what Draco had told him. Was Tasha really as good as everyone seemed to think she was? And why did everyone seem so..._strange_ around the mansion? But the question that tugged at his mind most frantically was why couldn't he remember her?

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*door slams and Kai walks in*   
  
Purra: Kai! What are you doing here? *tries not to purr with glee*   
  
Kai: You want me to leave?   
  
Purra: No...................... *stares at Kai when he sits down on the couch and seems to fall asleep* Well then. Okay........... Next chappie: Ray gets a surprise! I'm not telling you what it is though, you'll just have to tune in next time I update, which could be any time! Hell, I might update tonight because I don't have any homework. *frowns* That's a lie. I have a single math problem to do. *shrugs* Equivalent to no homework. Ciao! And please review! 


	3. Surprises

Kind of a mushy chapter. Enjoy, and please review!  
  
Disclaimer goes here  
  


**Chapter Three:   
  
Surprises**

  
  


Ray sat on the couch in the room Casey had shown them, staring at the clock for a minute. It was late afternoon now and Kai still hadn't come back from his exploration of the mansion that he had started several hours ago. Not that he was worried, Kai could take care of himself. Ray just wondered why he was taking so long.

Tyson had stayed in the kitchen when Casey had shown it to them, which didn't surprise Ray in the least. Kenny and Max were in the practice room, trying new strategies. From what Casey had said, the tournament started officially tomorrow, which gave each team a chance to get to know the mansion and the other bladers participating in it. It also gave everyone a chance to relax and catch up on some sleep they might have lost. Ray was grateful for the respite and he switched off the TV, sighing. _Where's Kai?_

As if on cue, Kai opened the door and came in, his Dranzer blade in his hand as he shut the door behind him with his foot. His gaze swept through the room before they rested on Ray. "Hey, Kai. Where've you been?"

Kai ignored his question. "Where are the others?"

"Tyson's in the kitchen and Max and Chief are in the practice room," Ray said. He tossed the TV remote onto the couch and stood up. "You missed the tour."

"So?" Kai opened the four doors and saw that each of them were taken. So he had to take the couch. "I get the couch?"

Ray shrugged. "First come first serve, Kai. Unless you want to share." Kai's response was to move his duffel bag to the couch, which was good enough an answer for Ray. "What do you think of what we've heard of the Shadow Team?"

It took longer than Ray would have expected for Kai to answer. "I met their leader," he said after a while. He pocketed his blade and began rooting through his duffel bag, searching for something. Ray waited patiently for Kai to go on, and he wasn't disappointed. "They're good."

"You saw him battle?"

"No, I saw his bitbeast."

"Oh." Ray frowned. "But Casey said that you rarely ever see their bitbeasts. Who was he battling?"

"No one. It was just there." Kai answered this question like it was the dumbest one ever asked.

Ray blinked in surprise. "Are you saying we can call upon our bitbeasts without having a battle?"

Kai straightened and gave Ray a look that suggested he thought that question was just as stupid as the first. "Yes."

  
  
* * *   


Late that night Ray tossed and turned, unable to sleep. For some reason he just couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. He sat up in bed and slid out, getting dressed. _So much for a good night's sleep,_ he thought sadly as he slipped out of his room and tiptoed through the main room. He cast a glance over to the couch and saw Kai lying on his back, one arm hanging off the couch and the other resting on the back of it, almost seeming to be falling off of it. It was rather strange seeing their team leader like this, and Ray would have laughed if he hadn't wanted to stay silent.

Ray slipped out of the room and shut the door, walking through the dark hallways until he reached the stairs. What he needed now was fresh air, and he wasn't going to get it in the huge mansion. His footsteps went unheard as he walked down the spiraling driveway, hands in his pockets. Then out on the streets, he kept his eyes in front of him, walking aimlessly.

"Ray?"

He looked up suddenly and saw a girl his age with long pink hair and yellow eyes. The cat ears she had on her head accentuated her feline features, and once again Ray was struck by her feline beauty. "Mariah! What are you doing here?" he asked as she rushed into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I was staying here for the American tournament," she explained, her voice slightly muffled against his shirt. "I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither," Ray admitted, pulling away from her and giving her a smile. "How are you?"

Mariah smiled, her eyes softening as she looked up into his. "I'm okay. You?"

"Great." He slipped his arm around her waist and steered her into the park, sitting down on a bench. Mariah sat beside him and leaned against his shoulder, staring at the ground before her.

"Lee wouldn't like this, you know," she said finally, her voice soft.

"Yeah, but Lee isn't here, is he?" Ray asked with a grin. Mariah looked up at him and grinned back, seeming relieved. "Kai wouldn't like this either."

"But Kai isn't here, is he?" Mariah said, her grin broadening when Ray laughed. "Are you staying here long?"

Ray shrugged and kissed the top of her head, making her close her eyes and smile in a very feline way. "Two weeks or so, I think. We've been invited to a private tournament here. So we'll be here for a while. What about you?"

Mariah mimicked his shrug. "I don't know, but I'll stay as long as I can. Can you meet me here again?"

"Think so, but it better be at night. If Kai finds out he'd kill me," Ray said, sighing.

"Same with Lee," Mariah said regretfully. "What those two need are girlfriends to keep them busy."

"Or just to give them a piece of their own medicine." Ray grinned and began to laugh. "I can see Lee possibly having one, but Kai? I don't know, it just doesn't fit. I don't think he's realized girls exist yet." Then he thought back to the way Kai had been looking at Tasha the day before. _Or maybe it isn't that impossible. But that wasn't exactly a look of attraction. Then again, I'm not sure what it was._ Ray looked up at the sky and sighed. It was getting even later and he needed his sleep. Kai would wake them early in the morning to start training again like he always did, and he hated being tired during practice. "I'd better get going. See you this time tomorrow night?"

Mariah smiled and stood with him, nodding. "Yeah, I'll meet you here. Good luck at your tournament!"

"Thanks." Ray bit his lip and looked over her shoulder a second before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, hearing her surprised gasp. His gaze quickly flickered to hers as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck. Without realizing what was happening, Ray's lips found hers as he pulled her into a passionate embrace, his tongue briefly touching hers before moving away again, almost shyly. Mariah seemed to hesitate before she allowed him to catch her like that again and he felt the electric feeling course through his entire body before he let go, gasping for breath. Both of them stared at each other for a long time, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Ray stared into her eyes, unable to voice what feelings were running through his mind. There was no way of explaining the way his blood coursed through his veins with a new fervor whenever she was around. He had never felt this way about a girl before, and he knew that he never would again. No words needed to pass between them before he kissed her again, this time with an air of experience that swallowed them both. If it were at all possible, he pulled her closer and breathed in her scent, closing his eyes when he felt her accept his embrace and lean against him. When they finally came up for breath again, her cheeks were flushed and both of them felt like they had just run several miles, but were ready for more. "Guess I should leave..." Ray slowly let go of her, knowing that he wanted her more than ever now and he saw that emotion reflected in her eyes. "See ya tomorrow, Mariah."

"Yeah..." Mariah waved as he backed off toward the street again. "See ya tomorrow, Ray."

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai: I hope you make me punish them for that.   
  
Purra: *widens eyes innocently* Now why should I do that? They make the cutest couple!   
  
Kai: Ray's kissing the enemy.   
  
Purra: *sighs and rolls her eyes* She isn't the enemy, Kai. *blinks in surprise* Hey! I thought you were asleep.   
  
Kai: *smirks* Well you thought wrong.   
  
Purra: *chases Kai across the room* Well, you know the drill! Review, review, review!!!!! Let me know your opinion! *dives for Kai* When I catch you I'm gonna kill you!   
  
Kai: That isn't what you did last time.   
  
Purra: Hey! You enjoyed yourself!   
  
Kai: ...............................   
  
Purra: Ha! *struts around triumphantly* 


	4. Bladebreaker Stats

Hey, peoples! I'm writing this story like crazy! I don't really know why, but I guess it's because I absolutely love this show! Anywhuzzlez, here's the next chappie! Oh yeah, it's in the Shadow Team's perspective instead of Kai's. Enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer goes here  
  


**Chapter Four:   
  
Bladebreaker Stats**

  
  


Draco Lance leaned back in the padded chair, his gaze moving from Melody Krista, who was sitting on the couch, her legs tucked beside her, and Tasha Reeves, who was sitting sideways in her chair, legs hanging off one end with her arms braced up against the opposite armrest. They had decided to meet to discuss the competition, mostly the newest addition to the tournament: the Bladebreakers. "I suppose they could be competition," Draco said finally, breaking the silence between them. Both girls looked at him, Melody with a look of surprise, and Tasha with a look of indifference. "The youngest one, Kenny, has a laptop that gives him information from all of the beyblades around him. I've heard his bitbeast is stuck inside of the computer itself and helps him out with any of his questions."

"True enough, but he's never seen us battle," Melody pointed out, tossing her long brown hair behind her shoulder. "So the laptop won't be of much use to them. Besides, he can't compete because his blade doesn't have a bitbeast in it, so he'd be totaled instantly."

Draco knew she had a point and he sighed in annoyance. "I guess, but I still don't think we should take him lightly. He's got enough information to pose as a threat."

Tasha flicked a speck of dust off her knee and pulled her blade out of her pocket, watching as the bit chip caught the light and flashed. "The boy Max with his bitbeast Draciel have a good defensive front, but otherwise they're useless," she said finally, putting her blade back in her pocket.

"You have a point, but he improves with every match and often comes up with a strategy during the middle of the battle to win, even if the odds are stacked against him," Draco reminded her. "Then there's Ray with his bitbeast Driger. He's got an ultra-fast blade and his power is not to be taken lightly."

Melody rolled her eyes and began to laugh. "Draco, you worry too much! They haven't a chance in defeating us! Besides, we don't compete with anybody for a while because since we've been champions three times in a row we're automatically in, so we don't have to bother with a qualifying round." Her soft brown eyes twinkled as she lifted herself up into a straighter position and grinned at Draco. "Although, he is kinda cute."

Tasha rolled her eyes, but didn't comment. Draco hid his spurge of jealousy well and shook his head. "Never mind then. What about Tyson and his bitbeast Dragoon?"

"Nothing to worry about there," Melody said, waving her hand dismissively. "He's got a lot of power and his bitbeast cares a great deal for him, but he's still no match for the three of us. He's got speed and that Phantom Storm is pretty cool, but it's nothing to worry about. It's their leader that I'd be more worried about. Hell, none of them are a match for us, but if any of them are going to survive more than a few seconds, it's that cutie Kai."

Tasha rolled her eyes again and sat up, setting a deck of cards on the table before them after she had shuffled them. She dealt them to her two teammates and they lifted their hands, ready to play a game of rummy. "He's nothing special." She slapped two cards onto the table and leaned back in her chair when Draco and Melody both lifted their brows in surprise, waiting for her to continue. "Sure his bitbeast Dranzer is powerful, but it doesn't hold a candle to my Keturah."

Melody laughed and shook her head as she pulled a card out of her deck and put it on the discard pile when she hadn't been able to do anything else with her hand. "Nobody can beat your Keturah, not even us." She paused a moment before adding, "You seem to know him. Have you two met before?"

"My dad worked for his grandfather a few years ago," Tasha said, watching when Draco put down a card she wanted. She pulled it off the discard pile and put down a three, four, and five of spades. She then discarded another card and continued with her explanation, knowing that either Melody or Draco would ask her about it again if she didn't. "We were about six or seven and we knew each other fairly well for about a year. I know more about his grandfather than about him."

Melody picked up a card from the upside-down stack and sighed, discarding it. "What do you know about his grandfather?"

"He's a creep," Tasha said when Draco picked up Melody's discarded card and slapped down four aces before he discarded one.

"Is that all?" Draco asked, knowing that Tasha had more to spill as he watched her pick up a new card and discard another.

Tasha was silent for a while and cards were shifted between the teammates several times until she spoke again. "He kept trying to get Kai to destroy other kids' blades because he said it was the only way to win. Kai, being little, did it. Last I heard he's the leader of the Blade Sharks, an unofficial team on the streets that total kids' blades whenever a battle is there."

"But he's a good blader," Melody said, slapping down her own straight and discarding a card. "I watched one of his battles. He's got a lot of talent, and his style is a lot like yours, Tash."

"Which one of you wants to face off with him?" Draco asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"I will," Melody said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She grinned at Tasha when the other girl discarded another one of her cards. "A lot of the girls here have the hots for him, you know." Tasha said nothing in response and slapped the last three of her cards, indicating that she was not only finished, but she had won the game. "You have to admit, he's not bad to look at."

Tasha stood and pulled out her Keturah blade, allowing it to catch the light again before she headed toward the door. Draco watched as she turned the handle to leave before he spoke. "Tasha, we've got to bed down soon. It's pretty late."

"I'll be back in an hour," Tasha said over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her.

Melody dealt the cards between she and Draco and began a new game. "But you do know that no one can compare to you, right?" she asked, her eyes twinkling through her long dark lashes.

Draco smiled slightly and shrugged, discarding something from his hand. "I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are."

"Am I that easy to read?" Draco asked, not even bothering to hide the fact that she was right. Why bother? Melody knew when he was lying. "I'm not your keeper, Mel."

Melody tossed her head and grinned at him, reaching across the table to stroke his cheek. "I know." She yawned suddenly and shook her head, putting her hand on the table. "I'm beat. What do you say?"

"Sleep sounds good," Draco said, piling the cards together and putting them into the box they came in.

"So when did you meet Kai?" Melody asked as she put the deck of cards away and rummaged through her closet, searching for her pajamas.

"He walked in on me when I was in the garden," Draco explained as he stripped down to his shorts and collapsed on the large chair in his room. He kept the door open so he could continue talking to Melody without having to shout. "Kryl sniffed him out, and I was rather impressed when he didn't back down. He just stared at him until I called him off. Kid's got guts, I have to give him that."

Melody laughed and walked into his room wearing a pair of short shorts and a tank top as she pulled her long hair into a ponytail. "But he didn't say much, did he?"

Draco shrugged. "Not really. He wanted to know why Tasha knew so much about him, but otherwise he didn't say anything."

"And why does she?" Melody asked, lifting a perfectly arched dark brow.

"You know Tash," Draco said with a smile. "She looks at him as possible competition."

"She said herself that he didn't hold a candle to her." Melody sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, hands folded in her lap.

Draco ran his fingers through his unruly mass of silver hair and sighed. "Well, she knows about his fighting style, so I guess she thinks he has the potential to possibly become a threat. Did she really not think the Bladebreakers would show up?"

Melody rolled her eyes. "You know Tasha. She said that to make them angry if they heard about it. I think she knew they would come. From what I've heard, that Tyson has quite a temper and is easily brought into a challenge, and the others generally follow him. With the consent of Kai, of course."

"Why is he even part of their team? He isn't anything like them." Draco leaned his head against the back of the chair, closing his eyes momentarily. "I don't think he even likes them."

The seventeen-year-old girl shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know." On a complete change of subject, she leaned forward and fingered the bottom of his shorts, which were just below his knees. "Where are your blue ones?"

Draco laughed, knowing that she meant his boxers. "Tasha took them. They look better on her than on me, anyway."

"You let her take your boxers?" Melody asked, lifting a brow and trying not to laugh.

"Why not?" Draco said, mock defensive, although he couldn't hide his grin. "I don't even like them. She just took them and when I didn't say anything, she decided to keep them. Who am I to stop her?"

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Purra: Oh yeah! I forgot to mention this. Pretend that everybody is sixteen, except for Kenny and Max, who are fifteen. So the whole thing with the show, Tyson getting his blade and all that, started when they were sixteen. So everybody's the same age, except Draco and Melody. They're seventeen. If there are any more differences in age, I'll let you know, 'cause I forget. I think Casey is twelve or something, I can't remember what I put her down for.   
  
Kai: You hardly remember anything.   
  
Purra: *pouts* Why are you being so mean?   
  
Kai: Why do all the girls have the "hots" for me?   
  
Purra: *grins* Can't you guess? Well if you can't, just look in the mirror sometime.   
  
Kai: *ignores last statement* My Dranzer can take out her Keturah any day.   
  
Purra: *snickers* Would you like to put a bet on that? *turns back to you* You know the drill, review, review, review! 


	5. Clash of the Super Powers

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I've never gotten so many in such a short period of time! *purrs* Thank you so much!!!!   
  
Notes to my reviewers thus far:   
  
Angel Slayer: Yeah, Ray/Mariah fics are rare, but I love 'em! And I totally enjoyed reading your fic! I'll read more soon!   
  
Princess Marlene: Wow, thanks so much! I didn't know it was that good! *purrs* Thank you! Thank you!   
  
Kouji Ishida, Tomoki Takashi: *grins* You guys are great! Thank you so much for your uplifting reviews! Keep writing!   
  
Black Magician Girl: I live for Kai/OC fics!   
  
LigerBlade: I'm glad you like it so much, and I'm gonna keep going no matter what!   
  
HylianElfPrincess: I'll make the chappies longer, promise! Of course everybody wants a piece of Kai! *giggles* He's droolworthy! *swoons*   
  
Eternal-girl: *grins* You'll just have to wait and see!   
  
ani05tersr: I'm glad you like it so much! Thank you! Thank you!   
  
fiery frost: *grins* Don't worry about that! Tasha learns a thing or two.   
  
Anonymous1 (don't know who you are): So that's what Mary Sue means! *grins sheepishly* Sorry about that! I tend to do that, but I'm definitely going to put some surprises in! I mean, I love Ray and Kai too much to have their butts kicked so easily!   
  
Anonymous2 (don't know who you are): We'll have to see! *grins mischievously* He might, he might not!   
  
ryu kaze: *grins sheepishly* I saw that episode, but I was paying more attention to Ray than to Mariah. Thanks for the info, though! I really appreciate it! *hugs ryu kaze*   
  
caitie: Wow, you've come really close! You'll see their connection in chappie four, I think. *grins* I forgot where I put it already.   
  
Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!! I have never had so many reviews so quickly! It really inspires me to keep going! You have no idea how much I appreciate it!!!!!!! *hugs everyone* Thank you!!!!!!   
  
Disclaimer goes here   
  


**Chapter Five:   
  
Clash of the Super Powers**

  
  


Kai opened his eyes when he heard Ray come in and watched as he tiptoed back to his room. From the expression on his face, Kai knew what he had been doing. The leader of the Bladebreakers rubbed his forehead and pushed back his gray-blue bangs, closing his dark amber eyes as he settled back against the pillow. _No matter how many times I tell him not to, he always sees her. But this time was different, wasn't it?_ Kai sighed softly and sat up, rubbing his eyes before he stood and dressed, fingering his Dranzer blade when he picked it up. The bit shone brightly in the soft moonlight that trickled in through the window and cast an odd light on his face. Momentarily illuminated in the light of his Dranzer blade, Kai felt the same way he had when he had first touched it. That light pull on his mind that told him this blade was meant for him. The bit flashed again before Kai put the blade in his pocket and left the room as silently as Ray had an hour before.

Outside the mansion was cool and a soft breeze rustled the leaves around him as he stood in a small clearing, blade and launcher out. It took a moment for him to orient himself before he let loose his Dranzer blade and watched as it easily severed limbs from the trees. But that wasn't what he wanted. Kai frowned and silently called Dranzer. The blade spun back into his outstretched hand and he launched it again, sending it out further, asking for more speed, more agility than before. The blade responded, spinning faster than the last launch and wove in and out of the trees, up one trunk and down another. _Good, but not good enough._ Kai's eyes narrowed slightly as he called it back again and did the same as before, always asking for more. What he had now wasn't enough. It didn't matter how good he was, he knew he was the best. But what about his blade? Was that enough?

He took back and launched his blade for an hour, always asking for more and more. Dranzer glowed in the chip and the pulsating glow grew each time he launched the blade again. _It still isn't enough! When will it be enough?_ Something was still off about it. Kai held up his hand to catch his blade as it flew back toward him and looked at it, watching as Dranzer winked at him from the bit chip. _What is it that I'm missing?_

"It still strikes me as odd how a bunch of amateurs like your team have made it into this tournament."

Kai whirled around and saw Tasha Reeves standing behind him, leaning against a tree with her arms crossed over her chest. In her right hand was her blade and its bit chip shimmered in the moonlight. "What did you say?"

Tasha shrugged and smiled slightly, her ocean-blue eyes fixing on his dark amber. "Need I repeat myself? Your team doesn't stand a chance against us."

[A/N. This is now in Tasha's point of view. I couldn't think of a better way than this. Just so you know what she's doing.]

To her surprise Kai smiled back, an almost cocky smile that immediately put her on edge. _What's with this guy? she thought in annoyance. It's like he just doesn't get it! Sure he's good. He's very good, the best I've seen, but what's up his sleeve?_ "I've heard a lot about you, but I haven't seen any action. So until then, I'll just put you down as all bark and no bite."

Stung, Tasha stared at him before she regained her composure and gave him a cold smile. "You know, rumors are often based on fact."

That smile remained on his lips and it was beginning to annoy her. "That could also be because the others here aren't any good, either."

_Ah, here we go._ A ghostly smile touched her lips, her eyes sparkling in triumph. _That's right, challenge me, Phoenix._ She shrugged and put her blade in her pocket, smiling slightly. "Well, if you must know, your team was the last to be chosen. We took a bunch of loser team names and put them in a hat. Your team was drawn by pure chance." _What have you got to say to that, Kai?_ She laughed inwardly when she saw the startled look in his eyes. _But of course, that chance had a bit of help becoming true._ "We didn't have an even number, so we had to draw. And just your luck, you won."

Now she could see that his blood was beginning to boil. _That's right, get mad at me. A challenge is much more fun when the opponent's blood is over the boiling point. Then the bit beast gets an added kick, which means more of a challenge for me._ "Then you'll find that you're making a mistake in chancing that," he said softly, the cocky attitude gone. "If your blade is anywhere near as good as your mouth, then you'll be flattened." That cocky smile returned and he lifted his head slightly, a shaft of moonlight showing her his dark glittering eyes. "And I bet your bit beast isn't anything special, either. Just all bark and no bite. Let me guess, it's a little puppy dog?"

Unable to hide her rage, Tasha clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes, knowing that she had to calm down. His words dug under her skin and refused to be left alone. _Stupid boy!_ Momentarily in control, Tasha smiled back. "And your bit beast is just a chick. You couldn't knock down a sapling."

Once again Kai was losing his cool and Tasha's smile grew. _There we go. Don't try and match arguments with me, Kai! You'll never win!_ "I earned my bit beast, Tasha," he said, his voice almost too quiet for her to hear. Cold fury blazed in those dark amber eyes of his and she felt a flicker of something she had not felt in a long, long time. Fear. "Unlike you, who got it passed down from your father to you. You rely on your bit beast's power, and have very little skill to call your own. If you really are that great, it's only because you have a powerful bit beast."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. She was now passed rage. She was past pure fury. Her eyes blazed with hatred for the boy that stood in front of her. _Cool it, Tasha! You're supposed to be making him angry, not letting him get to you! Calm down!_ As her fires began to cool, she suppressed them further, allowing them to simmer. "So you do remember me." Her cocky smile returned. "I beat you when we were little, and I can always beat you again. But I'd rather humiliate you in the ring than out here. It will be so much sweeter when I have beaten you in front of everyone. Imagine the humiliation of letting your team down again. You're the best your team's got, and when that's not enough, well. You get the picture." She put her hands on her hips and smiled in satisfaction as she saw that he was just as angry. "But you'll just hide behind your grandfather again like you did when we were little, won't you? You always were so afraid of defeat. Didn't your grandfather beat you for it?" _I remember those bruises your grandfather gave you, Kai. I remember them well. And all those tears you shed... I remember everything. But every time you ran back to him, crying and hiding behind him. Too scared to be beaten again in the arena, and by the very man you cowered behind. Are you so different now than you were ten years ago?_

"Leave my grandfather out of this." Tasha blinked when she saw the rage in his eyes. _I didn't think he still cared for the old coot after all he's done to him. Or is it something else? Is he really so... Has he realized what he's done?_ "This was, and always will be, between the two of us. No exceptions."

"Maybe. But the first person you'll fight in the arena is Melody, not me." Tasha knew that it was getting later and if she stayed out too much longer Draco would come looking for her. "After the best team is chosen, the greatest bladers come forward for one-on-one battle. If you get past the qualifying round, of course. So don't bother unpacking." She gave him the same smile as before and waved, disappearing into the darkness.

Tasha walked away, knowing that he wouldn't follow. Hands in her pockets, she gritted her teeth and kicked a rock, sending it far into the forest and listening as it snapped a branch. _You're strong, Kai. You always have been strong. But are you strong enough?_

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know next to nothing about Kai's past, so I'm just putting it like this because I think it fits. And now you know some of Tasha's motives, too. Let me know what you think! Both about Tasha, and Kai's reaction. And who knows? You might be right! *grins* Please review! Ciao!   
  
~ Purra ^^~ 


	6. Casey's Helping Hand

Purra: Kai's gonna hate me for this chappie.   
  
Kai: I already hate you.   
  
Purra: No you don't. But you are after this chappie.   
  
Kai: We'll see.   
  
Disclaimer goes here   
  


**Chapter Six:   
  
Casey's Helping Hand**

  
  


Ray sat next to his open door, his eyes closed as he listened for the door to open again. There was a soft click and he opened his eyes and turned his head just in time to watch Kai slip back into the room. When the team leader turned his face toward him Ray was shocked to see the raw fury etched on his otherwise cold features. _I've never seen Kai so angry! What could have gotten him that riled up?_ Ray knew better than to actually ask him, but he also knew that this was not going to be left alone. Whatever had gotten under Kai's skin was going to effect the tournament in a big way. He just hoped that it wouldn't be a negative effect. But what really got to him was the fact that Kai was angry at all. Kai never got angry like this! Nothing ever got to him because he seemed to believe himself above it all. But had someone just proved him wrong?

Dranzer flashed in Kai's hand and Ray saw that the blade didn't have any damage done to it, so it couldn't have been a battle. _Or maybe it was a different kind of battle. A battle of words. But what could someone say to piss him off so much? Or is a better question who?_

When Kai reached the couch he stripped off his tank and kicked off his sneakers and socks before he flopped down on the couch again, his fingers still closed over the beyblade. A few seconds later the red wrist guards followed and Ray knew that in a few more minutes Kai would be asleep again. _Unless he decides to think about whatever happened, which is more likely._ Ray listened until Kai's breathing slowed and became softer before he went back to his own bed and curled up underneath the covers. _Guess I should just fall asleep. I need it anyway if we're going to train tomorrow morning early like we always do._ He looked up at the clock and sighed, seeing that it was one in the morning. Or rather in a few hours. Ray closed his eyes and in a few minutes, he, too, fell fast asleep.

  
  
* * *   
  


Ray awoke the next morning to feel someone shaking him. He groaned and pushed the person away. "Get up," Kai said, giving him a particularly hard shove before he left the room, leaving the door open. Ray growled to himself and rose up, resting his weight on his hands before he shifted and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and checked the clock.

"Kai! It's five in the morning!" he heard Max complain from the next room over.

"Yeah, Kai, what gives?" Ray asked as he came out of his room, yawning hugely before he became almost fully awake. "You usually give us until six."

"We usually don't have that much catching up to do." Kai went into Tyson's room and Ray winced when he heard a loud thud and saw Kai walk out again.

Tyson stumbled out of his room, holding his head and glaring at Kai through sleepy eyes. "Ow! Did you have to hit me?"

"It was a pillow," Kai said, otherwise ignoring him.

"Yeah, well the way you throw it, it felt like you threw a brick!" Tyson complained. "Can I just go back to bed? The sun's not even up yet!"

Ray looked out the window and then headed back into his room to get dressed. "Actually, it is, Tyson. Your eyes just aren't open." He pulled off his T-shirt and switched clothes, tossing the ones he had worn that night onto the chair next to his bed. He grabbed his Driger blade and came back into the room to see that Max was halfway dressed and Tyson had fallen asleep on the floor. He cast his gaze over to Kai, who was rummaging around in his duffel bag. Kai straightened, Dranzer in hand with his launcher and his eyes met Ray's. From the way Kai was looking at him Ray knew that Kai knew about his run-in with Mariah. But how had he known? He had been sleeping... Or had he? Ray sighed and shrugged, giving Kai a rather sheepish look. To his surprise, Kai didn't reprimand him. In fact, he said nothing at all.

"Get Tyson to get up. We've got work to do." Kai left them alone in the room, slamming the door for emphasis.

Ray went into small room adjacent to the main room and filled a glass with water. He then crouched in front of Tyson and dumped the cold water over Tyson's head. He had to move quickly out of the way and grinned when Tyson sat bolt upright, yelling. "Ah! It's raining in here!"

"Good morning to you, too, Tyson," Ray said with a grin. "Max, is Kenny up?"

"Yeah, I'm right here." Kenny entered the room, laptop in hand. "Why are we up so early?"

"Kai's cranky," Tyson grumbled, stumbling into his clothes after he had crawled into his room.

"No he's not," Ray said, almost feeling defensive toward Kai. _I don't know what Kai's deal is today, but whatever was done to him last night really pissed him off._ "He just wants us to be prepared for the qualifying round."

"Since when did you stick up for him?" Max asked, pocketing Draciel and the launcher. "I mean, you've said it yourself before. Kai isn't very nice."

Ray shrugged, not wanting to get into the subject. "I don't know, maybe he just wants us to be the best we can be. You never know with him. Let's go!"

Tyson, grumbling the entire way, followed the rest of the Bladebreakers down the grand staircase and into the practice arena where they found Kai, who was standing on the edge, watching something in the bowl. The Bladebreakers gathered around and saw his Dranzer blade in the bowl, spinning in the very center. A pink blade was spinning nearby and it suddenly attacked. The blue blade flew straight into Kai's hand, although it wasn't because the pink blade had hit it, but because Kai had called it back.

Casey stood at the other end of the arena and she caught her own blade, grinning. "Hey, guys. You're up early."

"Sergeant Cranky wants us to practice," Tyson said grumpily, indicating Kai.

"What are you doing here, Casey?" Ray watched as Kai put his blade back in his pocket, but his eyes were moving around the rest of the practice room, taking in everything.

The young girl shrugged and grinned at the Bladebreakers. "I get up this early every morning to practice. Oh yeah! Melody told me to show you something. Come on!" Without waiting for the boys to answer, she left the practice room and went into another one. The Bladebreakers had no choice but to follow her.

When the door opened Max squealed with delight. "It's the biggest beyblade store I've ever seen!"

[A/N. The next two paragraphs are in Casey's point of view. At least, the second one is. The other one isn't really in anybody's.]

Casey grinned proudly, showing them the different aisles lined with all sorts of blade parts. "Yeah, and it's got everything you want. So if you want to make some improvements on your blades, use these parts. Courtesy of the tournament." Her grin grew broader when she saw the raw excitement on the boys' faces. With the exception of Kai, of course. He was already heading off in another direction.

The little girl's eyes followed Kai until he went into a section that she had seen Tasha disappear into many times. _Guess their techniques are pretty similar. But does he know how to use those parts?_ Casey shrugged it off and showed the rest of the Bladebreakers the other parts in the store before she departed to give the news to Melody.

[A/N. This is back in Kai's perspective, as it was more in Ray's perspective in the beginning of the chappie. Sorry for all the musical POV!]

Kai stood in the aisle, his fingers moving over the shelves until he found what he was looking for. Dranzer in hand, he checked the sizes and then chose the one he wanted. The attack rings were specially balanced, but there was something else he needed. Something that would take off the part of his blade that was faulty. Something that he had wanted to fix for months. It took a while but at last his dark amber eyes widened and he pulled a piece off the shelf, examining it for perfection. When he found it to be the piece he wanted, he smiled slightly and left the store to get his tools and put his new blade together.

With a concentration that he had worked to master for years, Kai sat on the couch of his room, using the small tools to fix the blade exactly the way he wanted it. The pieces fit together perfectly like a puzzle, snapping in place with a soft click. The last piece to put together was the bit chip and with that in place, Dranzer flashed with a new fervor, bringing a smile to Kai's lips. But like all the other times, he had to test it first. With a total disregard to everything around him, Kai put the blade in the launcher and watched as the blade spun on the table before him, suddenly moving left and right and then toward him again to go straight back into his hand. _Perfect!_

  


A few hours later found the Bladebreakers training in the weight room, doing the tasks recommended by Kenny. Kai and Tyson were running on the treadmills, although the former seemed to enjoy it far more than the latter. Max was lifting weights and Ray was riding a bike, which he didn't seem to enjoy at all.

Kai's even footsteps beat a rhythm on the treadmill and he listened to the rhythm, following it with the faster rhythm of his heart. His breathing was smooth and unhurried, but he had only just started. The small clip on his tank ran a wire straight into the machine and told him that his heart rate was still fairly normal and that at his level, he should probably start running faster. _Not until I'm done warming up._ After a few more minutes Kai lengthened his stride and hit a button to push up the level.

"How can you do that?" Tyson demanded beside him, already exhausted as he ran on the machine, sweat trickling down his forehead and neck. The team leader ignored him and kept running, untying the white scarf from around his neck and tossing it onto the chair next to him, which already had his wrist blades on it. For this he didn't need them and they would only get in the way if he kept them on. "Hey, she's kinda cute." Kai looked up to see what Tyson was talking about and saw a girl his age on the treadmill across from them, headphones on as she listened to a CD. She had shoulder-length light blonde hair with white and red highlights, which she kept pulled in a ponytail. From what Kai could tell, her eyes were light blue. She wore light blue shorts and a white T-shirt that was a bit short on her and came higher up her abdomen than Kai was used to seeing. "She was looking at you a few minutes ago."

"Whatever." Kai pushed the button again and put on a faster pace, lengthening his stride further. After ten more minutes he was beginning to tire. "Kenny!"

The youngest Bladebreaker tossed a water bottle to him and he caught it deftly, flipping open the lid and tilting back his head as he let the cool liquid slide down his throat. _Don't know why I have to run, but it feels good. Speed always does feel good._ Several drops of water fell from the bottle and he ignored them as they fell on his chest. Kai pulled out his blade from his pocket and watched as the bit chip flashed. _You agree, Dranzer? Speed is what I need to make Tasha eat her words._ He pocketed Dranzer again and ran at a slightly faster pace. Let Tyson fall behind. He didn't need him. _I don't need any of those losers to beat Tasha. Or any of the others in this tournament._ But deep in his heart he knew that that wasn't true. He did need his teammates for the tournament, just like they needed him.

"Anybody ever tell you that you're really cute when you run?"

Kai turned his gaze to see the girl Tyson had pointed out before leaning against the chair his things were on, water bottle in hand as she watched him with a smile on her face. "Who are you?" He turned his gaze back to the numbers flashing before him, checking to see if they were right.

"Paige Summers. Leader of Element Dream." The girl took a long drink from her water bottle and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Well, has anybody ever told you that?"

"No." Kai downed the rest of the water and tossed the empty container back to Kenny, who had a job in catching it without dropping his laptop. He managed it, however, and sighed in relief.

"Hm." She seemed almost surprised by it, but somehow her tone also stated that she wasn't. "Well, they should. You are. This your team?" she asked, indicating the Bladebreakers.

"Yeah, we are," Tyson said, looking over Kai's shoulder to the see the girl. "Kai's our leader. What's it to you?"

Paige shrugged carelessly and cast a flirtatious smile to Kai, which he ignored. "Nothing much." She paused a moment before she added, "Hope I meet you in the arena, Kai. Although it'll be sad to beat such a nice face." She gave him another smile and a wave before she headed off to join her friends, who were waiting for her by the door.

"Same here."

The girl turned around, a slow smile forming on her lips as she saw Kai stop running and walk on the treadmill, a bead of sweat trickling down his cheek as he cast his dark amber eyes on her. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, unable to hide the small blush on her cheeks. "I'll see ya around, Kai."

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai: I hate you.   
  
Purra: *whines* See! I knew it!   
  
Kai: Then you shouldn't have written it.   
  
Purra: Hey! The girl likes you, what can I say? There's tons of 'em, you know!   
  
Kai: ..................   
  
Purra: *turns back to you* Well, is this Kai's new flame, or is something else in store for him? *grins mischievously* You know what to do! See that pretty little purple button there? You are now feeling compelled to push it........push it.........push it........and leave a review.........and leave a review.........now............. 


	7. Icy Summers

"..." spoken words   
  
_Italics_ thoughts   
  
~*~ change in point of view.   
  
Disclaimer goes here. Wish I owned Kai, though...... *purrs*   
  
Something I forgot to mention in this chappie. Paige Summers' nickname is Ice. Or rather, Icy Summers. ;)*   
  


**Chapter Seven:   
  
Icy Summers**

  
  


The Bladebreakers trained all morning and Paige Summers hadn't showed up since they had first seen her. Ray had been watching the way Kai had been acting around her and noted with amusement that he was definitely physically attracted to her. It was something he hadn't seen before in Kai and found it funny because it seemed so strange. Kai never paid attention to girls, so why was he starting now? _I'm willing to bet anything Tasha has something to do with it._

Ray turned back to the practice bowl and let loose Driger again, pleased with the increase of speed the blade was showing. He saw the bit chip flash in response and a small smile touched his lips as he lifted his hand to catch it.

So many new things had happened since they had arrived at the mansion and now with the arrival of Paige, he knew that things would only get stranger. Or maybe it was Tasha that made things different. Tasha had definitely started it with her cool attitude and superior aura that she had tightly bound around her. But then again, Paige was unquestionably attractive and if she was in the mansion, a good beyblader, so maybe it wasn't so bad. Except for the fact that Ray didn't like her. Something about her was off and he hoped Kai realized it too before he did something stupid. But then again, for all he knew about Kai, their leader knew very well how to deal with girls from either past experiences, or just being his usual self.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Kai sat alone on a bench, watching the Bladebreakers train at a distance. It was getting boring again so he had decided to sit out and just watch. But that was even more boring so he soon had his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed as he began to fall asleep.

"This seat taken?"

Kai opened his eyes to see Paige Summers standing before him, wearing a different outfit this time. She wore black pants that fit her thighs and then flared out gradually to the hem. On top she had a light blue T-shirt that looked too small for her and a white jacket that she had left unzipped. Instead of the ponytail she had had her hair in before, now it was in a messily put up bun.

When he said nothing she shrugged and sat next to him, watching the Bladebreakers train. After a while she turned back to him, as bored with his teammates as he was. "So. Tell me about yourself."

"Nothing to tell," he said finally. _I'm not telling you anything._

"Oh, sure there is," Paige insisted, her light eyes sparkling. "I'm sure you're more interesting than them." She jerked her head to indicate his teammates.

Kai said nothing and when he finally opened his dark amber eyes, he cast them not on Paige but on a figure not too far away. Tasha leaned against the wall, beyblade in hand as she stared right back. Her ocean blue eyes contained a sort of amused sparkle and his flashed in response. A small smile touched her lips and she lifted her chin slightly, that same superior smile that she had given him not too long ago. Kai's eyes narrowed slightly and he saw the sparkle increase in her eyes before she shook her head, turned and left. _I'll get her in the arena._ "I'm sure you're more interesting than I am."

Paige, who hadn't noticed him exchanging glances with Tasha, seemed delighted. She settled back and began a long tale that he was only partially listening to. At least until she mentioned her team. Then he gave her his undivided attention, although he didn't show it. "Well, I'm originally from New York City. I live with my dad because my mom died when I was three. He works for the BBA so I get all the latest beyblading equipment from him. I got my beyblade a year ago and my bit beast Articuno two years ago. Then I met up with my teammates. There's me, Trinity Luther, Vale Kyba, and Marina Delatto. We're called Element Dream because each of our bit beasts represents a different element. My Articuno is an ice-type bird, and Trinity's Hiatu is a fire-type horse, and Vale's Takine is an earth-type bear, and Marina's Delari is a water-type hammerhead shark. Mostly we're attacking, but our defense is pretty good. Our speed is too much for most to be able to catch up too, so we never lose," Paige said. She continued on for several minutes and Kai listened to everything she said. _This is too easy._

At long last she stopped and sighed heavily. "Well, that's all there is to know about little old me." She looked at her watch and sighed. "It's lunchtime already! You want to come with me?"

Kai debated whether he should go or not as she stood up and waited for his reply. After a while he stood up with her and followed her out of the practice room. Without looking back he saw that Ray had noticed he had left and he also knew that perhaps the White Tiger knew the reason why because he could sense a small smile. Paige led him to the kitchens and she sat at the counter. There was no one really around, but Kai still felt uncomfortable, although he hid it well from her. He sat down across from her and reached into the bowl for a roll. He ate it absently as she continued to talk about everything around her. _Does she ever shut up? Tyson was right about one thing though, she's cute._

Tasha suddenly walked into the kitchen, followed closely by Draco, who didn't seem too happy with her. She had her hands in her pockets and she seemed to be ignoring what Draco was saying, although one could never be so sure. "I can't believe you, Tasha! If you sneak out like that again, something's bound to happen! Remember last time? They nearly killed you-"

"I'm fine, Draco," Tasha interrupted in a flat tone.

"But you almost weren't," Draco said tiredly, sitting down in a chair when Tasha sat on the counter, crossing her ankles as she gazed down at her team leader. "Next time they'll do more than just cut your leg." _I hope they do._

Tasha turned her head to the side and caught sight of Kai. She scowled and jumped down from the counter, no evidence of pain in her stride at all. Then as she began to leave she cast another look at Kai, full of that superior smile again and he wanted to strangle her. But it was when Tasha looked at Paige and her smile grew broader did he really have to work to keep himself under control.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Paige, oblivious to what was going on in Kai's mind, snorted with distaste as Tasha left. "I don't get that girl! She thinks she's so great when she really isn't. I've seen her battle, and she's nothing special. I could beat her in a heartbeat." She turned to look at Kai, who was now drinking something through a straw and was currently staring at the table. The lighter hair in the front went over his eyes so she couldn't tell if they were open or not, but by the way his shoulders were tensed she saw that something had annoyed him. Paige studied him a moment, taking advantage of the fact that he wasn't watching her. The black tank top he wore fit perfectly against his strong torso and his baggy blue pants were belted around his waist, although they tended to fall a bit further sometimes. The red wrist guards on his arms covered most of his lower arms, but she could still see the general shape and noted that they were as strong as the rest of him. Her eyes dropped to his hand that was holding the cup and she noted that that they were well made and wondered what they would feel like on her body.

At last Kai looked up, his dark amber eyes gazing directly into hers. She didn't think he knew that she had been staring at him, which was probably a good thing. _God is he hot!_ she thought as he finally took the straw out of his mouth and set the cup down. Without meaning to her mind began to wander and her eyes unfocused as she envisioned a few things she probably shouldn't have. But it was nothing new, and as long as it was Kai she was with...

Kai stood up silently and left Paige sitting there at the table, knowing very well what was going through her mind. It seemed strange, but it was almost funny now that he was thinking about it. She had spilled everything on her team without batting an eye and was now daydreaming. _And yet again another block of Ice is melted by the Phoenix._

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bwahahaha! She's daydreaming about Kai! *giggles*   
  
Kai: Isn't that what you were doing a few minutes ago?   
  
Purra: *glomps Kai* Noooooooooooooooooooo....! I wasn't.   
  
Aha! Kai was doing it just to get info! But can he beat Paige in the arena? Will he strangle Tasha? What was Draco talking about when he said they almost killed Tasha last time? And who else is going to have their heart melted by the hot Phoenix?   
  
Kai: *blinks* You too?   
  
Purra: *purrs* Of course me too! *hugs Kai* You know I love you, Kai!   
  
Kai: .......................... Whatever.   
  
Note: I'm using my interpretation of Kai's past in this fic. I now know what really happened thanks to ryu kaze *hugs ryu kaze* and my next Beyblade fic will include that, promise! I've already got an idea, and I think you'll like it, but first this one! So this is just my old thoughts on Kai's past, okay? I'm too lazy to fix it, and besides, that's too complicated for me right now. My brain can't take it. *rubs head with her paws* Owwie.   
  
Please review!!!!!!!! It's a very nice thing for you to do!!!! Oh! And more Ray and Mariah soon, they can only meet at night, see. Don't worry, I'm not leaving them out! They're too cute a couple to forget about. Next chappie: the Bladebreakers versus the Dark Crystals. (So I couldn't come up with a better name, sue me. On second thought, don't. I don't have any money. But I do have cookies! *holds out a cookie*). 


	8. Bladebreakers vs Dark Crystals

Of course Kai is using his body to get information! *grins* He's lucky enough to be able to! Hey, I do that too. *drools*   
  
Kai: *rolls his eyes* You're pathetic.   
  
Purra: *says under her breath* Can't help it if you're dreamy.   
  
Kai: *blinks and glares at Purra* What was that?   
  
Purra: *widens eyes and gallops away* Nothing! *shrieks with Kai starts chasing her*  
  
Sorry, I suck at writing Beyblade battles! I'm better at hand-to-hand combat, really, but maybe that will come later. *winks* Okie, but anywayz, thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! Oh, yeah! The title of this fic becomes evident in the end. *grins* I do that a lot. I just liked the title at first and even now I'm not sure exactly what I should do with it, but part of it is taken care of, and you'll see it in a few chappies, okay? I promise! Anywhuzzlez, enjoy this chappie! And please leave a review!! It's such a pretty button....  
  


**Chapter Eight:   
  
Bladebreakers Vs. Dark Crystals**

  
  


"All right, ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer yelled into the microphone, pumping his fist into the air as the teams assembled in the stands of the indoor arena. Each team sat separately with a few empty seats surrounding them for privacy. The competing teams sat closest to the front and the Shadow Team had box seats because they didn't need to go through the qualifying rounds. What no one had been told, however, was that this tournament was going to be on television so the whole world could see these teams battle. An enormous wide-screen television was set up on all four sides of the huge arena so everyone could see clearly and the announcer stood nearby on a raised box so he could see the actual bowl that would be used for the tournament. "For those of you watching at home, these teams have been staying here for up to a week getting to know each other and training for this tournament! Each team was sent a letter to bring them here and only the best teams in America were chosen here to compete! Now the first two teams to battle are the Dark Crystals and the Bladebreakers!"

The other teams clapped as the two starters stepped up to the arena, the Bladebreakers staying together except for Kai who trailed behind, his dark amber eyes searching the crowd until he spotted Element Dream. Paige gave him a broad wink and Kai smirked slightly, knowing that she would take it for something else entirely.

The Dark Crystals were an all-girls team with five members, all of them the same age. Their blades were roughly the same, but they were talented enough to pull off that sort of thing. They sat on the bench on the opposite side of the Bladebreakers as they both chose their starting bladers.

Tyson was immediately drafted because he always bladed. "I want a piece of this tournament first off!" he said, pumping his fist into the air.

Ray nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too. What about you, Max?"

The younger blader put an arm around Kai's shoulder and grinned. "I think Kai will do well, don't you?" Kai ignored the fact that he was touching him and nodded once. "Okay, it's settled then."

"I'll go first," Tyson said immediately.

"Then me," Ray said, wondering if Mariah would be watching from her hotel room with the other White Tigers.

Kai passed the paper with their names and the order they would battle in to the announcer and then sat back against the bench, arms crossed over his chest, eyes only partially open. The announcer put in the stats and the screens showed them to the audience and those watching at home. "All right then! Here's the line-up. First up is Tyson for the Bladebreakers against Lydia for the Dark Crystals. Then there's Ray for the Bladebreakers against Stasia for the Dark Crystals. Lastly there's Kai for the Bladebreakers against Christina for the Dark Crystals. Bladers, are you ready?" Tyson and Lydia walked up to the arena and stared at each other over the bowl. "Okay, Johnny, what have you got for us?"

"First off is Tyson for the Bladebreakers. This kid's got a lot of spunk but don't take his innocent attitude for granted, he's one tough blader! And if his free-style blading technique gets into trouble, his bit beast Dragoon is more than a match for his competitor!" Johnny said from somewhere in the announcers box. "Then we've got Lydia for the Dark Crystals. Don't think that she's just a dumb blonde, because she's no pushover! She's got a vicious attacking blade and with the added power of her bit beast Branze, she's unstoppable!"

"All right then! Bladers, are you ready?" the announcer asked. Both Tyson and Lydia lifted their blades and launchers, giving each other twin smiles of confidence in response. "Okay! Three... Two... One!"

"Let it rip!" both bladers shouted as they pulled the cords of their launchers and both blades shot into the bowl. Tyson's gray blade spun swiftly about, gliding across the bowl with ease as Lydia's purple blade immediately spun toward it. They both clashed, sending sparks everywhere and then went apart again only to meet back in the center. They clashed several other times before Lydia suddenly called for her bit beast.

"Branze!" A large purple lion-like bit beast emerged from the glowing blade and it snarled at the gray blade before it. "Use King Claw!"

"Dragoon!" Tyson shouted, knowing that he was trouble if he didn't call his bit beast out. The bit chip in his beyblade immediately began to glow and the blue dragon rose from the blade, spreading its hooked claws in the most menacing way possible.

"Well they haven't wasted any time," the announcer said excitedly. "They've both got their bit beasts out and it's time for a showdown!"

The bit beasts clashed and whirled around each other, Dragoon wrapping its tail around the lion but was unable to stop the lion from crashing it against the side of the bowl. Tyson clenched his fists in frustration when he saw Dragoon lift its head in pain. _Now what?_

"Tyson, come on!" Max shouted from the bench. "You can beat her!"

But before Tyson could do anything, his blade was knocked out of the bowl! Tyson stared at his downed blade in astonishment, Dragoon gone from the loss. _How could this happen?!_

"And the match goes to Lydia for the Dark Crystals!" the announcer shouted to the audience. The teams watching clapped and smiles of amusement went between them because many had said with great confidence that the Bladebreakers would lose, and this was their proof.

The two opponents walked away from the bowl and a defeated Tyson slumped onto the bench with his teammates. "Sorry guys, I failed you," he said dejectedly.

"Your technique was sloppy."

Everyone stared at Kai when he said this. Max looked furious, but Ray cut him off. "Kai has a point, Max. Tyson wasn't taking the match seriously. Do you know anything about the Dark Crystals, Kai?" Ray knew that Kai had been listening in on other teams as he walked past them to get any information he could, and had apparently succeeded.

"They try to catch their opponents off-guard," he said finally, looking up at Ray. "They'll bash your blade a few times before they'll call out their bit beast and attack from there. Mostly they're using brute strength."

"How do you know all this?" Tyson asked suspiciously.

Before Kai could glare at Tyson and say something degrading, Ray interjected and pushed the two apart. "Kai was just observing the other teams, Tyson. We all should have been doing it and luckily Kai thought of it. Otherwise we'd be swamped. So what do you suggest?" This last question was directed to Kai, who looked slightly annoyed at being defended.

"Go in right away," Kai said finally, looking away from his teammates. "Use your power before they can summon theirs. Your blade can run circles around them, use that to your advantage."

Ray thought about it and then flashed his team leader a grin. "I've got it." He turned away and met Stasia up at the bowl. _It's sort of strange hearing him spill all that information though. Usually he would just give me a clue during the battle, but this time he's telling me straight off before the match even starts! What has Tasha done to him?! Or does he just want to win?_

"I hope you're ready to lose," Stasia said from the other side of the bowl, the same confident smile on her face that had been on her teammate's. "You'll just end up being with your defeated teammate back there."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Ray muttered as the announcer gave the statistics on the two players. He listened carefully and formed another idea off of the first that Kai had hinted at.

"Ray's shown a lot of improvement since his last battle, and his fast blade is something to worry about! Then if he gets in a fix, there's nothing his bit beast Driger can't do to turn it around!" the announcer shouted to the crowd. "Then we have Stasia who is a talented young lady with an aggressive style. She strikes hard and fast, and her bit beast Yalsith is as aggressive as her blader! Bladers ready? Three... Two... One!"

"Let it rip!" both bladers cried as they brought their blades into the bowl before them. _Okay, Ray. Just watch her blade and strike fast. Something you specialize in!_

The two blades clashed in the center and Ray watched as his blade veered away and went around three times before it began bashing against the slower, but stronger blade. Stasia's blade was a strong defensive type, which made the attacks weaker on Ray's part, but it was still taking its toll all the same because Stasia couldn't move. Suddenly Stasia had her blade pull away and Ray stopped his barrage, watching carefully for her next move. _But if I do that, she could bring out her bit beast and it'll all be over!_

"Driger! Tiger Claw Attack!" Ray shouted suddenly, calling upon his bit beast before Stasia could even open her mouth. His opponent stared at him in surprise as the tiger-like bit beast came out of the blade and snarled viciously before it launched forward toward the prone blade that spun near the center.

"Yalsith, Liquid-Fire Attack!" Stasia cried, watching as a huge black raven rose out of her beyblade, a defiant cry erupting from its throat. Yalsith flew toward the tiger and they clashed in the center.

"Driger, you're faster than her!" Ray called, gritting his teeth when he saw Yalsith deliver a rough smash to Driger. The White Tiger swayed, but did not fall and used its agility to move swiftly from side to side in the bowl, suddenly becoming invisible before it reappeared again in another place. A small smile touched his lips as he watched and finally saw Driger take down the great raven to the ground and send the enemy blade flying out of the bowl to land at Stasia's feet.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tasha watched from the stands and saw Ray win the battle with Stasia from the Dark Crystals. He had bladed well, she recognized his talent and a tiny smile touched her lips, although no one saw it. The teams that watched stared at the bowl for a few moments before they began to clap. His victory had been a great surprise to them, but the few that had believed he would pull it off clapped louder and shouted encouragement to him. The match was over and that meant that the only ones left were Kai and Christina. This would prove to be much more interesting considering the last time she had seen Kai in a battle was ten years ago and she knew that he had improved significantly since then.

The sixteen-year-old looked down at the small hand-held computer that she had in her lap and put up the frequencies she had collected. The first was Tyson's power and the second was Ray's. Ray was definitely stronger, and she had to admit that Tyson had potential, but he wasn't tapping into it yet, and she really didn't want him to. It was Ray that she wanted to improve most. The feline boy had sort of grown on her and she found that she didn't want him to lose, although he would if he faced her. But what she wanted to know now was what Kai's frequency was at. _Come on Kai, let me see what you're made of._

As she watched her childhood rival (if he could be called that) step up to the bowl, she caught his eye and he held her gaze for a moment before he gave her a sort of secretive smile and her eyes narrowed slightly. "Mm." _What do you have up your sleeve, Red Phoenix?_ Kai broke his gaze from her and turned to his opponent, who was giving him a sort of smug smile that also was on the verge of becoming flirtatious. In many ways, she wished that he would be defeated, but within her heart it gave a faint window of hope to the thought that he might win.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kai stood before the bowl, blade in his left hand with his launcher in his right. He locked his gaze on Christina, a pretty blonde girl with sparkling gray eyes, that stood opposite him, black blade and launcher in her hand. She already had her blade connected to the launcher and seemed to be waiting for him to do the same. _I start on my own turf, not yours._

"Here's Christina and she's the toughest the Dark Crystals have to offer. With her aggressive attacks and powerful defense, she's a force to be reckoned with, but with the added power of her bit beast Nebula, she's got another edge over her competitors," the announcer shouted to the crowd. At this Christina's smile grew and became slightly more flirtatious toward Kai, which he ignored. He had already seen Tasha and knew that she was looking to see how powerful his blade was. The bit chip flashed and he held up his blade to look at, seeing the bit chip flash again in determination. _Don't blink, Tasha. Or you'll miss what you're looking for._ Kai put the beyblade into the launcher and pushed the cord through, ready for action.

"Kai's definitely one of those strong silent types, but don't take that for shyness! He's a powerful blader with an almost merciless style that likes to end things quickly, and with his bit beast Dranzer, well...I'll have trouble sleeping tonight! Blades ready? Three... Two... One!"

"Let it rip!" Christina cried as she let loose her black blade. The blade flew into the bowl and ran along the outer rim before it shot back into the center, waiting as Kai's blade spun into action as well.

"Go, Dranzer!" Kai straightened and watched his blue blade tear across the bowl, circling twice before it met with the black blade in a cascade of sparks that showered the bowl and both bladers. He made no move to block the sparks as they settled on his bare arms and face, but they meant nothing to him as he watched the blades push at each other in the center of the bowl. The blue blade bent slightly to put an extra edge to its attack power and then suddenly flipped upward, tossing the black blade into the air.

"What?!" Christina demanded in astonishment as her blade shot upward into the air, spinning before it fell back into the bowl again, still spinning as strongly as before, but that wasn't the damage that had been inflicted. Christina's confidence had been taken down several notches as she saw just how much skill Kai had at his disposal. As a sudden comeback, she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists in frustration. _He may be cute, but he won't beat me!_

Before Christina could call upon her bit beast, Kai called upon his. "Dranzer, Fire Arrow!" Instinctively Kai's hands curled into fists and his eyes narrowed as he saw his bit beast the red phoenix erupt from the beyblade to emit a high-pitched screech that sounded throughout the arena, its enormous wingspan casting shadows over both contenders. The moment the bit beast rose from the beyblade it pulled into a dive and the blue blade rushed toward the black and they hit with a crash and a blinding burst of light just as Christina called upon her bit beast Nebula, which was also a bird-like creature, but this one was a black bird with the head of a wolf, and was as black as night.

Kai's eyes concentrated on Dranzer as the blue blade clashed again with the black and the bit beasts flew at each other, screeching and howling their battle cries, fire in their eyes. As they sped toward each other, flames spun around both blades like a blazing inferno and the dust began to rise in a sort of whirlwind, making it hard to see. _I accept nothing but the defeat of my opponent and I won't settle for anything less!_

Both bit beasts clashed in the bowl and there was another blinding flash of light and a wild scream that tore through the arena like a bolt of lightning before the whirlwind of dust and flame rose and everything was blocked from sight. Kai lifted his arm to shield his eyes and braced his feet on the ground before the bowl, trying to see through the blazing wind what had happened. One thing was for sure, only one blade was left standing, and only one bit beast was left with its wings spread, but which was it?

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Purra: *pants and looks behind her to see if Kai is still chasing her* Oh good, he's gone. Okie then. *grins* I couldn't let Ray lose in this chappie! I love him to much for him to lose!   
  
Ray: I thought you loved Kai.   
  
Purra: *hugs Ray* I love you both.   
  
Ray: *blushes* Well..............   
  
Purra: *frowns* Where _is_ Kai, anyway?   
  
Ray: I think he went to kick Tyson or something.   
  
Purra: *blinks and bursts out laughing* What now?   
  
Ray: Tyson said something about putting Dranzer in his chicken soup this afternoon.....   
  
I left this as a cliffhanger! Bwahahahaha! I'm so evil. Please review! Such a pretty button....... 


	9. Shock

Purra: *pouts* Am I really that predictable?   
  
Kai: Yes.   
  
Purra: *glomps Kai* I wasn't talking to you! Sorry for such a short chappie here, the next one will be longer, and *gasps* more Mariah and Ray!!!!! Whoopee!!!!  
  


**Chapter Nine:   
  
Shock**

  
  


Everyone watching was silent as the whirlwind continued to swirl around the bowl, masking everything within it, including the two opposing bladers. Tasha sat the way she usually did, but her eyes contained her real emotions. Despite the way she looked relaxed, she was so tense her muscles were beginning to hurt. The frequency she had received from Kai's bit beast Dranzer was off the charts, much more powerful than she had ever seen before. There were only a few blades that could match that power, and one of them was hers. But which had won?

Tasha watched as Kai came into view again (he was closer to her than Christina) and he was staring into the dust as well. His expression was unreadable for a long time before there was a sudden gust of wind and the blazing fires spiraled down and then burst upward, diffusing completely, but not without leaving their mark upon the bowl. A triumphant cry rose from the bowl as the red phoenix appeared, wings spread in victory, the blue blade beneath it still spinning while the black blade lay still on the ground by its blader.

At first no one could respond to the shock of seeing such an explosive battle. It had been the swiftest anyone had ever seen, over within just a few seconds! But as the victory sunk in, all of the teams in the arena erupted into applause, chatting excitedly to each other. This was now a team to be reckoned with, all because of this one explosive battle. This one match that showed the tip of the iceberg where Kai was concerned.

Kai finally lifted his hand and the blue blade shot into it. He put that and his launcher into his pocket as he began walking down the steps, but then he stopped at the bottom and lifted his gaze to lock on Tasha's. For a long time they simply stared at each other, dark amber meeting ocean blue. Tasha was silently overwhelmed with the match, but she hid this expertly and finally a tiny smile touched her lips and she lifted her chin slightly so as to look down upon him instead of straight at him like an equal. She saw him frown slightly but then she lifted her hands and began to clap. Slowly at first, but then faster as she broadened her smile in the smallest bit, although this time a new look crossed her features. It was one of approval. Kai saw it before it was replaced by a mask of cold arrogance once again and she saw the answering smile, that of cockiness, but that same acceptance in it before he finally broke the joined gaze and began walking toward his team again. _You have won your team the qualifying round, but will you be able to pull it off again, Phoenix? But those you meet are those of ice, and you know already that you fight fire..._ Tasha pulled out her blade and looked at it, the bit chip flashing brilliantly in the dim light of the arena. A tiny smile tugged on the corners of her lips as she cast her gaze down on Kai again before she stood up and walked out of the arena, ignoring everything else around her, including the curious stares of the other teams as she passed by them. Her fingers tightened around the black and purple blade as she reached the top of the steps that led out of the arena and she stopped, looking back at the bit chip again before she gazed downward one last time to see that Kai was watching her. Her expression didn't change, but the flashing of her bit chip was evidence enough of her emotions. _...With fire._

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Short chappie here, I know, and I'm sorry! But there's a lot more to come. Just so you know, I'm planning on making this ficcie here _loooooooooooong!_ It's so much more fun to write that way! So anywhuzzlez, please review!!!!!!! Or I'll send Kai after you.   
  
Kai: They'd enjoy that.   
  
Purra: *purrs* Fine then, I'll keep you all to myself. 


	10. Midnight Meeting

*laughs* I'd have to kill myself if I couldn't spell! I don't like making spelling and grammatical errors, so I make sure I edit my chappies before I post them, although sometimes I'll slip. Glad you approve!  
  
Okie, some fluff in this chappie! And a new little surprise, too! Bwaha! I'm so evil. Okay, hope you like this chappie! It's dedicated to all you Mariah/Ray fans out there!!!!  
  


**Chapter Ten:   
  
Midnight Meeting**

  
  


Near midnight Tasha sat up in her bed and stared at the wall for a while before she threw off the covers to reveal her clothing that she still wore. She slid out of bed and moved silently out the door, grabbing her blade on the way out. It took her only a few seconds to cross the main room and she touched the handle of the door before she looked back. The doors of the two rooms that her teammates were in were still shut, but that didn't mean they were sleeping. Draco probably was, but was Melody? Throwing caution to the wind, Tasha opened the door, slipped through, and headed silently down the stairs.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ray lay awake in bed, staring at the clock with growing anticipation. Ever since the end of the match that afternoon he had been stoked for meeting Mariah again. Granted that he could get out of the room without Kai knowing, of course. _I wish I had taken the couch instead of Kai. Now whenever I leave, I have to get past him!_

At last the clock switched and it was midnight. Ray slid out of bed and tied his sneakers before he snuck out of his room and tiptoed through the main room, keeping an eye on the sleeping Kai. This time Kai was fully dressed and he had his blade in his hand. Ray stopped and looked at him a moment when he thought he heard Kai shift and then saw that it was only just that and that Kai wasn't waking up after all. Relieved, Ray continued to the door and eased it open, slipping through and shutting it as silently as he could.

A cool night breeze blew in from the south and ruffled his midnight black hair as he walked quickly down the deserted streets, skirting the streetlights whenever he came to them. The moon hung high in the sky, shedding silver light on the street, illuminating everything in a light, ethereal glow. It was a rather romantic setting, actually, if one were to think about it. Stars twinkled brightly high in the heavens, seeming to wink down upon the teen as he entered the park and headed toward a specific park bench.

The moment he got there he looked up and saw that she was already there. She stood up and ran toward him, heedless of everything around them, and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder as he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. "Ray! What kept you?" she asked when she had finally pulled away, her pink hair falling in cascades of silk over her shoulders as Ray ran his fingers through it absently.

"Kai didn't fall asleep until a half hour ago," Ray admitted, giving her a wry grin. "He was practicing or something. I had to wait for him to be asleep for a while before leaving. Have you been waiting long?"

"No, and if I had, it wouldn't matter," Mariah said, shaking her head. "I'm with you now, so it's okay." She suddenly broke into a smile and she jumped up and down excitedly. "I saw you win your match on TV. The whole team was rooting for you!"

Ray couldn't help but swell with pride. It was an odd feeling to have the White Tigers cheer for the Bladebreakers, but this was a special situation and it called for different things to happen. "What did you think?"

"You were fantastic!" Mariah purred, tightening her hold on him as she nuzzled his chest in a very feline way, making him laugh. "I knew you would win! I just knew it. And you'll win the next one, too. I'll be watching you."

"Glad I've got your backing," Ray said, grinning down at her when she looked up. "What do you think of the competition?"

"I don't really know, but I've done some digging today and I heard that Element Dream is in this tournament," Mariah said, standing back before Ray led her to the bench so they could both sit down. They faced each other, Ray sitting Indian-style and Mariah curling her legs up beside her. "They're a really tough team, supposed to be one of the best."

"We've run into one of them," Ray said thoughtfully, thinking back on their encounter with Paige Summers. Or rather, Kai's encounter with Paige Summers. "What do you know about them?"

"Well, they're a bunch of whores," Mariah said in a very decisive tone. "I haven't met them personally, but I've heard stories and what they do is absolutely disgusting. Their leader, Paige Summers, does it the most. She'll single out someone she thinks is her greatest competition among the guys, and will try to seduce him so that he won't give his best when she's against him in the arena."

Ray frowned and said nothing for a while. _Is that what Paige was trying to do to Kai? How well did it work, in her opinion? It didn't change his performance in the match this afternoon, that's for sure. But what about when he's against Paige? Or does he have something up his sleeve and he's using her instead of the other way around?_ "We've met Paige," he said finally. Mariah's eyes widened and she listened intently, leaning forward slightly even though she could hear him just fine. "Kai's talked to her more than the rest of us, though. She's been trying to hang around him ever since this morning, so you think that's really what she's after?"

"Without a doubt," Mariah said, nodding in agreement. "But... I guess you really don't have to worry about Kai, do you? I mean, he's not exactly easy to get, if you know what I mean."

Ray shrugged, knowing exactly what she meant. "The way they were talking, I would have thought otherwise until I heard him get her to spill more of their team secrets. I think he's seducing her instead of her seducing him, but I really can't see him doing that, so it seems very strange."

Mariah frowned and shook her head in confusion. "You mean to say that he's flirting with her to get what he wants? I don't know Kai at all, but that really doesn't sound like him at all."

The White Tiger shrugged again and gave her a small smile. "I don't know much about him either. Everyone's in the dark where Kai's concerned, but I think it might have something to do with Tasha Reeves."

"Tasha Reeves?" Mariah frowned and narrowed her eyes, thinking about it before she suddenly brightened. "She's part of the Shadow Team, right? What does she have to do with Kai?"

"I don't know, but ever since we first ran into her Kai's been acting weird."

Mariah giggled. "Maybe he likes her." [A/N. ~keehee!~]

Ray shook his head, although the prospect did seem possible in certain light. "No, they hate each other too much to like each other. Last time he talked to her he was fuming when he came back. They really hate each other. More than I thought was possible, really. Even for Kai. He seems to hate everything."

"He likes Dranzer," Mariah pointed out.

"Okay, he hates every_one._" Ray and Mariah looked at each other and then they both began to laugh. "What do you know about Tasha Reeves?" he asked when he finally got his breath back.

Mariah rubbed her head, her hand hitting the headband that held the cat ears on it and she shrugged. "Not much, really. I've just heard that she's a real shady person but probably one of the greatest bladers in the world. Hardly anyone has ever seen her in a match, though, so I won't believe it until I see it. But if Kai seems to find her threatening, I'd be willing to bet she's pretty good." Mariah paused before she continued, thinking on it again. "If she wasn't such a loner and didn't intimidate the guys so much, they would be all over her."

Ray blinked in surprise and then thought of Tasha. He had never really noticed before, but she really was very attractive. She didn't have the classic beauty, but she had beautiful eyes, however cold, and a nicely sculpted face, now that he thought about it. Her cold attitude frosted it over and he wouldn't have noticed it if Mariah hadn't said anything. "I never noticed that." Ray shook his head and began to laugh again. "That never occurred to me. Is there anything else about her you know?"

"Well..." Mariah frowned and seemed to be thinking about it. Finally she shrugged and looked rather sheepish. "No, that's all I really know about her. I'm sorry, I'm not much help."

"I never asked for help, but you gave it anyway, and I really appreciate it," Ray said gently, reaching forward and cup her chin in his hand. He gave her a warm and almost loving smile and Mariah smiled shyly back. "You're the best."

Mariah blushed and then leaned forward to give him a hug, running her fingers through his dark hair and listening to him breathe as she did so. He moved his head so that his lips brushed against her neck, but did nothing more, although it still sent a delighted shiver down her spine. "Wish I could be there at the tournament to watch you."

"Me too." Ray pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against hers, gazing straight into her eyes for a while before he tilted his head and his lips brushed against hers. Mariah slid her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer as she kissed him back, asking him silently to deepen it. Ray responded immediately and he wrapped his arms around her waist, closing his eyes as he caressed her lips with his own.

"I really don't think Kai would like it if he knew you were doing this."

The two teens immediately pulled apart and whirled around to see Tasha Reeves leaning against a tree only a few yards away, her arms crossed over her chest, beyblade in hand. Her black hair was pulled in a ponytail and the purple highlights shone in the moonlight. She was wearing the clothes she had worn before, although the bottoms of her pants were darkened because she had walked through the wet grass. The girl from the Shadow Team had a tiny smile on her face, but it wasn't one of malice.

"Not if he doesn't know about it." Ray gazed straight back at her, surprising himself with his own bravery. She might be his age, but there was something very intimidating about her.

To their surprise Tasha smiled. "True."

"Are you going to tell him?" Mariah asked, finally finding her voice from the shock Tasha had given her.

Tasha gazed at her for a while, her expression remaining the same before she finally shrugged. "I have no reason to tell him," she said finally. "What he doesn't know can't hurt him. If it could, I would be certain to tell him." She paused a moment before adding, "Although I suppose it would hurt you more than him."

Ray held his breath, knowing that if Tasha told Kai about what she had seen, he could be in a great deal of trouble. It wasn't Kai that he was afraid of, it was Kai's decision that he feared. "And?"

"I didn't see a thing." Tasha gave them a brief smile that seemed to transform her features from cold indifference to an almost kind face that was actually quite attractive before she turned to go. "But I suggest you get back soon." With those words she disappeared into the shadows and was gone.

Ray and Mariah sat where they were, staring after her for several minutes before they turned back to face each other. "I wasn't expecting that," Ray said finally.

"Me neither." Mariah shook her head in confusion and then sighed. "I guess we should count our lucky stars, though. But why do you think she's keeping mum about it? Blackmail to Kai, maybe?"

"Maybe." Somehow that didn't seem like it was the right answer, but he didn't have any better ones, so it was good enough for the time being. "Mariah..."

"We should go, I know." She sighed and then looked up at him, fixing her gaze upon his before she looked away again. "I don't like meeting like this."

"Neither do I, but what else could we do? Lee wouldn't like knowing that we're together, and neither would Kai." Ray leaned against the bench and closed his eyes for a while before he opened them again, gazing off in the direction in which Tasha had disappeared into. When he looked back at her, Mariah was gazing straight at him, waiting patiently for his answer. "I'll see you again tomorrow night?"

Mariah nodded silently and opened her arms to hold him close. Ray held her against him and buried his face in a curtain of her hair, running his fingers through the strands before he pulled back to put a feather-light kiss on her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, all right?" he repeated, his voice softer this time, just above a whisper.

The girl nodded and her eyes showed her sorrow for having to leave him and he had to look away so his wouldn't reflect that same sorrow. "All right. Just promise me this."

"Anything."

Mariah gave him a small smile. "Knock 'em dead."

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Purra: *purrs* Okay, I'm making myself feel all warm and fuzzy now. Fluff isn't that bad, I suppose. Unless you overdo it. Let me know if you think I did!   
  
Kai: You overdid it.   
  
Purra: *glomps Kai* You would think so because you're insensitive. A lot of my reviewers here want me to send you after them! Should I let you go or not? *grins mischievously*   
  
Kai: *pales* You could let me go, but I'm staying.   
  
Purra: *grins and purrs, hugging Kai* I just knew you loved me! *purrs maniacally* You know what to do! Review, review, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Collision

Sorry it took me so long to update! I was at a friend's house, so..... Yeah. Well, here's the next chappie! There's a bunch of metaphors in this chappie, thought I should warn you about that. And a few more things are revealed. Don't worry, something's going to happen soon! But I'm not going to tell you what. *grins mischievously* You'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Disclaimer goes here  
  


**Chapter Eleven:   
  
Collision**

  
  


The Bladebreakers walked down toward the practice room early the next morning. Ray, Tyson, Max, and Kenny walked in a group, talking animatedly while Kai picked up the rear, deliberately walking several paces behind them as they headed down the stairs.

"Kai!" Paige jogged to the top of the steps and Kai turned halfway to watch as she leaped down several steps and then bounced next to him. His mahogany eyes gazed straight at her and she flashed him a grin. "Hey! Where are you guys going?"

"Practice, where else?" Tyson asked, having heard Paige shout for their team leader. The Bladebreakers stopped at the bottom of the steps and Paige and Kai soon followed, although no one moved beyond that point.

"You'll need all the help you can get."

The Bladebreakers whirled around to see the Shadow Team just coming out of one of the doors, Tasha in the lead. She leaned against the banister of the grand staircase and swept her ocean blue eyes over the team until they landed on Kai. Kai glared back, narrowing his eyes slightly as they matched each other, gaze for gaze. Hatred coursed through his blood hotter than liquid fire. There was nothing he hated more than Tasha Reeves. Nothing he hated more in all the world than that cocky smile. Nothing he hated more than those beautiful ocean blue eyes that mocked his every step. "Hey!" Tyson said heatedly. "What's your problem?"

"I never said I had one," Tasha said calmly, never moving her gaze from Kai. The Red Phoenix kept his gaze locked on hers and both teams, the Bladebreakers and the Shadow Team, noted the enormous amount of tension between the two bladers. "I'm simply stating a fact."

"Your book needs to be rewritten," Kai said in a soft voice, his mahogany eyes flashing coldly. "There seem to be a few mistakes."

"Perhaps, but not where you're concerned," she answered coolly. Several raven black strands of hair fell in her face and then a few highlights of purple fell as well, seeming to symbolize her deadly beauty. "Or maybe it's your book that should be rewritten, Kai. It's had mistakes before. But you've erased them well, haven't you?"

Kai gritted his teeth, the hatred running free in his blood. His mind screamed for him to say something that would tear her heart out and stamp it to the ground, but something held him back. "At least I erase mine," he said, his voice even quieter than before. Then his voice plummeted several degrees that sent chills down both teams' spines. "While you simply tear out the pages and hide them in the darkest corner you can find. Your fear of the dark keeping you away from them during the day."

Something flickered in Tasha's eyes and Kai's chin lifted slightly in triumph. He had hit something, some hidden nerve that ran through Tasha's very core. Her ocean blue eyes shimmered with a maelstrom of emotions, each springing up like lightning only to be replaced by another, all happening in a blink before once again a mask of cold indifference to the world took over. Somehow both teams and Paige seemed to realize how deeply this argument ran and refrained from speaking. Draco and Melody exchanged looks of worry for their teammate. This was hitting too close to home where Tasha was concerned, and they knew the extent of it, knowing that if it did hit home they might lose her. But the same problem seemed to happen with Kai. Normally under control, Kai was beginning to lose it and if he did... "And yet you stick to the shadows, fearing the light," Tasha said finally, her voice much softer than it had been before. A fiery rage burned in her eyes and the flames were evident when her bit chip flashed ferociously from between her fingers. "Fearing the light that just might possibly show through the marks that you have erased so carefully. The shadows can't always protect you, Kai."

"And the daylight can't always protect you, Tasha." By now the argument ran so deep that no one understood where it was coming from. Not even Draco and Melody understood these words that passed through the two teens before them. Tasha and Kai didn't seem to notice any of the others anymore because they only glared at each other, like they were the only ones in the room. "The dark always overcomes the light in the end. And then the blood on your hands will be stained deeper." There was a long silence between them before Kai said something that made Tasha's blood run cold. "Even when that blood is yours."

Trembling, although she would never let it show, Tasha's eyes turned to ice and they seemed to blaze with such fury that it terrified those who looked into them. Those icy fires were from the deepest recesses of a nightmare, one that was enough to keep one awake for weeks on end. Such hatred could not have been thought possible, but when it was seen in her eyes, the thought of impossibilities became somehow possible. "I had help shedding blood, Kai." Her voice was just above a whisper and in it was such a deadly tone that it sent chills down their spines, but Kai still held firm, although deep inside, he was trembling just as much as she. "And not all of it is mine."

"Tasha..." Melody began, breaking the terrifying silence that stretched between the two bladers and blanketed both teams.

The two arguing teens suddenly seemed to notice that they weren't alone and they both blinked at the same time. Kai recovered first and crossed his arms over his chest, knowing that his bit chip was flashing with rage that mirrored his own. Tasha crossed her arms as well in a very shielding manner, but neither shifted their gaze. "Stay out of this," Tasha said finally in a cold voice.

"Kai, come on. We have work to do," Ray said quietly, not daring to go any closer to their team leader for fear of his own safety.

"This doesn't concern you." Kai never took his eyes off of Tasha and the two continued to glare at each other with such hatred it felt like there was electricity in the air.

"Yes it does," Draco said, his voice quieter than all the rest. "You two need to put your hatred aside during the tournament. Then when you meet in the arena you can fight all you want, that's what it's for. Don't waste our time with your arguments."

Tasha whirled around, breaking the gaze she had held with Kai with an almost audible snap, her eyes burning with fury. "I said stay out of this Draco!" she snapped viciously. "Leave me alone!"

"Tasha!"

From his tone Tasha stopped and her shoulders slumped slightly before she squared them again and lifted her chin defiantly. Despite the fires that blazed in his own eyes, Tasha was not afraid of her team leader. She knew that he would never hurt her. "Stay out of my business from now on," she said in a cold voice, one that could freeze an erupting volcano into a block of ice. But within that gaze held a shimmering that wasn't from fury but from tears. With that she turned and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Draco gazed after her and sighed, shaking his head, causing his silvery hair to fall in his face, the light blue highlights shimmering slightly in the overhead lights. "Sorry about that. Sometimes rage gets the best of you." He gave a small wave to the Bladebreakers before he and Melody followed after Tasha and disappeared.

"Kai, what was all that about with the darkness and erasers?" Tyson asked finally.

Ray winced and wished he could kill Tyson right then and there. If there was anything that shouldn't have been said, that was most definitely one of the top three. Kai slowly turned his gaze to Tyson and the look in his eyes was enough to make Tyson fall back several steps, his eyes wide in surprise and fear. For a long time Kai simply glared at him before he turned on his heel and swept up the stairs again, his long white scarf flowing gracefully behind him. But if one were to look closely enough as he left, his hands were clenched tightly into fists and his mahogany eyes were moist with unshed and unwanted tears.

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Purra: *sighs* Oh dear, this could be bad, couldn't it? And what exactly were they talking about? Next chapter: Another battle is held, the Bladebreakers versus Element Dream. Will Kai defeat Paige, or is he too hurt by what Tasha said to be able to battle at all? Tune in next time!   
  
Kai: You shound like a stupid TV show.   
  
Purra: Don't be mean! *pouts* *grins mischievously* Be mean again and I just might ship you off to ryu kaze or somebody else.   
  
Kai: *pales and shakes his head* No, I'll be good.   
  
Purra: *grins* Promise?   
  
Kai: *nods*   
  
Purra: *hugs Kai* Oohh! I wuv you too, Kai!   
  
Kai: On second thought, maybe I _should_ go.   
  
Well, people! You know what to do! Review, review, review!!!!!!! 


	12. Element of Surprise

Okie, this was a fun chappie to write! A little bit more on Kai's past, but it's _my_ interpretation, not the real thing! Thanks to ryu kaze, I know what really happened. But that's for another story. *grins* This chappie reveals a little more about what happened, and maybe why things are the way they are. Don't write off those two just yet! *winks* You just never know! And, what's this? Kai's _flirting?!_   
  
Kai: *rolls eyes* You have too much fun.   
  
Purra: *purrs* Of course! It's the only way to live! Now apologize for being rude.   
  
Kai: No.   
  
Purra: *hisses* _Apologize._   
  
Kai: No.   
  
Purra: I'll send you to juvi with those muses!   
  
Kai: Fine! Fine! You win.   
  
Purra: Hug? *widens eyes hopefully*   
  
Kai: *rolls eyes and hugs her* What I do to stay out of juvi.   
  
Purra: *purrs* ^^~   
  
Disclaimer goes here   
  


**Chapter Twelve:   
  
Element of Surprise**

  
  


The arena quickly filled with the teams that resided in the mansion, eager whispers shooting back and forth as the two competing teams sat on opposite sides of the battle dome. The Bladebreakers had the bench facing away from the box seats that the Shadow Team had, but there was an empty seat next to Melody where Tasha would sit. The Bladebreakers were there, except for their team leader. He had not shown up yet. The team Element Dream was all together and they waited impatiently for the battle to start.

"Where's Kai?" Max asked anxiously, his blue eyes searching the stands.

"I don't know," Ray said slowly, not wanting to admit that he was worried about their team leader. If Kai didn't show up soon, they would have to forfeit the match, and the tournament.

"Well he'd better get here soon," the announcer said as he stepped toward them. He shook his head regretfully. "If he's not here in ten minutes you have to forfeit. You can't battle without your team leader."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kai paced in his room, his hands clenched so tightly into fists that his knuckles had turned white. The same thoughts ran through his head and finally he threw himself on the couch, holding his head in his hands. The same image shot through his mind over and over and it refused to be left alone. He shook his head violently to try and get rid of it but to no avail. "Go away! I don't want to remember! Just go away."

The memory refused to go away and finally Kai succumbed to it, watching it play through his mind like a video that brought hatred coursing through his blood once again.

_A young girl, only six years old, sat on the fence. She had her black hair pulled up into pigtails and she was wearing her favorite purple shirt and black shorts and black sneakers. Suddenly she turned around and a broad smile spread across her lips. She leaped down and ran toward him, her arms outstretched. A younger version of Kai, the same age, ran into her arms and they hugged each other in front of the fence, laughing and pushing apart before they began chasing each other over to the fence. Kai caught her and they ended up rolling on the ground, the girl shoving him away. Her laughter rang out through the early morning and his joined it, soaring with such joy that it seemed impossible now. The two children played with such a carefree attitude that they never noted the passage of time as they chased each other. The girl tackled him and they played tag, running around and screaming with laughter when one was caught._ At that moment Kai was caught up in the childish joy of such a dream and he leaned back against the couch, allowing it to play further. This was his past, a past that he had shoved back to the deepest recesses of his mind and refused to remember. Until now. But what he had done was foolish, and he never should have done it, but he couldn't change the past. Not now. Not so far into the future. _The girl tackled him one last time and they stopped to catch their breath, still laughing. "Gerroff, Tasha! Gerroff!" the boy said, pushing at her to release him from beneath her._

The girl giggled and shook her head. "No! I tagged you!"

"Fine, you win," the boy said grudgingly. "Gerroff!"

The girl shook her head and suddenly she leaned downward and kissed him. Both of them were silent when she pulled away, the boy's eyes wide in shock. They stared at each other, the girl still trying not to giggle at the surprise on the boy's face. When she still wouldn't get off, the boy suddenly pushed himself up and kissed her back. The girl was so surprised she sat up and the boy shoved her away, sitting up and rubbing his mouth with his hand. "Ew, girl cooties!"

Kai leaned forward again and rested his head in his hands. His mahogany eyes were shut tight and he shook his head over and over again, trying to forget the memory that refused to go away. Childhood innocence still haunted him to this day and it refused to let him alone. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was yet to come.

_"Kai!" Both children whirled around to see Kai's grandfather, Voltaire, striding swiftly toward them, rage etched on his features. He roughly hauled Kai up by the shoulder, ignoring the boy's cries of pain and protest. "How many times have I told you? Stay away from the girl!"_

"But Grandfather-" the boy started to protest, wincing in pain as the iron grip on his shoulder only became stronger. "Ow! You're hurting me!"

"Get out of here, girl," Voltaire snapped, aiming a kick for the girl. The girl whimpered and scrambled away, but not before she saw the boy hit his grandfather to try and stop him. Voltaire turned on his grandson and wrenched him upward, causing the boy to cry out in pain. "Leave the girl. This is the last time you'll ever see her again." He turned back to the girl, who was trying to stand despite her fear.

"Leave him alone!" the girl said with seemingly more bravery than she felt. "We were just playing!"

"And you'll never play again! Now go!" Voltaire said viciously.

The girl whimpered, cast a glance to Kai, who was still struggling against his grandfather and she whirled around and ran away. Kai kicked at his grandfather and hit him in the shin. "Lemme go! You big meanie, lemme go!"

Voltaire suddenly backhanded the boy across the face and he fell silent, tears of pain and terror falling down his cheeks. "I don't want you anywhere near that girl ever again. Is that understood?"

Kai shook his head violently again and ran his fingers through his hair, bringing several more strands in his face as if they could cloud his emotions, or perhaps shut him away from the memories of the past. Suddenly he sat up again and his fingers ran over the stripes across his jaw, an unconscious gesture of anxiety. His grandfather's teachings were drilled into his mind and his body refused to forget them. Kai stood up suddenly and grabbed his blade from the table before him, not noticing the wild flash of brilliant light that the bit chip emitted from his touch.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ray turned as he won his match against the girl from Element Dream, Trinity Luther, who was also called Flame. It had been a tough match, but he had won in the end. The only problem was that Kai still hadn't showed up yet and it was the last and final match, which pitted the two team leaders against each other. As a stroke of luck, Tyson had taken the first match and had won against Vale Kyba, which had been a complete surprise.

"Kai!" Ray's eyes widened when he spotted his team leader walking down the steps of the stands, his Dranzer blade in hand. His emotionless expression was the same as always and when he vaulted over the stands to land in the arena, a wild cheer erupted from the audience.

"And here he is! The leader of the Bladebreakers has finally arrived," the announcer said excitedly.

Ray jogged off the platform and met Kai halfway there. "Where've you been? We were worried."

Kai ignored him and stepped up to the platform, casting his glance at Paige momentarily before his eyes swept up into the stands. Tasha's seat was empty in the stands, but that fact flickered through his mind like a candle in the wind and he turned his attention back to Paige. She had a smug smile on her lips and her eyes sparkled. There was something very flirtatious about her stance, and her short red skirt and white blouse weren't helping. She had her blade in its launcher already, ripcord ready for battle. Kai made a show of putting his blade into the launcher and pushing the ripcord through, gazing up at her with his head tilted downward and he uncharacteristically ran his tongue over his upper lip. Paige's eyes widened and then she smiled in an even more flirtatious manner. "Prepare for a battle you'll never forget, Kai Hiwatari."

The leader of the Bladebreakers remained silent as the announcer started the battle. Paige's sky blue beyblade shot into the battle dome and Kai's blue blade shot in as well. Both blades circled each other, suddenly shooting forward to clash in the center of the bowl. Kai's almost flirtatious smile kept Paige's eyes on him as she returned it but then her jaw dropped in astonishment when it was replaced by a mask of cold arrogance. "Dranzer!"

_"What?!"_ Paige held up her arms to shield against the brilliant light that erupted from Kai's beyblade and the enormous red phoenix shot into the air, spreading its vast wings and screaming defiance to the world around it. "Fine, play it that way. Articuno!"

A silvery blue bird came from her beyblade and its beautiful song shimmered in the air above the battle dome, bringing awed sounds of surprise from the audience. Kai ignored the display and crossed his arms over his chest, knowing that Tasha had walked in the moment he had put his blade to the launcher. The blades clashed in the center, sending a shower of sparks as the two bit beasts launched themselves at each other, wings beating viciously with deafening booms that pushed both bladers back and made them cover their ears to protect them from the sound. "Dranzer! Fire Arrow!" Kai's voice cut through the thick cloud of dust that had arisen from the beats of the powerful wings and the phoenix arose from the battle with a cry before it shot back down again. There was a might crash and something whizzed by his head, touching his cheek and drawing a thin line of blood. Kai ignored it and heard the blade crash behind him and the bit beast scream in rage.

Paige fell to her knees in astonishment as she stared at her stilled blade that lay behind Kai. She lifted her gaze to see Kai lift his hand to catch his blade and she noted that he made no move to wipe away the thin line of blood along his cheek. "You tricked me!" she cried, slamming her fists on the lip of the bowl. "I can't believe it, you tricked me!"

Kai turned his head and gave her a tiny smile that was without pity. "A trick for a trick." And with that he was gone.

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Purra: Bwaha! Kai wins! Kai wins! Oh, and thanks to ryu kaze for giving me the info. I didn't know what Kai's last name was. *grins sheepishly*   
  
Kai: *opens mouth to insult Purra then remembers juvi* Damn.   
  
Purra: Ha! *struts around triumphantly* You can't insult me anymore!   
  
Kai: *frowns* What if I don't say anything, but I do something.   
  
Purra: *stops strutting and cocks her head in curiosity* That depends on what you're going to do.   
  
Kai: *chases Purra across the room*   
  
Purra: *shrieks* Yikes! Okie, review, review, review! And hopefully Kai will stop long enough for me to write another chapter! *shrieks again when Kai pulls her tail*   
  
Kai: Get back here so I can strangle you! *chases Purra out of the room* 


	13. Sleep Watcher

Purra: *shrieks and dodges into the hallway*   
  
Kai: Get back here! *grabs for Purra's laptop and threatens to throw it out the window*   
  
Purra: *shrieks and skids to a halt* *gallops toward him and pounces, knocking him over* *steals the laptop in her teeth and gallops off, slamming her bedroom door shut behind her*   
  
Kai: *curses and runs after her, slamming on the door* Purra! Get back out here and let me strangle you!   
  
Purra: *opens the door and bolts through, slamming it shut again and runs down the stairs* *stops at the bottom and hears Kai coming* *bounds past the Christmas tree and runs over to the closet* *bounds on top of the door after she shuts it and stands on the very top* *tail stretches straight upward as she readies to pounce*   
  
Kai: *walks into the living room searching for Purra* *looks into the closet*   
  
Purra: *pounces and knocks Kai into the closet and slams the door shut with her tail* Ha! *brushes her paws together and then licks her ear where it had gotten dirty* *ignores Kai's yells from inside the closet* Well, now that that's taken care of and Kai can't stop me from updating, onto the next chappie! *purrs* And thanks for grabbing him as he ran past! I couldn't get past him that time. Damn, he almost had my tail again! *sucks on her tail and hisses at the closet door* He slammed it in my bedroom door! *glares at the closet, which is now silent* Anywhuzzlez, enjoy the chappie!   
  
Kai: Purra! When I get outta here I'm gonna strangle you!!!!   
  
Purra: *grins wickedly and sits down* I'd love to see you try. *purrs*   
  


**Chapter Thirteen:   
  
Sleep Watcher**

  
  


Later that night Kai was back to pacing, but this time it wasn't in the room he shared with his teammates. It was in a private room a few doors down that he had chosen to become his temporary bedroom. It wouldn't be for long, but he had too much on his mind and he didn't feel like being near his teammates at this point in time. It just didn't feel right. Too much was happening and if something should slip...

His white scarf swept back on his legs as he stopped abruptly, his cold mahogany eyes resting out the window to see the full moon rise slowly over the horizon, casting its pale silver light on his face. He closed his eyes and felt the silver foxfire on his bare chest and shoulders, almost like the cool touch of a creak that he had been to once a few years ago. The light touched his face and began upward, touching his lower lip before it continued upward to gaze gently into his closed eyes. After a while he felt compelled to open them again and he found himself staring straight at the moon.

Momentarily tranquil, Kai kicked off his sneakers and pulled off the scarf and wrist guards, tossing them onto the chair near the couch. He stared at the dark couch for a long time before he flopped down onto it and stared up at the ceiling. For the time being thoughts passed through his mind like clouds on a calm day, passing slowly by, but always moving. It was still and peaceful, and he tried hard to forget about everything that had happened. This included Tasha's harsh words and the memories that had been unlocked of a past that he had tried to forget for so many years. But why was it coming back to him now? Was it because Tasha was there everyday to remind him? At long last Kai closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tasha walked aimlessly through the halls, her footsteps silent as they hit the carpeted floor. She felt nothing outside as her emotions and thoughts were in turmoil. Things blurred around her and she dropped to her knees, one hand on the ground and the other on the handle of a door. She trembled there on the ground, never making a sound except for her rapid breathing. _Was that necessary, what happened today? What came over me? I lost my control so easily! Why is it that the Red Phoenix affects me in such a way? The past is over, it's been over for years, and even then..._ In her memories, she could never remember ever loving the little boy that she had played with. She could only remember befriending him and fearing his abusive grandfather, who had cut her arm once in a fit of rage. Even now she still had a faint scar from the wound, but that was the only evidence that was left. _Except..._ Tasha turned her head away and closed her eyes tight against the memory. But even with all her will power, she couldn't refuse the memory from surging forward.

_The girl, a six-year-old version of Tasha, sat anxiously on the rock waiting for the young boy that sat beside her to show her whatever it was he had in his pocket. He had sounded so excited when he had first told her about it and she had immediately wanted to know what it was. Of course, being a little boy, he had withheld the secret from her until he could show it to her in person, and now was that time. He pulled out a beyblade from his pocket and showed it to her with great pride. "See? I've got a bit beast just like you now! Its name's Dranzer."_

"Ooh! Can I see it, Kai?" the girl asked excitedly, reaching forward to touch the navy blue blade. The boy handed it to her and she took it, running her small fingers over the edges and then over the shimmering bit chip. She had seen the bit chip flash at the boy's touch, but it flared when she touched it, although she hardly noticed. "It's so pretty! What is it? A bird?"

"A phoenix," the boy said proudly, taking it back. For a brief moment both of them were touching the beyblade and the bit chip flashed more furiously than before, threatening to blind the two of them, although neither noticed. "And it can beat your Keturah any day."

"No it can't!" the girl said defensively, fingering her beyblade in her pocket. She kept it with her everyday and refused to ever let it go. Then she remembered what her father always called her. His little fire-breather. The girl suddenly looked up into those mahogany eyes of the boy's and smiled brilliantly. "Now you're a little fire-breather too! But you're a Phoenix." She blushed faintly before she added, "My Phoenix."

The sixteen-year-old slid to the floor and leaned against the wall beside the door, refusing to allow the tears welling up in her eyes to fall. Instead she shut her blue eyes tightly, grimacing as she took a sharp intake of breath and tried to forget, resting her head against the wall behind her. She clenched her hands into fists and hit the base of the wall, causing a dull thud to sound. There was no other sound after that aside from her harsher breathing as she struggled to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay. _My Phoenix..._ Those words echoed through her head and she rested her chin on her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs as she began regaining control over her tears.

At long last Tasha stood and put her hand on the handle of the door, recognizing it as the room that she sometimes escaped to sleep in. It was empty and if she was having an argument with Melody or Draco, she would always come into this room for peace. A strange feeling of hesitancy swept through her and she paused as she pulled the handle down, but did not push it open just yet. It felt strange somehow... Finally Tasha shrugged it off and silently pushed open the door. She took a step inside and stopped short when she saw something that made her heart stop.

Someone was asleep on the couch before her. At first she didn't recognize him and she opened her mouth to say something but then something stopped her. A passing cloud suddenly revealed the soft silvery light from the moon and it fell on Kai's handsome face, illuminating his slate colored hair and highlighting the darker blue back. Tasha slowly closed her mouth and took everything in. He was lying on his back, one leg partially off the couch and one arm slung behind his head, the other resting on his bare stomach. The blue shark stripes on his cheeks were briefly illuminated and the breath caught in her throat. His chest gently rose and fell with each breath and there was a sort of transformation in his face as he slept. When he was awake, he was always in control, his face emotionless and his eyes revealed nothing. A cold exterior hid everything within a dark mask filled with shadows and mystery, but now... That mask was gone. While he slept, he was simply Kai. The transformation took her breath away and she took a hesitant step forward, unable to believe what she was seeing. In the soft light of the moon his expression was peaceful, a look of such innocence that at first she wondered if this was really him. Then she slowly began to realize how much he was really hiding.

It took a long time before Tasha finally took those last few silent steps and stood directly before him, careful not to make a sound as she knelt before him, taking in what she saw in greater detail. As gently as she dared, Tasha reached forward and brushed several strands of light blue-slate hair from his brow but her fingers refused to move away from where they were left. She stared at her fingers, touching the soft silk of his hair with the utmost care, and momentarily every emotion within her was stilled with this one simple feeling of curiosity. As slowly as she dared, her fingertips trailed down his temple and then curved downward to trace his jaw line and stop at the corner of his mouth. There it was like she hit a brick wall. A maelstrom of emotions, thoughts, and memories bombarded her and she pulled back, shutting her eyes tight against the hurricane of things being thrown at her from all sides. The strain was too much and she had to stand and move away lest she wake the sleeping Phoenix. Hands on her head, Tasha gritted her teeth and was blinded by the pain that she suddenly felt as the darkest memories flittered past and then came back, showing even more detail than ever before. _No, I don't... I hate this boy with every fiber of my being, I can't stand him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! Everything he does, I hate. Everything he says, I hate. Everything he represents, I hate with a passion matched only by the flames of Keturah. I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!_ She felt ready to scream and finally she had to leave the room and shut the door silently behind her, her breathing becoming ragged again. Her eyes were wide in shock and pain and she slumped down on the floor again, hands clenched tightly into fists. _I hate him! Let him stay there, I don't care! I hope he dies! I hope he dies. I just... I just want to be left alone... Why can't I be left alone? Why won't the Phoenix leave me? Go away!_ Tasha pounded her head with her fists and stood up, running down the stairs and out of the mansion and into the dark shadows of the night.

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh, boy. Lotsa new stuff here in this chappie. Lotsa new stuff. *grins wickedly* Yesh, things are beginning to come together, but where is it going to end up, mm? *purrs* Oooh, I'm so evil!  
  
Kai: *slams fists on the closet door* Purra! Let me out right now!   
  
Purra: *sniffs* No!   
  
Kai: _Purra!_   
  
Purra: *sticks her tongue out at the door* Bite me!   
  
Kai: If you don't let me out I just might. Open the door!   
  
Purra: *blinks and grins wickedly* *unlocks door with her paw and darts behind a chair, ready to pounce*   
  
Kai: *opens the door and steps out* *searches for Purra and frowns* *reaches for Dranzer*   
  
Purra: *tackles Kai and bowls him over* Gotcha! Pwomise to be good now? *widens eyes hopefully* I won't lock you in the closet anymore!   
  
Kai: *grumbles* Yeah, yeah, fine.   
  
Purra: Whoopee! *steps off of Kai and does a victory dance* For all you reading this, review, review, review!!!! 


	14. Fear of the Dark

Sorry it took me so long to update! I've had so much homework to contend work and Kai kept stealing my laptop. Now we're on a sort of cease-fire, but that won't last long considering I sorta put Dranzer in the toaster... *coughs nervously* It isn't damaged, but he's kinda pissed... Anywhuzzlez, lotsa new stuff in this chappie, and a little more information on Tasha's past, or perhaps a few other things, too. *grins* Enjoy!  
  


**Chapter Fourteen:   
  
Fear of the Dark**

  
  


"She isn't back yet."

Draco sighed and rolled over onto his stomach, resting his chin on his folded arms to look at Melody, who was still sitting in the chair at the side of his bed, staring at the door. His silvery hair falling over his brow to partially mask his silver-blue eyes. "Melody..." he said tiredly.

"Well she isn't!" Melody protested, frustrated. They had gone over this several times and Melody was getting even more worried about their younger teammate. "What if she's hurt? Remember last time?"

"Yes..." Draco sighed again and closed his eyes momentarily thinking back on the last time he had found her. He had gone out looking and had found her in the park near a tree she seemed to like climbing. The condition he had found her in, however, had been what had frightened Melody so much. Scrapes and bruises were the minor bits of her injuries, but what frightened him the most was the long, deep knife slash on her right thigh. When he had found her she had been unconscious. Terrified for her life, he had shaken her and she had awakened, gazing up at him through eyes that saw things that weren't before her before she seemed to remember who he was. It had been one of the most terrifying situations he had ever had to face, and he hoped never to face it again, but knowing Tasha, she would never listen to his warnings. "But she wouldn't go out to provoke them again, Melody. You know that. She's learned her lesson. She's lucky she was let go with just a few scrapes and bruises and that slash."

Melody turned her head away, her long brown hair creating a curtain that kept her face hidden from him. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she pulled her knees up to her chin, revealing a longer length of leg through her pajama shorts. "Maybe, but I'm still worried about her. Tasha doesn't listen to warnings very well."

"I know she doesn't." Draco opened his eyes again and hauled himself up into a sitting position before he slid off the bed and wrapped his arms around Melody, holding her close. Melody leaned against him and sniffled a few times before she buried her head against his shoulder, allowing herself to finally begin to cry. If there was one thing about Draco that she loved more than anything, it was the fact that she was never ashamed to show her true feelings with him around. "Shh, it's okay. I won't let it happen to her again, I promise. If she's not back in an hour I'll go looking for her, okay?"

The brunette nodded finally and sniffled again, looking up at her team leader through brown bloodshot eyes. "Okay. Thanks, Draco."

He gave her a casual smile and kissed the crown of her head, running his fingers through the silky strands of chocolate brown hair. "Yeah. Why are you so worried about her, anyway? A knife wound wouldn't scare you this much."

Melody bit her lip and turned her head away, refusing to look him in the eye. She had promised Tasha she would never tell, but something like this needed to be told... And Draco was trustworthy... "You're right, a knife wound wouldn't scare me this much, but something else can."

Draco was silent and sat down on the edge of the bed, keeping his hands on her shoulders as a comforting gesture. His silver-blue eyes flickered in concern and Melody cast a sideward glance at him, noting that he really did care about Tasha, despite the fact that he was constantly arguing with her. Tasha was like family to them, ever since she had first appeared to become part of the team, although they were a bit too protective of her sometimes, they were a very close-knit sort for family. But something about Draco always brought her running to him in a way that was more than just family. His eyes showed his emotions better than his words ever could. Those eyes of his...

"There is something..." Melody began haltingly, crystalline tears sliding down her rosy cheeks. She hastily brushed them away and sniffed, lifting her chin to try and dry her eyes. "Something that...I fear more than anything. It's never happened to me... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it had... I'd go crazy. But there's something that...terrifies me more than any physical wound... I..." She broke off and shook her head, a fresh tide of tears brimming in her eyes. She bit her lip hard to try and keep from crying, and Draco's eyes filled with concern weren't helping. He began rubbing her shoulders gently, a reassuring gesture that he had only given to her once before, and that had been when Tasha was in the hospital. "Wounds that are this painful aren't always very easy to see... They're hidden from sight unless you're given permission to look..." She had to stop again, not sure how she should go on. Finally she turned her head to look at Draco, her eyes burning with unshed tears. "Do you have any idea what they did to her?" she whispered.

Draco slowly shook his head and then stopped. His eyes began to widen as comprehension began to dawn on him. "Go on..."

"She hates it when guys hit on her." Melody's voice seemed to make him think that this was all the answer that she would give him. He opened his mouth to ask her to elaborate further when she did without being asked. "Or touch her."

His mouth formed an o of understanding and his eyes shimmered in a sort of pain that he had never felt before. "My god... Why didn't she say anything?"

"Do you think she'd tell anyone that she had been weak enough to be overtaken like that?"

_True, but she should have told me!_ Draco shook his head and buried his face in his hands. "I can't believe this." He lifted his head, his young face lined with worry and pain. "They raped her?"

Melody nodded and new tears flowed down her cheeks. "She came to me that night. I've never seen her so scared! She was terrified, Draco. She was terrified you'd think she was weak, she called herself weak for being taken so easily. The doctors told me the damage and... It was horrible, Draco! They said that she would recover physically, but they seriously doubt she'll ever recover psychologically."

Unable to speak, Draco's eyes reflected his complete shock as he stared straight through Melody, eyes seeing things that weren't really there. "She had blood on her pants... She said it was from the knife wound..."

"Of course she did! She didn't want you to know about it," Melody said, shaking her head violently. "Don't tell her I told you. Please, promise me you won't tell her I told you!"

Draco hesitated and his eyes refocused as a shaft of silver moonlight fell on the floor between them. Melody was looking at her with such hope and worry that it tore his heart between his decision. He knew that he should tell someone so that Tasha could see help, but if he did, she would run away. He loved Tasha like a sister and he didn't want her hurt again. But something like this... It had to be reported! But to who? Tasha had never said who it was that was trying to hurt her. He knew that she knew who they were, although she claimed that she didn't. Why was she hiding their identities from them? Torn, Draco bit his lip and turned his head away, pale hair falling in his face to shield his eyes from view.

The silver shaft of foxfire brightened and seemed to flare and he found his attention focused on it. Within it he could see the two choices he could make and the consequences for each. Both were severe, but one was right and one was wrong, but which was which? Tasha's life and sanity were at stake, and he couldn't just sit back and watch, he had to help her, but how? Helping Tasha was like wishing for a rain dance to work. There was only a chance that either might listen, and there was only a certain extent to the time they listened. Finally he looked up, his eyes shimmering with a maelstrom of emotion and his own unshed tears. "I promise."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tasha sat in the bowl of a large tree, staring up at the silver moon high above her. Her ocean blue eyes shimmered with emotions far hidden from the world. She had chosen to keep them away but only now did she allow those emotions to come back. Thoughts of pain, terror, and heartache filled her mind and she finally closed her eyes against the searing tide, trying to push them back so they could finally leave her alone.

Her palms stung and she looked down at them to see that she had some minor scrapes, but otherwise they were fine. They were spotted with crimson blood and she unconsciously wiped them on her jeans. The instant she did she stopped and stared at the stains she had created. _One long and the other thick..._ She took a sharp intake of breath as an image she had tried to shove back to forget came forth with surging power, demanding to be remembered.

_"Hey little Tasha," a dark shadow said in a leering voice. "Remember me?"_

"Go away." Tasha tried to walk away but found that her path was blocked by three more. She tried to push through but they refused to budge, using their superior size and power to keep her from passing. "Let me pass."

"Nah, don't think so," the shadow sneered. "Not after last time. You got away last time. This time you won't."

Something grabbed her from behind and Tasha craned her neck as she twisted and writhed, kicking backward to free herself. Whoever it was that was holding her simply laughed and something else grasped her shoulders to keep her still as the first shadow moved forward, still laughing. "Let me go!" she shouted, whirling about and managing to free one of her arms. She punched one of the shadows holding her in the face and he stumbled backward. A fist connected to her jaw and she fell back, stunned. Her eyes were wide in pain and shock and it gave the shadows enough time to secure a better hold on her. He took her face in his hands and finally some of his features came into view. All she could see was the half shape of his face and the shimmering orbs that were his eyes and nothing else, although she thought she saw a flash where his mouth was, which probably meant his teeth.

"Don't be so cruel, little Tasha," he said, lowering his voice as he moved closer to her, the others snickering softly behind her, still holding her tight.

Only then did fear kick in and Tasha began to struggle with renewed force, her fear giving her strength that she didn't know she had. She managed to hit another one of the men before there was a flash of light and an explosion of pain in her leg. She cried out and fell to her knees, shutting her eyes tightly against the pain. Something thick and warm began sliding down her right thigh. A strangled cry of pain came from her throat and the instant her mouth was open something sealed against it. Tasha struggled against the harsh, probing tongue that was thrust into her mouth and in a moment of panic she bit down, shaking her head to try and rid herself of the new painful menace. The knife dug deeper into her thigh and she had to open her mouth again, but not before the man before her cried out in pain. He slammed his heel against the handle of the dagger and Tasha opened her mouth to scream, her vision beginning to fade as wave upon wave of pain so intense began to wash over her. This time he silenced her scream with his mouth, his cohorts holding her down harshly as he continued, biting down hard on her neck when she tried to struggle away from him and scream. Finally a rag was shoved roughly into her mouth to silence her screams.

"Just remember Tasha, you deserve every bit of pain I can give you." The shadow finally pulled out the dagger and gazed straight into her large, terrified eyes. "Every bit."

Something hit against the back of her head and everything in her world went black.

Tasha curled up into a tight ball in the bowl of the tree, trembling with fear and a sort of pain that Draco referred to as "shadow wounds." But this was something different. That was a pain she could never forget. _I hate boys! I hate men! I hate all of them! None of them understand. How could they? Not even Draco... There's nothing but pain... Nothing but pain..._ She continued to think of that until she remembered what she had seen in the silver moonlight. _Red Phoenix... Fire-breather..._ Tasha shook her head violently against that thought but was unable to keep it from her mind. But at last the tears overcame her and her sobs became slightly louder as she succumbed to the thought, the only hope she possessed. _Kai... Help me. Please... Help..._

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai: I _almost_ feel bad for her. *smirks* Almost.   
  
Purra: *gasps* Kai! That's horrible!   
  
Kai: *snorts and turns away* Whatever.   
  
Purra: *scowls* You're just being a bastard because of what I did to Dranzer, aren't you? Well I'm sorry! I said I was sorry! Dranzer's fine!   
  
Kai: *shakes his head* So? I'm still not talking to you.   
  
Purra: You just did.   
  
Kai: *scowls* ......................   
  
Purra: Well, you know what to do! Review, review, review! I know, I know, this fic is getting morbid, I'm sorry. Maybe I'll revise this chappie.... Let me know if I should or not! 


	15. Worry

Okay! That's it! I'm sending Kai to obedience school with the muses! *shoves Kai out the door and throws Dranzer after him* Have fun! *slams the door* Argh! Muses are so frustrating!   
  
Hey! I said I was sorry! I would have updated more but I want to keep my grades up so I had to do my homework! Midterms and my math regents are coming up soon, and I've got to deal with them, so please forgive me! I have to study.   
  
I know, I know, I'm taking forever to get to the point, but Kai and Tasha goodness? *grins* We'll see! I'll get to the whole Kai/OC thing soon! I want a few more things to happen first, though. Please be patient with me. Sorry, I like drawing things out. I'll update a few more chapters this weekend and maybe write enough to post one every day or two during the week so I just have to post instead of write them, too. *shrugs* I dunno. Anywhuzzlez, enjoy! And please review!  
  


**Chapter Fifteen:   
  
Worry**

  
  


The clock showed that an hour had passed and Draco sighed, standing up and stretching his arms above his head. "All right, I'll go look for her."

"Bring Kryl," Melody said, biting her lip and holding out his beyblade to him. Draco turned and took it from her. As their fingers touched the bit chip flashed brilliantly and Kryl made a soft growl from within. Both bladers stared at it for a while, neither taking their hands away until Melody finally let go. She turned her head away to hide her blush and sniffled again. "Be careful."

"I will." Draco leaned down and kissed the crown of her head, running his fingers through her silky hair. "Stay here. I'll be back soon with Tasha."

Melody simply nodded and watched him leave the room. Draco closed the door and pulled on his sneakers. He had changed back into his clothes when the hour was nearly up, knowing that he would have to go out again. The leader of the Shadow Team went to the door and slipped into the silent hallway. When he was met by only shadows and darkness, he walked down the hall and went down the grand staircase as silently as he could. One hand on the door to go out, he looked back and when he saw nothing, shook his head and went through.

The street lamps cast eerie glows of uneven light on the streets around him and several times he knew that he had seen shadows moving out of the way to keep unseen. He gritted his teeth and gripped his blade harder before he reached the park. The bit chip flashed and Draco held out the beyblade, allowing the chip to catch the light of the moon. "Kryl, find Tasha."

Immediately the bit chip began to glow and a silver wolf rose from the chip, leaping silently onto the pavement before his master. Kryl held his head high, sparkling blue eyes gazing at his master as he lifted his great silver wings, blue tips catching the light and sending shafts of foxfire on Draco's face. Without fear, Draco reached forward and touched the bitbeast's head, feeling the thick fur that coated the creature. Even at his height, he still had to reach upward to touch the wolf's head. Kryl closed his eyes and brought his head down to nuzzle him, reaching forward with his wings to touch Draco's face with the very tips. His large, wise eyes gazed at Draco and saw the great concern etched on his features and in his eyes. Finally the bitbeast opened his jaws and rested his teeth against Draco's throat in a gesture of love and respect. _Of course._

The bitbeast suddenly turned and began walking into the park, Draco following. He kept his blade out, watching the faint glow of the bit chip before he jogged to walk beside the great bitbeast. They walked silently through the park, Kryl's paws touching the ground without a sound and somehow that seemed to pass on through Draco. The wolf wove in and out of the trees until he reached one in particular. He lifted his head and folded his wings across his back, sitting down at the foot of the tree. Draco followed his bitbeast's gaze and saw the bowl the trunk created as it branched off into its different thick boughs. _She is here._ The bitbeast turned his head to look at Draco before he looked back up at the tree again. _She is saddened._

Draco nodded and began climbing the tree, using the footholds and handholds that he had found the last time he had climbed it. It took him a while, and he knew that Tasha could hear him, but he didn't care. When he finally reached the bowl in the tree he saw the girl sitting there, her arms wrapped around her knees. She was gazing straight at him and her ocean blue eyes were shimmering with emotion. Suddenly she shook her head and turned away, not allowing herself to look at him. "What's wrong?" Draco asked as he sat down on the other side of her. He wasn't too far from her, only a few inches, but it was enough to make her pull back away from him.

"Nothing." When she turned her head to look back at him, the maelstrom of emotions were gone and were replaced by her usual mask of cold indifference.

"Keturah told you I was coming, didn't she?" It was more of a statement than a question and Draco shook his head, smiling.

The bit chip flashed from beneath Tasha's fingers and the girl turned her head away again. "Maybe. Why are you here?"

"Melody was worried about you so I promised to find you," Draco said gently.

"Yeah, well congratulations. You did."

Draco sighed and shook his head. "Tasha, stop. I'm not telling you to stop running off anymore. I've given up. You never listen to me anyway. No, don't interrupt me," he said as she opened her mouth to do just that. He was surprised when she closed her mouth and was silent, staring back at him. "All I want you to know is that Melody and I were worried and we just want you back in one piece. We don't want anything to happen to you. Just be careful. And you've always got us to talk to, you know. You're like a sister to me, Tash." His face softened and he saw Tasha look away, but only so it could hide her own emotions.

"Thanks," she said finally, looking at him again. She looked up at him as he stood and took his hand when he held it out to her. Draco pulled her to her feet and then pulled her into a hug. Tasha hesitated before she rested her head against his strong shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight for a moment. It was only for a few seconds, but from the way she tightened her hold before she let go he knew that he had made her feel better. "Kryl had to find me for you?"

Draco laughed and jumped down to land beside the bitbeast, who was still sitting at the base of the tree and gazing up at them. "Yeah. He followed Keturah, actually." Tasha landed beside him and reached forward to touch the large silver wolf. The wolf nuzzled her shoulder and then disappeared into Draco's beyblade again. "Come on, Melody's waiting." Draco led the way back to the mansion.

As soon as he opened the door and stepped in Melody ran to them and gave Tasha a hug, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I was so worried about you!" she cried, hugging the younger girl tightly. Tasha looked disgusted for a moment before she hesitantly hugged Melody back. "I thought something horrible had happened! Please don't scare me like that again!"

"I'm fine, Melody," Tasha said, a hint of annoyance in her voice as she finally got out of Melody's grasp.

"Melody, she's fine," Draco said gently, pulling Melody away. He wrapped his arms around Melody's waist to keep her from getting to Tasha again. His silver-blue eyes turned to gaze on Tasha, who was still standing in the doorway, looking somewhat uncomfortable. "You tired? We've got another few matches to watch tomorrow. You'll need your rest."

Instead of arguing, Tasha nodded and walked past them and into her room, closing the door behind her. Melody tried to go after her but the team leader held her back. "Draco!" she said in frustration.

"Melody, listen to me," he said softly, lowering his voice so that Melody would have to be quiet to listen. "She's fine. She was just upset and she went to her tree. Nothing happened to her. Kryl found her, she's all right. Don't bother her about it. It'll only make things worse. Let her sleep it off tonight."

"But-"

Draco put his fingers to her lips and shook his head. "No. She just needs some time alone. She's safe here. Now go to sleep, we've got a big day ahead of us." He slowly moved his arms from around her and then stopped, leaning forward and resting his forehead against hers. "She's got the best protection any girl could have. She's got us, Kryl and Keziah, and the greatest help of all: her Keturah. She'll be fine."

"Okay," Melody said finally, not exactly meeting his eyes. "It just feels like we're falling apart. With Tasha disappearing all the time and getting into fights, and I can only keep worrying about her... We're falling apart, Draco. The other teams are going to tear us apart!"

"No they won't." Draco held out his hand to her, palm to the side in an old symbol that they had come up with when Tasha had first joined the team. At long last Melody took it, but the worry was still reflected in her eyes. "We've beaten them all before, and we can do it again. We're still the best. We've got kicking blades, awesome bitbeasts, and teammates that we can always depend on. How could we lose?"

Melody looked up at him, her brown eyes shimmering as she whispered, "By fear."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tasha sat on her bed, clad in a simple T-shirt and shorts, with her beyblade in hand. The bit chip flashed and the bitbeast within thrummed softly in reassurance. Her eyes revealed so many emotions and thoughts that ran through her mind like a tidal wave, but when she spoke, her voice was just above a whisper and her tone was calm and controlled. "Keturah... Do I have what it takes?" The bit chip began to glow and a dark form rose from it. Tasha's eyes followed the great creature as it filled the room and opened its eyes, turning its gaze to her. The great creature locked her beautiful purple eyes on the young girl that sat before her and words went unsaid between them. They simply gazed straight at each other before Tasha reached upward and touched Keturah's muzzle and heard the bitbeast thrum softly. "Keturah?" Her voice became softer and she was beginning to lose her control as her fingers touched the bitbeast's strong jaw and saw the purple eyes close momentarily.

Finally the bitbeast lowered her head to touch her muzzle against Tasha's shoulder and then her jaw. _I will always be here with you, little one. Always._

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, what do you think? *frowns* Wow, it's quiet around here without Kai reprimanding me. I miss him already! *whines* Oh well. *shrugs and brightens* Not too long of a chappie, sorry about that! Please review!!! Such a pwetty button................. 


	16. The Bird and the Serpent

Okie, short chappie here, and I'm sorry! I'm getting major writer's block now. *growls* Sorry! Okay, just a little thing here and there, but the Kai/OC goodness is coming up! I just want you to see Tasha's bitbeast before that happens, so I'm skipping ahead a little bit. And I'm going to add a few things now to add some more complications and twists.... *schemes and grins evilly* Bwahaha! I'm having fun here, can you tell?  
  
Thank you guys for all the reviews! I really, really appreciate it! You guys are the best!!!!! Come on, I want to break a hundred before Christmas! Let's see if I can post at least three chappies by then!!! Again, thanks for all the lovely reviews!  
  
Now, on with the fic!  
  


**Chapter Sixteen:   
  
The Bird and the Serpent**

  
  


The tournament had been going on for a week now and the lower ranks of the competition had been weeded out, leaving only ten teams to battle it out for the top ranks. Then the top bladers would battle to see who was the greatest of them all. Emotions were strung high and everyone was excited for the beginning of the real competition. The greatest teams from around the world gathered at the mansion to watch quite possibly the greatest battles in history. In the last few days, the run-ins between Kai and Tasha were few and their clashes were far less heated. In fact, they almost completely avoided each other. Tasha was beginning to withdraw even further and if anyone were to ask about her, they would find that she hadn't said a word. Her eyes were soon losing their sparkle (even if it was the sparkle of arrogance), and her face was pale and drawn, her gaze on something that no one else could see. Now if Draco tried to talk to her she would stare straight through him and if he tried to get close to her she would turn away. If he tried to get something out of her, she would yell at him to go away and would get up and leave. If anyone were to ask Melody (although she would never reveal this information) she would say that during the night, Tasha would toss and turn in her sleep, mumbling inaudibly in her sleep, terror and pain in her voice. Then she would awake in a cold sweat and she would curl up into a ball, tears streaming down her cheeks. As the days went by, it became progressively worse. Even for those that knew next to nothing about her, they instinctively knew that something was wrong. As the last days of the qualifying rounds drew near, she became so withdrawn, no one saw her at all, and she was nowhere to be found. Melody could eventually find her sitting in the corner of her room surrounded by pillows and blankets, her cheeks tear-stained and eyes red and puffy, but she refused to cry in front of her teammates. As soon as Melody or Draco (more often the former than the latter) entered the room, she would turn away and cover herself with the blankets. Several times Melody had walked in and saw Tasha staring blankly at the wall, her eyes dull and lifeless that never saw anything but a world apart. At one point Melody had waved her hand in Tasha's face and had received no response. But what frightened her most were the silent tears that trickled down her cheeks, filling those lifeless eyes with a sparkle that wasn't from happiness, but sadness. Getting a response from her was impossible, and if they did get one, it was no more than one or two words. And even then her voice seemed just as haunted as those colorless eyes, the ocean blue becoming a dull gray. Melody would set food before her but would come back an hour later to find it untouched. Eventually she was able to touch a cup of water to her teammate's slack lips and get her to take the liquid, but that was all, and it showed. And even with that touch, Tasha would flinch and for a moment a flicker of something could be seen in her eyes before it was gone.

The Bladebreakers worried for their team leader because he was even quieter than ever before, going for days on end without speaking. As usual, he often left to go off on his own and normally wouldn't return until late that night after everyone had fallen fast asleep. Ray had finally gotten a few words out of him and found that Kai was practicing, which was typical, although somehow it seemed strange to them. None of them knew very much about Kai at all, but somehow he felt different to them. No one was sure exactly _what_ it was that was different, but something was and they didn't know what to do about it. Kai wasn't the type to sit down and talk, and most of the time they couldn't find him anyway, so there really wasn't a point in even trying. Tyson had found him once and the most he had gotten was a very rude gesture from Kai before he stood up and walked away again. Then again, Tyson's tactics were a bit too bold to even attempt in getting anything out of Kai. Ray tried again later and Kai didn't say a word, but he didn't walk out on him either.

Ray sighed and sat down across from Kai. They were sitting in the main room that the team shared, but they were the only ones there. Tyson, Kenny, and Max had gone to play games and check out the other blade parts. "We haven't seen much of you lately," he said finally. _Great job, Ray. Way to be tactful. Damn, what do I say to this guy?!_ Kai said nothing, but he didn't snort in disapproval, either, which Ray supposed was a good sign. "Sorry Tyson pissed you off earlier. Guess the word tact isn't even in his vocabulary." Still Kai said nothing. Ray felt embarrassed and a bit annoyed already and he fidgeted in his seat. Finally he sighed and ran his fingers through his raven black hair. "Okay, look. We're just worried about you. You haven't even bullied us into practicing more! You haven't said any cold remarks on how much we suck, and you haven't gone anywhere near the practice dishes to scope out the competition. Then you're avoiding everyone in the mansion and either stay cooped up here or disappear to who knows where." Ray sighed again and shook his head, although he saw that Kai's eyes were open now and he was looking at him. _Well, at least I have your attention now,_ Ray thought wryly. _It's about time!_ "I know this is stupid because you can take care of yourself and all - you've proved it enough times - but we're still worried about you. You haven't glared at Tyson at all for being stupid except that time you flicked him off, and even that wasn't like you usually are! What's wrong with you?"

Kai stared at him for a long time, his deep mahogany eyes revealing nothing of what he was thinking. Ray was beginning to search for something else to say when Kai finally spoke, closing his eyes again and turning his head away. "You wouldn't understand."

_Well at least he's talking._ "Try me." Ray stayed silent for several minutes, although he knew that Kai wouldn't elaborate on that statement and he sighed again. "Is it Tasha? Was it what she said? Did it really get under your skin that badly to make you so weird these past few days?" He shook his head, not even waiting for a reply. "Well if you ask me - and before you say it, I know you haven't - she's just as weird now, too. If what she said hurt you, what you said hurt her, too. You're both acting weird! Draco even came to ask me what was wrong with you because he was worried what she said had gotten to you. What is it between you two, anyway?"

Those mahogany eyes stared straight through Ray for a long time, seeing things that were somewhere else, or perhaps in some other time, he wasn't too sure. When he finally did speak, it was in a sort of riddle that left Ray no better off than before. "Our paths have crossed too many times. The bird and the serpent have always been enemies, and always will be." With those words he stood and left Ray in complete confusion.

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okie, another chappie done! If anybody's got an ideas, I'm open to suggestions! Let me know what you think!!! I want to know if you can guess what Kai meant, and all that other good stuff. Don't withhold any thoughts please!!! And as always, review, review, review! 


	17. Touch of a Friend

*laughs delightedly* I'm updating, I'm updating! Not as quickly as you would like me to, I suppose, but I'm updating!   
  
Irvine: Yeah? Well you're not updating fast enough.   
  
Purra: *blinks* Irvine, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in my Zoids fic!   
  
Irvine: *glares at Purra* You took it off the site, remember? Why?   
  
Purra: *blinks* Oh... Nobody was reading it. I revised it, but nobody read it. *hisses at Irvine* I'll put it back up later! Now go away! Or else you say the disclaimer, which I continually forget.   
  
Irvine: *sighs* She doesn't own the Bladebreakers, the White Tigers, or any of the bitbeasts that belong to them. She only owns the tournament and all that.   
  
Purra: *grins* Somebody's gonna help Tasha out of her misery, but who is it? Read to find out!   
  


**Chapter Seventeen:   
  
Touch of a Friend**

  
  


Tasha sat back against the wall, her eyes staring unblinkingly at the opposite side of the room, although she saw other things. Her ocean blue eyes, now a dark and lifeless gray, were unfocused and her full lips were slack, long ago having lost their color. Her hair hung around her face in limp cords and many strands stuck to her cheeks, forehead, and lips from the tracks of tears that flowed silently down her stained flesh. Single memories played through her mind like a movie reel and she had long ago stopped trying to block them. They refused to be forgotten, refused to be pushed away. Instead they pushed forward with greater intensity until it was almost like it was happening to her again. Even now, the dull ache resided deep within her from where the internal injuries had begun, although they had healed long ago. She still felt the pain, still felt the forced penetration, still the terror that haunted her dreams when she slept, which she did little of. At night those images came back in her nightmares and she would awaken in a cold sweat, terrified of the dark that surrounded her. The slightest sound would set her off trembling and pulling in on herself.

Like a robot, Tasha finally stood and walked mechanically to the bathroom adjacent to her room. Draco and Melody were in the practice room, although how she knew that she had no idea considering she couldn't remember them telling her about it. Her dead eyes searched what lay before her until her gaze rested on an object she had never seen in that light before. The cold metal object in her hand felt alien to her, yet so familiar it was frightening. Her finger traced the sharp edge and it drew a long, thin line of blood. There was no pain in her eyes as she looked in a surprise that was somehow withdrawn at the new wound, watching the blood slowly trickle down her finger to pool in her palm and then drip onto the floor. And with that small wound came a sort of satisfaction. Tasha gazed at the razor and saw that one of the blades was stained with blood. _What if..._

Tasha lifted the razor and took out one of the blades, gazing at the sharp edge for a while before she rested it on her wrist. Just one swipe and that flowing, calming feeling would be back...

There was a sudden flash of light and a low growl came from behind her. The girl turned her blank eyes to see the enormous dark creature gazing down at her, her purple eyes penetrating the lifeless depths to see the spark of life within, however hard it was to find. _No, little one. This is not the way._ The great bitbeast reached forward and took the blade in her teeth, disposing of it before she turned back to the girl, who was staring back at her with an expression that would have frightened anyone else. Her eyes seemed to not see the bitbeast at all. _All is not lost. Come. Come and see through my eyes, little one._

The great bitbeast reached forward with her muzzle to touch the girl's shoulder, hesitant, yet concerned. The girl turned her head to look at the bitbeast, but said nothing. Keturah lifted her head slightly and then touched the girl's cheek. _Little one, please speak._ Tasha stared straight through her, her gaze unwavering and just as blank as before. _Forgive me._ Keturah suddenly opened her jaws and touched her teeth to the girl's shoulder. Tasha gasped and blinked, her eyes widening and losing some of their glaze as she stared at her shoulder, which dripped blood from the wound Keturah had inflicted. _Forgive me, little one,_ Keturah said as she pulled away, bowing her head so that it was lower than Tasha's and narrowing her eyes in a way that was asking for forgiveness. _You would not respond. You must not dwell on past pain, little one. It only brings you more harm. Look toward the future._

"What future do I have now?" Her voice was cracked and broken from misuse and her tone was so saddened, so disheartened that even her bitbeast feared for her. "Now that I've become useless?"

_You are not useless, little one,_ Keturah said firmly, spreading a wing and touching its tip to the girl's shoulder. _You never were useless. Your team needs you. They love you, they are your family. I am always there for you, no matter what._

"You weren't there when it happened." Tasha somehow wasn't able to look away from her bitbeast's large, intelligent purple eyes. "Why weren't you there?"

The great bitbeast was silent for a long time and finally Tasha saw a glimmer of tears in the creature's eyes. _I was not there with you, I was here. I come when you call for me, and you did not._

"I called for you!" Tasha cried, tears springing to her eyes and falling freely down her cheeks. "I screamed for you! You never came!"

The bitbeast shook her elegant head and closed her eyes momentarily before she opened them again. _No, you called not to me, but to another. You called to a memory, to a part of your past to help. Is that why you made sure it returned to you? Is that why you are here? Is that why you are crying now? No, little one. You called not to me._

Tasha shook her head violently but she knew that Keturah was right. But somehow it didn't seem right. "No, I didn't call-"

_Yes, you did. You called for a memory long ago suppressed. But like an old coal, it can still be rekindled if cared for long and hard. Is that what you want? Do you want what you used to have? Do you want what you have given to yourself without knowing?_ Keturah lowered her head and gazed directly into the girl's eyes. _Do you want the thing you hate the most?_

"I hate him!" she suddenly burst out. "I hate him! I hate him!" She balled her hands into fists and blood trickled down her wrists, staining the floor even worse than before. "I don't want him back, I want him to leave me alone!"

_Is that really what you want?_ Keturah asked quietly. _Do you hate him, or what he represents? Think about it, little one. Things are not always as they seem._

"But..." Tasha's breathing became heavier as she began to think about what Keturah was saying. _Is it really what I want? Is it really hatred that I feel? If it is, is it toward him, or something else?_

_Perhaps it is not exactly the boy that you hate,_ Keturah said in a whispery voice, her deep, soft pitch lowering as she lowered her head and touched the girl's shoulder with her muzzle. _But what you see in him that you fear within yourself. What is it that you hate? What is it that you fear, little one?_

Tasha stared at the floor, not seeing the pool of blood that was forming beneath her. The great bitbeast filled the entire room with her sheer size and even now her tail was trailing out the door, but somehow it seemed to help the girl think. Tasha stared at the floor, seeing things from her past, listening to the thoughts she had had at those times, and at other times that could somehow be related. She thought about things that had happened and things that were never meant to be, broken promises, lost hopes, and the complete destruction of what she had once been. But could it all be taken back again? Could it all be taken back, shaped and sculpted to become something new and even better than before? Could she take all of the broken pieces to fit them together again in a way that would help her? Finally she looked up into the deep purple eyes of the bitbeast before her, indecision and fear rippling in her eyes, which were now becoming their usual ocean blue. Her whisper was a mixture of fear and wonder, uncertainty and a knowing that this was the only truth left. "I don't know..."

Keturah nuzzled the girl's cheek, causing Tasha to blink in surprise. The great bitbeast kept her muzzle there for a while, gazing unblinkingly into the girl's eyes as she felt the girl hesitantly reach upward with her injured hand to touch the bitbeast's hard cheek bone. _You do, little one. You do know. But now is not the time to remember. Clean up your wounds, my little one._ She gave a soft chuckle as she turned her head toward the girl's hand, allowing Tasha to rub gently behind her eyeridges. _Both those on the outside and the inside. But that can only be accomplished if you want them to heal. Do you?_

The sixteen-year-old girl lifted her gaze from what she was doing and gazed into those great royal orbs of her bitbeast. She saw so many things in those beautiful eyes, so much wisdom, and so much power. But she also saw something else, something that she thought no one could ever feel for her. She saw that Keturah loved her. Keturah, even though she was a bitbeast, loved the girl like a best friend, an eternal partner in battle against other bitbeasts as well as the evils of the world. Keturah would be there for her, no matter what, even if she wasn't there physically, her mind was only a thought away. "Yes."

_Then let us clean up what has been spilled and put some life back in your eyes._ The bitbeast slowly moved her head away as she spread her wings and lifted her head upward, giving a soft cry before she glowed a brilliant shade of purple and disappeared back into the beyblade that lay within her pocket. Tasha stared where the bitbeast had been for a long time before she looked at her hand, which had stopped bleeding, but was still horrible to see. She turned and looked at the mirror to see that the wounds on her shoulder weren't bad, they were simple small punctures that hurt more than they needed to. They were already drying and healing, but that was in part because of the power of the bitbeast that had inflicted them.

"Keturah..." Tasha let the cold water from the sink run over her fingers before she sighed and stripped off her clothes and stepped under the head of the shower, allowing the scalding hot water to burn her flesh. The pain was needed, but somehow not as needed as it had been before.

Weak and exhausted, Tasha washed her hair and when she left the shower she dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt before she took out her beyblade to stare at the flashing bit chip that depicted her best friend, and quite possibly another half of herself. The bit chip flashed brilliantly when it caught the light and she could almost hear the words of Keturah echoing through her head, although now they were faint with time and distance that wasn't physical, but something else altogether. _I need to heal... But how? The pain is still so fresh, like it just happened again, and I can still hear their words...feel their hands on me...feel the terror that won't leave me alone at night...feel the pain that was inflicted so many times. And why did I call on something from my past? Something I hardly remember? Why didn't I call Keturah? Am I really not useless? Do I serve a purpose? ...No, it's all a lie. I'm just as useless as those people said. Those people that made me feel pain... I serve no purpose other than that, and is that worth living for?_

_And yet you still called for help,_ a voice said within her head that was somehow not her own, and was at the same time. _And yet you still called for help from something in your past. Someone once said that you call for your own destiny, you control your own life. And yet you still allow those men to control you. That's not like you at all. Is that what you hate within the Phoenix? The ability to control yourself? Is that what you hate so much? Or is it something more? Is it really hatred at all?_

The girl shook her head and put the beyblade away, staring at the wall for a long while before she stood up and looked out over the garden. It was the middle of the morning, but somehow it seemed exotic to her. The same old garden that she knew better than anything else seemed new and exciting, full of new sounds and things that were just begging to be explored. Things were filled with new colors and new scents that tickled her senses, teasing her to come out and play. But what was it that had changed her view? Was it Keturah, or was it something else? "What I got... Did I deserve it? Was it given to me for a reason, a reason that I don't understand? Were they right and Keturah is wrong?" Her words seemed to hang in the room like a thick fog that refused to settle as she turned away from the light and back toward the darkness. "Can anyone see me for anything else but a failure anymore? I'm useless to them now. They don't need me, they never did. But... Keturah said they did... But why? Why does anyone need a failure? Useless things are taken out with the trash." _And yet here I still stand. Perhaps I am not as useless as I think. Perhaps Keturah was right after all. But if she is, what purpose do I have?_

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bwahaha! You thought Kai would comfort her, didn't you? *grins wickedly* Maybe next time. A physical fight between them? ...............Hmmmmmmmmmmmm.................. This should be deeply considered............... *grins slowly, eyes sparkling with mischief* Yesh, I believe this should be deeply considered indeed.... A serpent? *grins* Maybe........... *grins again* But is what Keturah said enough to keep her alive, or is she destined to fall again? And what will happen to Kai?! Stay tuned until I upload the next chappie! Until then, you can just leave a review to pass the time........... *widens eyes hopefully* Pweasey? 


	18. Casey's Debut

*laughs* Cherry Rain, your crystal ball needs some adjusting, although it's not too far off.   
  
Okay, okay, this chappie doesn't have much to do with Casey, very little, actually, but I couldn't find a better title. So there. Oh well. And Cherry Rain, I had a great idea that started with someone else. A physical fight, eh? I was thinking about it after I read the reviews and was eating breakfast and scared my mom when I suddenly yelled "Perfect!" You'll see why when you read this chappie. Hope you like the little twist I added at the end!  
  


**Chapter Eighteen:   
  
Casey's Debut**

  
  


Tasha toyed with the silver chain around her neck, her eyes unfocused as she stared blankly at the floor, seeing other things. Finally she went back to the night she had seen the girl from the White Tigers in Ray's arms. A tiny smile touched her lips and she shook her head. _How can they possibly think that their love can conquer all? They haven't said it to my knowledge, but it's evident in their eyes when they gaze at each other. I've never seen anyone so lovesick as those two, and it's pathetic. But then again..._

The girl shook her head again and sighed, her eyes refocusing as she lifted her head and leaned back against the chair she sat in. She rubbed her forehead and dropped the chain again, feeling it hit her chest lightly and go still. _I still can't see it... But what if..._ She reached into her pocket and pulled out the black and purple beyblade, watching as the bit chip flashed. _What do you think, Keturah? Should I?_ She heard a soft chuckle from within the beyblade and felt a soft wave sweep over her full of reassurance, love, and approval. _Then it looks like I'm taking a trip._ Tasha stood up and pocketed the blade again, leaving the room silently. The first rays of the morning light streamed in through the ceiling windows as she went down the grand staircase and the moment she reached the bottom steps she changed her face to the usual mask of cold indifference before she exited the mansion and left for a surprise.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Satisfied, Tasha sat back in her seat hours later, biting her lip with insecurity. _Is it going to work? I was hoping it would make me feel better by seeing this, but I still feel the same. Did I do the right thing? Tasha sighed and slumped in her seat. Of course I didn't, I never do anything right. Well, it's too late to back out now. Besides, the first match is up in a few minutes. Everybody's already there, so they must be waiting for me._

Tasha tiredly rose from her seat again and left the room. Only a few seconds of walking down the corridor did she run into someone else. They collided and both fell to the floor, although he was nearly on top of her because of the situation. Instinctively upon seeing that it was a boy she shoved away, rage beginning to build in her veins at the thought of being touched. The boy she had collided with caught himself and looked up and she found herself gazing into deep mahogany eyes that looked just as annoyed as hers must have.

"Was there a reason for that?" Kai asked coolly, picking himself up but not bothering to brush himself off. He gazed straight down at her in one of his most intimidating stances.

Tasha stared up at him and suddenly had a flashback of something else, something much worse than this. In the light, Kai almost looked like... _No! Go away! No!_ She stood up and pushed him away again, fear building inside of her as her vision slowly began to change so that she saw someone that was not before her then, but another time.

Kai shoved back, not liking being told what to do, especially by her, but she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him again. Kai gritted his teeth and caught himself before he fell and shoved her back. But this time neither of them let go. It was an absurd way of fighting, but somehow Tasha struggled free and struck at him with her fist. It grazed his jaw and Kai backed away a moment, staring at her in surprise and suppressed rage.

The girl glared at him, her eyes partially unfocused. _Leave me! Go away, I won't let you touch me again! I don't need Keturah's protection against you. Go away! You can't touch me anymore._ Her eyes widened when she saw Kai come forward again and her rage dissolved into fear. She took a step back, her eyes shimmering with emotions that she would dare not show if she really knew what was going on.

The leader of the Bladebreakers was about to strike her the way she had struck him but he stopped when he saw her eyes. Those ocean blue orbs were shimmering not with rage, but with absolute terror. Terror that shook through her entire being, making the powerful creature she was into a whimpering, submissive kitten that couldn't defend itself. Kai slowly let his fist drop to his side as his mahogany eyes widened, taking in what lay before him. Tasha had dropped to the floor with her legs folded beside her, tears shimmering unshed in her terror-filled eyes. But was it he that she saw? No, she saw someone else, someone out of a nightmare. His pride screamed at him to strike her back, pay back what was due, but his heart cried for him to stop and think. Against training that he had received for his entire life, Kai stopped and stared down at her, watching as she was reduced to a simpering creature made only of fear that was beaten so many times into submission. _Her spirit is broken... Completely shattered._ Kai took a slow step backward before he ground his teeth and stepped forward again, reaching downward to catch her hand. Tasha struggled weakly against him but when he tightened the pressure slightly she stopped, staring up at him with those eyes so filled with fear. _What does she see? What is she expecting me to do?_ Kai tried to ignore his thoughts as well as he could before he had seen her again after ten years, but found he couldn't. All that training he had gone through was distraught over this one girl. But clearly she was expecting him to hurt her.

To her surprise as well as his own, Kai pulled her gently to her feet and steadied her by catching her shoulder as she nearly fell again. This time when he touched her she flinched, but didn't move away like he had expected her to. He took his hand from her shoulder, but she held onto his wrist like it was the only thing keeping her alive. Kai looked down at his hand and she followed his gaze to see her fingers clasped around his wrist and his holding hers. They looked back up at each other and simultaneously pulled away, stepping backward away from each other. Her eyes had returned to normal and he saw a faint blush rise to her cheeks as she realized what had happened.

"Kai! Come on, the match is starting... Oh." Max stopped as he saw the two beybladers standing just in front of the grand staircase. They hadn't come down the steps yet, and from the looks of it, something had happened between them. "Kai, what happened to your jaw?"

The leader of the Bladebreakers touched his jaw and found it sore, but not bleeding. His mahogany eyes caught Tasha's and hers reflected a sort of fear that he had seen many times before, but it was much different than what he had seen only moments ago. This was the sort of fear that told him she was ashamed of what had happened to them. He could tell Max the truth, that Tasha had struck him, but... His pride and heart screamed two different things and in the end he let his hand drop to his side as he started walking down the stairs, his white scarf sweeping gracefully behind him. There was no evidence of the fight other than the mark on his jaw, which would fade soon enough. "Bumped into a table."

He heard Tasha's soft gasp of surprise and knew that Max had missed it. _I can't believe I'm lying._ Max frowned, not entirely convinced, but he shrugged it off. "All right, whatever you say, Kai. Tasha, Melody's looking for you."

Tasha nodded slowly and came down the stairs, her face once again a mask of arrogance that she was so well known for. Kai's expression reflected the same mask and she almost found herself thanking him but she bit her tongue against those unfamiliar words. She lifted her chin slightly, ignoring him completely as she walked past, nearly brushing against him except her dislike for being touch stopped her from literally brushing against him to be counted as an insult. As she left she heard Max speaking to Kai. "What's her problem?"

Instead of saying something in his defense, Kai ignored his teammate and followed after Tasha to the arena that awaited them. Max had to jog a few steps to catch up, and his question was never answered.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Hey you guys!" Tyson called as Max bounced back to his seat after finding Kai. Max gave him his trademark puppy-dog grin and sat down next to him. "You've missed the first match, it's Casey's team. She's up last. Where was Kai?"

"On top of the stairs," Max said, unaware of Kai sitting a row behind them. "He was with Tasha. I think something happened, though, because they were kinda glaring at each other."

Tyson turned around and looked at Kai, whose eyes were closed, his arms crossed over his chest, and one leg crossed over the other in one of his own trademark stances. "Get into another fight with Tasha?" Tyson teased. "A lot of tension between you guys. What's up between you, anyway?" When Kai didn't answer, Tyson frowned and tried again. "Hello? I'm talking to you, Oh-Silent-One! Hey! What's up with you and Tasha?" When Kai still ignored him, Tyson was about ready to hit him. He actually lifted his hand to do so before he caught sight of the bruise on Kai's jaw. "Well what's this?" He narrowed his eyes to see the bruise better and grinned suddenly. "She hit you, didn't she? Well did you hit her back?"

"No he didn't," Max said, shaking his had. "He hit the table. At least...that's what he said."

"Liar." Tyson's grin became more mischievous than before and even Ray turned to see what was going on. "She hit you. Did you hit her back?"

"Keep talking and he'll hit _you_," Ray said in a warning tone, pulling Tyson away. "Come on, cut him some slack. He wouldn't lie about something like that. Look, the match is starting again."

Reluctantly Tyson turned back to the arena and left Kai alone. Ray risked a glance backward and saw that Kai was looking straight at him. The White Tiger gave him a hesitant smile and only received a grunt from Kai before their team leader looked away and then closed his eyes again. Ray sighed inwardly and turned back to the arena, knowing that he wouldn't ever get any actual thanks from the Phoenix.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The girl stood just inside the arena, her large golden eyes having trouble taking in everything around her. The arena was huge and each team was sectioned off away from each other. It took her a while before she recognized a few, which included the Bladebreakers. Then she caught sight of the box she had been told to find. Inside she saw three people, the infamous Tasha Reeves and her teammates Draco Lance and Melody Krista. She took a hesitant step forward when someone caught her arm.

"Sorry, miss. You're not allowed here," the guard said. She gazed up at him in annoyance and a flicker of fear because she found that she couldn't see his eyes through the dark shades he wore.

"Hey! I was told I could come here by someone," she said, wrenching away from him. She straightened and tossed her long pink hair over her shoulder, glaring at the guard even as more joined him. "I was told to come here."

"Sorry, but we weren't told you could," the guard said, grabbing her arm tightly as he began to pull her away.

"Stop."

The guards halted when they heard the soft, yet firm voice from the shadows. A girl the same age as the one being pulled away stepped out, her black hair capturing the light to show the purple streaks put in. Her ocean blue eyes glittered in annoyance as she glared at the guards until they let the other girl go. Somehow, despite her calm exterior, the girl saw that the black-haired girl was shaken about something, but she didn't want to get into it at the moment and it was quickly forgotten. "Tasha!" the girl said in relief.

"I said she could come." Tasha turned back to the girl. "Sorry about that, I forgot to tell them about it. Come on." She cast another glare at the guards before she led the way underneath the stands. "Glad you could come, Mariah."

"Me too!" Mariah was practically bursting with excitement as she followed the girl through the maze of bars and passageways until they came to a door. Tasha opened it and stepped inside, holding the door open for her. Mariah stepped through and her jaw dropped. She was in the box with the Shadow Team!

"What's this?" Melody asked, turning at the sound of the door being opened. "Tasha, who is this?"

"I'm Mariah from the White Tigers," the pink-haired girl said, holding out a shy hand to the older girl.

Melody frowned a moment before her lips burst into a grin and she shook the younger girl's hand. "Melody Krista. Tasha invited you? You're welcome here, then. As long as Tasha provides an explanation later, of course." She gave a hard look to the youngest of the team and to their surprise, Tasha gave her a slight smile.

"Draco Lance," the silver-haired boy said, catching Mariah's hand next. She was surprised when she shook his hand. She had forgotten that he was so handsome! _But he doesn't hold a candle to my Ray._ "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," Mariah said in relief. "Are you sure this is okay?"

Draco laughed and nodded, dropping her hand and pulling up a chair for her. Mariah sat down, a faint blush on her cheeks. "If Tasha invited you, then it's okay. Make yourself comfortable. Our youngest prodigy is about to make her debut."

Mariah looked down at the arena to see a young girl no older than twelve with long light blonde hair that was pulled up into bouncy pigtails. She held a pink blade in her hand and she looked quite confident as she gazed at her opponent, a young boy of about fourteen. The boy had black hair and black eyes from what Mariah could tell, and his beyblade was bright green. But even as the two opponents began to compete, Mariah's eyes wandered back to the stands where she had seen the Bladebreakers. Her heart leaped when she saw Ray sitting there with his teammates, watching the match before him. His arms were crossed over his chest, but not in the same manner as Kai's were, who seemed to be asleep. Mariah wished she could be down there with Ray, feel his strong arms around her once again. She missed him so much even when she had just seen him last night. She longed to fall into those golden depths that always smiled down on her whenever she looked up into them. There was nothing she wanted more than to be with him.

"Good match," Draco said off-handedly, bringing Mariah back into reality for the time being.

Embarrassed, Mariah returned her attention to the match just in time to see the little girl, Casey, call for her bitbeast, which was a large and beautiful soft colored horse. The horse trampled the boy's alligator bitbeast and she quickly won the match, but somehow the power of the bitbeast was different. Mariah frowned and her eyes slitted like a cat's as she watched the girl retrieve the beyblade. _She's got a lot more power than I would have thought. Wait, what is she looking at?_

"She looks up to you, Tash," Melody said as she and Draco and Mariah turned to see that Tasha was leaning against the wall, one foot resting against the other with her arms crossed over her chest.

It took a while before Tasha's lips curved slightly into a smile and she nodded once in approval. A broad grin spread across the young girl's face and Casey bounded back to her team, having won them the match and a spot against the greater teams. Tasha finally turned and looked straight at Mariah. "You can stay here for the remainder of the tournament if you want."

Mariah blinked in surprise. "Are you sure that's okay? I'd have to tell Lee first or he'll have my head."

"I'll send him a message," Melody offered.

The White Tiger blushed and smiled. "Thanks." She stood up to leave, wanting to find Ray immediately. Before she went out the door, she hesitated and turned back to Tasha. "Tasha...?" The black-haired girl turned her head and gazed straight at her, but her arrogant and superior expression was gone. Instead she looked genuinely curious. "Thanks. For everything."

Tasha gave her that slight, secret smile and nodded, but said nothing in return. Mariah turned and left, unable to keep the giddy smile from her lips as she jogged down the hallway to go and find Ray. _Hope you're ready for a surprise, Ray! Now we can be together, and with Tasha Reeves' blessing, too! Not that it matters, but somehow it's kinda nice knowing that someone wants us to be together._

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whew! My fingers hurt. Okay, that was a much longer chappie, about five pages. Ya happy now?! *grins* I am! Didn't come out exactly the way I wanted it, but...... I dunno, I might revise this chappie. Tell me if I should!   
  
Irvine: You should.   
  
Purra: *is exasperated* Irvine, what now? I put Violet Storm back up!   
  
Irvine: Kai's mad at you.   
  
Purra: Of course he is. He'll come back at Christmas. He shouldn't have been so mean! I wasn't actually going to hurt this, you know. *holds up Dranzer* I kinda have a soft spot for this bitbeast...   
  
Irvine: *sighs* Fine, whatever. Just don't go near my lightning saix again!   
  
Purra: *whines* But it's so pretty! It's really fast, too. I didn't hurt it!   
  
Irvine: *glares at Purra* So?! You still took it without my permission! The saix is like a part of my body-   
  
Purra: *sighs and waves a paw at him* Yeah, yeah, I know. Okay, I won't do it again. I'll just steal Van's blade liger.   
  
Van: Hey!   
  
Purra: *giggles and turns back to you* Next chappie: some fluff between Ray and Mariah! Don't worry, the Kai/OC goodness is only two chapters away now! And with any luck, it'll be up on Monday, or maybe tomorrow if I'm in a good mood. I hope you're ready for a roller coaster ride, 'cause this is going for the history books! You know the drill, review, review, review! 


	19. Stolen Kisses

Hey, people! I'm back! My winter break just started on the twentieth, and it ends on January third, I think. I forget, so I've got that much time to write more of this ficcie! And a few others, of course. Hope you enjoy this chappie, not as much fluff as I thought, but oh well.   
  
Oh, and a note to Leea: *blushes* I'm flattered that you think so, thank you! Kai's last name is Hiwatari. I think I mentioned it only once in one of the chappies, I forget which one though. But... Your suggestion is definitely being considered.... *grins* You'll find out who he's paired with in... *checks her papers* two chappies! Just two more until Kai/OC goodness!!!   
  
Purra: And this time Ian is going to say my disclaimer!   
  
Ian: *snorts* Yeah, like I'm going to say your stupid disclaimer.   
  
Purra: *hisses* _Say it._   
  
Ian: *glares at Purra and sighs* Yeah, yeah, fine. Purra doesn't own the Bladebreakers, their bitbeasts, or their beyblades. She also doesn't own any of the other characters seen on show. She does own the tournament and all the other contestants.   
  
Purra: Bwaha! Enjoy!  
  


**Chapter Nineteen:   
  
Stolen Kisses**

  
  


Ray awoke to someone gently shaking his shoulder. He groaned softly and swatted the hand away. "Go away, Kai," he grumbled, rolling over to fall asleep again. The shaking persisted and finally he rolled over and opened his eyes to find not Kai, but Tasha. He almost fell off the bed in surprise as he stared at her with his large golden eyes, uncomprehending. "Tasha... What are you doing here?" Tasha put a finger to her lips and shook her head. She backed away toward the door and it took a moment for her meaning to register in Ray's sleep-filled mind. "I want to get dressed first," he whispered. Tasha looked thoughtful as she looked at what he was wearing (his pants and a white T-shirt) and nodded, turning the other way. Ray frowned but shrugged as he dropped off the bed and pulled on his clothes. Not wanting to touch her, he coughed softly to get her attention and without casting a look back at him, Tasha slipped into the main room.

Her eyes darted to the sleeping form that lay on the couch. His chest rose and fell in a peaceful rhythm that told her he was fast asleep, but she wasn't so sure. In his hand was his beyblade and the way he held it made her wonder what would happen if someone were to try and steal it while he slept. Tasha turned her head to see that Ray was looking at her with a curious, and slightly thoughtful look before she pointed to the door and silently moved toward it, opening it just as quietly as she had opened it before. She slipped through and held it open for Ray and then closed it behind him, but not before she poked her head in one last time to make sure that Kai hadn't awakened. His eyes were still closed, hiding those deep mahogany orbs from her sight, but the way the foxfire of the moon hit his slate-colored hair that hung in his face and caught on the blue shark stripes on his cheeks, making them look illuminated for a moment. She forced herself to look away and close the door, but she knew that Ray had an idea of what was going on, but she was grateful when he said nothing about it.

She led him down the hall, hearing him rubbing at his eyes sleepily as he followed. "Are you going to tell me why you're waking me up in the middle of the night? And how did you know where I sleep?"

"I know everything about this mansion," she said in a voice just above a whisper when she stopped abruptly. Ray nearly ran into her and frowned. "But I made sure I knew for this."

"Well are you going to tell me what you're doing?" he asked, becoming slightly frustrated. He wasn't sure if he could trust Tasha or not. She had been fairly nice to him, but she wasn't too nice to Tyson - although he couldn't blame her for that - and Kai.

Tasha shook her head and put a finger to her lips as she went down the grand staircase and then gestured for him to follow. Ray yawned again and went down, not willing to admit that he was actually growing more and more curious of what Tasha's surprise was. "Just follow me and not another word. I'm not putting you in any danger," she added pointedly when he lifted a brow.

Ray sighed and stayed silent as she led him to a door and opened it just as silently as she had opened the others. She listened in for a moment before she pushed it open further and went in.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Nearly midnight, Mariah sat fidgeting in the indoor garden that she had been told to wait in. She had wanted to see Ray as soon as the match ended, but Tasha had called her back, telling her that it wasn't the right time. Mariah had almost gone anyway, but she remembered that the only reason why she was in the mansion was because Tasha had invited her and she had decided to wait. However impatiently, of course. Then Tasha had told her to wait in the indoor garden for midnight, which was quite possibly the strangest request she had ever heard, but it somehow fit.

Like the first time she had seen her within the mansion, Mariah saw that Tasha was uneasy. It seemed like everything was normal, but at times she caught glimpses of fear, or perhaps just simple discomfort. Especially when Draco touched her, or when the announcer had reached out to hold her shoulder, the girl had flinched slightly. While puzzling, Mariah supposed it wasn't a big deal, simply that Tasha didn't like being touched. But then again, it was a bit strange.

There was a sudden sound of a door opening and Mariah lifted her head to see Tasha walk in. Tasha put her finger to her lips when Mariah opened her mouth to say something and then beckoned to someone behind her. Ray stepped out of the shadows, his raven black hair falling in his face as he gazed at Tasha questioningly. "What's up with this, Tasha?"

"Ray!" Mariah was instantly on her feet and at the sound of her voice Ray whipped his head around and nearly fell when Mariah collided with him. He instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close as Mariah snuggled against him, practically purring with pleasure.

"Tasha, you did this?" Ray asked in surprise once he had gotten over the shock. Tasha merely nodded once. "But why?"

Tasha was silent for a long time and even Mariah turned her head to see the expression on the girl's face. The sixteen-year-old was gazing at them with a thoughtful expression for the longest time before she shrugged. "I don't know..." she said finally. "It seemed right." She looked at her watch on her wrist and then tossed it to Ray, who caught it instinctively. "I'll be back in two hours to take you back and make sure no one knows anything happened. I'll keep a watch for anyone else."

Mariah bit her lip as Tasha turned to leave before she hesitated and then blurted out "I hope things go well for you."

The girl stopped and turned her head slightly, looking at the two through the corner of her ocean blue eyes. It looked like she wanted to say something, but instead she stayed silent and left, shutting the door with a soft click. The two stared after her a long while before they turned back to each other. "I don't get her at all," Ray said finally.

"Me neither." Mariah sighed and shook her head.

"So what are you doing here?"

Mariah gave him a grin and sighed, snuggling against him a moment before she began. "Tasha came to our hotel a few hours before the match and invited me to watch. I was ecstatic, but I had to tell Lee I was going shopping or else he would think I was deserting. So I came. The guards tried to drag me away, but Tasha stopped them and I was just able to watch the girl Casey win her match. But I wasn't really paying attention to her..." She looked up at him again and grinned sheepishly. His golden eyes laughed down at her and he tightened his hold on her momentarily before he silently beckoned her to go on. "I was in the box with the Shadow Team, so I sat with them. I wasn't there for more than a few minutes, but I like them, they're nice people. Then a half hour ago Tasha woke me up from where she had put me in the mansion and told me to follow her here. I had no idea what she wanted me to do, so I just did as I was told. I'm glad I did. How did she get you down here?"

Ray rested his chin against the crown of her head a moment, thinking back. "Well, she shook me awake." He gave her a rueful smile at her look of surprise. "I thought she was Kai at first and I must have said so because when I actually woke up enough to know she wasn't him, she seemed to be laughing at me. She then told me to just follow and stop asking questions. I thought that I could trust her because of that one night in the park, so I came. I wasn't expecting this at all."

"I think she's lonely," Mariah said suddenly, closing her eyes as she rested against him. Ever since the first time she had fallen into his arms she found that she fit perfectly against him, almost like they were molded to fit together. It was a very comforting feeling to know this and she felt so at ease in his arms that she relaxed completely and listened to the gentle beat of his heart within his chest. "And scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "She's scared of something though. You think she's trying to put her mind off of it by putting us together?"

"Either that or a guilty conscience."

"Ray!"

"What?" Ray sighed and gave her a slight smile. "Okay, okay. She just wasn't very nice to Kai..." _Although she sure couldn't seem to take her eyes off him when we left the room. Is there more between them than I previously had thought?_

"I don't know..." Mariah yawned tiredly and snuggled closer to him, although that was becoming impossible. She couldn't get much closer to him than she already was. On sudden impulse she opened her eyes and she felt her own heart thudding in her chest as she wondered if she should ask this question or not. Before she could decide, however, the words found a way to make themselves heard. "Do you love me?"

Ray blinked in surprise and tilted his head so he could see her. When this didn't prove to work, he lifted her chin gently with his fingers to look straight into her eyes. Millions of answers ran through his mind and he wondered which he should choose until he saw the look in Mariah's eyes. That look of undying love and devotion that he had never seen before and tore at his heart. His heart ached for her and the way he held her now just felt so right... His dark amber eyes softened and a small smile touched his lips. "More than anything else in the entire world, I do."

Mariah blinked back tears of joy as she nuzzled his shoulder. "Me too." She felt his fingers change pressure on her chin and opened her eyes, allowing him to lift her face upward until their lips met in a soft kiss. His free hand moved down her spine to the small of her back, sending a warm feeling through her entire body at his touch. She shivered slightly and pressed against him, unconsciously deepening the kiss as she slid her arms around his neck, entwining her fingers in his raven black hair. It felt like she could last forever in his warm embrace and she never wanted to leave him. Never in a million years would she ever let go. Her mind let everything go except all memories of him as her lips caressed his and she heard his soft moan as they backed up against a tree and her back touched the smooth bark. The feeling of the tree behind her could easily be ignored as well as the rest of the noises from the garden, including the soft rustling of leaves from a soft draft from the ceiling and the chirping of crickets from outside. A gasp escaped her lips as his mouth moved from hers to trace a line along her jaw and down her neck, ending at the base of her throat. She rested her cheek against him as his tongue flicked against her throat and her own sharp intake of breath startled her as the fire ran through her veins. Never before had she felt this way and this new emotion tore through her with terrifying speed, making her squeeze her eyes shut and cut off the moan that escaped from her parted lips. She took in a long breath and then touched his chin with her fingers, gently pushing it up until their lips met again, but this time she was in control. With startling clarity she realized that she really did love him. She loved this boy with all her heart, and her mind screamed for her to tell him so, but did she need to? He already knew how she felt about him. "Ray..." Her voice came out softer than she had intended and the effect made him stop momentarily, giving her just enough room to speak, his eyes shimmering just inches in front of hers, his mouth unconsciously open as he took in one deep breath after another. "I love you."

He was silent a moment before he smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face. She tilted her head into his hand, gazing up at him with wide golden eyes. "I know."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tasha looked at the clock and saw that the clock struck the hour and she stood slowly, stretching her arms above her head, revealing a long expanse of stomach in doing so. She sighed softly and left the room, taking care to close the door silently behind her. With her luck, Kai was still asleep and wouldn't wake at all when Ray returned. And hopefully her teammates never noticed her continuous coming and going during the night. If they did, they might question her about it in the morning.

Her hand touched the handle of the door to the indoor garden and she hesitated, having a good idea that Ray and Mariah had no idea how much time had passed and were probably talking quite deeply about something. She heaved another quiet sigh before she eased the door open and slipped inside, shutting it silently behind her. Tasha slipped between the trees and the flowers and stopped abruptly. _Well now..._ Ray and Mariah had indeed forgotten completely about the time and were in a very intimate embrace. Mariah's hands were threaded in his hair while his were around her waist, although it was quite an impressive lip-lock they had established. Against her heart, which told her to let them alone, Tasha lifted a hand and coughed to catch their attention. The two broke apart immediately and stepped away, both blushing furiously. She coughed again, but this time to hide her amusement, which was odd. She hadn't found much amusing in the past few weeks, but those two were so perfect together... Tasha sighed, unwilling to admit that she had a soft spot where these two were concerned. _They deserve each other. He is a great guy and she's a sweet girl._ "Time's up," she said softly. "I'm sorry, but some people wake up pretty early around here, even so early as three in the morning. You have an hour before that happens." She ignored the fact that she had interrupted a serious make-out session and shook her head, turning back to the door. "Follow me."

Mariah and Ray exchanged looks before he held out his hand to her. She entwined her fingers in his and they followed after Tasha, still together for the time being. Mariah was surprised at the way Tasha could move through the mansion so silently as she led them first to Ray's room. She opened the door and slid through, beckoning Ray to do the same a second later. He followed and Mariah waited at the door, fidgeting now that his warm hand didn't encase hers. She watched through the crack of the door as Tasha opened another door and Ray went in, but he didn't close it behind him. Her eyes swept across the room to see why they were being extra cautious until she spotted the figure lying on the couch. Kai was stretched out on the couch wearing only his pants with one arm slung behind his head and the other resting on his stomach. Mariah had only seen him awake and was startled to see just how peaceful, and..._normal_ he looked while he slept. Was that what Tasha saw in him?

Tasha slipped away, but her eyes caught sight of Kai and the breath caught in her throat. She shook her head violently and started toward the door again. _No! I hate the Phoenix. I hate him!_ She continued to say this over and over in her mind as she closed the door and then led Mariah back to her rooms. She would continue to say this for the rest of a long, and sleepless night.

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Woohoo! Another chappie! And the next one we finally get to see Keturah! What is she, a serpent, or something else? Bwaha! Wait till the next chappie to find out! But will Tasha fall again? And if she does, will Keturah be able to help her this time, or is she doomed to fall forever? Unless someone else helps her, of course, but who? And why did Tasha really put Mariah and Ray together? Tons of questions, and they'll all be answered soon!!! So while you're waiting ever so patiently *snickers* the next chappie, you can leave a lovely review. Feel free to write whatever you want, I love reading all of them! And tons of them make me laugh. You've given me a bunch of ideas already, thanks so much! You guys are so awesome! And when Kai gets back I'm sure he'll thank you, too. Don't worry, he'll be fine! I wouldn't hurt him. In this story, and in real life. *grins* He's too cute to injure, no? *laughs* So I guess... arigato! Until the next time, ciao!   
  
~ Purra ^^~ 


	20. Enter Keturah

Hey, people! I'm back, and with a new chappie to boot! I hope you like this one, because after this there's only one more before the Kai/OC goodness! Bwahaha, I'm having so much fun. Sorry it takes me only a _day_ to update a new chappie! I do more than just write this story, you know. And I have to be properly inspired, I need quiet (which is impossible with my seven-year-old brother and a thirteen-year-old sister) and all that good stuff, so it takes a little while! But the next chapter should be up either later tonight or tomorrow, I promise! Hey, with the way things are going, the first chapter of Kai/OC will be up on Christmas! Ha! Great timing, isn't it? It'll be my Christmas present to all you guys, 'cause you're so awesome! I never thought I'd get this many reviews for this story! And I'm not even close to finishing it yet! I thought I'd get fifty, tops, and that was when it was _done._ So you guys have really made it worthwhile, thanks so much!   
  
Ian: I know, I know, you didn't ask, but here goes: Purra doesn't own the Bladebreakers, their bitbeasts or their beyblades. She also doesn't own Mariah, the White Tigers, and any of the other characters seen on the show. She does, however, own the tournament and all of its contestants.   
  
Purra: *is shocked* Wow, Ian! And I didn't even ask you for that!   
  
Ian: Yeah, well, I thought I'd be nice. *scuffs foot on the ground*   
  
Purra: *frowns* He wants something. *shrugs* Oh well, I'll find out later. I hope you like this chappie! Serpent, eh? *grins* You'll see!   
  


**Chapter Twenty:   
  
Enter Keturah**

  
  


Kai lay awake on the couch for a long time, his mahogany eyes gazing up at the ceiling without seeing it. Nearby the clock chimed five in the morning and it reminded him that yet another damn day was starting. He knew that he should get up, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do so. At long last he lifted a hand to rub the sleep from his eyes and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and fingering his beyblade beside him. Something had happened during the night, but he wasn't sure what it was. Someone had come in and left, but two had left instead of one. Instinctively he knew that Ray had left, but who had woken him up to take him? He had fallen back asleep at that point and had woken up again when the door had opened a second time. This time two entered and one left. It was aggravating to know that someone was walking past him while he tried to sleep, especially when he couldn't see who it was without them knowing he was awake. They were obviously being as quiet as they could just so he wouldn't wake, but the mere opening of the door brought him back to wakefulness. He wouldn't bother telling anyone that, but next time he would do something about it instead of just wake up the next morning mildly annoyed and then simply let it go a few minutes later.

At long last Kai opened his eyes again and sat up, grabbing the clothes he wanted to wear for the day and shutting the bathroom door behind him. Today was a match that he couldn't miss. The Shadow Team was competing and he wanted to know if they were as good as everyone said they were. Casey had done a good job the day before, her technique nearly mirrored Tasha's, and in that way it nearly mirrored his own. Although Casey tended to prolong the battle a bit longer than Kai would have, it was still the same basic principle.

Kai sighed as the warm water ran in rivulets down his bare chest. His hair clung to his face but he ignored it, closing his eyes momentarily as more thoughts passed through his mind unbound. At first he wasn't paying attention to what he was thinking. Thoughts were simply background noises as he concentrated on the sound of the water spilling from the showerhead and the feel of water droplets dripping off his nose, hair, and lips. After a while he blew the water from his mouth and lifted his head, brushing the droplets from his eyes. A few dropped from his lashes but he ignored them. The water was cleansing, even at the heat he had put it on. Ten minutes later he stepped out, his skin pink from the heat and he quickly dried himself off and dressed, pulling on his shirt as he stepped out and came face-to-face with Tyson. _Chikushou, just my luck. It has to be Tyson._ He ignored Tyson as he ran his fingers through his still wet hair and sent several water droplets toward Tyson. Bangs now momentarily enabling him full sight, Kai tied his scarf around his neck, sitting down on the couch to pull on his sneakers.

"Wake up the others," he said finally. He ran his fingers through his hair again, shaking the remaining droplets of water out before he stood up again, fully dressed. "We start training in a half hour."

Tyson looked at him in confusion a moment before he seemed to wake up. "Aw, come on, Kai! It's only five-"

"Go." The force of Kai's voice was enough to send a chill down Tyson's spine and he hastened to do as he was told. Kai stared after him as he went to Kenny's room to wake him up. _What's Tyson doing up so early, anyway?_ He dug through his duffel bag for his launcher and then pocketed it with Dranzer, ignoring the flash from the bit chip. He was well aware of Dranzer's desire to fight, for it was reflected in his mind as well. He hadn't fought in a while, and he needed to soon, but that would come.

"Kai!" Tyson yelled from his room. Apparently he had finally woken up completely and had realized what he was doing. "This is too early! I'm tired, and I'm going back to bed."

Kai pretended not to hear him and sat down, watching as first Kenny, then Max and Ray emerge from their rooms, all rubbing the sleep out of their eyes and yawning tiredly. He kept his gaze on Ray, wondering if the White Tiger would notice. When he did, Ray stopped abruptly and blinked. Then he bit his lip and seemed to realize that Kai knew something had happened. Ray opened his mouth to say something but Kai moved his gaze elsewhere, silencing him. The White Tiger gazed at his team leader in confusion, but decided to leave it at that for the time being. If Kai wasn't going to say anything, neither was he. Max, however, wasn't going to stay quiet. "Kai, why do we have to get up now?" he whined, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "It's so early, and you said we wouldn't train today!"

"Yeah, Kai," Tyson said from inside his room. "What gives?"

"I changed my mind." Kai gave no other explanation and began walking toward the door.

"Oh yeah!" Max piped up, suddenly remembering something. "Paige was looking for you yesterday. She said she wanted to tell you something. You want to talk to her?"

"That's a rhetorical question, Max." Ray looked at Kai a moment before he went back into his room to grab Driger and his launcher. He ran his fingers through his raven black hair and was momentarily reminded of what had happened that night. _I never would have thought to see Mariah here at the tournament. But why is Tasha doing this? It's not like I don't like the idea of seeing Mariah every night, I love it. But why is she doing this? She said that she didn't know, but that's not true. She does know, but why?_ "What changed your mind?"

Kai was quiet a moment, his mahogany eyes flashing before he turned to the door again. "It came to me around midnight." He gave Ray as pointed a look as he would ever give and then left.

Ray gulped unconsciously and didn't notice Max giving him a strange look. _Kai knows! But how, and why isn't he doing anything about it? Usually he would just come in and break us apart, but this time he isn't doing anything. Why not? _

"Well, now that Sergeant Cranky has us up, why not?" Tyson asked, rubbing the back of his head in frustration. His stomach growled and he grinned sheepishly. "After we eat of course." The rest of the team sweatdropped and heaved large sighs. This was going to be a long day.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"And here's the moment you've all been waiting for, ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer yelled into his headset. The people in the stands were rather quiet as far as crowds went, which annoyed the announcer a bit, but he went on with gusto. "It's the Trihorns versus the Shadow Team! Now let's see the standings here...First up for the Trihorns is Akiba against Melody from the Shadow Team! Then is Brent from the Trihorns against Draco from the Shadow Team! And lastly is Jenna from the Trihorns against the one and only, Tasha from the Shadow Team! Hang onto your hats, kids, this is going to be one crazy match! The first match will take place in ten minutes, so don't move!"

The Bladebreakers sat in their usual places, Kai a row behind his team, but this time his eyes were open and gazing at the two teams that approached the bowl in the center of the arena. This was a match he would not miss. He would watch all three members of the Shadow Team carefully, but Melody Krista most of all if Tasha's words were true. She had said that he would battle Melody first, if they made it from the qualifying rounds. So now that the real tournament was starting, he would watch Melody's every move to see just what she was made of. He should have no problem defeating her, but even still, he wanted to make sure that he took her out quickly. A prolonged battle wasn't something he was looking for right now.

Ten minutes later the announcer stepped back onto the platform and called for the two starting contestants to come up. "First off is Akiba! She's a real tough competitor even without her bitbeast Shaharazad to back her up! Don't take her innocent looks for granted, this girl is no push over!" The announcer then turned to Melody, who tossed her head to send a curtain of chocolate brown hair over her shoulder. Her hair fell down her back and she gave her opponent a confident, but not unkind smile. "And then there's Melody! Don't take her sweet attitude for her beyblading style, she's one tough cookie, and with her bitbeast Keziah, she'll send all of her competitors packing!" Melody adjusted her red spaghetti-strap tank and gave a tug on her form-fitting jeans before she pulled out her red beyblade and launcher, pushing in the ripcord as she set the beyblade onto it.

_Draco said to keep the battle short. Making sure no one knows what our bitbeasts look like will become an advantage for us._ Melody set herself in a ready position as the announcer made ready for the match to start. Akiba was in a similar stance, her short black hair falling in her eyes to mask part of her expression of concentration. _This will be a cinch._

"Three... Two... One!"

"Let it rip!" Akiba cried as her yellow blade flew into the bowl, spinning swiftly around the outer rim.

_You know what to do, Keziah._ Melody silently let her beyblade into the bowl, watching it become a red streak that immediately struck the yellow blade almost the moment it touched the bowl. Akiba's eyes widened, but she called for her blade to counterattack anyway. Melody's eyes stayed on the red streak as she silently told it to dodge, swerve and bash, finally hitting Akiba's blade hard enough to start it wobbling.

"Shaharazad!" Akiba called suddenly. The yellow blade glowed slightly and a bitbeast rose from the bit chip, taking form as a beautiful yellow and gold horse with three horns on its forehead, two toward the side and the other in the center, set higher on its forelock than the other two, creating a sort of triangle. "Trample!"

"Keziah, Nine Lives Attack!" Melody's voice rose through the arena like a sort of mist as the bit chip began to glow and a flame-colored cat the size of a horse rose from the beyblade, roaring loudly in defiance. Her three tails swirled around behind her like actual flames and the tiger stripes on her body seemed to be part of the flames because they were never the same shape. Fiery feathering coated the cat's paws, tail, and neck, giving her the overall illusion of being on fire. The crowd was nearly silent in awe for a moment before they erupted in loud cheering as the great cat bitbeast charged and suddenly leaped upward, landing on the horse's back and shoving it to the ground. At the same time, the red beyblade shot forward, tilted at the last second and hit the very bottom of the yellow beyblade, knocking it with lightning speed out of the bowl to land at the blader's feet on the other side.

Satisfied, Melody watched as the bitbeast went back into the beyblade and she lifted her hand to catch it as it flew back. She wrapped her fingers around the warm blade and then pocketed it, knowing that the only glimpse the audience had of her bitbeast was that it was the color of flames. With a look from Draco she knew that the battle had been too quick for anyone to tell what her bitbeast looked like, but when she looked into the stands to see Kai, she saw differently. _Hmm... He knows. Oh well, it doesn't matter. He still can't defeat my Keziah._ Melody passed by Draco as they exchanged places and he cast his glance to her, his silver-blue eyes glinting in approval. He gave her a small smile and she gave him the same in return, rubbing her shoulder against his for luck as they passed.

Draco stepped up to the bowl and took out his blue and silver beyblade, launcher and ripcord. He set the beyblade on the launcher and then pushed the ripcord through even before he stood at the lip of the bowl, his designated place of action. The leader of the Shadow Team brushed his silver hair out of his eyes and gave his competitor, Brent, a confident smile. Brent, a tow-headed boy with bright green eyes gave him the same smile and lifted his green beyblade and launcher, showing that his blade was a special make. Draco studied it a moment before he turned his attention to the announcer.

"And next up for the Trihorns is Brent! Now he may look shy, but Brent's got a fierce edge and his bitbeast Venre is no different. He's the leader of his team, and for good reason. And then we have Draco, leader of the Shadow Team with a solid background that says he's never yet been defeated. He's got a quick and merciless style and his bitbeast Kryl leaves no room for competition! Now let's get things started, bladers ready?"

Both boys gave the announcer a small nod, arms out with their launchers, one finger in the ring of the ripcord, anxious to begin the battle.

"Then Three... Two... One!"

"Let it rip!" Brent cried, his green beyblade shooting into the bowl.

_You know what I expect, Kryl._ Draco watched his silver and blue beyblade fly into the bowl and heard a soft growl from within, knowing that Kryl wouldn't fail him. _Let's make this quick._ Brent opened his mouth to call out his bitbeast as the two blades clashed in the bowl, but Draco was quicker. He whipped his arm back, shouting the name of his bitbeast and another word that was inaudible. "Seven Claws Attack!"

The bit chip began to glow blue and silver and a bitbeast rose from the depths, bracing its paws and howling defiance to the arena. A large wolf, the same size as Keziah, with enormous wings stood before his master, silver-blue eyes sparkling as he heeded his master's call. Moving too swiftly to be recognized as anything more than a silver-blue blur, Kryl dodged left and right, ignoring the fact that the green dragon with three horns on its head was rising from the opposition's beyblade. The wolf dodged when the dragon snapped its head toward him, the silver-blue beyblade moving with him as he circled around and bashed the blade so swiftly that the dragon was too confused to do anything about it. And suddenly the wolf was gone. Draco's lips pulled into a tiny smile and he flicked his wrist upward in a command. A second later the wolf was back, jaws fastened around the dragon's neck, the beyblades clashing in the center and then it was over. The green blade stopped spinning at its blader's feet and the wolf howled one more time before he disappeared into the beyblade. Draco lifted his hand and caught his blade as it flew toward him. He looked at the clock and his smile grew in satisfaction. _Twelve seconds. Could have done better... But what's done is done. You did well, Kryl._

_You make it sound like you expected me to do otherwise,_ the wolf said in a mock-indignant tone.

Draco laughed softly as he descended the steps and nearly stopped as he watched Tasha walk up to meet him. The girl's ocean blue eyes were sparkling with a fire that he recognized, but he wondered what had changed within her. She was different, calmer, but quieter. But what had changed her? She wasn't wallowing in sorrow anymore, but it was evident that she was still afraid, still scared of what had happened. He thought about putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder but then thought better of it. As they passed, he gave her a small, reassuring and kind smile and he almost laughed when she seemed to ignore it completely.

Tasha tightened her fingers around her beyblade, knowing without looking that the bit chip was flashing in anticipation. Each step up to the bowl felt like it took an eternity and took all of her will power to lift her foot and set it down on the next step. With all the eyes on her and the silence of the other teams even after the explosive win by Draco, she knew that they were all waiting for her to start. It felt strange to know that she was the one they had come to see, she was the one that they wanted to figure out. She lifted her blade and looked at the bit chip, watching as it flashed again and warmth flowed through the blade to her fingers, which then went through her entire body. _I am here for you, little one,_ Keturah whispered in her mind. _We will not lose._

"And last but not least, we have Jenna for the Trihorns! She has a strong defense, but an even stronger offense and she has a take-no-prisoners attitude that wins her every match. With her bitbeast Talia, she won't be forgotten in a million years! And then we have our mysterious blader from the Shadow Team, Tasha. We don't really know much about her secretive and lightning-quick style, but we do know that her bitbeast Keturah is definitely something from a nightmare of opponents!" The announcer paused for effect as both bladers got themselves ready. "Bladers ready?"

Tasha's eyes swept through the crowd until they settled on Kai. She had expected him to have his eyes closed, but instead they were wide open and the mahogany depths were looking straight at her. Instead of looking away, she locked her gaze on him until she nodded once and then turned back to the bowl, knowing that he would watch the entire match.

"Three... Two... One!"

"Let it rip!" Jenna cried as her maroon beyblade shot into the bowl and swirled around the lip before it went into the center.

_Keturah..._

_I know, little one._ Keturah gave a soft roar in her mistress's mind as the blade was launched and the black joined the maroon with a clash of sparks that showered both bladers. Tasha lifted her arm to protect her eyes, but kept her gaze on her beyblade, watching as it faded and came back, clashing with the maroon blade for a few seconds before she made her move.

"Keturah! Firebolt!" Tasha's voice rang out through the arena and a second later her bitbeast emerged with a burst of light, her roar splitting through the arena like a bolt of lightning.

The bitbeast moved too swiftly to be seen as more than a black, silver and purple streak, but Tasha knew that form better than she knew the back of her hand. She could trace the streamlined body and the pattern of the black scales that grew smaller at the tip of her tail and created a faceplate of bone and hard eyeridges that shadowed her glowing purple eyes. Keturah's vast black wings with purple tints spread, the silver bone structure of those wings glistening as she shot forward, her long, serpentine neck holding her elegant head as she opened her mouth to roar again and wrap around the bitbeast that was now emerging from the maroon blade. The silver teeth and claws flashed as the great black dragon, which in many ways resembled Tyson's Dragoon, beat her wings and opened her mouth to reveal a burst of flame that swirled around both blades, encompassing them both in a blazing inferno.

Used to the heat of her bitbeast's fires, Tasha ignored it and watched as Keturah rendered the maroon lion bitbeast helpless in seconds before she wrapped her tail around the bitbeast's midsection and tossed it into the air. Her opponent was unable to do anything as the black blade clashed with the maroon and suddenly sent it flying out of the bowl to land on the ground behind Jenna.

The black dragon roared in triumph before she beat her wings twice and folded them, turning her beautiful head back to her mistress and dissolving back into the beyblade. Tasha lifted her hand without realizing it to catch it was it flew past and she stared at the bowl, not seeing the scorch marks that covered it. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was and when she turned to head back to her team, she almost didn't recognize the roaring in her ears as the ecstatic applause of the other teams. She blinked in surprise and looked up into the stands, seeing that everyone was clapping and whistling, waving to her in excitement. Tasha stared at them, too stunned to say a word as her gaze swept over the crowd and then caught on a certain mahogany gaze that refused to let hers go. The breath caught in her throat when she saw that he wasn't clapping, but suddenly she saw the tiniest smile on his lips and he lifted his chin slightly, bringing his hands up to clap slowly at first, and then faster, but never very loud.

Shock ran through her and her mouth dropped open, but she quickly closed it again and shook her head violently, nearly falling down the steps as she walked back to her team, beyblade still in hand. The heat of the blade soothed her and she slowly began to calm down, but the shock of Kai's acceptance was strange to her.

_You did the same to him, not so long ago,_ Keturah pointed out in a soft whisper in the back of her mind. _Is it really so different?_

_No..._ Tasha shook her head again and blinked when she saw Melody and Draco come up to her with big grins on their faces.

"Great match, Tasha!" Melody said excitedly, giving her a swift hug. Tasha flinched inwardly, but said nothing as she looked to Draco for his approval.

Draco gave her a brilliant smile and a broad wink. "You were awesome!"

Tasha blinked and inclined her head slightly, but more words went through her mind than what was said to her. _They're so proud of me! But why? Did they expect me to lose? I've always won my matches._

_Yes, but have you always been so withdrawn, so fearful?_ Keturah asked, her ageless voice taking on a gentle tone. _They weren't sure if you were going to be all right. They know what happened, little one. They both know._

_But how? I only told Melody!_ Without realizing it, anger flared in Tasha's blood, but it was quick to die when Keturah spoke again.

_Because you are a little sister to her. She was concerned about you and thought Draco should know. They love you, little one. They always have, and they always will._

Tasha was silent a long time as she, Draco, and Melody walked out of the arena together and went back to their rooms. Tasha shut herself in her room and sat down on the bed, staring out the window without seeing the garden that spilled out before her. At long last she found the words she wanted to say, although they were so obvious that she wondered why it had taken her so long to think of them. _Thank you._

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*grins wickedly* Not a serpent, dragon! Bwahahahahahaha! Thus the title to this ficcie! Ohh, I'm so evil! *cackles evilly* I'm so proud of myself! *laughs hysterically and topples out of her chair*   
  
Next chappie! Tasha goes out at night despite all of the warnings given by both Draco and Melody, but this time she takes someone with her! Who is it, and is she safe for now? Is that person enough to save her, or is she doomed, this time destined to not get up again? Find out next chappie! *frowns* You're right, I sound like a bloody soap opera. Damn. *shrugs* Meh, oh well. While you're waiting, you can always write a lovely, lovely review! Those are excellent Christmas presents!!!!!! And remember, just one more chappie! 


	21. Pain

I know, I know, I led you on by making Kai say serpent, but if you think about it, serpents are akin to dragons. Dragons are simply serpents with wings and claws. Keturah is the sort of dragon like Dragoon, a long, sinuous creature although her claws are a bit more like hands (hers only have three fingers and a thumb, though) and she's prettier than Dragoon. I said serpent to make you think otherwise. *grins sheepishly* I tend to do that a lot. Sorry about that!  
  
I wrote this quicker than I thought I would. Maybe I'll write the next chappie tonight, ya never know. But you may want a tissue with you for this, I was about ready to cry.   
  
Disclaimer goes here  
  


**Chapter Twenty-one   
  
Pain**

  
  


Tasha slipped out the door as silently as she had entered and shut it behind her, listening to the soft click of the latch. She stayed where she was for a moment before she moved away from the indoor garden and back up to her rooms. She was tired, and this time they would keep an eye on the time, but something else nagged at the back of her mind. Something else was pulling her outside and when she reached her room she was no longer able to push it away. She picked up her blade as an afterthought before she left again, just as silently as before and walked down the grand staircase, her footsteps creating soft sounds on the tiles as she reached the door. Her fingers touched the cold metal and she hesitated, eyes sweeping through the room again before she pulled the latch and pushed the door open. In the darkness of the night, she slid out of the mansion and into the shadows that surrounded the grand place. Thoughts ran unbound through her mind, but her concentration was elsewhere as she threaded through the forest to the main gates. Instead of going through them she climbed up the nearest tree and went out over the branch, vaulting over the gate to land in a crouch on the other side. She waited for a moment when she touched the ground before she began walking again, confident that she wasn't being followed.

From within the black blade Keturah stirred and the bit chip flashed as she realized what was happening. _Careful, little one. Do you not remember the warnings your teammates gave you?_

_I know!_ It was hard to keep the anger from her voice. Tasha pressed onward down the streets, passing through the shadows and giving the pools of light from the street lamps a wide birth. _I'll be fine._ Her words rung true, but she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, Keturah, or herself. Her ocean blue eyes narrowed and her dark brows furrowed in a frown as she tried to figure that out. _I'll be fine... Right?_

A reassuring warmth spread from the blade and Tasha tightened her grip on it instinctively, tears coming to her eyes as she felt her bitbeast's love for her swell and pour through her. Keturah was there with her, she wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Suddenly an urge to run overtook her and she lengthened her stride to a smooth run. It wasn't anywhere near a sprint, but it was a swift pace that made the wind toss her hair behind her, whipping long, slender fingers through the silken strands. Several shorter strands of her angled hair slid in her face and a few caught on her lower lip, but she ignored them as she turned into the park and dove into the deep shadows of the trees. Here she felt most comfortable, as free as she could possibly be. The warm pulse of Keturah in her hand brought reassurance to her mind as soft whispers tickled her ears. She almost stopped to listen to the music of the forest but decided against it as the thrill of the run overtook her once again and she lengthened her stride for the second time. The speed was nothing more than she was used to, but the familiar rush brought a new comfort to her as she headed toward her favorite tree. She would be safe there, she knew that. The tree was her haven, one of the only places in which she was truly safe.

Footsteps sounded behind her and her heart leaped into her throat. She stumbled and nearly fell, but forced herself to keep going. Nothing could ever make her forget that heavy-footed gait. She knew that sound. Terror gripped her as suddenly as the thrill of the run had and her stride lengthened into a full sprint, but this time not for the joy of it, but for fear of her life. Her eyes widened as she ran seemingly blindly through the park, dodging this tree and that, weaving a complicated path for her pursuer to follow. She knew these trees better than most, but she knew that her pursuer knew them fairly well, too.

_What made me come back here?! I should have known they would be waiting for me!_ She scolded herself mentally and continued to run, taking in deep breaths of air as she leaped through the split in a trunk straight ahead of her. She vaulted over a fallen log and stopped short when a shadow loomed before her. Her heart skipped a beat and she skidded to a halt, eyes widening in fear as she held up her arm to block the imminent blow. The fist hit her arm and knocked her to the side, bringing her down against the cool grass and dirt of the park. She gasped for breath and started to pull herself up when a boot fixed itself on the small of her back and shoved her downward again. Trying to breathe, she gasped and choked on the inhaled dirt and grass, struggling to lift her head enough to take a breath. A mixture of rage and terror surged through her, panic coming when she had a harder time breathing. Instinctively she kicked out with her foot and it connected with the shadow's shin, but that was only enough to make him back up momentarily.

Keturah blazed vengefully in her hand, the warmth becoming a blazing fire as the bitbeast screamed in rage in her mistress's mind, her fury tearing through the girl's head like a wildfire. Keturah's usual feather-light touch on her mind was suddenly a blazing pressure that was almost too much for the girl. Tasha cried out in pain as something else connected with her side, which meant that her pursuer had caught up with her finally. She struggled to get up, to dislodge whatever it was that was holding her down, but they were stronger than she. Keturah's rage burned through her and the bitbeast screamed to be freed, screamed to be allowed out into the world to save her best friend.

Tasha's conflicting emotions held her bitbeast at bay, but Keturah's power was growing and her efforts to break free were growing as well. The girl's terror stopped her from using her full strength, but her rage battled against it in a fight that could never be resolved. She would wear herself out, just like the last time and it would be no different than before.

_But it _can_ be different, little one!_ Keturah screamed in her mind. Tasha could see the bitbeast in her mind's eye. She saw the dragon's rage in her beautiful purple eyes, the ferocity in her offensive stance. The dragon's wings were spread wide, claws out read to attack, graceful neck arched with her teeth bared. _It _must_ be different! Let me free! I can help you, little one! Just let me free._

Her body screamed for her to do what Keturah told her, but something held her back. Her two attackers were still kicking her and her body screamed with pain, numbing her mind even as a strangled cry escaped her lips. She had no control over what went on around her and she felt herself slipping. If she weren't careful, she would fall. A newfound terror gripped her and she opened her mouth to scream when something was stuffed in it to keep her quiet. She whipped her head back and forth, working her jaw to try and get rid of it, but it was roughly tied around her head, pulling at her hair without care for the pain she felt and a strangled moan came from her throat as another kick was landed on her thigh.

Keturah's screams of rage tore through her and her mind was taken in a sudden turbulence from the bitbeast's power. Then she realized the real power of the dragon. Stories were full of tales of a dragon's rage, a dragon's passion, a dragon's heart, but none of them could quite accurately describe what it felt like to be amongst those raging flames of a dragon's fury. Keturah's mind and soul screamed and raged to be let free, to seek vengeance on those who hurt the girl, but she was still tied to the words of her mistress. If Tasha didn't call upon her, she could not emerge and help. The dragon's rage burned through her mind like a white-hot fire, searing the wounds that had been inflicted on her and causing even more pain as Keturah's screams tore through her mind. Her head was spinning as the roaring filled her ears, nearly blinding her with the power of her bitbeast's rage.

Vaguely Tasha was aware of something tearing at her clothes and she struggled feebly against the rough hands, but was only met with another vicious kick that brought her to the brink of unconsciousness. Tears stung in her eyes and trickled down her cheeks as her throat choked up and silent screams sounded through the night. Her silent, tortured cries could only be heard by Keturah, who was trying as hard as she could to help. Now frantic, the beyblade that held her trapped was glowing like a star, casting a blinding light through the girl's fingers as she held it tight.

A rough hand touched her prone skin and a new terror awoke with in her, sending her body into violent shivers as she finally startled her attackers enough to pull her away from them for a short period of time. Pure terror blinded her as her body remembered what was to come. She saw nothing of the forest, nothing of the dark night sky high above her, the moon shining down with a sad face as it gazed upon the torture being put upon the young girl. Her silent cries went unheard as the hands touched her again, demanding, hungry.

_Let me free!_ Keturah roared, her voice gaining volume until Tasha was swimming in nausea and her head ached so badly she thought it would burst. _Set me free, little one! You must let me free._

A rough kick landed on the girl's chest and the wind was knocked out of her. Tasha gasped for breath, eyes wide but unseeing as her head swam, the roaring in her ears suddenly increasing a hundred fold as Keturah's vengeful screams became even louder. Swirls of color were all that she could see and the pain was creating bright flashes in her mind. Her vision becoming even darker, she fought to stay conscious. Another kick landed on her chest and she thought she heard something snap, but wasn't sure. Pain shot through her like a bolt of lightning and a strangled cry came through the rag that gagged her.

_Set me free!_

Keturah...

The bitbeast screamed with triumph as the girl's consciousness wavered again and the rough hands roamed along her hip and then inward. Tasha felt her body move away from him, but was only vaguely aware of it as she opened her terror-filled eyes to see the bitbeast emerge from the glowing blade. The blade was glowing so fiercely that it looked like it was completely made of light brighter than any star. Now the bitbeast's voice could be heard in the night air as she spread her wings and stood before her mistress, lowering her head, her purple eyes flashing dangerously. Her attackers backed away momentarily, frightened by the sudden appearance of the enormous black dragon. But their needs got the better of them and they made the stupid move of going toward the girl again.

Screaming with draconic rage, Keturah whipped forward and knocked them both down with such tremendous power that they were rendered unconscious immediately. Her mind thrashed on theirs, ripping and tearing, bringing them back into wakefulness only to scream in terror and pain and fall unconscious again. Fury burned through her and she spread her wings, opening her mouth to emit a low, dangerous hiss as she readied to finish them off, but something held her back. She turned her head and looked at the young girl, lying prone on the ground, her clothes torn, but not completely off. Her jeans were still on, but were unbuttoned and her shirt was torn completely in the front, revealing the curves of her breasts and nearly her entire torso. Blood pooled from a small cut on her ribs, and blood trickled from her mouth with the rough handling on the corners of her lips where the gag rubbed against it. Her hair was pulled viciously into the knot, but some strands still stuck to her face, kept in place by the salty tears that covered her cheeks. Though she said nothing, she was trembling with terror of something that had happened before, and a pain that was not just of the heart, but of the mind and body as well.

Keturah whipped her tail and hit the two men again, but did not hurt them any more than she needed to. Instead she dropped down by the girl and rested her muzzle against the girl's cheek, thrumming softly in reassurance. _You are safe now, little one,_ she whispered, her ageless voice rippling through the girl's tattered mind like a slow, deep brook. _I am here._

_Keturah..._ No words could form in the girl's mouth because of the gag, but she had trouble forming ones in her mind. Her vision faded and then sharpened as she fought to stay conscious. The sight of the dragon calmed her and suddenly the fear and pain overtook her, sending her into an abyss of darkness.

The great black dragon lifted her head and screamed her rage and aching heart to the wind, her scream carrying through the park and the city. Only another bitbeast would recognize it for what it was, but her scream was for one to hear, and only that one. Her mind sought one that slept not too far away and when she found it, her images were so jumbled it took a while for the sleepy creature to comprehend. The creature listened and watched silently until it saw what had happened to the girl. Then a rage similar to her own rippled through the creature and it rose, crying its own defiance to the wind. _The little one needs care._

_I will be there,_ the creature said in his deep voice.

Reassured, Keturah curled up around the young girl, lifting a wing to provide a sort of blanket to cover the girl as she wrapped her tail around her like a protecting wall. The great dragon lowered her head so it was beside Tasha's unconscious form, but her heart screamed for help even when it was on its way. Her heart wanted her little one to be free once again. To be free of the pain, of the torture and the fear. A single crystalline tear hung in the great bitbeast's eyes and her soft thrumming became a strangled cry as she lifted her head again, staring at the moon as the diamond droplet fell to the ground. _Oh, little one. I will see to it that they do not bother you again._ Keturah slowly lowered her head despondently and her cry became a soft thrum once more. Her cheek touched the girl's and at long last she closed her brilliant purple eyes, ready to protect the girl at any cost. _I fear for you when you are so quiet... Come back to me, little one._ But her words rang unheard in a mind that was no longer able to listen.


	22. Broken Wings

~door slams~   
  
Purra: Kai!!!!!! *bounds off the couch and tackles Kai* *huggles Kai, purring*   
  
Kai: *pushes Purra off and stands up* *drops bag on Purra's lap*   
  
Purra: *frowns* What's this? *opens bag and squeals* Catnip tassles!!!!! *purrs maniacally and huggles catnip tassles* Ooohhh! Thank you! Thank you! *stops abruptly* Wait, what's it for?   
  
Kai: It's Christmas.   
  
Raven: *snickers* They made you, didn't they.   
  
Kai: *glares at Raven* No.........   
  
Purra: *huggles Kai* Well I missed you! Oh yeah! *hands Dranzer back with a ribbon tied on it* I didn't play with it, either.   
  
Raven: Yes she did.   
  
Irvine: Watch it, birdie. She's lethal with those referal slips.   
  
Bwahahahaha! I'm back with another chappie! And boy is it yummy! It's the time you've all been waiting for!!! The title of this ficcie becomes evident in this chappie! See if you can catch it! You know the disclaimer so I'm not going to say anything. Hope you like this chappie!   
  


**Chapter Twenty-two:   
  
Broken Wings**

  
  


_Did we get to her on time?_ the phoenix asked, folding his wings against his sides as he perched on the large rock. The two creatures were in a sort of forest in the mountains, a small stream trickling peacefully nearby. The clouds hung high above and the warm rays of the sun trickled down the foliage of the trees to bring heat and light to the thick moss of the forest floor. This dream-like place seemed completely natural to the two creatures that resided in it, although it was not real. It was a place of refuge, or perhaps a place created in the very depths of the mind, no human could ever be so sure.

_I believe so,_ the dragon said, curling up to form a sort of protective wall around something that lay beside her. She allowed a small space as a break in the wall, but otherwise completely sealed it in. _All we can do now is wait. Are you sure he knows what he is doing?_

_He is smart,_ the phoenix said defensively. _And resourceful. He can help her more than the two of us ever could._ The phoenix sighed and bobbed his head in apology. _I apologize, Lady Keturah. You are only worried for your human. I realize that the boy has not always been so kind to her, but you must know, pride is in the way. He is a good boy. His heart is in the right place._

The black dragon lowered her head to look at the object near her claws and she sighed. _I know. I worry about her more than I should. She is a strong girl and has survived worse, but I still worry. They are such fragile beings._

The phoenix spread his wings and beat them twice before he folded them again. _It would seem so, but I have seen otherwise. Your girl's mind is susceptible to such torture, and that is what makes her weak. That can always be fixed._

_But only in time._ Keturah sighed in a way that only a dragon could and she gazed straight into the phoenix's fiery eyes. _How were you able to get him to come, Lord Dranzer?_

The phoenix chuckled and ruffled his fiery feathers before he answered. _I had to tug on his mind. The boy was asleep, and did not want to wake up._

Keturah's deep bell-like laughter rippled through the forest in which they conversed and she shook her head in understanding. _Humans and their sleep, such silly creatures._

_I know, and it took a fairly strong tug on his mind to wake him._ Dranzer preened his feathers and then went back to his story. _At first he did not want to come and I had to allow a sort of fear in my mindvoice before he would pay any attention to me. The boy is so stubborn... I made him run the entire way I was so anxious to get to the girl quickly. He demanded to know where I was taking him, but - bless him - did not complain. I believe that when he saw the condition she was in that was the deciding factor. He really does care for the girl, although he refuses to admit it._

_Does he?_ Keturah's amusement came through in her low, musical voice and she shook her head again. _The little one seems to care for your boy as well. They are both just so stubborn. Foolish pride, really._

_Ah, but that is the beauty of it,_ Dranzer said fondly. _Their own pride in keeping their reputations is their overall downfall. I just hope that these two will learn._

_As do I, Lord Dranzer, as do I. There is so much for them to take if only they were to see that there are other places to look! Perhaps this is a nudge in the right direction?_

Dranzer's eyes twinkled as he began to see what Keturah was hinting at. _Perhaps, Lady Keturah. Perhaps it is._

  
  


* * *

  
  


The first thing she noticed when she finally regained consciousness was that she was warm. As her memories of what had happened flooded through her mind, she realized that she should have been lying on the cool dirt of the park, but instead she was lying on something quite different. It felt like a bed, but she couldn't be too sure. Her head ached and her mind was still sluggish from being unconscious for... _How long have I been out?_ Even that thought was mangled and confused sounding and she struggled to form actual thoughts but then found it useless. She was still weak from the ordeal, although the reason why she had fallen unconscious escaped her. The brutality of the attack had terrified her, and she had been in considerable pain, but why had she lost consciousness?

A light touch on her cheek was like a slap in the face and she was abruptly yanked back to reality. Terror filled her again and she tried to move away, but her body wouldn't respond. Her mind screamed in fear and it called for her body to move, but move it did not. She tried again and again as the touch returned to the corner of her mouth and panic swept through her like a wild tidal wave. No longer was she in control (although she had very little control to begin with having been unconscious for an indeterminable amount of time) and her body moved on its own accord, lashing away from whatever touched her. Pain shot through her like lightning and she heard herself cry out in the distance, but the sound was muffled and far away sounding, like she was listening in on herself through a closed door.

_Hush, little one,_ a soft voice said from inside her muddled mind. Tasha felt the mess that her mind had become begin to shift under the dragon's soft touch and slowly began to relax as things went back into their proper places. _Hush. You are safe now. I have made sure that you are safe._

_Where am I?_ Even with the strength slowly returning to her aching body, Tasha's mindvoice was still quiet and muffled, although it was better than she had thought it would be. However, it frustrated her that her thoughts couldn't be expressed clearly.

_At the mansion,_ Keturah said in a soothing tone. _Hush now and rest, little one. I am here and you are safe. Rest, little one._

Tasha protested feebly but the light touch returned to her cheek and this time she succumbed to the feel of it. This touch was different than the touch of her attackers, although it still made her flinch at being touched at all. This was much different. It was so gentle and so light Tasha began to relax and slowly she stopped flinching away and lay still. The soft touch on her cheek came back again and then touched her rib. She flinched again, but then calmed when she felt what they were doing. She had been cut on the rib and it was being cleaned for her, but who was doing it? Before she could ask, pain rippled through her like a powerful tide and she slipped under its depths once more, but with more peace than she had the first time.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_She is healing. Slowly, but she is healing._ Keturah had long ago unwound herself from around the dark figure that lay before her and was now simply gazing at it as another dark figure administered to her wounds as silent as the night itself. _I would thank the boy, but he is not open to my mind._

Dranzer laughed, the rock beneath his claws becoming scorched as his flaming feathers became slightly fiercer for just that moment of joy. _He is not open at all, Lady Keturah. Even I have trouble accessing his mind at times. A stubborn boy, that rogue is._ The phoenix's voice was full of affection and the dragon realized just how much the boy meant to him. _He has not always had an easy life, but..._

_His past is forgiven in my eyes,_ Keturah said quietly. _He did not deserve such pain._

_And neither did your girl,_ Dranzer said with just as much honesty in his tone.

_Perhaps they can help each other heal,_ Keturah demurred, watching as the boy finally stopped helping the girl and sat back, scrutinizing what he had done.

Dranzer chuckled again, his phoenix fire burning the rock further. _Perhaps, Lady Keturah. Perhaps._

  
  


* * *

  
  


A soft groan escaped her lips as she regained consciousness again and was able to finally open her eyes. It took her a few moments before her vision cleared and she was able to see that she was, in fact, inside the mansion. She was actually in the very room that she used to take refuge in until that night she had found Kai inside, fast asleep. Tasha moved her arms slightly and stopped, testing to see if it hurt. When it didn't hurt more than a dull ache that she could easily ignore, she pushed herself up onto her elbows and then into a sitting position. Her hand went to her head and she touched it gingerly. It sent a wave of dizzying pain through her mind, but she was able to push it back. _Keturah...?_ she called groggily with her mindvoice. Her mindvoice was still slightly muffled, but not as badly as it had been before.

_I am here._ The reassuring voice filled her mind and all fear that had still resided in her mind melted away. Tasha turned her head to see the great shadowy form near the door, her silver-lined wings glinting softly in the rays of moonlight that shone in through the window. The brilliant purple eyes shone in the darkness, casting their gaze on the teenage girl. _How do you feel?_

_Stiff,_ Tasha replied, rubbing her head gingerly before she let her hand fall to her side again. _And achy, but I think I'm okay. How did I get here?_

_I carried you._ The dragon shifted in the darkness and her form could be seen only because of the light purple glow that surrounded her. Keturah closed her eyes in a long blink before she cast her gaze on the girl again. _I flew, but I did not know where to go._

_Then how did we get here?_ Tasha asked, frowning. She stopped when she found that frowning hurt.

_I was told to come here,_ the bitbeast replied. She chuckled softly at the girl's confusion. _When you fell unconscious, I called for help. And it came._

_But who?_ Tasha prodded.

An unfamiliar, but not unkind creature touched her mind and Tasha turned her attention to it. _I came, youngling._ Tasha turned her head and saw the great phoenix bitbeast nestled on the ground near the dragon. He reminded her of a robin sitting in its nest, although he looked much prouder and his fiery gaze held hers steadily. She heard his low, rumbling chuckle and realized that he had heard that thought. _I was worried that you had been harmed beyond repair. You humans can be so fragile at times-_

_I'm not made of glass!_ Tasha said heatedly, immediately rising to her own defense. Fire burned in her eyes as she glared at the bitbeast.

_Of course not, little one,_ Keturah said soothingly.

_But..._ Tasha blinked and realized that the two bitbeasts could not have been the ones to heal her. She looked down to see that her wounds had been cleaned, and that would take a human hand.

Without being asked, the phoenix lifted a wing and pointed behind her. _The one that helped you lies there. We could not do it ourselves, so I had to wake him and bring him along._

Tasha turned her head the other way and her ocean blue eyes widened as she saw who lay before her. He was wearing his usual black tank with the baggy blue pants belted at his waist. The long, sweeping white scarf remained tied around his neck and in the moonlight, the blue shark fin marks on his cheeks were illuminated so as to make his skin look paler than usual. His mahogany eyes were hidden from her under closed lids, but his dark lashes startled her because of his lighter colored hair. Strands of cool blue-gray hair fell on his brow and covered parts of his eyes and the darker blue back was nearly completely hidden from her sight. In his sleep, he looked so peaceful and so much like a normal person that it astonished her.

_You do not look so different in your sleep, little one,_ Keturah mused softly in her mind. _Masks are dropped in the realm of dreams. You see him as he is, not as he seems._

The girl said nothing to that remark and missed the look the two bitbeasts exchanged when she reached forward to brush a strand of hair from his eyes. He lay only inches from her, almost like he had fallen asleep just after attending to her wounds. His name was at the tip of her tongue, but she dared not say it aloud as she pulled her hand back and simply watched him as he slept, his chest rising and falling gently with each breath he took. _Kai..._ Comforted, although she would not admit to the true reason why, Tasha lay back down and turned her head, watching him from eye-level before she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kai opened his eyes when he heard her breathing slow and turned his head to look at her. In her sleep, she looked so innocent, so much younger than her sixteen years. Although her ocean blue eyes were hidden from him, he knew that they sparkled with life again. He had seen her once during her phase of being a simple walking form without a soul and had seen the dead, listless eyes that had turned dark gray. It had startled him to see eyes once filled with such life and fire suddenly die to become pools of darkness, voids of nothingness.

The corners of her full lips were still broken, but had stopped bleeding long ago and they would heal completely in a short period of time. A bruise was forming along her jaw, but otherwise the skin of her face was as flawless as it had always been.

While he had been taking the gag from her mouth, he had pushed her dark hair back to find that it was soft as silk and flowed through his fingers like water. Deep within his mind he longed to feel that again, to twirl his fingers in the silken threads of her hair. The purple streaks were light now because of the dark, but he could still see the shift in hue and wondered if those strands were as soft as the rest.

Tasha sighed in her sleep and the movement drew his attention to her necklace, which flashed in the moonlight. The long silver chain lay partially on her breast and the rest flowed between them, glinting up at him in such a way that he could have sworn it was teasing him. But as long as he was looking... His eyes drifted to the smooth skin of her stomach and then to the sparkling gem in her navel. It had not been jostled in the struggle she had had with her attackers, and if it had, it probably would have been extremely painful. Without realizing it his eyes drifted upward to her throat and then to her collarbone where the black strap resided on her shoulder.

Kai suddenly tore his gaze away and lifted his hand to run his fingers through his hair, staring up at the ceiling. _What is it that I'm feeling now? It's so strange, and I've never felt it before. Could it be that I... No. I don't. I know I don't. That's a weakness and I don't let weaknesses get to me. But then... What is it?_ His thoughts went unanswered as he closed his mahogany eyes and tried to sleep, those thoughts still roiling through his mind. As he drifted back to sleep, he did not hear the soft, deep chuckle of amusement from the phoenix in the corner of the room.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Finally waking from a fitful rest, Tasha's eyes opened to find that something was touching her rib where the cut had been. She cast her gaze to the figure that sat beside her and her eyes widened. "Kai?" Her voice was groggy, but she sounded better in her mind than out loud.

Kai ignored her and touched the soft cloth to the cut again, pulling it up to reveal that it had started bleeding again. Tasha sat back and felt him touch it again. It surprised her that such a strong person had such a gentle touch. It was almost like he was afraid to hurt her, but... She lifted her gaze to look at him again and saw the mask on his face once more. Gone was the look of peace, for it was once again masked by the cold exterior that he always put on when around people, or perhaps whenever he was awake, she wasn't sure.

The cloth moved up slightly and she flinched. His gaze flickered up to lock on hers and he seemed to notice the dormant fear in her eyes and stopped, pulling away as she regained control of it. Tasha swallowed and turned her head in her way of saying that it was all right. Kai touched the cloth to her skin again and she flinched, but not away from him. He paused and then went on. She did not flinch again, but her body remembered the touch of her attackers all too well and their laughter still rang in her mind. Tears stung in her eyes and she closed them, squeezing them shut as tightly as she could. The cloth touched a bruise and she sucked air in through her teeth, wincing as the tears came to her eyes and threatened to fall. As Kai continued to soak up the blood that was slowly beginning to stop flowing, her mind went back to the night that it had happened the first time and her old pain returned, making her want to scream in terror and rage. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she tried to shove the memory downward but it refused to be left alone.

A sudden touch on her cheek made her gasp and her eyes flew open to see that Kai had reached forward to brush the tears from her eyes with his thumb. His mahogany eyes shimmered in the dim light and he brushed the tears away with a feather-light touch that startled her. Eyes wide and sparkling with fear that was quickly dissolving, her chest heaved as she slowly calmed down and realized that he really didn't mean to harm her at all. He was there to help. He wasn't like the men that had attacked her. Her eyes stared into his as his fingers traced the line of tears and then touched the corner of her lip. Her lips were already slightly parted as she took in breath after breath and she dared not move, although she wished with something that she did not recognize that he would never leave her. His fingers touched the wound on her lip and the salt that had accumulated on his fingertips touched the wound making it sting, but she hardly felt it as she stared into those mahogany eyes, which seemed so deep now that she felt like she could fall into them forever. At last he pulled away and Tasha bit back the words that told him to come back and instead said something different. "Kai..." He matched her gaze, but said nothing, clearly waiting for her to speak on her own. She did not need his permission. "Why are you helping me?"

He stayed silent for a long time, although his gaze never wavered from hers. Through those mahogany depths she thought she saw flickers of hidden emotions, flickers of thoughts and memories that passed through his mind and kept unknown to her. His silence was not because he lacked the words to answer, or the voice to speak, but the reason to actually say anything at all except to answer her simple question. Somehow she saw that he was weighing his words just like she would have if she were to be put under the same situation. As he stayed silent she took the time to study him further. She had been told this many times by the other girls at the tournament, but she really saw this for the first time and acknowledged the fact that he was very handsome. Especially now that he was partially leaning over her, his mahogany eyes filled with so many emotions, flickering and shimmering in the foxfire of the moon. Her eyes traced the line of his jaw and then up to his lips, which had formed a line, but not an unkind one. His light brows were drawn slightly in concentration and his hair fell across his face from a light breeze that came from the open window.

When he finally did speak, his voice was soft. So soft that she had to strain to hear it and even when she did, she wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly. "Because a dragon with broken wings ceases to fly." With those words he turned away from her and lay down again, closing his eyes in a way of such finality that she said nothing more to question him. Instead, she watched him slowly fall asleep and then sighed, gazing upon his strangely peaceful face before she closed her eyes to do the same. In a matter of moments her breathing steadied and she, too, had fallen fast asleep once more.

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chikushou! Dammit! I had to cut this chappie short because my computer is retarded and found this part too long, so I'll have to post it as a second chapter. So, the part you're waiting for is in the next chappie. And I broke it off at the perfect spot, too... *pouts* Anywhuzzlez, please review! I'll put the next half of this up sometime Christmas night just to torture you while I put the first part up earlier in the morning, so be sure to check. Merry Christmas, you guys! And please remember to review! The more reviews, the more swiftly I update!!!   
  
Ciao for now!   
  
Purra ^^~ 


	23. Perhaps They May

And here's the second part of that chappie, now turned as a separate chappie! *grins* I think you'll like it....... *grins mischievously* Enjoy!  
  


**Chapter Twenty-three:   
  
Perhaps They May**

  
  


Later that night (or more accurately earlier that morning) when the clock struck three, Tasha awoke again. Her eyes fluttered open and her breath caught in her throat as the memory of the attack came to her again, but it quickly subsided when she remembered that she was now safe. As quietly and gently as she could, she turned on her side and rested on her uninjured hip. She rested the rest of her weight on her left elbow and laid her right arm along her side, watching Kai as he slept. Somehow she kept waking up to turn and look at him and could not bring herself to stop. Her old attitude would have forced her to stop, but over the past few weeks, she had changed. The changes had been so great that she hardly recognized herself anymore. Before, she had been like Kai, cruel and unforgiving to the world around her, but now... The attacks had changed her, they had brought out her fear and had shaped her into a more fragile, despairing creature that she hated. Until that night, of course. She had changed once again, but this time found herself wondering if this change were in fact for the better. Before she had refused help, but this time she had welcomed it and the pain had been stopped. Before she had healed herself, but this time she had someone to help her. Would this time be different?

As she wondered about what had changed within her, she found herself staring off into space, just above Kai's sleeping form. She was brought back to reality as he drew a deeper breath and then settled back. Her attention once more on him, she tucked a stray strand of raven black hair behind her ear, wincing as it pulled at the bruise on her head. No longer did her body ache the way it had before, but she still felt some pain. It would take a while for her to heal, but she could sacrifice a few days more. It mattered not to her anymore.

Without realizing it, Tasha found herself reaching forward with her free hand to brush strands of hair from Kai's face but when her fingertips came in contact with his temple, she stopped. Wonderment filled her eyes as she ran her fingertips lightly over his pale skin, tracing the line of his jaw like she had the first time, only to reach the center of his chin and then swirl outward and up, coming at a curve to touch the corners of his mouth. Her touch was so gentle, so feather-light, that he did not awaken but even if he had, she would not have noticed so intent was her gaze on what her fingers were doing. The soft feeling of his skin against hers made her breath catch in her throat and she pulled her hand back a moment for fear of waking him. When he didn't stir, she hesitantly reached forward again to trace the line of his lips until her fingertips trailed down the center and then drifted slowly, almost reluctantly away. Instead of going upward again, her touch ran along his throat to his collarbone and traced the line to his shoulder, but that was where she stopped. Her gaze moved back to his face and she closed her eyes a moment, sighing softly.

A gentle touch on her hand made her open her eyes again and she looked to see that his hand held hers. She slowly lifted her hand and his hand followed until they matched, each finger lined up against the other. His hands were slightly larger than hers, although her fingers were longer and quite slender, looking almost frail against his. Then as slowly as she had lifted her hand, she turned her gaze to look down at him and saw that his mahogany eyes were open and she could see straight through those endless depths. Her eyes stayed on his as his fingers trailed along her wrist and up her arm, his touch so light that it sent a delighted shiver down her spine, but still she did not move. She lay motionless as his fingertips trailed up the side of her neck and entwined in her hair, gently pulling and twisting as the strands twirled around his fingers. Finally her eyes closed and she tilted her head against his hand, allowing him further access to the long, raven black strands that flowed like silk around his wrist, tickling his skin at the touch.

Moving so slowly that neither of them seemed to realize what was happening, Kai rose on his side and his hand slid to the back of her head, her long hair falling in cascades down her back and he used his free hand to touch her chin, causing her to open her eyes. The beauty of those ocean blue orbs stunned him and he found himself entranced in their crystal gaze. Her eyes shimmered and the silver shafts from the moon spilled on her face making her look like something spun from a dream. Her lips opened in a silent question, her eyes mimicking it and Kai found himself answering whether he wanted to or not. Somewhere deep inside something screamed at him to shove her away, but that remained unheard as he caught her lips with hers in a soft kiss. Kai closed his eyes and pulled her slightly closer to him, sliding one hand around her waist while the other held her head to him. Tasha's lips parted for him as she accepted his embrace and she shifted slightly, allowing herself to put both arms around his neck. Questing for something he didn't recognize, his tongue flicked against her lower lip and he heard her soft gasp of surprise. He almost pulled away but didn't when she parted her lips further, allowing him to come explore if that was what he wanted. Not consciously realizing that _was_ what he wanted, he accepted her invitation and his tongue explored her mouth and much to his delight, found that she was quite willing.

They parted momentarily to catch their breath and stared into each other's eyes, not entirely comprehending what had just happened, only knowing that they wanted more. Kai leaned forward slightly and his mouth found hers once again, sealing it in a sweet embrace that brought a soft moan from deep within his throat. Never had he felt so relaxed, so... The emotion that he wanted to describe escaped him, but he succumbed fully to it as he kissed the girl that he had seen so many times. To think that she was now in his arms, her lips caressing his own, was somehow impossible, but his mind was far from thinking at that time.

Tasha leaned slowly backward and in doing so she pulled him down with her. Kai moved his hand reluctantly from her head and rested it on the floor beside her to take his weight as he pushed her down further until she was lying on her back. What he was doing escaped him, but all he knew was that nothing he had ever done had ever felt this right. The only thought that ran through his mind as his lips and tongue traced a line down her jaw and throat, reaching the small base at her throat was that he couldn't believe he had ever hated her. But was that really what he had felt for her? Had he ever hated her? That was seriously becoming a doubt as he heard her soft gasp when his mouth found a sweet spot at the side of her neck. Her fingers ran up the back of his neck and became entwined in his hair as she tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

Without realizing what she was doing, Tasha's fingers came to the long white scarf that he had around his neck and they deftly untied the knot, allowing the cloth to fall free on his back. She felt him shift away, allowing it to fall with a soft rustle onto the floor beside them. Every nerve ending in her body was sizzling at his touch and it sent white-hot fire through her veins when his mouth found hers again, sealing it with a kiss. _How could I have ever hated him? How could I have ever hated the Red Phoenix?_

When he began to break off again, her lips tugged on his lower lip and she felt him smile slightly as she pulled him in yet again for another. Kai's fingertips traced a line of fire down her shoulder and she shivered with delight at his touch, taking in a breath and pulling him closer to her as she did so. Her free hand ran down his spine and she heard a soft moan escape his lips as her fingers touched the small of his back and gave a slight tug on his shirt. Even when he didn't move, her fingers traced circles on his back, small at first, but gradually becoming larger until he stopped kissing her to rest his cheek against hers, mouth open as he took in deep breaths for air. She closed her eyes and continued making circles on his back, so soft her touch that she knew it was torturing him until the circles became soft, but sweeping gestures that ran up and down the length of his spine. The cloth that separated her fingers from his flesh was beginning to bother her and she tugged again at his shirt, more pointedly this time. She tilted her head to kiss the bend in his jaw and he took a long, deep breath through his nose, his lips brushing against her ear in a gesture that sent shivers of delight throughout her body. He lifted himself upward and peeled his shirt off, tossing it to the ground before he looked down at her again. Her eyes held his and she slowly reached forward to touch his chest, pressing her hand against his shoulder to slowly fall down to his heart. The steady beating of his heart soothed her and she closed her eyes, listening to the easy rhythm so close to her own. Almost on its own accord, her heart skipped a beat and was then synchronized with his.

No longer robbed from the touch of his flesh on hers, Tasha felt free to allow her fingers to explore the taut skin that covered hard muscle along his shoulders, arms and torso. His mahogany eyes watched her as she explored, her eyes intent on what her fingers were doing until her eyes were drawn upward and caught his. Kai reached forward to touch her cheek and then leaned down again to kiss her with a passion that had only newly awakened within him that screamed to be set free.

The shadows of the trees danced across the room and through the moonlight two other figures, unseen by the distracted pair near the couch, watched the display before them. The great black dragon smiled in a way that only a dragon could in approval. _Perhaps now they may heal._

The phoenix chuckled softly and he exchanged a look with the dragon before he turned to look at the pair again. _Perhaps, Lady Keturah. Perhaps they may._

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whew, is it getting hot in here or is it just me? *fans herself with her tail* Man, that was steamy. Well, you know the drill, review, review, review! And happy holidays from your neighborhood chaotic kitty!!!!! 


	24. Quiet of Dawn

Hey! I'm back with another chappie! An D-ao seems to think I should change the rating. I will later! It hasn't gotten bad yet. *grins wickedly* Yet.   
  
Okie, you get the whole story on Tasha's past in this chappie, so pay attention! I hope you guys caught the whole thingie with the dragon. Kinda funny how Dranzer and Keturah watched the whole ordeal. :0 Keeheehee! And if you can't figure out what they did by the end of this chappie, here the hell have you been?! Anywhuzzlez, enjoy!   
  


**Chapter Twenty-four:   
  
Quiet of Dawn**

  
  


Early morning light streamed through the window on the other side of the room and the warm beams touched upon the sleeping figures on the floor. Tasha lay awake, but did not move from where she lay. Her left arm rested across his bare chest and her fingers gently touched his shoulder. With every breath he took her arm lifted slightly and she wanted to snuggle closer to his warmth. Her ocean blue eyes opened to take in the light of the new day, even if it was so slight because it was still early. Not much sleep had been had that night, for both of them had stayed awake until just a few hours ago, but her body was so well trained to wake up early that she awoke at this time anyway. He remained asleep because of exhaustion, but not from lack of sleep.

At long last Tasha made herself get up and slid away from him as soundlessly as she could. She knelt beside him, still and silent to make sure that he did not wake. The cool morning breeze on her bare skin chilled her as she slowly rose and walked silently over to the bed, pulling the clothes she had left there on. Her necklace had stayed on all night and was warm from being against her chest and Kai's arm and it felt like a reassuring weight around her neck.

The sun slowly began to rise and Tasha stepped out of the room and onto the balcony. What she loved about this room was that it was secluded. If she was on the balcony, she couldn't be seen by anyone else unless they were in a tree with binoculars, and there was no chance of that happening. She crossed her arms and leaned against the balcony, staring off at the beautiful garden that spread out before her. Her thoughts went back to what had happened that night and she had an involuntary shiver. Even the thought of what had happened still made her sizzle with a fire that had only been partially fueled. _After everything over the past few weeks, I had never expected the real thing to be..._ She shook her head, unable to complete the thought.

A soft sound behind her alerted her of his presence, but she didn't turn around to look at him. She hadn't heard him from within the room, which meant that he was just as silent as she. Although she wasn't expecting him to do anything, she was slightly disappointed when he leaned against the railing beside her, but still a foot or so away from her. Like her, he had dressed in clothes that apparently he had kept in the room, although she had no idea where. His mahogany eyes never tried to seek hers, but they asked a silent question that she wasn't sure if she wanted to answer. It was still painful to think about, but after what had happened... It wasn't nearly as painful as it had been. When she started speaking she startled herself with the clarity in her voice, the steady tone that did not betray her fear of the subject. To her surprise, Kai stayed silent and listened as she spoke, never saying a word. "When Voltaire finally put his foot down and pulled us apart, my father began my real training." Tasha noticed that Kai flinched at the mention of his grandfather, but she was grateful when he didn't interrupt. "I was determined to become one of the greatest beybladers in the world. The best if I could manage it. I learned quickly, my dad encouraged everything I did, but I guess I still missed that friend that I had lost. I tried to see you again. Just once, I learned my lesson afterward." Her fingers touched her left hip, which had remained uninjured during her last attack, to let him know that the small scar there was the lesson she was speaking of. "Voltaire caught me before I could get your attention and... I never tried to see you again afterward. After a while I even forgot about you for a long period of time, so determined was I to become the greatest beyblader ever. I was introduced to the best at those times and I learned all that I could from them.

"Then when I was fourteen I discovered something else. Voltaire had heard about my success as a beyblader, although I was more of a mercenary at those times, and had decided that he wanted to recruit me. Under my father's direction, I refused. Voltaire was angry, but could do nothing about it for the time being. I wasn't bothered by him again. I thought my troubles were finally over. I guess I was wrong. He didn't come after me again, but someone else did.

"A few weeks later a new team approached and they offered me a spot on their team. They said they wanted a good blader and had heard of my successes and had chosen me. I was flattered and said that I would join them. We won several matches together, a few trophies, some medals... It was great while it lasted. There were four of them, and with me we made a team of five stronger than any other. But after a while they started to change. Before they had been so nice to me, even though they were several years older than me. I was younger by four years but that hadn't mattered at first. As time went by, they started acting differently. At first I thought it was just simply because they were starting to figure out that I was a _girl_. I found out later that they had known for a long time, but their orders had changed. Too late I found out that they had been a team created by Voltaire to catch me again, and this time he had won. Scared, I ran. I didn't trust the team anymore, I didn't like the way they treated me and it frightened me.

"I joined up with Draco and Melody only a week or so after I escaped again and we lay low for a while. My dad had founded the team himself only a year or so before and thought we would make a good match for each other, especially with all our skills combined. I only told Melody my whole story and she was so nice about it. She's like an older sister to me and she promised to stay with me no matter what.

"For a while, it worked out great. We won tons of private tournaments and then found this one. We've been in this tournament three times. I came to the team just when the first tournament was and we won it. Then we won when I was fifteen, and another time when I was sixteen. If we win this year, we'll be able to celebrate our victory on my birthday." She gave a wry smile and shook her head slowly. "But I'm getting off subject. A month or two ago my old teammates, the ones that I found out weren't as great as I had thought they were, showed up. I didn't want to work with them when they asked for me to come back and I expected them to simply leave it at that. Instead, they threatened me and it took a slice on the arm to finally get the message across that I was either with them or I would be pushing up daisies in a few hours. I was so scared I was able to run away from them. Later I told Melody all about it and she refused to let me out at night without someone else with me for a while. Finally I snuck out again because I missed my favorite tree in the park, but they were waiting for me. I guess when they saw they couldn't beat me into submission, why not try something else?" Tasha fell silent, unable to describe what had happened to her. She bit her lip as tears threatened to fall, the memories of what had happened still fresh in her mind. "You know the rest."

Kai said nothing for a long time. They watched the sun begin to rise together, watching the colors change from black to purple to blue, yellow, orange and red. A soft breeze rustled the leaves of the trees and Tasha lifted her head, allowing her hair to slide across her face to fall over one shoulder, partially masking her face from Kai's view. Birds began to sing from their perches in the trees, but neither of them paid any heed to them. Their thoughts were elsewhere, venturing reluctantly into old memories that brought only fear and pain. When he did speak at last, his voice was soft, but Tasha was grateful to hear that there was no pity in his voice. She didn't want pity, she didn't need it. Pity was for weaklings, and a weakling she was not. She refused to be weak. Even if these attacks weakened her, she would never be reduced to a sniveling wretch. _But that's what I'm slowly becoming._ Tasha growled inwardly and shoved that thought to the back of her mind to hear what Kai said. "How many times?"

Tasha closed her eyes against the memories as they flooded through her mind's eye again, striking up new terror and pain within her. Kai said nothing, but she knew he noticed her discomfort. Slowly but surely, Tasha regained control over her emotions and was able to answer in a steady voice. "Six."

"Mm." He said nothing more, but his tone showed that he didn't like the number at all. Oddly enough, Tasha was touched by it. She felt like a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders now that she had told him. A sort of relief and freedom spread through her, but it was still cloaked with doubt that she somehow could not shake off.

They stayed at the railing for a long time, not a word passing between them. Thoughts passed unsaid between them and somehow the companionable silence was better than any actual conversation. The clock in the room struck six and Kai pushed himself up and finally turned his head to look at her. Tasha took her time in returning his gaze, worried to see what she would find in his eyes. When she finally did gaze into those mahogany depths, she saw his usual mask and she sighed mentally. But then there was a flicker of something else and then it was gone. Kai turned and opened the door to go back into the room when Tasha spoke. "Kai?" He didn't turn, but he stopped and waited for her to continue. "Thank you." She paused a moment before adding, "You didn't have to come."

Kai fingered his beyblade, moving his fingers so that she could see the bit chip flashing in the early morning light. He turned his head just enough to see the tiny pull on the corner of his mouth. "Like I had a choice." [A/N: Keehee, this has a double meaning!]

Tasha blushed as he closed the door behind him, his white scarf sweeping gracefully behind him as he crossed the room and then left. Her blush colored her cheeks for several minutes before she began to laugh. At first it was slow and quiet, but then it grew in mirth and became the sort of delighted laughter that she had not indulged herself in for so long it felt unfamiliar, but gratifying all the same. At long last she shook her head, still laughing, but this time her smile was of warmth. "Thank you."

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Keeheehee! So did they do something? _Hell yeah!_ But I wasn't going to go into detail. Tell me if you think I should next time around. I tried to make this so that Kai wasn't out of character, but......... Did I succeed?   
  
Anywhuzzlez, please review! Don't make me steal An D-ao's little hypnotisey thingie (again)! Oh yeah! Just so ya know, this ficcie is far from over! Bwahahaha! I'm not just leaving it like this! We still gotta finish the tournament! Oh dear, I'm having too much fun with this.... Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! *cackles evilly* *evil followers cackle evilly* *hisses and lunges at evil cackling followers* *evil cackling followers hiss back* *Purra is disgruntled* *pounces on evil cackling followers* *evil cackling followers shriek and run away* *purrs and slinks off into the faerie mists, still cackling evilly as she thinks of her next chappie* *evil cackling followers regroup and follow after, cackling evilly*   
  
I'm bored, okay?! You know the drill, review, review, review! Yesh, I know, I'll update, update, update! ;)* 


	25. Second Thoughts

Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I wrote this chappie, but it sucked so I rewrote it. It's much better now! At least... I hope it is. *sighs* This was a hard chappie to write! Just so you know: Tasha used to be a gymnast. She was pretty good at it, but she stopped for a while. Just thought I should touch on that.   
  
A baby? I seriously considered it, but somehow it just wouldn't fit into this ficcie. Don't get me wrong, I love babies too, but it just wouldn't fit. Sorry! I did consider it though.   
  
Don't kill me for this chappie!  
  
Disclaimer goes here  
  


**Chapter Twenty-five:   
  
Second Thoughts**

  
  


Whatever had come over him that night was gone. Something had broken through his mental shields and had taken over when he had seen her body lying broken before him. A sort of weakness that he had worked for years to get rid of forever. It had broken through and had completely taken control of him, throwing him into the deepest depths of a whirlwind that he couldn't fight. _It's not like I fought it anyway._ Kai angrily shoved that thought to the back of his mind and shook his head, leaning against the balcony railing to clear his head. Mahogany eyes closed, he allowed the soft breeze of the late evening rustle his hair across his brow. The long white scarf that was tied around his neck shifted across his back and flowed gracefully about, catching the wind for a moment before it dropped back again.

_I only helped her because Dranzer told me to. He was afraid for Keturah and Tasha. I only helped her because he wanted me to._ That thought rang true in his mind and he shifted his weight to one foot, sighing softly. The swirling disarray of his mind had long since been organized again and the feeling of not being in control still made him shy away. He had worked his entire life to keep himself under control no matter what the situation was and only the sight of a girl in need of help had shut down everything he had worked for. In those few seconds of weakness that unbidden emotion had swept through him and sent all other control he could have mustered back. He couldn't let that happen again. It wouldn't happen again.

_I don't hate her. I don't hate anything but weakness. She means nothing to me at all. She never did and she never will._ Kai lifted his head and his mahogany eyes snapped open, not seeing what lay before him but what would come. _I'm going to win this tournament, Tasha or no. I'll be pronounced the greatest blader, no matter who stands in my way. I won't be beaten again. Weakness won't get the best of me ever again._ His mind set, Kai straightened and turned on his heel, the white scarf flowing gracefully behind him as he left the balcony without looking back.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tasha paced in her room, running what had happened that night through her head over and over. Each time she did her answer as always the same. She had needed healing. He had given it to her. She had needed strength. He had given it to her. She had needed comfort. He had given it to her. And then he was gone. It never occurred to her the reason _why_ he had helped her, and if it did, she shoved it back so forcefully it couldn't arise again.

_I don't need his strength. I'm strong on my own. I was just afraid of what they did. But I'm not afraid of them anymore. They caught me off-guard, and they won't do that again. They can't hurt me anymore._ A new fire burned in her blood and she stopped, eyes searching the room for something. When she found it, she pulled them on and opened and closed her fingers for the familiar feel of the cloth on her hands. They were a pair of black gloves made especially for her a year or so ago. The fingers were cut off just before the first joint after the knuckle and the straps on her wrists kept them on. They were her favorite gloves and they were useful to her in many ways.

Without really realizing where she was going, Tasha headed toward a room near the gym and found it empty. Inside was a large mat, which she ignored, and a balance beam, which she also ignored. When she reached the parallel bars she pulled off her jeans and kept on the boxers she had stolen from Draco. Her black tank top wouldn't hinder her movements like a T-shirt would so she kept that on. Tasha stood before the lower bar and jumped up, catching it with her hands. She swung her long legs back and forth until she got enough momentum to throw herself around the bar, keeping her grip on the bar as she swung around and around before she turned around and went the same way, but now was backward. The familiar feel of the smooth wooden bar on her hands cleared her head like nothing else could, her hair swirling behind her as she spun around and then tucked her legs close to her and swung off, kicking outward again as she caught the taller bar and swung on one arm and then caught it with the other. The strain on her shoulder was welcome and she ignored the sharp pain in her back. She hadn't done this in almost a full year and it felt good to be doing again, despite the pain she felt.

Her mind clear, Tasha found herself thinking about what she should do. Her body twisted with growing grace and flexibility as she spun on the bars, performing simple tricks at first to warm up and then moving to more difficult ones as she felt her old talent coming back to her. Before she had been afraid of her old team, the BlackBladers. The four members before her, Luke, Vince, Rick, and Chris had been great to her for her first few months with them, but afterward... It had changed.

Had it really been Voltaire that had created the team? They had definitely been funded by him when she had found the check he had sent for them, but had he really created it? Or had he paid them to do this to her? Was this just his revenge on her? Realization struck her and she almost fell from the bars in surprise. _He doesn't want me as a competitor for his grandson! He knew I was growing stronger so he sent this team to beat me down. It worked, but then I escaped. Now he's paying them to go after me not so he can take me back, but so I don't get any better than I already am. He's hoping that I'll become so afraid I'll drop out completely._ Tasha twisted on the bar and flung herself onto the smaller one, twirling in the air gracefully before she caught it and spun on that one too. With each time around the bar, her determination grew, her strength grew until she flipped onto the higher bar, spun around, let go of the bar to twirl in the air before she caught it again and spun around, letting go again and turning a somersault in the air before she landed in a gentle three-point. She rose from that position smoothly and tossed her head, her eyes glinting with new resolve. _If he wants me to change, he got what he wanted._ A tiny smile touched her lips, her ocean blue eyes glittering with fervor. _Just not in the package he was expecting._

Tasha pulled on her jeans again, belting them around her hips and left the waistband of her boxers show over top, ignoring them for the time being. She had more important things to do. Never again would she be used like that. Never again would she give in to her fear, to the darkness that threatened to swallow her whole. Chin lifted in a stubborn, determined way, she left the gym through the way she had come and went back to her room. She knew what she had to do. _I am not weak anymore. Never again. I don't need Kai's strength to hold me upright. I have a strength all my own and they don't scare me anymore. I'm not afraid of them anymore. I can face them on my own. They'll be waiting for me just like they were the last time. I'll meet them there. But on my own terms. Chris and Luke will be there this time. But I'm not afraid of them anymore. They can't hurt me anymore._ Tasha unconsciously grabbed her Keturah blade, not noticing as the bit chip flashed oddly in the late evening light. _I no longer fear the dark._

  
  


* * *

  
  


In the shadows of the late night, Kai slid back to the corridor that he had chosen to be his next place to explore. The crimson carpet beneath his feet silenced his steps as he walked down, his mahogany eyes on the walls to take in everything around him. A figure brushed against him and he moved with it, turning his head to look into deep ocean blue eyes. Not a word passed between them as they stared at each other, dark mahogany meeting ocean blue in an almost challenging gaze that neither was willing to drop. They were inches from each other and he could see a strange light in her eyes. She had found new strength, a new triumph glittered in those ocean blue depths. Like him, she had resolved something as well. But in those eyes he saw something else, too. Small memories of the night before passed through his mind like lightning and he saw everything like in a flickering storm, only seeing certain things before they were gone and replaced by another. He saw her gazing up at him with her large ocean blue eyes, sparkling with a sort of emotion that he did not understand at the time as he looked up from kissing her throat. He saw her long silken hair as he felt her pull off his scarf and heard it fall to the ground. He saw her put her hand to his chest, feeling his heartbeat through her palm. He heard her whisper his name against his shoulder.

Then she had her arms were around his neck and her mouth was on his and he breathed in her scent, taking her in and allowing her to press herself up against him as he held her around the waist. He deepened the kiss as a hot and passionate embrace that was as demanding as her own grasp on his hair. A burning feeling spread throughout his body like liquid fire, every nerve ending sizzling at her touch as he closed his mahogany eyes and tilted his head to the other side, getting a new and better position. Her lips sought his and he allowed her to find him again. A burning desire flew through his body like a bolt of lightning, so quick was it that it was there and gone, just like their heated embrace.

Breathless, they backed away from each other. Her lower lip was slightly swollen and her eyes were wide and suddenly she was as she was before. They gazed at each other for a moment before she turned her head, her fingers trailing down his strong arm and then she was gone. Kai went back to exploring the corridor when he could no longer hear her near-silent footsteps. Without any words being spoken, they were through.

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*hides behind a fortress to avoid angry reviewers* AAYIII!!!!!! You didn't actually expect them to stay together, did you? *ducks when a knife is thrown at her* Hey! Think about it! They're both proud people and what happened is against both of their principles. *ducks again* Isn't this something Kai would do? *ducks again* Okay then.   
  
Next chappie: Tasha goes out at night to confront her attackers head-on. Does she really have the strength to make them leave her alone? Has she gotten rid of her fear?   
  
Just a hint for you guys so you don't kill me: Doesn't Kai always get what he wants?   
  
Please review! 


	26. Stained Crimson

Uneven bars. *coughs* I knew that. *coughs* Yeah, I did that on purpose. *laughs* I took gymnastics too, but that was so many years ago I've forgotten what they're called. Lo siento! Thanks for all those people that corrected me! *laughs* Figures. Only I would make a mistake like that. I mean, _parallel_.   
  
Kai: You're an idiot.   
  
Purra: Then why didn't _you_ correct me, smarty pants?   
  
Kai: *looks up at the ceiling*   
  
Bastard. Oh well! Point for me! Again. Anh D-ao, what's the score now?   
  
Okay, I'll fix that mistake sometime. *coughs* Never *coughs* But I won't make it again! I got one question for you guys to answer in your reviews though! What's Mariah's bitbeast's name? I know it's a pink kitty (so cute!), but what's its name? And oh yeah! That whole thing with Kai and the memories of what happened, those were flashbacks. The rest of that paragraph to when they started kissing were flashbacks, just in case you didn't know.   
  
On with the ficcie! And like I said, all things broken will be mended. *winks*   
  
Disclaimer goes here  
  


**Chapter Twenty-six:   
  
Stained Crimson**

  
  


Her quiet footsteps were silenced once she touched the soft grasses of the park. She had walked from the mansion to the park in less than ten minutes even though it would normally take her fifteen. Maybe it was because of that brief, but so heated embrace she had shared with Kai. What had brought her to do such a thing was still beyond her, but every place where his body had touched hers sizzled with renewed feeling and she unconsciously touched her lower lip, finding it slightly swollen and still tingling. _Chikushou is that boy a good kisser._

She had forgotten all about her wounds that she had acquired the night before. The bruises were still apparent and the cuts still stung when she touched them, but they were far from her mind at that moment. Now her mind was focused on just one thing, and that was to find her favorite tree. When she approached it she felt a soft breeze rustle through the leaves, moving her hair from behind her ear. She closed her eyes momentarily to feel the soft caress of the wind on her face before she reached forward to touch the cool bark of the enormous maple. Momentarily completely at peace, Tasha leaned against the sturdy trunk of the tree and found it easy to forget about everything that had happened over the past few weeks. She even forgot her reason for coming to the park in the first place.

After ten minutes of allowing the tree's silent comfort wrap around her, Tasha climbed deftly up the trunk and swung herself up onto the lowest branch, straddling it. She leaned forward until she was lying on her stomach, folding her arms to create a pillow for her head as she waited for her to-be-attackers to come. After a while she eventually fell asleep, lulled by the soft rustling of the leaves around her and the gentle chirping of crickets nearby.

The snap of a twig brought her back into wakefulness but she kept her eyes closed as she listened to the two people advance on the tree. As they approached she amused herself by wondering why she had continued to come out to this tree even when she knew that they would find her and hurt her. Maybe it was because she had thought she had deserved it, even for that short period of time. She had deserved the pain, the violation, the humiliation. At least that was what she had made herself believe. She no longer believed that. She had been weak. She wouldn't be that weak again. Never again would she give in to pain. If she were in danger, she wouldn't give in without a fight. A tiny smile touched her lips at that thought. And she was a fighter at heart.

In her pocket she sensed the bit chip flashing. Keturah glowed slightly, but not because she felt she had to protect her blader. _I am here if you need me, little one. You have the strength to make them leave you alone. Do not be afraid to use it!_

Tasha said nothing in response, but she didn't need to. Keturah knew that her words had been heard and understood and retreated back to a faint shadow in the teen's mind. When she knew that Keturah had retreated, Tasha listened as the two men reached the foot of the tree, but hadn't yet noticed her. They spoke quietly amongst themselves, but she ignored their conversation. Rather she started things than they, she spoke, but did not open her eyes or move her head. "Chris and Luke tonight? Oh, goody." Her voice had enough sarcasm in it to make them bristle upon noticing her.

"And yet you still come to receive your punishment," Chris said coolly. "And your bitbeast won't help you this time because we've got ours." He held up his beyblade and Luke held his up as well.

Tasha snorted but did not look down at them. "Both of your bitbeasts combined aren't enough to even make a scratch on my Keturah." She felt a surge of pride from the bitbeast and she smiled slightly in response. "Why don't you just go back home so I don't have to beat the shit out of you."

Both men were silent a moment before they burst out laughing. "You? Beat the shit out of us? Sorry, little Natasha, but you must have hit your head. You don't stand a chance against us. We've had you several times before, you can't stop us now."

This time Tasha lifted her head and gazed down at them with her ocean blue eyes. This time those blue orbs were filled with such fire and a deadly coldness that shook both men before they were able to regain their composures. "What makes you think this time won't be different?"

"Because you haven't changed," Luke said, although his voice betrayed a slight twinge of doubt for his own words.

"Oh?" Tasha looked clearly surprised and amused by his statement and slowly pushed herself up, making a show in arching her back and sitting up straight, her legs dangling on either side of the branch. The clothes she wore were well chosen. Aside from her usual baggy jeans, she was also wearing a black tank top fashioned like what Melody called a "ribbed muscle-shirt." It fit well on her and she knew it. She put both hands on the branch, one hand before the other and both to the sides so she had the best balance, and leaned forward to pull herself up enough to bring both feet onto the branch. She crouched there for a second before she jumped down and landed with an effortless air that seemed to startle even the two older men that stood before her. Luke was the taller one with long, spiked brown hair and fairly nice brown eyes. He was handsome enough in his own right with his lean, but muscular body and now-clean shaven jaw. Chris, on the other hand, was the better looking of the pair. He had short black hair with dark eyes and had a more muscular build than Luke. Even though she knew she could never match them in strength, she was much faster and much more agile than they would ever be. But was that enough? If she used her wit, yes, that would be enough.

A second after she landed Chris stepped forward and swung his arm to hit her. Tasha was caught off-guard and it hit her squarely in the jaw. But instead of falling against the tree, she used the momentum of the hit to swing her own arm back and punch him right back. This was the first time she had ever fought back and the feeling of her knuckles slamming into his jaw sent a sort of elation through her that was better than almost anything she had ever experienced. He stumbled backward, hand on his jaw, staring at her in disbelief. Luke was snickering at his companion's surprise and obvious pain. Tasha flexed her fingers to prove that she was ready to do it again, a tiny smile on her lips. She had hit him once, she could - and would - hit him again.

Rubbing his jaw, Chris glared at the girl and jerked his head in Luke's direction. "You hold, I beat the shit out of her."

Luke shrugged and made a grab for the younger girl, but she dodged out of his grasp, now several paces away. She stopped, unwilling to run away in fear like she had used to, and waited for him to come to her. He did and she dodged out of the way again. Her jaw was sore, but the pain was welcome as she bounced on the balls of her feet, the heat of a fight boiling in her blood. She could almost feel her eyes sharpen and her other senses heighten, or perhaps that was Keturah lending her her strength.

A fist connected with her jaw and Tasha spun away, holding her arm back to punch back when Luke grabbed her hands and pulled them forcefully behind her back. She struggled against his grasp but he was much stronger than her and held her against him as Chris ran his fingers over his knuckles, smiling slightly. "I'm going to enjoy this more than usual, Tasha. Afraid? You should be."

For a moment she _was_ afraid, but then that too was gone. She no longer felt fear for them. She was angry. Angrier than she had ever been before. Blazing rage tore through her like a hurricane and she didn't even feel the first hit when it connected with her jaw. Her head was shoved roughly against Luke's chest but she didn't feel it. Her rage was too great for her to feel it. All she wanted was to hurt those that had hurt her. That was all she wanted. They gave her pain, now it was her turn to give them pain. _I need to keep my head! If I let all loose I'll lose. If I use my head, I can win,_ she thought, fighting to control her almost draconic rage. If she was going to hurt them, she might as well do it properly. With heightened senses caused only by the bloodwrath of a dragon within her, Tasha saw Chris ready another punch and this time was ready. At the last second she ducked and this did two things. First it put her head down, but also pulled Luke down with her. Second, it made Chris's fist connect with Luke's head and not hers.

Too shocked to react properly, Luke let go of her and she ducked out of the way, ducking a second time when Chris threw another punch. This time she ducked just under his arm and caught his forearm in her hands, twisting it fiercely behind his back until he cried out in pain. Tasha yanked it one last time just to make sure he got the message that she was angry before she let him go. That was a mistake.

Luke had gotten back on his feet and was holding her in his arms again, but this time much tighter than before. Tasha squirmed to get out of his grasp, but her efforts were in vain. There wasn't a way to get out of this one. At least, not the way she had gotten out of it the first time. Chris readied a punch but she didn't give him time to do anything. With one leg she stomped down as hard as she could onto Luke's foot and with the other kicked forward and hit Chris hard between the legs. Chris doubled over, crying out in pain as Luke shoved her away in pain and frustration. Tasha pulled away and watched Chris roll around on the ground curled up into a fetal position and Luke try to get feeling back into his foot.

Even though she knew she should just leave it at that, she couldn't resist one final blow. They had pained her so much, surely they deserved all the pain she could give them? She went right up behind Luke and tapped him on the shoulder. He stupidly turned just in time to get a fist in the jaw. Tasha rubbed her knuckles with satisfaction when he fell and she began walking away, taking care to step on Chris's hip and then ground her heel on Luke's hand before she left them again.

Back within the gates of the mansion the rage disappeared completely, leaving her back to the way she was before. Tasha abruptly stopped and looked at her hands in the bright moonlight. Both of her knuckles were stained with blood and it wasn't just her blood this time. At first it seemed so strange, so alien to her. But then it sank in and she smiled. A soft chuckle bubbled out of her lips and it slowly grew into quiet amusement. Then it burst into gales of laughter as she threw her head to the wind. She felt so strong, so happy at that point she wanted to howl like Draco's bitbeast Kryl. Her laughter rang crystal clear through the night, seeming to pierce the clouds with its clarity. Blue eyes glittering, Tasha didn't stop laughing until she was back inside the mansion.

Aching jaw forgotten, Tasha splashed cold water on her face when she reached her room and then washed her hands to rid them of the blood. The stained crimson water flowed down the drain and she watched it as it slid down with a soft gurgling sound. Even washed, her hands were still stained crimson, but for the first time it wasn't because she had been beaten up. It was because she had beaten up someone else. Her laughter threatened to bubble over again and she suppressed it, allowing herself a small smile of satisfaction. _Stained crimson..._ She shook her head as she dried her hands and tossed the towel back onto the rack. _I no longer fear the dark. And I never will again._

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bwahaha! I had fun writing this chappie. I had to listen to my sister's Good Charlotte CD to get me in the ass-kicking mood though. Sorry if it sucks, I'm usually writing about fights with swords and horses and magical creatures fighting each other. *grins* Dragons and griffins are fun... But wolves and cats even more so. Anywhuzzlez, I hope that fighting bit was satisfactory!   
  
Purra: Kai! Gimme back my hoodie! *chases after Kai*   
  
Kai: Give me back Dranzer! *runs out of the room with her hoodie*   
  
Purra: Gimme my hoodie first. I don't trust you. *stops and pants, glaring at Kai* I want my hoodie back. It looks better on me anyway.   
  
Kai: Give me Dranzer first, I don't trust you either.   
  
Purra: *whines* Well if we can't trust each other, how do I get my hoodie back? *shrieks* Somebody get my hoodie back from Kai!!! I want it back! *hisses at Kai* I'll give Dranzer back when you give me my hoodie. *sits and waits*   
  
Oh yeah! Sorry it took me so long! It's because my computer was being defragmented and it took four friggin' hours! It was so damn slow and it drove me nuts, so I couldn't write anything while it was defragmenting. So I read a book instead. *purrs* Good book....   
  
Next chappie: Some Ray and Mariah fluff and Tyson decides to bug Kai. Bwahahaha! What's gonna happen? Is Kai gonna kill Tyson? (I wouldn't blame him if he did). We'll have to see! And please don't kill me for breaking up Kai and Tasha. Yeah, it was a one-night-stand, but is it going to become something else, or are they broken up for good? *giggles* Keehee. You'll have to wait and see! Please review! And please make Kai gimme my hoodie back!   
  
Kai: Give me Dranzer! 


	27. Pillow Fights and Cold Water

Purra: *sighs* I've got my hoodie back, but I'm still mad at Kai! *glares at Kai* I'm giving you a stick in my will 'cause I don't like you!   
  
Kai: *snorts* Well I'm giving you a shoe.   
  
Purra: *purrs* Okie then. As long as it's yours.   
  
Kai: *sweatdrops*   
  
Purra: Bwahaha! I win! *does a victory jig* (And no, that's _not_ getting old, Anh D-ao!) Tyson's half awake in this chappie and decides to bug Kai. Not a good idea. Oh yeah! Tyson's a little OOC in this chappie, but oh well. I don't like him anyway, so who cares. Hope you like this chappie! Sorry it's so short, but I think it's kinda funny.  
  
Another question for you guys. Okay, a few. And please answer them! I'm using them in either the sequel to this fic (yes, there will be a sequel!), or in another fic that I'm planning. Okay, the first one is this (it's stupid, I know, but I honestly don't know): When the show first starts, where do they live? Is it Tokyo or what? If you know the name of where Tyson and Kai are at the first episode, please tell me! The second one is this: What are the names of the members of the Blade Sharks? And the colors of their blades, if you could! This stuff is _very_ important for the fic I'm working on. I'd really appreciate it if you could tell me!  
  
Galux? Okay, that'll help a lot. Thanks for answering!!!!!! You guys are great! And sorry it's taking so long for me to update, my Internet wasn't working for a while. Lo siento! Don't kill me!  
  


**Chapter Twenty-seven:   
  
Pillow Fights and Cold Water**

  
  


"Why does this room have so many pillows?"

Mariah's sudden whispered question nearly made Ray choke as he bit down on his lip to keep from laughing. He rolled onto his stomach to see her pull one of them over and wrap her arms around it, smiling as she snuggled against it. "Where did you find this room anyway?" he asked finally, pulling another pillow over for himself.

"Tasha showed me." Mariah yawned and nestled against the pillow. They were now facing each other after having walked from the garden to the room because Mariah had claimed to be tired. Ray had to admit that he was tired too and she had offered for him to follow. _And there was no reason for me not to agree._ "Last night when she took me back. She said it's kinda like a storage room."

"Looks like a bedroom," Ray said, indicating the large bed at the far end of the room. "Except for all the pillows on the floor." Mariah suddenly sat up and crawled over to him. Ray blinked when she plopped down against him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and resting her head against him, closing her eyes and smiling to herself. "Uh... What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see if you were as comfortable as the pillow."

_Right... Not that I mind, but..._ "Am I?"

Mariah opened her eyes sleepily and snuggled closer. "Even more so." And with that she walloped him with a pillow.

Surprised, Ray stared at her, not comprehending at first. Mariah sat up and laughed, waving the pillow in her hand. Then he began to laugh and grabbed one, hitting her shoulder with it. "Oh yeah? Cheater."

"Would I cheat?" Mariah grinned and hit him over the head with a pillow. He grabbed for another one and she moved away, holding up her own pillow as a shield. Ray succeeded finally in hitting her and an all-out pillow fight ensued.

After several minutes of pummeling each other with pillows and shoving each other around, Mariah finally flopped over, defeated. Ray lifted a pillow as if to hit her but instead dropped it and leaned forward to rub his nose against hers, making her laugh. "I win." His lips brushed against hers in a light kiss and he felt her smile beneath him.

"Yeah, you win." She sighed and looked up into his amber eyes. She playfully nudged his shoulder with her head. "But I'll get you next time."

"No you won't." Ray kissed her one more time but this time lingered long enough to flick his tongue against her lower lip. He rolled off of her and lay on his back, folding his arms behind his head. He tried to hide the slight smile on his lips but was unable to, especially when Mariah nudged his ribs with her finger.

"Oh yes I will, just watch me." She stopped and lifted herself up onto her elbow. "I wonder why Tasha is letting us be together. I thought she was a lot like Kai."

"She is, but there are a few key differences," Ray said, frowning. "Tasha has a heart."

"Kai does too, but he hides it." Mariah tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear and sighed.

"And how do you know that?"

Mariah's keen ears didn't miss his slight tone of jealousy. She pretended to look injured. "Woman's intuition." She grinned and snuggled up close to him, knowing that the simple motion was enough to let him know she had no interest at all in Kai, only in him. Then just to make sure that he knew that she loved him only, she gave him a light kiss at the corner of his mouth, trying not to laugh when he smiled. "I think Tasha's got a pretty keen sense of it too. Maybe that's why she tries to put us together."

"Kai knows."

Mariah blinked and lifted her head to look at him. He turned his amber gaze to meet her confused golden one. "What do you mean?"

"He knows that I've been seeing you." Ray sighed and shook his head, his fingers giving a gentle tug on a lock of pink hair. Mariah tilted her head so more strands fell from her shoulder and he entwined his fingers in the silken threads, an absent smile on his lips as he twirled them around his index finger. "He dropped a few hints that nobody else understood, but... He knows when I sneak out at night. And I think he's figured out what I'm doing. What's got me surprised is that he hasn't done anything about it." He shrugged and shook his head again, keeping her hair entangled in his fingers. Finally he let his fingers slide from her hair and let his hand drop at his side, much to her disappointment. She liked it when he played with her hair. "I don't get it. Usually he would just break us apart, but this time he seems to be letting it go."

"Are you sure he knows?"

"I have no reason to think otherwise."

"But why would he let it go?" Mariah wondered aloud. "Unless he approves..." Ray's disagreeing look was enough to squash that thought. "Or maybe he's changed his mind about the whole weakness thing?"

Ray snorted and then seemed to notice that he may have hurt Mariah's feelings. He reached over and clasped her hand in his, giving it a squeeze of reassurance. But still, her idea didn't seem realistic to him. "Kai? Change his mind about something like that? No, it's something else."

Mariah sighed and shrugged, giving up those thoughts as she snuggled closer to Ray. She closed her eyes and smiled slightly as a new thought struck her, but this was too impossible to be right. "I want to say it's because of a girl, but that's not possible either, is it?"

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kai lay wide-awake on the couch, still unable to sleep despite the fact that everything was quiet around him. Normally he could drop off in a heartbeat, but for some reason he just couldn't fall asleep. It bothered him even more because Tyson wasn't snoring like he usually was, and if anything was going to keep him awake, it was Tyson's snoring. But tonight it was silent save for the soft rustling of leaves in the trees and the quiet chirping of crickets outside.

After a while he gave up and rolled over on his side, closing his eyes and silently calling for sleep to come. However, sleep seemed to have other ideas.

"Oh, so you're here now. You weren't here at all last night."

Kai chose to ignore Tyson - who still seemed half-asleep anyway - who had just left his room to stand in front of Kai. He kept his eyes closed and pretended to be sleeping, although he knew that Tyson would figure it out after a while that he was being loud enough to wake him up if he really was sleeping, as well as wake up the others. _Except for Ray, who's probably with Mariah._

"So what were you doing?" Tyson went on. "Practicing? Nah, I think you were with Tasha." He paused to let that sink in. Either that or he had to think of something else to say. Kai remained still and kept his eyes closed, but he was having a hard time. He wanted to kill Tyson. _Go away._ "I heard that she was out all last night too. Were you together? Aw, come on! I know you're awake. Answer me."

"Why are you still awake?" Kai chose to avoid Tyson's question altogether in hopes that he would forget about it. "Go away."

No such luck. "I wanted to see if you would sneak out again. You keep yelling at Ray when he does. How come you can?"

"Tyson, go back to bed." It was hard to keep the annoyance from his tone and Kai wondered if anyone would get mad if he killed Tyson right there. At last he could sleep in peace if he did. If he could fall asleep at all, that is.

"Not until you tell me where you've been," Tyson said stubbornly.

Max came out of his room rubbing at his eyes with his fist and he yawned sleepily. He looked up and saw Tyson standing before Kai and stopped. He was in a position so he could see that Kai was lying on his side but was obviously annoyed with Tyson's constant badgering. "Uh... Tyson?"

Tyson ignored him and continued to ask Kai questions. "You were gone all last night, you didn't come back until late this morning. And Tasha was gone all night too. Were you together or not?"

"Tyson?" By now Kai was sitting up and was sitting on his hands so he didn't punch the annoying idiot that stood before him. Max noticed the tension in Kai's shoulders, but Tyson obviously didn't. "Hey Tyson? Why don't you talk to someone who won't kill you if you don't shut up?" Max frowned when Tyson kept talking.

Finally Kai stood up and went into the bathroom. Tyson followed him only to get the door shut in his face. He was momentarily silent because he was rubbing his nose where it had gotten hit, but then he started talking again. Inside the bathroom Kai searched around for the largest cup he could find. When he found one he found satisfactory he filled it with icy water and opened the door again, taking a long drink of it and looking straight at Tyson as the stupid boy continued talking. Kai kept the water in his mouth and then spat it back into the cup. It wasn't as cold as it had been before because of that, but it was still cold enough for what he wanted it for. Kai looked almost thoughtful as he dumped the glass of water on Tyson's head and as an afterthought flicked his wrist to send the last of the water onto Tyson's shorts. He then placed the cup down on the startled - and now silent - boy's head and walked out of the room.

Kenny walked out of his room just in time to see the door slam shut. He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses and saw Tyson with water all over him - now fully awake - Max laughing next to the couch, and a cup on Tyson's head. "Kai?" Max nodded, still laughing and only laughed harder when Kenny looked at Tyson again, nodded once in understanding and went back to bed.

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*looks at Kai* Do you approve?   
  
Kai: *nods*   
  
Okalidokali then! Next chappie: Kai leaves to get away from Tyson and has another run-in with Tasha! There's gonna be a clash, but what's going to happen? Bwahaha! Ray and Mariah hear some weird noises downstairs and go to check it out. Are these situations related? 0_o *giggles mischievously* Keehee! Please leave a review!! I'd be ever so grateful! Ciao for now! 


	28. Unsanctioned

Hey! I'm back! I've been having some problems with my Net and I've got midterms coming up, so I won't be updating as quickly as I was during vacation. Sorry about that! Wish I could, but I don't want to be bogged down during the school week.  
  
I would like to thank my reviewers right now, so thank you!!!!!! You guys are so awesome! Especially those of you who have stuck with me since the beginning. Thanks so much! And those of you who are ignoring me... *hisses* *grins* S'okay, you've probably got better things to do. But thanks to those of you who still review this!!!!!!  
  
Last chappie: Mariah and Ray were having a pillow fight. Tyson couldn't sleep so he decided to bug Kai and got soaked because of it. *grins* Keehee.  
  
Kai: She doesn't own any of the characters seen on the TV show. But she does own everything else.  
  


**Chapter Twenty-eight:   
  
Unsanctioned**

  
  


Kai walked down the steps of the grand staircase, still fuming. He was satisfied with his revenge on Tyson, but he was still annoyed that the moron had gotten to him at all. Usually Kai could ignore him, but lately he was on edge. It seemed like everything bothered him. Especially Tyson. Then again, that wasn't the only reason. His control had been broken and all he needed to do was fix it, but how long would that take? Well, if he had to rebuild, he knew how. All he needed now was the time he needed to do so. He wasn't used to such strong emotions anymore! He had dimmed them down so he only felt a select few, and even those few he felt in small portions. It seemed impossible to feel these emotions being right, but they did. Then again, they also felt wrong. Because of his old training they felt wrong to him. Vile, disgusting, something he needed to get rid of right away. But at the same time they felt right, like they were supposed to be there and were necessary. With these conflicting emotions in his mind, Kai had to stop going down the stairs to touch his temple, trying to regain control of what he had once held under an iron grip. After a while he had a rough control over it and was able to proceed down the steps.

White scarf billowing quietly behind him, he turned and went toward the practice room. Dranzer hadn't fought anyone in a while and a good practice run was what he needed to clear his head. Either that or a dip in the pool, but he didn't feel like swimming. At least not now. Grip on his Dranzer blade, Kai pushed open the door without bothering to be quiet and let it shut behind him.

The practice room was dark and he heard the scarf flutter against the back of his legs because he had stopped moving. His mahogany eyes studied the shadows for a few minutes, taking in the shapes around him. He could see the practice bowl, the arcade games, the non-beyblading games and all sorts of other things to do. At one corner he could make out the faint shape of an air hockey table. The small circles on the outside of the hockey table glowed softly in the darkness of the room. At another corner he could see the virtual reality dish and the station that created a virtual reality scene for either beyblades or even just a simple action games.

A sound caught his attention and he turned his head in time to see a flash of light and hear the soft whirring of a blade in a bowl. He heard rather than saw the blade suddenly shoot back into the hand of the blader. The blader clapped their hands and a small light came on right over the practice dish. A figure stood in the shadows, the face and body obscured because of the darkness, but the overall shape was evident and Kai knew immediately who she was. He knew that shape anywhere. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" she demanded and she suddenly stopped, staring at him. "Oh. It's you." Despite the fact that she had obviously thought he was someone else, he still bristled at the tone she used upon realizing who he was.

"There something wrong with that?" he asked coolly.

"That depends," she shot back. She had changed her clothes and was now wearing a pair of dark blue baggy jeans and a black T-shirt. A black belt wrapped around her hips, sparkling where the silver studs showed up from beneath her T-shirt, which was baggier than her usual clothes. Even with the distance between them, he could see the coldness in her eyes that must have reflected in his own, despite the fact that her saying this to him with such attitude was making his blood boil.

Kai shrugged and stepped forward. He made a point in sweeping his gaze from her sneakers to the crown of her head. It had less effect than it could have if she was wearing different clothes, but his point was made. Her brows knitted together in annoyance upon seeing it and he gave her a small, cold smile. "You should be in your room."

At his tone Tasha bristled, her blue eyes narrowing. "Why?" she asked testily.

"It's late."

"You're not my mother," she snapped. "What about you? Isn't it past your bedtime?" she added in a snide tone.

Despite the fact that he had provoked her, he knew he shouldn't have when he felt his blood boil and his mind scream at him to make her pay for being so insolent. With an effort - however invisible - he stopped himself from showing that it had gotten to him. He gave her a cool gaze, his mahogany eyes flashing with suppressed rage. "Just stay out of my way." It wasn't an answer to her snide remark, but an end of the argument. _Let her practice. She'll need it when she matches me._ He turned to go until he heard Tasha's challenging tone.

"Who do you think you are, trying to order me around like that? Someone is going to teach you a lesson one of these days, and I dearly hope it's me."

Kai slowly turned his head, fingers clasped around his Dranzer blade. "Challenge accepted."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Still tired from their pillow fight, Ray and Mariah lay on their backs amongst the pillows, catching their breath. Mariah had two pillows under her head despite the fact that she was leaning against Ray and had another pulled into her arms. Ray had pulled another pillow away to hold, but otherwise didn't have any others with him besides the one behind his head. The only sounds that they could hear for the time being were the sounds of their own breathing but Ray could have sworn that the whole world could hear his heart beating. Even just being around Mariah made his heart go wild.

A faint sound reached his hearing and Ray's ears unconsciously perked when he sensed it. "Whoa, did you hear that?" Ray asked, sitting up and looking at the door, which was still closed. He strained his ears to hear better and he knew that he had heard something that time.

"Hear what?" Mariah asked, frowning. She followed his gaze and listened, but failed to identify what it was that he heard.

Ray frowned and listened hard again. "It's in the practice room. Come on, let's check it out! I think it's going to be a beyblade battle." He pushed himself to his feet and offered his hand to Mariah. She took it and he pulled her up and they left the room together. Ray led the way to the practice room, slipping silently through the corridors until he reached the room he wanted. He almost opened the door but then stopped himself and decided to go to the balcony door. The practice room had a high ceiling and they could reach it on the other floor. As Ray led the way quickly to the second door, Mariah followed anxiously until they reached it. The door opened silently for them and they slipped through, looking over at the balcony to catch their breath in surprise. Mariah had to put her hand over her mouth to keep quiet when she saw Kai and Tasha on opposite sides of the practice dish. They hadn't launched their beyblades yet, but she knew that they would soon. The stance was of a full threat of both bladers and she knew that there must have been a pretty heated argument between them to make this a challenge.

"Three," Tasha said, gazing straight at Kai. Her black launcher flashed and she felt the gentle rumbling of Keturah deep within her mind.

"Two." Kai held out his own blue launcher, locking his gaze on Tasha's ocean blue eyes. He knew that what lay before him was a challenge because she was a good blader, but he also knew that he wouldn't lose. He never lost.

"One. Keturah!" Tasha pulled the ripcord with all of her might, adding extra power that she didn't know she had. Her black and purple blade flew into the dish, spiraling around until it came to rest at the center, spinning wildly.

"Go Dranzer!" Kai pulled the ripcord and felt his scarf whirling about behind him like it always did when he pulled with this much power. This was one match he wouldn't take any chances on. This would take his actual skill to win, which was something he hadn't had to do in a long, long time.

Blue and black clashed in the center of the dish, the blades twisting against each other as they attacked, sending a shower of sparks over both bladers, which was ignored. The two blades broke apart only to fly together again, clashing with such force that more sparks flew and dust began to swirl around them. The blades circled each other and then clashed again and again, turning and spinning, dodging and attacking. They looked to be evenly matched until Kai made a forceful movement with his arm to indicate he wanted this match ended _now._

At the same time Tasha whipped her hand in a commanding way and both blades pulled apart only to come together again with such a crash that it send both bladers backward a step. They both lifted their arms to guard their eyes against the showering of sparks and dust that swirled wildly around them. Tasha lifted her arm away first and saw that not only were both blades spinning, they were still attacking each other. The black shoved the blue away and then was shoved back by the blue. The blue tilted to the side to knock the black away, but the black countered and they both clashed again, flying apart only to come together again with such a clash that both bladers felt the shock waves that emitted from the enraged blades. The beyblades showed their bladers' rage as they clashed again and again and again, never letting up. Their attacks only became stronger as they spun around the rim, trying to shove the other out of the bowl. Neither of them succeeded until the black knocked the blue back toward the center and flew straight at it again. Then the black dodged right and then slammed left. The blue moved out of the way just in time to avoid being knocked out of the bowl.

Now that his rage was being put to use, he was calming down, but was annoyed with something else entirely. _Dranzer, where are you?_ The bitbeast was either ignoring him or refused to answer and that only fueled his anger, also giving his beyblade an extra burst of power.

Like Kai, Tasha had calmed down now that the heat of a battle had taken over and the feeling of fighting was in her blood. The fight earlier had been needed, but this was a different kind, just as needed. However, it didn't seem right without her bitbeast. _Keturah, why aren't you answering when I call?_ The bitbeast didn't answer her and Tasha gritted her teeth in frustration.

The blades were beginning to glow and the bowl was beginning to flicker faintly with heat that was slowly growing. Neither of the bladers noticed as the blades clashed again and again, creating more sparks that looked about ready to catch fire as the heat began rising from the bottom of the bowl. The blades spun away and then back at each other, bashing and battering, trying to knock the other away with such swift, deft precision the skill of the bladers couldn't have ever been doubted. For a second the blades circled each other and then clashed, drawing apart like they were studying for the other's weaknesses.

Despite the fact that they usually said something during their battles, both bladers stayed silent as the blades clashed again and again, spinning and sending sparks everywhere. Such power emanated from the blades it sent waves of heat to both of the bladers, although neither of them seemed to notice. The soft glowing of the blades gradually grew stronger and stronger until the blades clashed again, but this time the dust swirled so violently that the blades were obscured from sight. The two bladers strained to see and on instinct they looked upward to see that both blades were high in the air, still clashing and swirling, but this time flames circled around them, flaring whenever they were touched by the sparks that came from the powerful clashes.

Kai looked up at his blade and gritted his teeth, remembering the first time he had gotten into a situation like this. Tyson's blade had caught on the rim while his had been too powerful and had overshot, falling out of the dish. If that happened again... Kai clenched his hands into fists and called for Dranzer with his mind instead of his voice. _Dranzer! Get control!_

Both blades spun and then landed back in the bowl. Or rather, they both landed on opposite ends of the bowl. Blue and black spun on the very lip of the bowl and they suddenly charged inward to clash with such a mighty crash both bladers held up their hands to stop the sparks from getting in their eyes. The ferocity of the attacks from the blades was something even they had never seen, but somehow neither of them noticed. All the two bladers noticed was that the other hadn't lost yet and their anger was becoming even more evident by the second. Neither of them was willing to lose.

Tasha finally sensed Keturah and when she heard the dragon's warning she abruptly stopped, even as the two blades before her clashed with such force that the ground shook beneath her feet. _There are others watching, little one._ Kai seemed to be getting the same message because they simultaneously lifted their hands to catch their blades as they flew straight at them. Tasha caught hers in her right hand as it flew toward her left shoulder and stared at the dish for a moment before she looked at Kai. He had caught his blade in the same way and was now looking back at her.

_I should have won... Why couldn't I?_ Tasha gritted her teeth angrily and turned on her heel to leave. "This isn't over." She pocketed the blade, launcher and ripcord and left.

Kai stood where he was a split second longer before he turned and left as well. He flicked his wrist dismissively at the notion of completing the battle, but inside he was demanding an explanation from Dranzer. _Next time we won't be interrupted._ With that thought Kai left the practice room, white scarf whipping about behind him with the same finality as its bearer.

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bwahahaha! You thought they'd be doing something else, didn't you? *cackles evilly* Oh, I'm so evil. Next chappie: Ray and Mariah can't believe what they've seen. Did Kai lose to Tasha, or had she lost to him? And why are Tasha and Kai so angry? If they're so angry, they can't sleep, so who's going to make them? Also, more words of wisdom from Keturah!  
  
Purra: *sits in front of Kai, candy cane in her mouth* *offers candy cane*   
  
Kai: *blinks and takes candy cane* *unwraps it and starts chewing on the end*   
  
Purra: *nudges his free hand with her muzzle*   
  
Kai: *scratches Purra behind the ears*   
  
Purra: *purrs* =^.^= ~   
  
BTW. Please review! 


	29. Unstoppable

Okay, I changed my mind. I revised this chappie a few times and this is the finished product! It just didn't flow right. Hopefully it's better now! Kai was very OOC when I first wrote this chappie, let me know if he stil is, 'kay?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, nor the characters shown or mentioned on the show. I only own my characters, their bitbeasts, and the tournament.  
  


**Chapter Twenty-nine:   
  
Unstoppable**

  
  


When they had gotten back to the room, Ray opened his mouth to speak but found that the right words just couldn't form on his tongue, so he shut it again. He sighed and sat Indian-style on the floor across from Mariah, who looked equally stunned. They had walked back to the room after Tasha and Kai had left, neither saying a word. Even now that they were alone again, they still said nothing. How could they describe what they had seen? It was so strange to see the two strongest people they knew act so strangely. Kai, the quiet, lone wolf that stuck to the shadows but was a fierce competitor when he found it worth his time, and then Tasha, the calm, cool shadowy figure that was the secret weapon for her team. Both of them were similar in so many ways, but different in even more. As he sat there, still trying to find the right words, Ray found that he knew very little about either of them. All he knew of Kai was about beyblading, and even that was a small amount of information. Kai kept to himself and never gave out any more information than what was on the surface, which had been swept clean long ago. Tasha was another matter. He had just met her only a week or so ago for the first time and she had stayed away from most of the people in the mansion the entire time. He had never really talked to her in person unless those brief verbal exchanges when she had first brought him to Mariah were to be counted. Tasha kept to herself and somehow seemed even darker than Kai, if that were at all possible. So many things seemed to go through those ocean blue eyes of hers it was impossible to decipher anything.

"Maybe we should talk to them about this..." Mariah ventured, speaking for the first time in a while. "They were definitely upset about something."

Ray shook his head. He didn't want to get into Kai's business. "It really isn't any of our business." He gave her a small smile when she gave him a sheepish grin in response. "They need to sort it out themselves."

"I guess..." Mariah sighed and shook her head, cascades of pink hair falling over her shoulder. "But don't you think something is going on? Well, that's obvious, but... It just doesn't seem right."

"I know." Ray bit his lip and cast his gaze out the window, seeing that the moon was beginning to move toward the horizon again. "There's enough tension between them to cut it with a knife, but if they find out that we know about it, don't you think that might make it worse?"

Mariah winced. "I didn't think of that." She nodded slowly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

Ray was quiet for a long time, thinking about so many different things his head began to ache. So much had happened over the past week or so that he couldn't believe half of it. The tournament, meeting Tasha, getting together with Mariah... Everything swirled around in his head along with a maelstrom of emotions and he shook his head unconsciously to rid himself of the images. It was so strange to be in this situation. What was wrong? He wanted to fix it, but how could he if he didn't know what was broken? And it wasn't his business anyway, it was Kai's. Kai could take care of himself and common sense told him that Tasha could as well, but somehow that didn't satisfy his conscience. Deep down he wanted to help, but how could he? And if he could, would they accept it? Probably not. After a while Ray looked up to see that Mariah was gazing straight at him, her golden eyes shimmering with indecision. "I think we should leave it alone. It isn't our business."

She sighed and nodded in agreement, but she also seemed to disagree at the same time. Ray felt the same indecision and gave a mental shake of the head. "You're right. I shouldn't stick my nose where it doesn't belong." She unconsciously rubbed the tip of her nose and Ray smiled slightly at the sight. "It's just that Tasha's helped us and I feel like we've got to help her in return."

"I feel that way too, but still." Ray stood up and helped Mariah to her feet, pulling her into his arms as he rested his head on hers. "But this is something they need to settle themselves."

"Okay." Mariah rubbed her nose against his neck and he bit back a laugh, allowing himself a smile instead. She lifted her head and grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow night, then?"

The White Tiger nodded and kissed her lightly on the nose. "I'll be right here." He slid his hand through her hair and her lips touched his, sealing them in a soft kiss that lasted only a few seconds, but was enough to send a shiver of pleasure down his spine. They walked hand in hand to the door and he gave her one last smile before he turned and went to his room.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_Keturah!_ Tasha demanded heatedly, her rage boiling in her blood as she went into the indoor garden and slammed around inside, ignoring the fact that she was crushing plants. _How could you? You abandoned me! I called for you and you didn't come! Why didn't you come during the battle? Why didn't you answer me until you noticed someone else was watching? Come out and speak to me!_ Such rage went unhidden in her mindvoice and she glared at her beyblade as the bit chip began to glow and the black dragon arose from the depths. The great bitbeast unfurled her wings to stretch them before she settled down in a tall, dignified position that arched her wings and her beautiful, long neck, allowing her elegant head to tilt downward to look at the girl. _Why didn't you help me?_

Keturah gazed at her for a long time, her purple eyes glittering in the light of the moon that streamed through the ceiling windows. The silence stretched before them, building on Tasha's rage until she could bear it no longer and stomped around for a few minutes, crushing more plants and flowers until Keturah finally touched her muzzle to the girl's shoulder to get her attention. The girl stopped momentarily, glaring at the dragon, but listened to what she had to say. _When you battle in anger, you lose the skill you once had and replace it with raw, wild power. I will not give myself in to that, little one. And neither should you._

_So you deliberately disobeyed me?_ Tasha snapped. _If you had risen I would have won!_

The dragon tilted her head slightly to look at the girl at a new angle. _Is that what you wanted?_ she asked quietly.

Rage forgotten in her confusion, Tasha stared at the bitbeast. _What are you talking about? Of course that's what I wanted! I wanted to win!_

Keturah shook her head and tried again. _Did you really want to win against him? It was not I that held back the power of the blade, little one. You did._

Tasha blinked in surprise and was about to disagree but thought back on the battle. Her eyes widened and she shook her head violently in an effort to clear it. It couldn't be true, she hadn't held back on the power... Or had she? _Why?_

The dragon tilted her head downward and her eyes glittered in a sort of smile. _I do not know the reason why you do things, little one. Is this new strength what you really want? Or is it just another weakness?_

_What are you talking about?_ Her tone was taking on a tinge of annoyance and the dragon detected it.

Keturah lifted her head slightly and unfurled her wings completely, allowing the moonlight to bathe them in an eerie silver light. _You are no longer afraid of the dark, little one, but you fear something else. Is this new power giving you yet another weakness more dangerous than the first?_ The dragon folded her wings again and settled down in a position that reminded Tasha of a swan. The dragon's claws were braced against the ground, but were also somewhat like a lion's when the creature was lying down. _Perhaps what you needed was not strength to defeat the shadows but the confidence to give you the strength that would stay with you for all time._

_You mean Kai._ Tasha's tone told the dragon that she didn't like this idea at all. _I don't need him. I was scared, hurt, and desperate. He came and I'm fine now. I just needed him that one time, I don't need him again._

_Perhaps,_ Keturah said vaguely. She turned her head to look the girl in the eye. _Or do you not remember those things you had said? He is, after all, your Phoenix._

Tasha stiffened at the mentioning of her old title for Kai. She had blocked it out since she had last thought about it and now that she had been reminded, she wished she hadn't been. _He isn't mine. He belongs to himself. I don't want him,_ she said fervently. Although she wasn't entirely sure who she was trying to convince, Keturah, or herself.

Keturah softened and lowered her head down further to touch the girl's shoulder before she unfurled her wings and touched the girl's arms. Tasha hesitated before she came forward and wrapped her arms around the dragon's neck, feeling her heart beating within her chest. Snuggled against Keturah's draconic warmth, she began to relax and her thoughts slowed, became controlled so she could think clearly for the first time since she had been on the uneven bars. Keturah wrapped her wings around her for protection, lowering her head to touch against the girl's shoulder before she lifted a foreclaw and tapped the girl's chest gently with it. _It is not strength that you need, little one. You have the strength of a dragon._ She made a point in tapping Tasha's chest again, her claw just above the girl's heart. Tasha didn't flinch at being this close to such a dangerous weapon. She trusted Keturah more than anything else in the world, and she knew that Keturah would always look out for her. _It was not strength that you needed from the Phoenix. It was something else entirely. Something that only he can give._ Keturah closed her eyes and was surprised when Tasha began scratching her eyeridge. Deep within her chest she began to thrum and she knew that Tasha could feel it. Tasha kept one hand on the dragon's powerful shoulder, just between her long serpentine neck and the powerful foreleg and the other on the dragon's face. Her eyes glittered as she gazed into Keturah's deep purple slitted orbs, running her fingers over the bony eyeridge and then down the dragon's muzzle.

Tasha shook her head and then rested it against the dragon's chest, listening to the strong beat of Keturah's heart. She succumbed to the rhythm and a flashback pulled through her of when she had listened to Kai's heart beating beneath her palm. Keturah sensed the memory and rested her head against the girl's shoulder and back, knowing what was going through her mistress's mind. _I disagree,_ she said at last. _What happened was... I needed his strength. I needed to borrow something I no longer had. I'm strong again, I'm not afraid of the dark anymore. And you're right, that _was_ something only he could give._

The dragon sighed and withdrew her head, touching the girl's chest with her muzzle to push her backward a small step. _Must you be so stubborn?_ The dragon shook her head and sighed, knowing that whatever she said would go unheard by her mistress. _Draco is just as strong as the Phoenix. Why did you not choose him?_

Tasha was silent for a long time and Keturah smiled to herself, knowing that she had hit the nerve she wanted. The girl said nothing, her ocean blue eyes glittering in the dark, something only the dragon could see. At first she looked like she knew her answer, but then doubt fluttered across her gaze and she frowned slightly. After a while she gazed up at the bitbeast with glimmering, uncertain eyes. _I don't know._

  
  


* * *

  
  


Dranzer gazed down at the boy that lay before him. Kai had finally fallen asleep on the couch, his tank, scarf, wrist guards and sneakers stripped off with his increased rage. The bitbeast had to continually touch the boy's mind to finally make him sleep, which was hard to do without letting Kai know he was doing it. It had taken him an hour, but at last the boy was sleeping soundly, his eyes not moving from beneath the lids, his dark lashes moving only slightly against his skin. Dranzer ruffled his feathers and then settled down, watching the boy for a while. _Will he ever see the error of his ways?_ The bitbeast shook his head and turned back to the beyblade, slowly allowing himself to become a burst of light that went back into the bit chip. Although he was no longer in a physical form, his thoughts still echoed through the boy's mind, although he never knew of them. _Emotionless people are soldiers, youngling. Soldiers are for war. The only war you are fighting is with yourself, and is it worth it to sacrifice everything just to defeat yourself?_

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Damn, the first part of this chappie sucked. *sighs* I couldn't come up with anything better! Ack, I hate it when that happens. Let me know if I should revise this chappie!  
  
Okie, I was going to stretch this out a whole lot more, but I got a new idea inspired by you guys, so whatever has been broken *coughs* will be mended soon.  
  
Sorry again for updating like I am. I used to update quicker, but I've got school and it's hard! I'm in the middle of an English midterm now, so that makes things tough. So this month will be a little slow, but on weekends I'll try and write more! Don't kill me!  
  
Kai: You need to write longer chapters.   
  
Purra: *blinks* They've been getting shorter, yeah, but.... *blinks again* Why?   
  
Kai: *looks at Purra*   
  
Purra: *scowls* Fine, give me the silent answer. *sighs* All right, I'll try harder. *turns to you* On your way out, I'd be ever-so-grateful if you left a review!!!!!! Pweasey? 


	30. Soldiers

I know, I know! I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry! I've been _soooooooooooooooo_ busy! I'm sorry! Forgive me? I wrote an extra long chappie for you guys to compensate for lost time, hope you like it! Lots of symbolism in this chapter! Thought you should know that now just as a warning. Oh! And the part that's all in Italics, it's a dream sequence. I think you could figure that out eventually, but I figured I should tell you anyway. And Kai's going to say my disclaimer, so here we go:  
  
Kai: Purra only owns the tournament and its contestants, not the Bladebreakers, their bitbeasts and the other characters/situations seen on the show.   
  
Keehee! Enjoy!   
  


**Chapter Thirty:   
  
Soldiers**

  
  


The first thing she heard that morning was the chirping of birds. It slowly brought her out of the world of dreams and back to reality, although she delayed the transition as long as she could. When she was at last fully awake and aware of the sun that slanted in through the windows to rest on her bedside, she opened her eyes. It took a moment for her ocean blue eyes to focus, but when they did she saw that she had slept much later than normal. It was nearing eleven in the morning, which was odd... Tasha sat up and brushed her black hair from her face, sighing. She had overslept. Her mind ventured to find Keturah, who gave her a sleepy thrum in reply. It wasn't her bitbeast's doing then. Tasha sighed again and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, stretching her arms above her head before she headed toward the shower.

Last night's battle with Kai and the conversation she had had with Keturah were still fresh in her mind. The intensity of the battle between the black and blue blades had astonished even she, but what astonished her more was that she had held back the power of her blade. _And he quite possibly did the same._ Tasha shoved that thought to the back of her mind, having a vague, but uncaring idea that Keturah had seeded it. She hardly noticed as she stepped into the shower and the warm water formed rivulets down her body. Her mind was far away and she didn't pay any attention to what she was doing. If she hadn't instinctively shifted her weight onto her right foot she would have fallen, which was enough of a wake-up call for her to stop thinking so deeply at least in such a potentially dangerous place. Tasha stepped out a few minutes later and toweled herself off and pulled on her clothes, not caring what outfit she chose. As she pulled on her baggy black jeans and searched for her belt, she thought back on what Keturah said. It was enough to slow her movements as she thought long and hard about the words of the wise dragon. Keturah always had a wise point to her words, but was last night's conversation an exception?

The sixteen-year-old sighed and sat down after she had buckled the belt around her hips. She fingered the silver chain around her neck and suddenly a memory of _that night_ sprang into her mind. Even now she was surprised to see that she had kept the necklace on during the night. At the very thought of it a shiver ran down her spine and her eyes widened. Tasha shook her head violently to rid herself of the feeling of Kai's hands on her but somehow she couldn't. Hard as she might, she couldn't shake that feeling and finally busied herself with something else. She went through her top drawer for a book that she had stored there and when she finally found it, plopped down on her bed and opened it to the page she had left off on. Her eyes skimmed the page until she came to the place she had stopped reading at and she began once again. At least until she turned the page. She stopped and stared at the drawing on the page opposite the one she had started on and unconsciously her fingers ran over the design although her fingertips somehow felt more than paper. On the page was a drawing of a fantastic phoenix, its wings spread across the horizon, its fiery eyes blazing as it reared back its head to call its triumph to the world. A flaming tail followed along behind it and even its feathers seemed to trail like ribbons of fire. The power of the drawing was enough to make her breath catch in her throat and the thought of the phoenix made her think of another. Dranzer had come to help her.

Tasha shook her head violently and shut the book, pushing it off the bed to land with a thump. She rolled off the bed and stood up, annoyed. The Phoenix always found his way into her mind again, no matter how hard she tried to rid herself of him. His touch plagued her body, his few words whispered in her ears, his eyes... But most of all she felt... Tasha shoved that particular thought out of her mind almost as quickly as it had appeared.

_You are fighting a losing battle, little one,_ Keturah said softly, sounding almost sleepy. The bitbeast's touch on her mind grew stronger as she slowly entered a more physical way of being, but did not retreat from the beyblade just yet.

Without being asked, Keturah rose from the beyblade and stood before her mistress, her long serpentine body curled around the bed so she fit, her wings tightly folded against her back. Tasha met her gaze, her ocean blue eyes flickering with a maelstrom of emotion. _Do I really have the strength of a dragon?_

_Yes._ Keturah would have smiled if she could but instead she tilted her head to look at the girl at a different angle, her large intelligent purple eyes glinting softly in the light. _Why else would I have chosen you?_

Tasha smiled faintly and her hands dropped to her sides, her fingers relaxing slightly. The beyblade slipped slightly but she tightened her grip on it before she put it back into her pocket. Her emotions were in turmoil, her body ached from the recent attack and the fight, her mind was scrambled and she was still tired despite the long rest she had had. But somehow it was all starting to fix itself. Either that or it no longer mattered to her. While she had grown soft, she had unconsciously become stronger. She was a stronger person somehow, despite the fact that she had become more emotional. Or was that the source of her strength, those emotions? Keturah seemed to have heard that thought because she lifted her head, eyes flashing in triumph and approval although Tasha hardly noticed it for what it was. This training she had unconsciously received made her feel restricted and yet free at the same time. Her heart was being loosened from the chains that had bound it, her mind flying free with her bitbeast, her body struggling to rid itself of the prison it had been caged in. But she was succeeding. That was all that mattered. She was winning. That strength, or perhaps that extra boost of confidence, had finally come. She was finally winning. Surprising herself, Tasha laughed softly, her eyes sparkling at this newfound idea. _Keturah, I feel like a soldier that's just been set free._

Keturah chuckled softly, her melodious voice soothing her mistress's mind further. _Those chains were not made by others but by yourself. They are now broken and free you shall be for all time._

  
  


* * *

  
  


_Darkness surrounded him completely and he could see nothing despite the fact that there was light overhead. The light somehow couldn't reach him, couldn't illuminate his path. Even without light, he found himself walking onward anyway, his footsteps near silent on the stone floor. The building was vaguely familiar to him and it reminded him of an enormous stone castle. The ceiling was high above him and stone arches rose every twenty feet although their only purpose was for a foreboding scene. He wasn't sure exactly how he knew that the building was the way it was, only that he simply knew._

Light spilled out suddenly onto the floor, revealing the large stones that made up the walls, floor and ceiling. He had been walking down a long corridor and now stood at the entrance to an enormous room. The ceiling was domed and full of even more arches although many of the stones were cracked or already broken. The room had a feel for battle and he knew that there had been many within its stone compounds. Just like the one that lay before him now.

Two creatures clashed in the center, their vast wings beating as their wild, silent cries tore through the night. One was black as night, glowing red eyes shining with pure malice and a sense of such evilness that it brought chills down his spine. Its wings spread as it beat them to get away from the other one. Its power was great enough for even he to feel it. It radiated experience and was obviously older than the second. The second was much different, almost a complete opposite. It was the color of fire, its blazing golden-red plumage creating the light that spilled throughout the room. Its wings were unfurled for the time being, keeping it aloft as it cast its liquid gold eyes on the black creature below it. Unlike the black one, the golden creature radiated a sort of goodness, justice and a strange sense of power. They were both more powerful than he could ever imagine, but they both bore two different kinds of power, neither of them having the advantage. While the black creature was clearly the stronger of the two, the golden creature was putting up a fight to be reckoned with. Blood pooled on the floor, black mixing with gold and hissing ferociously when it did.

It felt strange to be a bystander while the two great phoenixes fought, their beaks, talons and wings slashing and beating at each other, sending each other flying, desperately trying to win. Their prize wasn't evident to him until he looked beyond and saw a form lying limp on the ground. The shadows cloaked the figure and he narrowed his eyes, trying to make out just what it was. Then the golden phoenix gave a silent screech of pain and its light exploded throughout the room, illuminating the still figure. Blood pooled around the unconscious figure, showing that he, too, had given quite a fight. His wounds were different and only told of the struggle between the two phoenixes. The black and the gold were fighting for control over him, both wanting the same thing but for different reasons. The black had obviously been in control for a long time, holding off the gold for the entire duration, but something within their prize had changed and the golden had taken form, screaming to be set free. Now that they had both taken physical forms they fought for control, knowing that one would succeed over the other and the fight would end forever. But which would win?

He returned his gaze to the figure lying unconscious on the floor and took in what he saw. The figure was so familiar, but he somehow couldn't place just where he knew him. He knew the hair, the clothes, the entire aura about him even though he was unconscious. But how did he know it? Who was this prize that the two phoenixes battled over? It felt like he should know. It felt like the answer was so obvious and he mentally kicked himself for not knowing.

More figures appeared, emerging from the shadows. One rose high above the others from behind the black phoenix and he knew immediately that he knew this person well. The dark shadow of a man stood behind the phoenix and said nothing but his piercing gaze hit the black creature with a sort of air of expectance. He expected the black phoenix to win, there was no way the other would pull through in his eyes. The black phoenix drew on the power of darkness, the power of training that had been given to it its entire life to pull forth and give the golden phoenix a harsh blow.

Without realizing he was looking at their prize again, he saw that the bleeding had increased and the crimson blood was forming an even larger pool around the figure. The figure's original pallor worsened as the seconds ticked by, making him appear far too close to death. Drawn by an invisible force, he began walking straight across the room toward the figure. He had no idea why only that he felt like he had to. It was the thing to do. It seemed so strange, but it felt right at the same time. The phoenixes fought overhead oblivious to him as he walked straight through them, his eyes intent on the figure lying limp before him. When his sneakers first touched the pools of blood he felt a shiver go down his spine of familiarity. A terrifying familiarity rippled through him and without thinking he knelt down and touched the figure's shoulder.

A bolt of lightning shocked him and with a brilliant flare of light and a flash of pain, he found himself in an entirely different position than before. Now instead of kneeling before the figure, he was lying face down on the cold stone floor covered in blood. It took him a moment to realize that he had somehow joined with the figure on the floor. A soft moan escaped his lips as he hauled himself up into a sitting position and looked down. His tank and pants were soaked in blood stained so dark now it looked black. It didn't feel like he was hurt, but he knew he was still injured, merely conscious of the pain now. As he lifted his gaze to look at the two battling phoenixes he felt their fight deep within his heart. He heard their screams of rage in his mind, tearing and wrenching him this way and that, fighting for control. The black phoenix fought with only victory in mind, not caring how much damage it inflicted on its prize, which was now fully awake. The golden phoenix fought with its heart, trying to save him.

More figures began to materialize although they didn't have completely solid forms like the ominous figure behind the black phoenix, but their presence was reassuring. The golden phoenix drew on their combined power and fought back with more fervor than before, ready to battle until the end for control. The battle strengthened and the pain worsened in his mind, becoming almost more than he could bear. His vision swam and his senses heightened and then failed, only to heighten again and repeat the cycle all over again. The phoenixes became shadows, one light and one dark, and then he nearly passed out again when the phoenixes clashed, locking talons and wings. His head pounded, his heart raced, sweat mixing with blood and causing his unseen injuries to sting with renewed pain. His heart ached for something he couldn't put a name to and his mind longed for something he didn't understand. His body screamed for the torture to stop, begging the phoenixes to leave him alone. But still the battle enraged.

Blood clouded his vision, the salty tracks stinging his eyes and the cuts on his face. The taste of blood and tears in his mouth made him nearly choke and his limbs could barely hold him up any more. He hardly had the strength to keep his head up, let alone stand if he were to try. A new emotion lanced through him like a bolt of lightning and he collapsed to his knees, hands on the ground, his entire body shaking with pain and terror. Eyes stinging and completely blinded now, ears ringing with the silent screams of the figures behind the phoenixes, head pounding with the powerful calls and challenges of the phoenixes, his nose filled with the scent of blood and death, it was too much for him to take. It took him a moment to realize the reason why his body was shaking so badly was that he was coughing, bringing up blood and vomit although he could disperse of neither fluid. The pain was unreal, almost like a knife had been stabbed into his heart, slowly being twisted and pulled, finding new paths to inflict the incredible pain that he now felt. He knew not where it came from, but more blood pooled around him and somewhere in the back of his mind amongst the screams of pain and rage he wondered how long it would be before he passed out from blood loss.

You must choose, youngling,_ a voice echoed in his mind._

Confused and full of pain, he could hardly decipher the meaning of the words in his mind. He coughed up more blood and struggled for a reply, unable to find his voice and the control to even form a coherent thought. Choose what?__

You must choose._ The voice said nothing else to tell him what to choose, but he somehow trusted it. He knew this creature, he knew of its wisdom and trusted it, although he wasn't sure why._

Choose!_ This voice was so full of darkness he immediately recoiled from it, shrinking back from its touch. Instead of leaving, being kind and gentle to his vulnerable and bleeding mind like the first, it persisted and struck at his mind with its talons and beak, bringing more wounds and more blood to the battle. Its tone was fierce and commanding, ripping and tearing at his injured body. _You must choose!__

Choose what?!_ His voice was strangled and he felt like screaming. He rested his forehead against the cool stone floor even though it was slick with his blood. Pain wracked through him again, making him open his mouth to scream, begging for the torture to stop. But stop it did not. The pain continued and the battle between the two phoenixes ensued as well. Hands on his head to try and block out the pain and screams, although in vain, he shook violently, not used to such fear and torture. He had never felt pain like this, had never felt such struggle between right and wrong, the darkness and the light. Terror ripped through him like nothing before and his entire body trembled with the force of the emotions he felt. Tears falling down his already stained cheeks, he finally formed words with his mouth, his tongue leaden and throat constricted so his voice sounded strangled and hopeless, weak and powerless against the fight. "Stop. Please stop." His eyes scrunched tight and he shook his head violently, trying to rid himself of the battling phoenixes. "Stop!" He wanted it to end. He wanted to be left alone. But also, somewhere deep within, he wanted the golden phoenix to win._

A brilliant blast of light flashed before him and he looked up in time to see the golden phoenix scream in triumph, throwing the dark phoenix to the ground with such force the great bird could not get up again. The flaming eyes of the dark phoenix glazed over even as it lifted its head to give one final cry, screaming its rage to the world at being defeated. Its dark glossy coat began to lose its sheen as the blood pooled swiftly around it, glittering darkly in the dim light of the stone room. Then the darkness returned with a flash of dark light and was gone, the phoenix reduced to a bed of ashes. The golden phoenix screamed in triumph, spreading its vast wings to bring it aloft, its glimmering plumage shining with a brand new light.

At the exact time of the dark phoenix's demise, the pain had stopped. Surprised, he looked up at the golden phoenix and found that it was gazing down at him with those blazing eyes so full of light it made him shrink back unconsciously. The bleeding stopped and he felt his wounds begin to heal, although his entire body ached. The golden phoenix had won, but the black phoenix's shadows still remained, tainting the brilliant plumage of the victor, although the shadows would slowly fade over time.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kai awoke with a start and shot up, mahogany eyes wide, his entire body covered in a cold sweat. His clothes were entangled with his body and his hair clung to his face. He didn't know why he was so terrified and immediately forced himself to calm down, narrowing his eyes to their normal look and stopping himself from trembling. His hands were still shaking but he quickly stomped down on the thought of fear, scolding himself for being foolish. It had only been a dream, even though he couldn't remember what had happened. All he knew was that it had really spooked him and he felt different somehow. The fact that it had spooked him, however, was what annoyed him the most.

Annoyed with himself, Kai impatiently untangled himself from his clothes and the sheet he had pulled on, nearly tumbling off of the couch in the process. It annoyed him further when he saw that it was noon and that he had not only slept late, his team had left him there. His mind was preoccupied as he stripped off his tank and kicked off his shoes before he looked in the rooms of his teammates. It didn't help matters when he saw that even Tyson was gone. Gritting his teeth, Kai slammed the door shut and tried to ignore the feeling of blood trickling down his temple even when he knew he hadn't been hurt. It felt so strange, but he could have sworn that he was entirely soaked in blood and the fact that he couldn't determine the reason for his pounding head didn't help either.

_Sleep well, youngling?_ Dranzer asked gently, yawning sleepily in the boy's mind. Kai ignored the bitbeast and threw the clothes he wanted to wear onto the floor. _You slept for quite some time,_ the bitbeast added, although now his tone revealed his amusement in the situation. Even though Kai didn't ask, Dranzer rose from the beyblade and stretched his vast wings before he settled down, folding them across his back, fixing his gaze on the boy.

The sixteen-year-old decided to ignore the bitbeast's teasing tone and grabbed a new set of clothes before he headed into the bathroom. Instead of a warm shower like the kind he usually took, he put the water on as cold as it would go to wake him up. Almost immediately he began to shiver but he ignored it, allowing the icy streams to form rivulets down his body. Somehow he couldn't shake the feeling that he was covered in blood. He shivered uncontrollably again and saw goosebumps form on his arms and legs. Kai closed his eyes and ignored the cold for a few more minutes before he stepped out and hurriedly dried himself off, pulling on his usual attire, shedding droplets of water on the floor when he pulled the tank over his head. When he stepped out of the bathroom he pulled on his wrist guards and scarf, leaving his shoes on the floor.

_The others left some time ago,_ Dranzer commented, ruffling his feathers again. He settled back down on the ground after finding a more comfortable position and fixed his fiery gaze on the slate-haired boy that stood before him. He was ignored again by his master, who was rummaging around in his duffel bag, searching for something of little importance. The boy's discomfort of what had happened that night was evident, but Dranzer knew that Kai would never accept his help. _The White Tiger tried to wake you, but you refused._

Kai straightened and gave Dranzer a piercing look, seeing the laughter in the bitbeast's eyes. _I told you not to tweak my mind like that._

_And you expected me to listen?_ Dranzer shook his head in true amusement and chuckled. _I only go against your orders when I believe they are not worthy of my time, youngling. Now that you have been rested you will perform better._

Despite the fact that he hated it when Dranzer tweaked his mind, Kai had to admit that the bitbeast had a point. He had needed sleep but had refused to succumb to it. Dranzer had taken care of that by tweaking his mind enough to make him fall asleep, but he didn't like the fact that he had slept so long and so thoroughly. He should have awakened when the other members of the team had first gotten out of their beds. But instead he had slept straight through them. It annoyed him that he had been so easily tricked, but he was also somewhat glad that he had gotten the rest. He knew he needed it, although he didn't want to admit to that.

Now completely calm and collected like he usually was, Kai straightened, his emotionless gaze fixing on the phoenix bitbeast that had settled down in the corner of the room. He wouldn't dwell on whatever had gotten to him last night. It didn't matter now. It was over and that was all that mattered. _Just don't do it again._ Kai's mindvoice was deep and commanding and he knew that Dranzer was slightly surprised by it. He expected Dranzer to obey and never go against his wishes again and his tone suggested that there would be consequences if it happened again. Then without another word, Kai turned and left.

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And there it is! My newest chappie! *purrs* I'm so proud! Okay, next chappie! Dranzer has another talk with Keturah and explains Kai's dream. Ray and Mariah find each other during the day and because Ray thinks Kai's still asleep, they take a walk! Kai runs into them and there's another clash, but it doesn't turn out the way anyone thought it would. Bwaha! And while I torture you with that last tidbit of information, you can leave a lovely review! *grins* The more reviews, the longer the chapters, you know! *nods sagely* And let's see here...... *taps chin with her paw* We've got about...................... three chapters until some new stuff comes along, which I think you'll like a lot. *winks* A whole lot. So anywhuzzlez, please review! 


	31. Who Do You Love?

Black Dranzer? *rubs head with her paws* Ummm... Black Dranzer doesn't make an appearance in this ficcie. Nor the sequel (yes, there will be a sequel. Yay!). The dark phoenix was a representation of Kai's past, his training, all of the shadows in his life. The figure standing behind the phoenix was none other than Voltaire. *grins* Who else would it be? And the figures behind the golden phoenix were the Bladebreakers and Tasha. Keehee. I like symbolism. *purrs*   
  
Okie, this chappie sets a few things in motion. *coughs* I might revise it, I'm not sure. Tell me if I should or not. And Ray's going to say my disclaimer!   
  
Ray: Purra doesn't own Beyblade but she does own her characters. *grins* She wants to own Kai, though.   
  
Purra: *drools* Yesh, well........................ *grins and coughs* So anywhuzzlez, on with the ficcie!  
  


**Chapter Thirty-one:   
  
Who Do You Love?**

  
  


_He has chosen._ Dranzer's words echoed through the dragon's mind as she turned her head to look at him, her purple eyes widening when she realized what this could mean. The phoenix beamed with pride, his eyes glittering with a deep sense of triumph. _Although he does not realize it yet._

_How did he choose without realizing it?_ Keturah asked, wanting to know every detail. Dranzer explained the dream his master had had in full detail, explaining every piece. He had been in touch with the boy's mind the entire time and knew exactly what had been going on in his head as each scene played through. With each scene relayed to the dragon, Keturah's understanding grew and her eyes sparkled as she lifted her head and partially unfurled her wings to show just how great this situation was. When the phoenix had finally finished, they shared a knowing gaze, one full of hope and joy. _It will take him a long time for the shadows to recede, and even then they shall never completely fade._

_True,_ Dranzer agreed, sighing. _But he has accepted the change, Lady Keturah. He has accepted the fact that he _wants_ to change._

_His past will not let him forget,_ Keturah said thoughtfully. _But I believe that he will change. He will be able to live with his shadows and therefore enhance his light._

Dranzer gazed at her for a long time, before he nodded in agreement and beat his wings twice before he folded them again. _You are right of course, Lady Keturah. But he has chosen to awaken his own destiny instead of following the orders of another. I am very proud of him for that. It was quite an obstacle for him to overcome._ He fell silent and the two bitbeasts instinctively looked off to the side to see through their world and into the world of the humans. Dranzer saw his master training outside the mansion in the forest in perfect serenity while Keturah saw her mistress lying on her bed reading a book. The phoenix did not turn his head as he asked his next question but nevertheless Keturah felt growing hope when she realized just how much had changed. _And how is your youngling?_

Keturah turned her head to gaze back through the silvery mist to look at her little one, her young mistress. The girl turned a page in her book before she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, feet moving in anticipation to the next action her favorite character would take. Keturah gazed at her with affection and her wings folded against her back, tail wrapping around the rock upon which she lay. Tranquility ran through her lifeblood and her eyes sparkled and softened as she watched her mistress. The girl had changed. _She has broken free of the chains that have bound her for so long. Only now with the taste of freedom have I hope for the future that lies in her hands._

_They seem so young to have such responsibility on their shoulders,_ Dranzer said thoughtfully, although he also sounded amused. _But the chains of freedom weigh heavier upon the soul than the chains of slavery._ His tone was saddened, but there was a spark of hope that he wished for Keturah to light upon with her blazing dragon fire of words.

_They say that love heals all wounds,_ Keturah said slowly, her voice lowering to just above a whisper as she thought aloud, her black scales glistening as the silvery mist rested on her back. _And perhaps the weight of those chains shall be lightened if the load is shared. But what she must learn is how to give her heart wings._ [A/N. Once again, this has a double meaning! Remember when Kai told Tasha that her wings were broken? That can be taken a few different ways, and here's one of them!]

_They all do._ Dranzer gave a soft sigh, his fiery plumage glittering with the movement. _All they need is time to heal, and someone to care for them._ The phoenix's eyes glittered as he cast his gaze on the dragon without turning his head, catching her eye. They both shared a secret smile before they turned back to the images they saw before them. His tone changed when he switched the subject and a sort of childish light glinted in his eyes. _You do realize we will have to fight each other one of these days._

Keturah sighed regretfully and shook her head, turning her head at last to look at Dranzer. Of course. A sly sparkle came in her eyes and she turned her head to the side so Dranzer would see it. _You do realize that I will not lose, of course?_

_Neither will I._ Dranzer's eyes glinted mischievously and both bitbeasts laughed together, Dranzer's deep voice mingling with Keturah's melodious tune, creating a song different from any other. For it was true. Neither of them was willing to lose.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tasha closed her book and absently set it off to the side, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The two silver hoops touched and a soft bell-like sound came from them, making her listen to them as they continued to move for a few seconds. Strange as it was, the sound reminded her of a brook that resided behind her grandmother's house and it brought a sort of tranquility through her, allowing her grim expression to become normal, the lines taken away from her young face. She felt Keturah's light touch on her mind and gave it a soft nudge of affection, smiling slightly when she felt Keturah's quiet thrum in greeting. The bitbeast was in a good mood and she knew not why, but figured that she would find out later.

She rolled off the bed and when her feet touched the ground she felt the warmth from the sun on the carpet. Because it felt so good she stayed still, absorbing the sun's warmth, closing her eyes to let her mind rest. Since she had last spoke with Keturah she had become even further relaxed and found that she wasn't as angry as she had thought she was. It annoyed her that Draco and Melody were being so protective over her and that some of the others that didn't even know her very well were treating her like she was made of glass, but she knew that they were only worried about her. Even with that realization it still angered her and she had snapped at Melody the night before because of it. Now that she had time to think she found that she was deeply sorry for the cruel words she had said and wished that she could take them back even when she knew that she couldn't.

On sudden impulse Tasha pulled on her sneakers and adjusted her T-shirt before she left her room and entered the corridor. She had had a long time to think and now she needed a walk. It would give her more privacy and it would allow her the exercise that she needed. Hands in her pockets she lifted her head when the large doors of the mansion closed behind her, putting her at the full mercy of the forest around her. A cool breeze swept around her, whipping her hair from behind her to cover her eyes until she pushed the unruly strands back with an unconscious gesture. She allowed the breeze to toy with her hair as it lessened in intensity and lifted her face up to the sun, closing her eyes and allowing the warmth to soak into her skin. Even though she hadn't moved from the door of the mansion, she suddenly felt free of all restraints. The chains that had bound her were broken and it felt like nothing held her down anymore. There weren't any guards keeping an eye on her to keep her down, she was on her own this time and she wanted to keep it that way. But now that she was free, could she spread her wings and fly like she was born to do? That part she wasn't sure of. But the only way to know was to try.

Tasha opened her eyes and started down the long, twisting driveway of the mansion, following the very edge of it, her sneakers touching the green grass with a soft rustle. Birds sang all around her and sometimes she could hear the song of a woodpecker or the excited chatter of a squirrel. The familiar sounds of the forested regions around the mansion brought comfort to her and a tiny smile touched her lips as she reached the front gate. She considered actually using it but then decided against it, swiftly climbing one of the trees and vaulting over the high stone wall to land lithely on the other side. Once there she straightened and continued walking, her thoughts passing through her mind as slowly and effortlessly as the clouds drifted through the sky. None of them particularly interested her and once again the sense of freedom struck her as she realized she had the luxury of not having worries on her mind at the moment. It wouldn't last forever, but if it lasted even just for a few minutes it felt good and she was happy with that. For the time being, her life just sort of clicked and only one thing was missing, but that couldn't be helped. It had been mutual and because of that it didn't rag on her soul the way she would have thought it would. Or at least it hadn't. Now that she thought about it, she realized that things were different than they had first seemed.

The sixteen-year-old turned her mind inward and allowed herself to venture deep within, searching for the answer to the thousands of questions she wished to lay to rest. Her mind retreated to the first attack and she flinched with discomfort and fear but then relaxed when she felt Keturah's reassuring touch on her mind and the reminder that she wasn't alone. The great dragon bitbeast had always been there for her, but only now did Tasha truly realize the extent of what that meant. Before Keturah had simply been a partner while she bladed, but now Keturah was something more. The black dragon was her best friend and closest confidant and especially over the more recent events, Tasha began to depend on the dragon's reassuring touch. There had never been a time to doubt Keturah, and Tasha trusted the dragon. She trusted her with her life.

A small frown touched her lips as she entered the forest and slipped into the shadows of the trees, her senses filled with the smell of the earth beneath her sneakers, the blossoms all around her and of the very trees themselves. But even with Keturah's friendship with her and the backing of her teammates, there was still something missing. It felt like she could never live without it, but that was impossible. She had lived without it all sixteen years of her life and it had never bothered her before, why should it now?

_You have not yet lived your life, little one,_ Keturah said softly in her mind, her mindvoice gentle and reassuring. _There is one thing that you must grasp before things will come into place._

Tasha sighed and took in the scent of the forest as she stopped before her favorite tree, looking up at the dense boughs high above her head. The wind tousled her hair but she paid no heed as her thoughts were elsewhere. When she finally spoke, her voice was a whisper and it carried on a light breeze that swirled around her like a cloak. "It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all." She gave a small smile and shook her head, her eyes closed before she reopened them, realizing what Keturah had meant.

The dragon stirred in her mind once more, but this time her words held another meaning, one that awakened a sense within the girl that made her forget everything but those words. _Love was never lost, merely misinterpreted._

  
  


* * *

  
  


Hand in hand, Ray walked with Mariah through the forest outside the mansion. With confidence born from the fact that Kai was still sleeping, Ray had ventured out to find Mariah and had brought her outside just so they could be together. The thought of Kai possibly waking up while he was gone never hit him, but that was mainly because his thoughts were far from Kai, the Bladebreakers, and beyblading in general. The only thing on his mind was Mariah and quite possibly the only thing on her mind was the boy that held her hand at that moment in time. Just then she lifted her head and gave him a pure smile, her golden eyes sparkling as they passed through a small clearing and stopped at the edge, turning to look at the mansion behind them. "Oh, wow. I never noticed how beautiful it was," Mariah said softly, taking in the sight of the mansion with the sun high over head, the tops of the trees shimmering. The mansion was made of brick with a black tiled roof with towers and beautiful glass windows that shone like diamonds. The leaves of the trees seemed to be small emeralds and some of them held tiny pink or white blossoms, bringing even more color to the garden around them. "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful than this?"

"No."

Mariah turned her head to see that Ray wasn't looking at the mansion or the garden but right at her. She felt a blush rising on her cheeks as Ray pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and lifted her hand in his to kiss her fingertips, a playful smile on his lips. Even though she had known Ray most of her life, she had never really seen the romantic side of him until they had met accidentally just a week or so ago. So much had changed and she knew by now that she was in love with him. She had always loved him in some shape or form, but that was different. Being in love was different, but she wondered if he felt the same way. "I know this is a stupid question, Ray, but..." She blushed again and when he teasingly kissed the corner of her mouth to make her talk, she giggled. _Why is he in such a good mood? Not that I don't like it, but what is it?_ "Can I ask you something?"

Ray grinned, his amber eyes glittering as he slid his arm around her waist and held her tight for a moment before he loosened his hold on her again. Away from his warmth, Mariah snuggled deeper into his arms and smiled when he tightened his hold again. "You know you can ask me anything."

"I've asked you once before, but..." She blushed again and buried her head against his shoulder, enjoying being with him so much it almost made her stop speaking just so she could simply be in his arms with nothing at all on her mind. The soft beating of his heart could be heard and she closed her eyes, listening to it. Ray waited patiently and said nothing to urge her to go on. He knew instinctively that she would when she was ready. "Do you love me?"

When Ray didn't say anything Mariah lifted her head and looked up at him, moving away from him slightly in indecision. Her eyes caught his and she saw that they were sparkling the way only his could. But before he could speak someone else did.

"Well, Ray? Are you going to answer her or not?"

Both Ray and Mariah looked up to see Kai leaning against a tree on the opposite side of the clearing, his arms crossed over his chest. From his tone Ray knew that not only was Kai mad, he was furious, but something told him it wasn't just about finding them together. It was something else and this just made him angrier. Kai's voice had dropped several degrees from his usual tone and his mahogany eyes flashed, demanding an answer. Ray straightened and kept his arm around Mariah, looking down at her as he spoke, no longer afraid of Kai's wrath. "I love her more than anything else in the world."

Eyes shining with joy, Mariah snuggled closer to Ray again, a soft purr coming from her throat as she closed her eyes, happy with his answer. _He loves me! He loves me! I love him! I love him!_ Momentarily they both completely forgot Kai, at least until he spoke again.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," Kai said sarcastically. A small smirk touched his lips and his mahogany eyes flashed again, so cold it felt like the temperature outside had just dropped thirty degrees. Ray shivered and felt Mariah get closer to him, her eyes wide as she stared at the leader of the Bladebreakers. He had never seen Kai be so cruel. "But I'm going to have to break this off. I've let this go on farther than I should have and it's over." He uncrossed his arms and made a forceful sweeping motion with his hand, eyes narrowing. "Go back where you belong, Mariah."

"No!" Mariah was sick of being frightened of Kai. He was the same age as her and even if he was stronger than her, she instinctively knew that he wouldn't hurt her. According to Ray, Kai was all bark and very little bite. "I belong here. With Ray." Her tone had such finality that even Kai was surprised.

"I'm not giving you a choice, White Tiger," Kai said, his voice even colder than before, if that were at all possible. Kai looked away from her and turned his gaze to Ray, his eyes blazing with fury. Again Ray wondered what had made Kai so angry in the first place. "I expected better of you, Ray. Guess I was wrong. This is being broken off _now._"

"No!" Mariah shook her head forcefully and took a step forward, clenching her hand into a fist as she shook with fear and anger. She had never been this angry before and it felt so strange, but Kai was wrong. He was _wrong!_ The next words that blurted out of her mouth seemed like complete nonsense to her because they couldn't be true, but when she said them they had a surprising impact on Kai. "Haven't you ever loved someone with all your heart but somebody was always trying to keep you apart?" Her golden eyes became slitted as she spoke and she hardly noticed when Kai's fires were suddenly deadened and his mahogany eyes shimmered, wide with surprise. He stared at her, not believing what she had said and the fact that it hit him so hard. Her words tore at his heart and something within him snapped. Mouth agape, Kai stared at her as he saw Mariah slowly return to normal, shaking her head, her long pink hair moving over her shoulder. Somehow those words that she had said struck deeper home than anything else ever had and ever would. Mariah shook her head and sighed, looking at Kai with an almost pleading expression, her voice much softer than before. "I love Ray and I'm staying with him and I don't care what anyone else says. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters except that I love him and he loves me. But I guess you'll never understand that, will you?"

Kai's eyes shimmered and for the first time ever, Ray could see emotion on his face other than arrogance and rage. A maelstrom of emotion passed through his leader's shimmering mahogany eyes and Ray saw that Mariah's words had hit home. They had hit some hidden nerve that ran deep within Kai where he possibly hadn't even known it existed until now. Ray's eyes widened when Kai finally closed his mouth and his mask returned. "So be it." His words were so quiet that Ray almost didn't hear him and his jaw dropped in surprise as Kai turned on his heel and left, his white scarf sweeping majestically behind him.

Ray stared after him, unable to believe what had happened. _Who do you love, Kai? I never in a million years would have thought you could feel love, but you love her, don't you? Even if you don't really recognize it as love, you love her. The only question is, does she love you back?_

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So. How was it? *looks at her reviewers hopefully*   
  
Kai: It sucked. *glares at Purra* You're making me weak again!   
  
Purra: *sticks her tongue out at Kai* Oh, stuff it. I wasn't asking you, anyway.   
  
Kai: *sulks*   
  
Bwaha! Okie, next chappie: There's another battle and the Bladebreakers advance again, but Kai's been acting weird and the only people that know why are Mariah and Ray. Tasha's in a good mood (more or less) and goes out again at night, but a few shadows refuse to be illuminated and she runs into trouble again. Is she strong enough to defeat them on her own, or will she need to have someone help her? But if someone comes, will she accept it?   
  
Okalidokali, you know what to do! Leave a review please! They're much appreciated, and flames will be sent to Kai so he can torch them with his Dranzer blade. Either that or I'll take a friend of mine's idea and attach them to walls and squirt 'em with some nitroglycerin or something and blow 'em up. *eyes go all sparkly* Oooooh, that'll be fun! So.................... Yeah. So get busy and review, review, review! 


	32. Old Letters and New Shadows

I'm not dead! Yesh, the Chaotic Kitty is back with yet another chappie! Mwahaha! Sorry it's taking me so friggin' long to update, I've had writer's block for the longest time, but this chappie is really long, so I hope that makes up for it! *grins*  
  
Danny requested that I write something in another bitbeast's point of view, particularly Dragoon. I couldn't do that in this chapter, but I definitely will in either the next one or the one after it! I'll be adding more bitbeast conversations later on, which includes Driger, Galux, Keziah, Kryl, Dragoon, Draciel (maybe), Dizzi (forgot about her) and a few others. I think you'll like Dragoon... *grins* I won't tell you why just yet, I'm just saying it now. I think you'll like him. Despite the fact that his master is Tyson.  
  
I'm taking into account another suggestion from a reviewer (Nai-Chan. Used to be ryu kaze) but I'm not telling you what it is. *says so in a singsong voice* You'll have to read the next chappie to find out! Mwahahahaha! So feel free to give me suggestions. If I find them interesting/reasonable I'll put it in the ficcie. I think I'm fairly open minded about it, but I'll let you be the judge of that, not me. And not Kai, either. He doesn't like me as of right now.  
  
Kai: With good reason.  
  
*sighs* See? Anywhuzzlez, just drop a comment either via review or e-mail! And if you want, give me a character profile and I'll put them in the ficcie too. I'll give you all the credit! After all, it _is_ your character.  
  
Because I have nothing better to do, I'll have.......... *ponders* Kohaku say the disclaimer.  
  
Kohaku: Purra doesn't own Beyblade and she doesn't own any of the characters seen on the show, but she does own her characters and the tournament.  
  
*hugs Kohaku* I just love this guy! *grins*  
  
Kohaku: *blushes* Uhh............. 0.o  
  
*giggles* On with the ficcie!  
  


**Chapter Thirty-two:   
  
Old Letters and New Shadows**

  
  


"And Ray takes the win!" the announcer said excitedly as Ray lifted his hand to catch his beyblade and turn away from his opponent. He grinned at his teammates as he walked down the steps and was bombarded by Tyson and Max, who made him fall over to create a dogpile.

"All right, Ray!" Max said, bouncing up and down when they had finally gotten up.

Tyson clapped Ray on the back and gave the grinning older boy a broad wink. "Yeah! Great fight, dude. Now all we need is old Sourpuss to win."

"It's in the bag," Ray said, casting his amber eyes to his team leader. "Right, Kai?"

Kai had stood up as soon as Ray's blade had been brought back into its master's hand and had stopped just in front of the stairs. The slate-haired teen cast them a sideward glance with his mahogany eyes and Ray was satisfied to see that nothing had changed. Deep within those mahogany depths stirred a flicker of emotion, but all it could be perceived as was a flash of light across two glimmering orbs and then it was gone. The raven-haired teen gave him a confident smile and Kai turned his wrist so the bit chip could catch the light and flash brilliantly, showing that he had no intention of losing this match. Ray's confident smile became a grin as his team leader turned his head away, beyblade in hand, not giving the younger boy an answer other than that brief gesture.

The leader of the Bladebreakers headed toward the dish and ignored everything else around him, concentrating only on the light pulsing of his beyblade. Dranzer hummed within the back of his mind and he allowed the bitbeast to create a firmer connection on his master's mind. _I don't know why I even participate in these events._

The bitbeast chuckled in amusement as Kai reached his end of the dish and he looked directly at his opponent, mahogany eyes flashing again. For a split second his eyesight was shared by the great phoenix and a sort of fire burned in those depths but then it was gone. Dranzer understood what was needed with even that brief glance and that was all he needed. _Admit it, you enjoy yourself, youngling. Perhaps we should put on a show?_

A small smirk formed on Kai's lips as he set his beyblade to the launcher and pushed in the ripcord, curling his fingers into a fist as he readied to launch his blade. _No more than usual, Dranzer._

_Spoilsport._ Dranzer withdrew but his tone was of a sort of playful acceptance and meant simply that he would do as his master bid.

"Bladers ready? Three... Two... One!"

"Let it rip!" The boy standing on the other side of the dish let his violet blade loose with fury and watched as it spun toward the center.

Kai pulled the ripcord with more power than usual, his white scarf moving in a serpentine wave behind him from the force. "Go, Dranzer!" The wind from the blue blade as it shot into the dish sent a wave of heat into his face but he ignored it as the two blades met in the center of the dish and clashed with a showering of sparks.

The boy on the other side knew Kai's style well enough to know that he had to finish the battle fast, which meant he called his bitbeast out almost immediately. "Luther! Shadow Wing Attack!"

The leader of the Bladebreakers crossed his arms over his chest, not bothering to call out Dranzer. His mahogany eyes stayed on the two blades as they clashed again, a huge purple bat rising from one to attack the blue. He felt the light touch of his bitbeast in his mind and the blue blade moved away, becoming a blur as it moved first one way and then another, avoiding the attacks of his opponent. Then when he felt it was time he gave Dranzer a small nudge with his mind and the blue blade shot forward, colliding with the purple. A shower of sparks was sent to both bladers but Kai made no move to ward them from his skin. His eyes stayed on the blades as his opponent called for another attack, although he paid no heed to the name. The moment the boy called the name of his attack, Kai finally moved from his fixed position. "Arise, Dranzer!"

His voice was like an explosion as he moved and whipped one arm about, sending his white scarf into another series of waves behind him. The bit chip began to glow and from it rose the Red Phoenix, wings folded around his body until he had room to move. Once outside the compounds of the blade, Dranzer spread his wings and threw back his head to scream a challenge to the arena, his voice circling around and sending a chill down his opponent's spine. The phoenix spread his wings and shot forward, blue blade following at a slant until they clashed with the bat and the purple blade.

The audience gasped as the blue blade was flung into the air. The boy on the other side grinned in triumph and cheered, looking at his opponent to see the defeat on his face. Instead he saw a smirk on the slate-haired teen's face and immediately his confidence failed. "If you think this battle is over, you're sadly mistaken. Dranzer, Fire Arrow!" Kai's voice chilled the boy to the very bone as he looked up in time to see a spiral of flames appear around the bottom of the blue blade, creating a sort of comet as the blade came crashing down again, the Red Phoenix screaming defiance. There was a whirlwind of smoke, flames and dust and the sound of shattering metal and it was over.

As the smoke cleared Kai lifted his hand to catch his blue blade as it flew by and he turned away from the dish, not bothering to wait to be declared the winner. As he walked down the steps, blade still warm in his hand, Kai could hear the roaring of the crowd and the announcer finally regain his words. "Whoa! And it looks like Kai takes another explosive win, taking his team up in the standings! What a battle!" Kai ignored everything around him, including the congratulations of his teammates and instead he went through the exit, his white scarf sweeping behind him as he left the arena altogether and disappeared from his team's sight for the rest of the day.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The man in the suit shifted uncomfortably in front of the gate, a small white envelope in his hand. The envelope was heavy and didn't have an address, only a name, which was annoying, but his boss had told him where to go. He absently wondered what was in the envelope because of its weight as he rang the bell and a few minutes later a young girl of about fifteen came to the other side of the gate, a smile on her face. Feeling more professional now that he was speaking with a child instead of dealing with an adult, he gave the girl a businesslike smile and a small wave. "Hello. I'm here to deliver a letter to Mister Kai Hiwatari."

"For Kai?" The girl looked surprised and her gray eyes widened. She shrugged and unlocked the gate, pulling it open. "All right, follow me. But you may need to leave it with someone."

"And why is that?" the man asked, frowning. _Why is she so surprised to find out that this Kai Hiwatari is getting something?_

"He's kinda hard to find," the girl said offhandedly, leading him up the swerving driveway to the huge mansion ahead. She pushed open the door and let him inside before she went up to another girl that appeared to be a few years older and they exchanged a few words, the younger girl gesturing to the man. He felt slightly more uncomfortable and shifted, adjusting his blue and black striped tie nervously. The girl returned with a smile and she seemed more relaxed than before, if that were at all possible. "This is Melody Krista. She'll show you where he is."

The older girl, really a young woman with long chocolate brown hair and eyes the same hue, stepped forward and held out her hand, smiling warmly. "Hello. Sorry for all the trouble, I'll find his team and see if they know here he is."

The man shook her hand and began to relax, smiling back as she led him up the grand staircase and down a maze of corridors. They passed many other children of various ages and they all looked at the man a bit strangely, but otherwise said nothing. It made him feel all the more uncomfortable and he continued to adjust his tie, the only way he showed nervousness while on the job. At long last the girl, Melody Krista, stopped in front of a boy only a year or so younger with black hair and amber eyes, a red piece of cloth tied around his head and a long ponytail hanging behind him. "Ray, have you seen Kai?"

The boy, Ray, blinked in surprise and shrugged. "Not since the battle. We've been looking all over for him, but nobody knows where he is."

"Did you try the practice room?" Melody asked, frowning.

Ray nodded and shrugged again, looking a bit sheepish. "Yeah, sorry. He wasn't there, either. We've looked everywhere. Problem with him is that he's impossible to find if he wants to be alone." He paused a moment before his eyes widened slightly and he continued on. "He might be toward the back of the mansion. He sometimes goes off back there and doesn't come back for a while."

"Why?" Melody asked, sounding confused.

Again Ray shrugged and made a vague gesture with his hand to indicate not knowing. "I don't know, he just does."

"All right, thanks Ray." Melody gave him a brilliant smile and he grinned back, giving her a wave as he continued on his way. She began walking again and gestured for the man to follow, turning her head to give him a sheepish grin. "Sorry for all the running around, sir. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no, not at all," he said, slightly flustered. Being around so many children was a bit unnerving for him, but at least they weren't wild and rambunctious. What seemed odd, however, was that there didn't seem to be any adults around. "I'm the one that should be apologizing. I shouldn't have you run around for this."

"No, don't worry about it," Melody said, giving a dismissive wave of her hand. "I haven't anything else to do, really. Okay, here we go." She opened another door and held it open for him. "Again, I'm really sorry for all of the running around." She led him down another maze of corridors and they became darker and darker the farther they went.

"No, it's all right," the man said, although his tone wasn't as convincing as it had been before. He fingered his tie nervously and readjusted it again. "But if he is not to be found?"

The girl sighed again and shrugged. "Then I suppose you'll just have to leave it here. Or do you have to give it to him personally?"

"I have to give it to him," the man said, sounding only slightly unhappy with the idea.

"All right then." Melody paused and frowned, turning her head to look first one way and then another. "Now where could he be?" From another hallway a boy of about sixteen years materialized into sight and stopped when he saw them. It was apparent that he had heard them and had figured that they were looking for him by his expression, however emotionless and guarded it was. The man thought this was even stranger than ever because a child should not be this way. The boy dressed in baggy blue cargo pants, sneakers, and a black tank top, a long white scarf tied around his neck. On each arm was a red wrist guard and two blue shark fin marks slashed each jaw. His slate colored hair covered most of his brow and shadowed his mahogany eyes, the dark blue back almost invisible in the darkness of the hallway. "Kai, there you are. This man is here to deliver something to you."

The leader of the Bladebreakers cast his mahogany eyes on first Melody, then at the man that stood behind her. The man's trim hair had been slightly disheveled and his small, dark eyes seemed flighty and showed his nervousness well if one didn't recognize his constant adjusting of his tie as a sign of anxiety. Kai noticed he was well dressed but then his eyes caught sight of the envelope in his hand. Then he looked back at Melody, not saying anything, but still asking for an explanation.

"We've looked everywhere for you," Melody said to fill the silence, which clearly made her uncomfortable as well as the man behind her.

Kai shifted his gaze to the man and was aware of the fact that it made the man jump despite the fact that he tried to hide it. Melody moved aside and the man stepped forward, looking at the sixteen-year-old in a sort of businesslike manner as he tried to regain his composure. "Mister Kai Hiwatari, I presume?" The slate-haired teen nodded once, but still said nothing. The man shifted uncomfortably and held out the white envelope and then took out a clipboard, holding that out to him as well. Kai took the envelope and then the clipboard, taking the pen and twirling it in his fingers before he signed his name and then handed it back. "I was instructed to tell you that it was the last part of your mother's will to give you this." He shifted again awkwardly when there was no change in the boy's expression and sighed. "Well, good day then." With that he turned and left the way he had come.

Somehow Kai wasn't surprised when Melody stayed a bit longer, looking at the envelope curiously. When she noticed that he was waiting for her to either say something or leave, she blushed and gave him a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, Kai. I'm just curious."

"Mm." Kai said nothing else and turned, the white scarf sweeping gracefully behind him as he walked away without another word.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Back in the room he had taken as his own, Kai stood perfectly still, staring at the white envelope in his hand. So slowly he never noticed until his fingertips touched the paper, he ran his fingers over the beautifully written script of his name, feeling a flickering of emotion in the back of his mind. It had been years since he had heard about his mother. His parents had died eleven years ago and he still didn't know the reason why. His father hadn't left him anything, but he had known that his mother had, although he had never gotten it. They hadn't had much to give despite the fact that they had more than enough money, they simply didn't have anything worth saving and giving away later. The years when he had found out that she had died had been the most painful in his entire life, despite the fact that he had only been five. He had not truly understood what had happened at the time, and even now he didn't know what had happened but he did understand one thing: they were gone. His grandfather had come to pick him up soon after their death had been announced and he vaguely remembered the funeral, knowing only that it had been dark and short. Only now did he realize the fact that his grandfather had said very little about the deceased but even now that still didn't surprise him. His parents and his grandfather had never gotten along. Life had been miserable. _Until I met a certain little girl, that is._ Kai shoved that thought to the back of his mind and took a pen from the container on the desk and slit the envelope open, dumping the contents into his hand. A sheet of paper carefully folded fell into his palm and then two heavier objects fell afterward, cool and solid in his hand.

The sixteen-year-old discarded the envelope and looked at the two silver rings in his hand. His fingers ran over the cool, smooth surface and he knew that he had seen these before. A very long time ago when Kai had been only about four years old his mother had shown them to him, telling him that they weren't the most beautiful rings in the world, but they were very special. So many years had passed her words had become muffled in his mind, but he remembered playing with the rings, although they were too large for him at the time. The rings were both the same size and made of silver, smoothly polished to shine brilliantly. Kai absently toyed with one for a moment before he slid it onto his thumb, turning his hand over to see how it looked. The ring glittered beautifully in the dim light of the room and seemed to symbolize a sort of hope for him, winking up at him. The other lay dormant in his hand, shining, but not quite as brilliant as the one on his thumb. The ring on his thumb felt unnatural and he shifted it to his ring finger and still it felt strange. He changed its location until finally he gave up, the feeling of having a ring on too odd for him to handle. At long last he took it off in frustration and placed it beside the other. His attention returned to the note when he caught sight of the white paper again and he unfolded it with uncharacteristic care, immediately recognizing the beautiful script as his mother's writing.

_I showed these to you when you were only four, so you may not remember, but these were given to me by my mother when I turned sixteen and because I do not have a daughter, I am giving them to you. They do not look like much now, but like your bitbeast Dranzer, they have been passed down generations and they are much more than what they seem. One is for you to keep and the other is for you to give to the girl you love. I trust your judgment, Kai, and I trust you to give it only to one worthy of it. These rings will show you just how much you love her. They showed me how much I love your father. Now I leave them to you to do with as you wish, so take care._

Love always,

Mom

His mahogany eyes gazed over the letter again and then a third time before he finally put it down. Paper forgotten, he ran his fingers over the second ring, knowing instinctively that it had been the one that his father had worn, almost as if he could be with them again. There was a brief flash and then it was gone, lost and forgotten along with the rest of his memories about his parents. A wry smile touched his lips and he shook his head. _Happy birthday to me..._

Dranzer stirred in the back of his mind but said nothing, knowing that his master needed to be alone. The phoenix withdrew until all that was left was a light touch on the boy's mind and he felt a small wave of gratitude from the boy, which was surprising, but accepted with a warm heart.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tasha watched the match thoughtfully, hands in her pockets as she watched Kai catch his blade and then turn away from the dish. For the first time since the beginning of the tournament their eyes didn't meet and she was almost glad that they hadn't. Meeting that cold gaze of his still seemed foolish to her, despite the fact that she wasn't afraid of him, nor was she intimidated by his superior attitude. A tiny smile touched her lips and she shook her head, her ocean blue eyes sparkling. _We've changed so much over the past ten years, haven't we? We're not the same people we used to be. I haven't seen you laugh since we were six years old._ Amusement flickered through her gaze when a scene played through her mind of her past. It had happened a few days before they had been forced to part and stuck in her mind with a clarity that surprised her. It felt like no time had passed since that incident.

_She could smell the freshly baked cookies before she saw them and her eyes widened. Immediately she touched the boy's shoulder and pointed toward the counter. They had been playing fort underneath the table and blankets had been draped everywhere to suit their purposes. Her grandmother had helped them set it up before she had baked the cookies._

The boy saw the plates of still-warm cookies and his mahogany eyes widened and she saw him lick his lips in anticipation of having one. "Chocolate chip..."

"Let's get some!" she whispered, pointing to the counter.

"Okay." He looked over to where her grandmother was sitting and frowned, searching for a plan in his six-year-old mind. "Okay, you watch her and make sure she doesn't know and I'll get 'em. We'll bring 'em outside to the tree fort."

The girl nodded in agreement, grinning eagerly. "Right!" She slid on her stomach and watched her grandmother as the boy slipped underneath the blankets and crawled to the counter, moving on the other side of it to stay out of the girl's grandmother's sight. The girl gave a small wave of her hand, still watching her grandmother as the boy stood up and grabbed the plate of cookies, making a bolt for the door. The girl grinned and got to her feet, running after him as they went into the backyard and climbed the steps to the tree fort, hauling the plate of cookies in the basket they had rigged up several weeks before. She pulled the basket over the side and ran into the actual fort of the tree, grinning and placing it on the ground between them. "We did it!" she said excitedly, grabbing one of her prizes.

"Hey! We gotta split 'em up," he said, taking the cookie from her mouth and placing it on the pile again. The girl glared at him indignantly for a moment before she saw the sense in his gesture and sat patiently as he sorted out the cookies, giving them both equal shares. Then he pushed her share toward her and pulled his toward him and began eating one of them, grinning happily.

"We make a good team, Kai," the girl said, giggling when he stopped nibbling on his cookie and looked up at her, the treat still not completely in his mouth. "Work together again?" She held out her hand, which was smudged with warm chocolate and cookie crumbs and waited for the boy to take it. When he finally did, their hands were clasped, both sticky with chocolate and they shared impish grins of childish pride in stealing something yummy.

It seemed so strange now to her when she remembered back to those days when they had been so carefree. They really had changed a lot, more than she would have ever thought possible. Upon their separation their intense friendship had become hate, but was it changing again? She no longer hated him. How could she when he had helped save her life on his own free will? Well, Dranzer had definitely pushed him, but he still had had the chance to decline and simply leave her there. Where were things going now? Tasha sighed and put her hands back into her pockets, walking out of the box and she never noticed the people she passed by in the corridors. She shook her head in wonder and realized that she really didn't care where things were going at the moment. For the first time since she was six she was happy with the way her life was. Things were finally going her way again. True happiness felt strange to her still, but she was slowly adjusting to take a more optimistic outlook on life. _Strange that it took a pessimistic person like Kai to make me realize that,_ she mused. At least they _had_ been going her way.

Tasha lifted her head as she entered the main entrance room, seeing that the moon was beginning to rise in the darkening sky. The day had passed by so quickly and she had hardly noticed the passage of time since her last walk, which had only been a few hours ago. Without another thought she opened the door and stepped out, absently following the long, winding driveway. She didn't pay much attention to where she was going, but she didn't need to. She knew this route better than anyone else probably did. That and the rest of the shortcuts through the mansion's forests and basement.

_You must tread carefully, some shadows refused to be enlightened._ Keturah's mindvoice sounded deep within and Tasha's eyes narrowed at the reminder. _They wish to remain painted black._

_I know._ Tasha shook her head and her blue eyes narrowed further, her lips set in a grim line. _Although the idea of my hands still stained crimson isn't very attractive._ With that thought she looked down at her hands, seeing the blood still there even though it had been washed away ages ago. The thrill of finally winning against her greatest fear had left her, but she still felt elated whenever she thought about it. She had beaten them. They couldn't hurt her anymore.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Having been out in the park of the city for several hours already, the moon rising steadily high overhead, Tasha never anticipated the approach of her old attackers until she heard the crack of a twig and a hushed whisper. She felt her senses heighten and she dropped down into a defensive crouch on the tree branch, her ocean blue eyes piercing the darkness for any sign of her so far invisible danger. Within her heart she could feel Keturah's spirit pulsing and within her mind she heard the gentle thrum of the great dragon, a calm reassurance that was a constant flow of strength. Lucky for her she was wearing reasonable clothes that consisted of a dark gray T-shirt, black pants that were baggy but not as loose as her usual clothes were, and a pair of black sneakers, the only light colored bit of clothing her necklace. The silver chain around her neck was hidden underneath her T-shirt and the silver hoops in her ears were camouflaged by her hair that hung to frame her face from the ponytail she wore.

_There are four of them tonight,_ Keturah said softly in her mind. The dragon didn't seem worried, but she did sound a bit preoccupied, which Tasha decided to question later on.

The sixteen-year-old cursed silently and set her lips in a firm line, a cold determination surfacing in her blood as she realized that this was her last stand against the BlackBladers. She had to win this fight, for it would determine the fate of the rest of her life. Could she do it alone? _Keturah..._

_I am here, little one,_ the dragon said gently, giving her a gentle nudge with her mind. You need only call. A second thought, this one silent, passed between them and Tasha instinctively declined, although there was a flicker of doubt in her mind and a single scream in her heart that called for something different. At last she chose to ignore the scream and the flickering flame, searching the night with enhanced sight given to her by Keturah for her attackers.

"You sure she's here?" one of the men asked, which Tasha immediately classified as Luke.

"She's here, I can smell her." This one she recognized as Rick, the leader of the group.

_Keturah...?_

Yes, little one. Teluran, Trinalux, Tiberlu, and Tsudzulu are all with them, the dragon said softly, not sounding afraid, although a flicker of doubt came in her tone. Her voice was filled with dislike for the four corrupted bitbeasts that she had named, Teluran the black lion that served Rick, Trinalux the black eagle that served Vince, Tiberlu the black hyena that served Luke, and Tsudzulu the black shark that served Chris. Tasha hated to admit it, but the BlackBladers weren't amateurs and combined, they would be a challenge for her to defeat, and that would be with her wits about her and in just a normal battle. Now that they were not only teaming up against her, they would distract her by physically fighting her themselves, forcing Keturah to fight against them alone, unable to protect her mistress. It was a dirty trick, but not one below their standards. _Do you wish to call for my assistance?_

We will fight together, Keturah. I no longer fight alone. Tasha shifted silently and rested one arm on her knee, keeping her other hand on the branch so she succeeded in a three-point position, not moving again as her to-be-attackers approached not too far away. The raven and lavender-haired teen felt her bitbeast smile within her mind and smiled slightly in response.

As silently as was possible, the great black dragon rose from the beyblade and stood behind her mistress, her long tail falling between the branches to follow the tree trunk to the ground. Her massive wings remained folded, although they were beginning to become partially unfurled in her growing anger. On each side of the girl before her, the dragon's claws grasped the tree branch to keep her upright as she arched her graceful neck, hanging her head near her mistress's, her purple eyes glittering dangerously in the moonlight. Black scales glittering obsidian, her silver lined wings, claws and teeth shining like the foxfire of the moon, purple sheen catching the light to accentuate the girl's dark form, they both were a picture of deadly beauty. Ancient power and wisdom combined with the raw strength and speed of a modern fighter balanced as they both waited for what they knew as their final battle. The black dragon never moved but her attention swayed from her mistress to another shadow and then back again. _Teluran has found us. Are you frightened?_

Of the dark? Tasha smiled wryly and shook her head, a brief flash of the Phoenix flickering in her mind, his body illuminated in the light of the moon, his face shadowed by his slate-colored hair, his endless mahogany eyes glittering with so much emotion and depth that she thought herself lost. _It's absolutely beautiful._

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mwahahahaha! Another cliffie. Kinda sorta, not really. *grins* I'm evil, I know. Next chappie: Can Tasha and Keturah hold off the BlackBladers _and_ their bitbeasts at the same time? Whose blood will be spilled? What is Kai going to do with the two rings given to him by his mother? (Yes, I know that isn't really how things happen, but who cares? I'm making this up!) Two new fights break out and one ends in blood, another in tears. All (okay, some) will be explained in the next chappie, and I'm sorry if I take forever in updating, I haven't the time and now that I actually have a social life (Wow, yeah, I have a social life. *whistles* Weird, I know) I have writer's block! *snorts and deflates* Hey, I'm clearing my schedule to get some more writing time for you guys, you know! Be grateful! *waves her paw threateningly* Anywhuzzlez, as always, please leave a review!!!!! Much appreciated! 


	33. Once Burned, Twice Shy

Hey you guys! I'm back! Woohoo! Sorry it took me so long, I've been writing bits and pieces of this over the expanse of a month and hopefully the length will make up for it! This chapter was so hard to write because Kai's really hard to write stuff about (you'll see why later) when it comes to this and I haven't been in the mood to write a fight scene in a really long time. So it might be kinda sucky, but oh well. *shrugs* Anywhuzzlez, I hope you guys like it!  
  
Just one quick question for all you that know some Japanese. How do you say "white dragon"? And "fox"? And just because I'm curious, "black dragon"? Cookies to those who can tell me!  
  
Before I forget, I'd like to thanks a few people. Anh D-ao (think I wrote that right!) for your support and your friendship that has proven to be invaluable to me. Thanks so much for everything! Galux Kitty who makes me laugh and taught me a few interesting things about the show. Reniko for being my friend no matter what. Bleeding Soul who unknowingly gave me a few ideas (*grins* Mwahahaha!), and to everybody else! I can't really name you all, there's so many, but I really appreciate all the support you guys have been giving me. Thanks so much!  
  
Oh yeah! One more thing. I need another muse! Kai's great, but I need another one! Please help me!  
  
Kohaku: Purra doesn't own Beyblade, but she does own her characters and the tournament.  
  
And now, for the chapter you've all been waiting for! *cheers* Dun-da-dun-dun! Mwahaha! Enjoy!  
  


**Chapter Thirty-three:   
  
Once Burned, Twice Shy**

  
  


With the appearance of his mother's rings, his emotions were once again in turmoil. The first thing he thought of was a certain girl with hair the color of midnight with streaks of lavender and eyes a deep ocean blue that sparkled with life. Kai shook his head violently to try and rid the image of Tasha Reeves from his mind but found that he couldn't. Images from the night he had spent with her kept replaying in his mind and he felt his control slip further with each new picture and new memory. Even now after so long he could still feel everything, hear her words, see those bottomless blue eyes... _Why is it that I feel this way? It's so strange, so unfamiliar and... All it could be was simple lust, right? That had to be it._

_You did not feel that way with Paige,_ a little voice in the back of his mind stated. _And she is prettier than Tasha. You love this girl._

Kai gritted his teeth and sent his mind outward, catching the bitbeast as he left his mind. _Dranzer! Stay out of my head!_

The phoenix chuckled in amusement. _But your thoughts are very intriguing, youngling._

Kai bristled at being called youngling, but stayed outwardly calm as he battled his bitbeast in his mind. Instead of saying anything, he gave a very vivid image of his beyblade, the bit chip included, being put in a toaster.

The bitbeast's amused laughter rang through his mind, but the phoenix retreated, still chuckling to himself. _This again? You may try to deny it for the rest of your life, youngling, but then you will be making a mistake. This new feeling you have is love. You love her._

_I do not!_ Kai argued, feeling unusually argumentative. He normally wouldn't get so angry about something, but somehow this got under his skin. _It was because..._ He found that he couldn't find the right words to express what he had felt. But he knew it hadn't been love. It couldn't have been love. _I don't love her,_ he thought stubbornly. In his conviction he tightened his grip on the two rings in his hand, unconsciously bringing them together.

Dranzer sighed and gave a soft nudge to Kai's mind before he began to drift away. _Disagree all you like, youngling. You are only doing yourself damage._

The leader of the Bladebreakers felt the bitbeast retreat fully from his mind and gave a sort of mental sigh. New thoughts roiled through his mind, but something in him kept stubbornly saying that what he felt wasn't love, but simple lust, nothing else. Because he was unable to explain it with any other words, he finally convinced himself that was all it was. He had wanted her to some degree, and he was through. Simple as that.

_That does not explain the way you liked what she said more than what she did._

_Dranzer!_ More than a little annoyed with his bitbeast, Kai pulled out his beyblade to see the bit chip flashing mischievously up at him. He glared at it and then added coolly, _We didn't say anything._

_Thoughts can be passed without words, youngling,_ Dranzer said calmly, knowing very well that he was annoying the boy, and in a way, he was enjoying it. _Her eyes seemed to convey more than her mouth._

Kai had reason to disagree with that statement but didn't. Instead he shoved the beyblade back into his pocket and closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he slowly and methodically began regaining control of his emotions. It was easier to do now that he had been practicing for so many years, but for this one time it was like he had just started. His emotions and thoughts were so jumbled and confused that it took him a long time to wade through them all and sort it out. When he finally did he had thoroughly convinced himself that the only alien emotion within him was that feeling he had for Tasha, and it wasn't love. He couldn't love, he _wouldn't_ love. Love was a weakness, and he didn't have weaknesses. He was the greatest beyblader that ever lived and the greatest beybladers didn't have weaknesses. All they had were strengths and they didn't have time for love. They didn't need it. It was something that no one really needed, him most of all. Love was a weakness he didn't understand, nor wanted to.

_The day that love is a weakness, youngling,_ Dranzer said with much less amusement than before. _Is the day that all hell breaks loose and the world ceases to exist._

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Tasha, come down."

Rick's tone of voice suggested friendliness, a sort of cajoling tone that she knew from not so long ago. Her ocean blue eyes narrowed in the dark, her entire face shadowed by Keturah's large, serpentine figure. She stayed still in the tree, several feet above their heads. Now she knew exactly where they were with Keturah's silent instructions and also knew that the bitbeasts had arranged themselves to surround their prey. "I don't belong to you." Her tone was quiet, but there was a cold edge that would have sent shivers of ice down their backs if they hadn't felt so sure of themselves.

"On the contrary, my dear, you do." She could just see Rick smile from beneath the tree and he looked up, his dark eyes meeting hers. There was a small shock and she had an outstanding urge to look away, but she continued to lock gazes with him as his bitbeast tried to enter her mind. Without being asked, Keturah pushed the bitbeast away, creating a block so the great black lion could not force her to look away.

"I belong to no one," Tasha said coldly, her eyes narrowing slightly as she glared back at her former leader. "Especially not to you."

"Come now, my little dragon," Rick said, his tone becoming similar to something one would use to calm a wild animal. Tasha bristled at his old nickname for her but said nothing, waiting for him to make his move, which she knew was coming. "Come on down. We just want to talk."

She would have snorted if she had been in the mood, but considering the fact that she wasn't, she refrained. "If you just came to talk you wouldn't have surrounded me with your bitbeasts." Her voice was even quieter than before and somehow even managed to become more controlled.

Rick chuckled and shook his head, finally breaking contact with their locked gaze. The contact was broken with a nearly audible snap and Tasha blinked twice in mild surprise. "You're smarter than you used to be, my little dragon. I'll give you credit for that."

"I'm so glad." Her sarcastic tone wasn't missed by Rick and the rest of the BlackBladers.

"And you're right, I shouldn't have tricked you like that." Rick made a wave with his hand and the four bitbeasts came into view, their eyes glinting in the silver light of the moon. "Teluran?" The great black lion made a soft growl deep within his throat and turned his head to look at his master, large golden eyes glittering with malice. Rick's smile grew into a smirk and he made another wave with his hand. "Take care of her."

Instinctively Tasha ducked and there was a burst of wind and a loud snap and when she looked up she saw the two black creatures entwined, the powerful dragon fighting off the ferocious lion. Keturah wrapped her long tail around the lion's middle and threw him off her barrel, his claws sliding against her smooth scales. Silver teeth glinting and wings partially unfurled in a stance of a full threat, Keturah hissed viciously at the four bitbeasts around her, nearly daring them to take her on. "Leave Keturah out of this!" Tasha snapped. "This has nothing to do with her."

"Ah, but she has everything to do with this!" Rick said, spreading his hands with a slow grin forming on his lips. His dark eyes sparkled with cruelty and he shrugged, almost like he was making a mockery of apologizing to her. "She is a part of you and you belong to me. _Every_ part of you."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kai tried to stop himself from pacing but found that he could not. His mind was restless and something tugged at his heart, pulling him in a direction that he neither recognized nor understood. Dranzer passed through his mind like a shadow, weaving back and forth with restless sweeps, distracting the boy more than he knew. _Something is wrong,_ the bitbeast said finally, frustration showing through his mindvoice.

_Yes, your pacing is going to drive me insane!_ Kai snapped irritably, shoving his bitbeast away with a powerful force that startled the phoenix into momentarily ceasing his movements.

_The BlackBladers have attacked._

Instantly Kai stopped pacing and froze, the breath caught in his throat. At the mere mention of the BlackBladers memories of the blood seeping through his fingers as he tried to stop the bleeding from one of Tasha's wounds flashed in his mind and he forcefully shoved it back, willing himself to forget. But the image refused to be forgotten and surged forward with renewed energy, sending a chill down his spine. Fear forced it back, fear of the memory that would make him realize something he tried with every fiber of his being to deny. His mindvoice was firm, but there was a hint of something else woven within its depths that only his bitbeast could decipher, even when the speaker could not. _So? It doesn't matter to me._

Dranzer withheld his rage and stopped himself from mentally striking the boy to the ground in his frustration. Instead he retreated slightly, afraid of hurting his master with his unbidden fury. Besides, Kai had never listened to pain and yelling. He listened to other things. Things that struck him head on and made him think, forced him to realize what was right in front of his eyes. The boy was too stubborn to learn any other way. The phoenix softened his tone and made full contact with the boy's mind, clamping an iron will on his rage. _You love her._

Stunned, Kai's mahogany eyes widened and he stopped pacing, staring blankly at the wall. That simple sentence made his mind crumble into pieces, shattering every wall he had ever built as if they were all made of glass. Images from years ago flitted through his mind like leaves in an autumn breeze while the memories of times not so long ago pierced his mind like blades made of tears, flesh, and blood. _No..._

Dranzer's voice continued to play through his mind, but he hardly heard the words for his thoughts had drawn further inward. _You think about her every day. You secretly hope to see her wherever you go. You listen whenever you hear someone say her name. Nothing matters to you more than her._ Now the bitbeast sounded amused and his soft chuckle rippled through the boy's mind, momentarily breaking him out of his trance. _Not even beyblading._

_No! No! It's not true!_ he screamed, throwing a punch at the wall, heedless of the pain it caused. He shook his head violently to try and rid himself of the words that swirled through his mind like a thick fog that refused to leave. Strange and unwelcome emotions plagued his thoughts and he tried to push them away but his efforts were in vain. They refused to leave and the harder he struggled, the more they intensified. _No!_ But even to him, his protests didn't seem sincere. _I...I can't. I can't!_

_Do you want her to die?_ the phoenix asked gently, his tone soothing as he touched the boy's mind with a mental wing. _Do you want to lose her?_

_I..._ Kai shook his head violently again, for once unable to give a justifiable reason for how he felt. His mind was whirling with so many different things the world seemed to spin around him and he nearly fell to his knees with dizziness. _I don't..._ He shook his head for the third time, although this time it was in frustration of not being able to reply immediately with the correct answer. His heart cried for one thing while his pride screamed for another, twisting and pulling at his mind. The constant switching of ideas and images confused him and the world tilted, forcing him to lean against the wall in order to continue standing up straight. Without realizing it his hand found the two rings in his pocket and he drew them out, running his fingers over the smooth surfaces with his thumb. The motion calmed him and it took several moments for him to realize why he was regaining control. His rage slowly dissipated and he opened his eyes again, watching as one of the rings rolled in his palm, causing a brief flash of light. It took more control than he had ever needed to admit what he felt. _I... I don't know._

_Can you live knowing that after she died, you could have saved her and did not?_ Dranzer's voice had softened and his own rage was put in check, slowly ebbing away just like his master's. Right now he just wanted to get the boy's attention, divert it from anger so he could realize the truth. _Or that she died before knowing how you felt? Before you told her that you love her?_

_I don't love her!_ Kai leaned against the wall and closed his mahogany eyes, trying desperately to push away the maelstrom of emotion that threatened to overcome him. _...I don't even know what love is._

_But you do care about her,_ the phoenix said finally, sighing in defeat. The boy was too stubborn, he would have to realize it on his own. _She needs you. Go help her. I will assist Lady Keturah._

After a long silence, Kai tightened his grip on the two rings in his hand and shook his head, the two concepts pulling his mind in two different directions. For once in his life he had no idea what he wanted to do. If he helped Tasha, it would only be the second time that he listened to his heart. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, thoughts of his training running through his mind like they always did when he had a problem he had to face. His training told him to ignore such things as emotions and his heart's desires (which he had forgotten even existed after a while) and only do what he knew how to do, what his training and his mind told him to do. His fingers ran over the rings again and he remembered something his mother had always told him to do, although he had never understood because he had been far too young. She had always told him to follow his heart, no matter what, because his heart was always right.

Dranzer smiled gently in his master's mind and began to withdraw, sending a warm wave of affection and pride to the boy so he would understand. _A mother's wisdom is the greatest of all._

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Isn't the moon beautiful?"

"Yeah." Ray smiled and rested his chin on the crown of Mariah's head, gazing up at the stars high above him. The night sky was pitch black with the exception of the sparkling stars and the beautiful full moon that shone its silver light upon the world around them. A single shaft of foxfire stretched to bring them both into the light, illuminating their figures and their hearts.

"Wait, what's that?" Mariah asked suddenly, pointing over to the side where the forest seemed to glow with a dark light, constantly shifting and growing brighter and then lighter again. There was a brilliant flash of light and then it faded again, but only for a few seconds before it flashed, this time brighter than before.

_Bitbeasts._ Driger's quiet, but restless tone flickered in his master's mind, giving Ray a chill down his spine.

"Bitbeasts," he whispered, watching as the dark light flashed again and again, a powerful battle ensuing somewhere in the park.

"I don't think it's a beyblade battle, Ray," Mariah said slowly, her voice quivering with insecurity. She snuggled closer to him, not liking what Galux was telling her. "Galux doesn't like it either."

_Four against one is not a fair fight,_ the wildcat stated firmly, her tone vicious with growing hatred. _The Lady is strong, but so are they._

_Who's fighting, Galux?_ Mariah asked, biting her lip as she saw the fighting begin again.

_Four shadows of the darkest night battle the Lady and her mistress,_ the bitbeast replied in a most unhelpful manner but her tone hinted that this was all that she would say.

"This isn't a normal battle," Ray said quietly, his amber eyes becoming slits as he felt his anger rise. Driger was growling with suppressed rage in the back of his master's mind and Ray could almost see him standing before him, legs braced in a defensive crouch, head down and eyes blazing with fury. "Someone is going to die."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tasha staggered backward, wiping the blood from the cut on her lip with the back of her hand as she regained her balance, glaring at the four men advancing on her. Luke had gotten hit hard in the jaw and she knew that she had probably dislocated it, but he was too angry with her to really pay attention to it, even though she knew the pain was killing him. Already she could feel her shoulder and arms beginning to bruise from the harsh punishment she was being given, but she didn't care. Her blue eyes flashed with rage and pain, but she could do nothing more about it as she backed up and surprised herself when she came up against the trunk of a tree. She pressed herself against it, gritting her teeth as the BlackBladers spread out and continued to advance, their expressions hard to read in the dark. With a spare moment she stole a glance toward the battle between the bitbeasts and immediately wished she hadn't. The four black creatures were ganging up on the great black dragon and despite her incredible power, she was not winning. Keturah threw off the lion that lodged itself on her back, whipping her tail to ward off the eagle and snapping her silver teeth at the shark that tried to bite her barrel. They were both outnumbered and now that they were separated, half of their power was gone. The dragon turned her head and screamed a warning in her mistress's mind just fast enough to startle the girl into ducking. Chris's fist slammed into the tree trunk where her head had been only seconds before and he screamed in pain, pulling back and nursing his injury. Frightened for a moment, Tasha took advantage of the opening given to her and she threw all of her weight into her right arm and was satisfied when it connected to his stomach, making him grunt and double over in pain. On instinct she straightened and slammed her elbow down on the nape of his neck, effectively knocking him unconscious. Chris slumped to the ground, unmoving and she thought he was dead a moment before she heard the soft sound of his breathing.

"You'll pay for that, little dragon," Rick whispered, pulling something out of his pocket. Tasha went into a defensive crouch, narrowing her eyes until they caught sight of the weapon in his hand. For a brief moment the moonlight touched the object he held and it sent a shaft of light onto the ground, glinting and showing off the silhouette of a knife. Her breath caught in her throat and she backed up a step, her eyes widening in fear. She had not expected them to bring a weapon such as that with them. Then again, they always brought little toys with them to make her feel the maximum amount of pain. Despite the fact that they were always saying they would eventually kill her, it had never occurred to her that this might be the night that they actually did.

Vince yelled something in surprise and Tasha's attention immediately turned to him just in time to see something swoop down from the midnight sky and take down the black eagle in a single bone-crushing blow. Her eyes widened when she recognized the flame-colored creature, watching as he spread his fiery wings and open his beak to shriek in fury at the remaining bitbeasts. Keturah's left wing hung limp against her back and several gashes oozed silver blood from where the dark bitbeasts had attacked her, but she ignored them as she lifted her head and gave a soft thrum in greeting to the great phoenix.

Angry that the fight was beginning to turn in the girl's side, Rick gritted his teeth and threw the knife with all his strength, growling when it embedded itself in the trunk of the tree just beside her head. Terror flickered in Tasha's blue eyes as she realized how close the blade had come to hitting her. She tried to move but found herself frozen in place, her own fear paralyzing her from saving herself from the imminent danger.

"Get the hell outta here you-" Vince's angry shout was cut short and she saw vaguely through the shadows his body falling to the ground. For a moment she thought he was going to get up, but he lay still and did not move again.

"Looks like you've got some friends." Tasha whirled around to see Rick standing beside her, his fingers wrapped around the hilt of the dagger still embedded in the tree trunk a hairsbreadth from her cheek. "But they're too late to save you now." With one pull, he had the blade removed from the tree and pulled his arm back, ready to strike at her with it but he suddenly changed his mind, whirling around to stab at something else. There was a clash of metal and Tasha finally broke out of her paralysis only to find herself held against Luke's body, forcing her to watch as Rick put all of his weight into the dagger, trying to send it into the flesh of another. Her eyes strained to see in the darkness but she saw nothing but shadow until the two figures backed up into a shaft of moonlight. The first thing that caught the light was the slate-colored hair and the glinting metal from the two wrist blades, which he had crossed before him to ward off the dagger. The knife was caught between the two blades and with a swift jerk of his arm was severed from the hilt. Before Rick could recover, he twisted his arm away and gave him a right hook in the jaw, bringing the older man to his knees.

Luke tightened his grip on her and began to back away, causing Tasha's fear to grow to a level that she didn't recognize. Even without a weapon, he could still easily kill her and she knew that he would in a heartbeat. Terror controlling her every movement, she twisted hard to the right and slammed her weight down on his foot, putting all of her remaining weight into a jab with her elbow that landed on his rib. He let go of her in surprise, winded and angry at being bested by a teenage girl. Still fearing for her life, Tasha whirled around lashed out when he tried to grab her again, her foot connecting with the side of his head with a sickening crack.

Something touched her shoulder and she turned without thinking, her eyes not seeing what lay before her. Her fists pounded on his chest despite the fact that her movements were constricted by his arms pulling her toward him. Blinded by tears of terror, rage and confusion, Tasha pulled against him, trying to move away but could not. "Tasha." Her eyes flew open and her lips parted in surprise when the voice clicked in her mind and her fists stayed as she realized who it was that was holding her.

Silence filled the forested park as the fiery bitbeast tended to the dragon's wounds and Tasha's confused mind began to unwind. Then the enormity of the events that had taken place overwhelmed her and the tears that had only been welling in her eyes began to fall. The terror of losing her life to Rick and the BlackBladers dissipated and she collapsed against her savior, grasping the cloth of his shirt in her fists as she tried not to cry. He held her close and rested his cheek against the crown of her head, never saying a word as she fought against the tide of tears that fell silently down her cheeks. "Kai..." Her voice was broken and it pained him to hear her speak this way, her spirit that had once been so strong now strained and quivering, fearful of the shadows that surrounded her. "I don't want to die."

He had felt awkward at first, but the way she had suddenly collapsed into his arms upon recognizing who he was changed his mind entirely. His heart had told him to help her and now he was glad that he had. Kai gently ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer to him as he felt her body shudder from the effort of withholding the tears that desperately needed to fall. "I know." The simple admission was enough to make Tasha take in a shuddering breath and let the tidal wave of tears fall freely down her cheeks. Her sobs wracked her entire body and she pushed herself as close to him as she possibly could, burying her face in his chest. He held her silently for a while, his strong arms holding her to him in a way that she distantly recognized as a gesture of protection and of comfort. Gone was her impenetrable confidence and seemingly invincible strength, leaving her as a lonely, scared teenage girl that clung to another, terrified of the evils of the world that threatened to tear her apart. Now, in the dim light of the moon, he could see her for what she truly was: a tortured girl whose innocence had been cruelly stolen from her and whose heart and soul had been ripped to pieces before her very eyes. Kai closed his eyes, his own conscience finally silent as he held her to him and let her cry.

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mwahahahahahahaha! Hope you liked it! It didn't come out quite like I had planned, but... *scratches head with a paw* I tried. *shrugs* Tell me if you see something I could fix to make it better! I thought Kai was being a bit OOC with the whole being angry and suddenly helping her, but I didn't know how else to do it. *shakes her head* Anywhuzzlez, if you've got an idea, please tell me! And as always, review! 


	34. Note

I know, I know, I'm taking forever to update. Sorry! I don't know why, but I've got a huge case of writer's block. Anyways, I don't know if I'll be updating more or less as the school year comes to an end. I'm looking for a job right now and I'll be taking driver's ed or something too. Not to mention studying for final tests (damn them). So anywhuzzlez, don't be too surprised if I take forever in updating. I'm really sorry! I know I haven't been reading your stories much either, I just haven't been on-line much. And I suck at responding to e-mails right now. Hopefully it'll all get better when school ends.   
  
Okay, this is the real reason for this little note. Do you guys think I should change the last chapter? Several people have said that Tasha was a wuss in it and now that I look it over, I'm inclined to agree. Kai will still help her out, but I think I'll give Tasha a bit more credit. You're right, she was being a total wuss, but then again... She had reason to be scared. *rubs head with her paws* Argh, how frustrating. Anyways, I'll change it if enough of you tell me I should. Don't worry, Kai will still help out! And I've taken some other suggestions into account, too. *grins mischievously* Mwahaha... I won't tell you just what they are right now, but you'll like them, I think. I know I do.   
  
Just for the hell of it, I'll give you a little preview of the next chapter because I feel like it. *grins* Okay, the chapter title is "Fortune Cookies Don't Lie" so I guess you can get the idea of what's going to happen, ne? Oh yeah! Tyson bashing in the next chapter! Sorry, I really don't like that guy. He annoys me.   
  
One more thing. ABC Family is finally showing the new episodes of Beyblade, so I'm getting a look at Kai's past. Finally! *shakes her head* America is so damn slow when it comes to that. So now I've met Tala and Ian (man, he really _does_ have a big nose!) and Boris and... yeah. The last episode I saw was where Kai decided to take Black Dranzer again (*sobs* Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!). So, now that I'm seeing a few new things, I've got another idea for a story! Weehee! This one will have Tala in it. So... I think you know what I'm going to ask. If you've got information on Tala's past and stuff (if they ever give it out), I'd love to know what it is! This story will be a Kai/OC too, but I have to include Tala. He's too cool to ignore. *nods sagely* So yeah.   
  
Again, I'm really sorry. You guys have been fantastic! I know I've said this before, but I had no idea I would get so many reviews for this story! It really means the world to me. Such a great birthday present. *laughs* Anh D-ao, you've done more than just nagging! You've also been a great friend. Danny, you've given me valuable information and insight, which I really appreciate. Reniko you've been so nice and I'm glad to have met you. Nai-Chan (you didn't change your penname again, did you? *laughs*) I'll write some more of that prologue when I can. I'm really sorry I'm taking so long! Same with you, Danny. That's not everybody, and if I don't mention you it's not because I don't think you're important. You guys are the best! *hands out cookies to reviewers* Thanks so much! You make this all worthwhile.   
  
Ciao for now!   
  
~ Purra =^.^= ~ 


	35. Fortune Cookies Don't Lie

I've got it! It took me forever, but I've got it! I'm sooooooooooo sorry, you guys! I've just had such a block, and truthfully, it's also because I'm so damn lazy. *grins sheepishly* Forgive me?  
  
Okay, some surprises in this chapter. And I've taken another suggestion from a reviewer. *grins* A hint at it is suggested in this chappie, see if you can find it! I hope you like it! It's four pages long, a bit shorter than I was hoping, but... I dunno. Enjoy! And as always, please review!  
  
Tala: Purra doesn't own Beyblade or its characters, but she does own her characters and the tournament.  
  
Keehee! Enjoy!  
  


**Chapter Thirty-four:   
  
Fortune Cookies Don't Lie**

  
  


The first thing she did when she returned to the mansion was take a long, hot shower. She didn't care if it was hot outside, nor did she care if it would burn her skin, she wanted to get rid of the feel of their hands on her. Not to mention to clean the bruises she had acquired by being thrown to the ground and slammed against a few trees. After her tears had dried, she had realized how utterly foolish she had been to be so terrified. She could take care of herself. It had been proven enough times and each time she grew stronger, so why had she been so afraid? Was it because of the knife? No, they had brought things much worse than knives with them before. Was it the fact that it was all four of them at once this time? No, that couldn't have been it. Was it because the four bitbeasts were simultaneously attacking Keturah and being able to feel every blow that was placed on the great dragon? That was probably the best answer. No doubt that was the reason why Keturah had been losing as well. But why didn't even that ring true?

Furious with herself, she never noticed as the scalding rivulets of water washed over her bruised skin. Their groping hands, their lewd remarks, their painful administrations...everything was washed away and flowed across the floor. If she looked hard enough, the water was stained crimson. _Like my hands,_ she thought bitterly. _Like my life._ But then she felt someone else's hands, someone else's soothing words, someone else's administrations... Her heart beat faster and she gasped, staring wide-eyed at the wall of the shower, oblivious to the water that coursed over her and soaked her hair, causing tendrils to slide across her bare skin and cut through her forehead, crossing over her nose to curl between her lips. Even with the thought...the _memory_ of him her body grew warm in a way that wasn't heat, but something entirely different, something she never would have known for what it was until now. In his arms she could easily forget about everything immoral that had ever happened to her and how her past still clouded her future. In his arms she was secure, safe, and warm, protected and watched over. Kissing him... She closed her eyes, unable to keep the small smile from her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest, her hands resting gently on her shoulders. His mouth was so gentle, asking silent questions instead of demanding answers, subtly persuasive and so seductive that she wondered if she could ever refuse him. _Kai..._ Kissing him was all hot chocolate on a cold day and the full moon and breakfast in bed and heaven on earth, something she had never experienced before, nor wanted to with anyone else.

The realization seemed almost anticlimactic when it finally hit her. A wry smile touched her lips and she shook her head, a small chuckle escaping her lips that quickly turned into mirthful laughter. She threw back her head and laughed all of her pain away, laughed until the blood of her past was washed away, laughed until shadows were forgotten and light filled all of the dark corners of her mind, laughed until she could laugh no more. "I'm so stupid," she whispered. Tasha shook her head again and turned off the tap, wrapping a towel around her body before she stepped out of the shower and found another to dry her hair. "Keturah was right." Her lips curved into a funny little smile so full of irony that she would have laughed if the mirror hadn't been so foggy and she could see it. "I tried so hard not to, tried so hard to force myself to not believe... But I still do. I always have and...damn him, probably always will."

Properly dried and dressed for bed, Tasha ran her fingers through her hair, the wry smile still on her face as she stepped out of the bathroom and saw Draco and Melody sitting on the couch, staring at her with bewildered expressions. She shook her head when Draco opened his mouth to speak and he closed it again, frowning as she walked into room, still shaking her head, but no longer at him. When she closed the door behind her they exchanged looks and shrugged, not having a clue as to what that was all about.

Once in her room, Tasha sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed, shaking her head, a slight smile still on her lips. Her gaze unconsciously drifted up to a black box on the top shelf of her closet. The box that she had kept hidden from Draco and Melody since she had first joined up with them. The box that held her darkest secrets. The box that was now only a part of her past.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Early the next morning the sun shone through the glass ceiling of the indoor garden, spilling light through the canopy of large plants that grew there and sparkling in places where the heady scent of flowers took a somewhat solid form. The small stream trickled down the waterfall in soothing waves, filling the rock basin with water, only to fall downward into the stream that circled around the garden again, snaking in and out of the flowers and underneath two stone bridges. A large flat stone was situated beside the highest waterfall and Tasha lay on her back across it, on leg bent at the knee with her arms folded behind her head, her eyes on the sky high above her. Her black hair had been pulled back into a simple ponytail, the lavender highlights giving it an odd light, especially when several of these strands came loose to mingle with the darker ones. She ignored her uncooperative hair and sighed, her chest heaving with the gesture, a tiny smile still on her lips. Ever since she had woken up that morning she had been smiling. Well, maybe not every second, but she was definitely smiling a lot, and as much as it surprised Draco and Melody to see it, they had undeniably been glad she finally was. When Melody had asked about it she had simply shaken her head, a secretive smile exchanging for the former and had shrugged, giving them a wave before she left the room, leaving her teammates staring after her, dumbfounded. _Keturah?_

The black dragon stirred in her mind and Tasha could see her awaken, opening her beautiful amethyst eyes and stretch her wings, settling herself in a somewhat swan-like posture. _Yes, little one?_

_Thank you._

There was no need for Tasha to tell her bitbeast just what she was thanking her for, Keturah knew. She felt the great creature smile and tilt her head, sending a wave of affection toward the girl. _You are most welcome._

"Come on!"

Tasha blinked and turned her head to see Mariah running on light feet into the garden, several yards below her high perch. The black-haired girl watched as Ray joined her, a broad smile on his handsome face. "I'm coming, Mariah. What's up with you?" he asked teasingly when he had caught up with her.

"I'm just excited," she said, jumping up and down, her long pink hair waving with the movement. "You're facing the Shadow Team in the finals!"

Tasha's eyes snapped wide open and she stared at the pair, having completely forgotten about the finals. Hell, she'd completely forgotten about the tournament altogether! She had been so involved in her own problems with the BlackBladers and battling with her mind about Kai, she had forgotten the real reason for her presence in the mansion. If she hadn't cared about being found, she would have slapped herself.

Ray grinned at her and laughed when Mariah threw her arms around his neck and he twirled her around in circles, kissing her cheek before he set her down again. "Great, isn't it? It'll be a great battle. Wonder who I'm facing?"

Tasha debated whether to speak or not but decided against it when she saw Mariah's eyes sparkle and she gave her boyfriend a sort of shrug. "Doesn't matter, you'll beat whoever you face." She spoke with such conviction that the raven-haired girl couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance at being so readily dismissed. The White Tiger blushed from the pink-haired girl's words and he opened his mouth to modestly protest but she silenced him by putting her finger to his lips and shaking her head. "You will, Ray."

"When you say that, I feel like I can beat anyone." Ray gave her a warm smile as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, pulling her close. "Thank you." They stayed still for a long time, simply enjoying the warm embrace and their time together and Tasha felt her features soften at the sight. At long last they let go, but their hands remained joined. "Come on, we're going out to eat and I don't think anyone would object to having you along."

"You sure?" she asked, although she had a hard time betraying her excitement at the notion.

"Why not?" he said with a shrug, giving her another sweet smile. "I know Tyson, Max and Chief won't mind, and I think Kai's too preoccupied with the tournament and everything to care."

"So long as you're sure." She looked doubtful, but then the thought of having lunch with Ray and his teammates won over and she gave him a delighted smile. "All right, let's go!" _Is this why I let Mariah come here?_ Tasha thought absently as she watched the two walking hand-in-hand down the path again. _To learn about true friendship?_ Her lips curved into a knowing smile when she saw the pair exchange a look so filled with love that her eyes softened. _Or was it to learn about true love?_ Tasha frowned, her blue eyes widening as realization dawned on her. _...Wait a minute... Keturah!_

_Yes, little one?_ Keturah asked, stirring in the girl's mind again and emitting a wave of curiosity and amusement.

_You tweaked my mind so I would bring Mariah here!_ Tasha was torn between laughing out loud and yelling with rage. _So I would see them together. So I saw what it looked like to be in love..._ The sixteen-year-old scowled and glared at the beyblade in her hand, the bit chip flashing innocently up at her. _Damn you._

Keturah's musical laughter rippled through her mistress's mind, drifting outward until anyone within the garden could hear the dragon's mirth.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"You know," Tyson said through a mouthful of fried rice, pointing the two chopsticks in his hand at the bowl of fortune cookies at the center of the table. "They say that fortune cookies don't lie. Not ever." He grinned mischievously and his teammates and Mariah exchanged looks as they wondered what that grin was all about. "Even when you add a little something to the end."

The Bladebreakers were sitting at a table in a Chinese restaurant, arranged so that Ray and Mariah sat across from each other and Kai sat between them, at the head of the table. Max sat beside Ray and Kenny sat across from him, leaving Tyson to sit at the end of the table, facing his team leader. They had arrived a half hour before and the food had immediately been delivered, for the people working there had grown used to the team's constant coming and going. They were, in fact, their best customers. And when they had brought along a friend, it was even better.

Despite the fact that she knew if she asked Tyson would gloat over knowing something they didn't, Mariah's curiosity won over. "Like what?" She reached for a fortune cookie, having already finished her lunch as they others had as well, leaving only Tyson eating the remains. She held it in her fingers, not wanting to open it without hearing what the navy-haired teen had to say first.

Tyson leaned forward and swallowed what was in his mouth before speaking, which everyone at the table was grateful for. "In bed." He grinned at Mariah's look of surprise, which was reflected on most everyone else at the table.

It was Max who decided that it was silly. "It's just a fortune cookie, Tyson," he said, taking one from the pile and breaking it open. "I'll prove it." He pulled the small slip of paper from the cookie and read aloud "The one you love will find you to return your feelings." The Bladebreakers and Mariah looked at him, only Kai really noticing the flicker of surprise in Max's eyes before it was gone and he began to laugh. "See? It's stupid."

"Maybe not that stupid." Everyone turned to look at Mariah, whose cheeks were flushed pink and her golden eyes were wide as she stared at her own slip of paper. "Your life begins at midnight with someone special." Her eyes flicked upward to meet Ray's and her blush deepened. Ray was blushing too, but he was also grinning.

"In bed," Tyson snickered, earning a death glare from Mariah and Ray and a hit over the head from Max. [A/N. Tyson's addition doesn't work here, for all of you who were curious.]

"What does yours say, Ray?" Kenny asked, trying to divert the wrath of three teens from his unfortunate friend.

"What? Oh." Ray grinned sheepishly and broke open the fortune cookie, looking at the message before he cast a slight smile to Mariah. "Same as hers." [A/N. Sorry! I couldn't come up with another one. ^.~]

"In bed," Tyson snickered again, this time getting a bowl thrown at him by Mariah, which hit him in the head and he nearly fell out of his chair.

"If they're so accurate, what does yours say, Tyson?" Mariah demanded testily, angry that she wasn't close enough to hit him herself.

With dramatic flair, Tyson sat up again and opened his fortune cookie, reading aloud with great enthusiasm at first. "Your immaturity makes you a sour partner..." His voice faded and he scowled at the paper.

"In bed," Max added with a grin. [A/N. Heh-heh-heh...! Sorry, couldn't resist.]

Even Kai cracked a smile at that and their cheerful laughter lightened the mood further, despite the fact that Tyson was slumping in his seat, extremely annoyed with the fortune cookie. "Well, maybe a few of them aren't so true..."

"In this case I believe it is," Ray chuckled, trying not to laugh. Tyson was his friend, after all. He turned his head to see that Mariah was leaning against the table to stop herself from falling onto the floor, laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. A grin replaced his stifled smile and he looked over to see that Kai was indeed smiling, although it was still only slight but it was a genuine smile. Then again, Kai always loved it when Tyson was shown his place. "What does yours say, Kai?"

The leader of the Bladebreakers looked at him a moment before he broke open the cookie and pulled out the slip of paper. Now the entire team had their attention riveted on Kai, and even Mariah was gazing at him with interest. Unlike the others he read his over first and Ray saw the surprise register on the slate-haired teen's features. "Come on Kai," Tyson said, brightening now that he had a chance at making Kai look stupid. "They're always true. What's it say?" Ray grinned. Tyson seemed to have forgotten what his fortune cookie had said already.

Kai stared at the paper, the words ringing through his mind as he read them over and over. Dranzer stirred and plucked the words from the boy's mind, reading them over and his own surprise mirrored his master's. The great phoenix chuckled softly, sending a gentle wave of amusement. _Rather ironic, is it not?_ Kai was too shocked to make a reply and all he could do was school his features so that it wouldn't show.

"Well?" Max asked, genuinely curious. "What does it say, Kai?"

Broken from his reverie by his teammate's voice, Kai blinked and shook his head, standing up and pushing away his chair. "It doesn't matter." With that he turned on his heel and strode away, his white scarf sweeping majestically behind him as always, the little slip of paper clenched in his hand and its words burning themselves into his mind.

_"Someone from your past has returned to steal your heart."_

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai's fortune cookie is a real thing. I got that once. *grins* It's what gave me the idea. I just sort of stared at it when I got it and then started laughing. Perfect, isn't it?  
  
So, did you pick up on my hint? *winks* Hope you did! It'll be revealed further in the next chapter!  
  
Again, I want to thank you guys. I'm not going to list you all (wow, there's a lot!), but I think you understand. You've made writing this story worthwhile, for now I'm not just writing it for myself. And thanks to all of you who have provided information for me! I'm sorry Mariah isn't in character, but when I first put her in the story I had only seen glimpses of her in the episodes and didn't know her personality, so I just assumed it was this way. But now I know differently. So you never really know much about Tala? *rubs paws together* Excellent! Then I won't feel bad about making it all up! Weehee! Thanks again!  
  
Next chapter: It's the finals! The Shadow Team against the Bladebreakers! Woohoo! Who will win? Mwahahaha! I'm not going to tell you, that's who. *grins wickedly* You'll just have to sit tight and find out. Also, Tasha struggles with her newfound feelings and Kai gets more distant than before, but why? And a surprise comes from an unexpected source. Lotsa stuff, lotsa stuff.  
  
So while you're waiting, you can press that pretty little button down there and leave a nice review! *purrs* Pweasey? *widens eyes* Cookies to all those who review! *holds out super-humongo bag of cookies and falls over* *drops it on the floor and grins at reviewers* So shoo! What are you still reading this for? Review!!!! 


	36. Champion, in More Ways than One

Okay, okay, I know, I suck at updating. I had this chapter finished the day I posted the last one and I was going to put it up, but then I read it over and found it was greatly lacking in many places. I like this version much better. Besides, I've had e-mails from several people asking for a few things. I think I've got it all now, but... *frowns and shakes her head* I don't know. Oh yeah! I changed something in the chapter Old Letters and New Shadows. It's only a sentence or two, but it's got significance! It's just after Kai reads the letter from his mother. Also, since Danny told me that chapter thirty-three was improperly named (it was called Revelation), I gave it another one. I think this one fits much better. Thank you!  
  
Oh yeah! Thanks for all your reviews! *hands out cookies to reviewers* Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
I don't know if this is good news or bad news, but I've found my reason for writer's block. Don't worry, I'm working hard on curing it, but it may take a while. Up to a few months. But since I've only got ten days of school left *cheers* I'll have more written soon. However, I'm also looking for a job, so that'll take up more time. *sighs* I'm trying, though! I would update really quickly if I just left things the way they are the first time I write them, but I don't think you'd like that much since those chapters really suck.  
  
Tala: They came to this to read your story, not your reasons as to why you haven't updated.  
  
*opens her mouth to snap at him and sighs* Okay, okay, Tala. You're right. *brightens* Here's the chapter! I hope you like it! And as always, please, please, please review!  
  
Kai: Purra doesn't own Beyblade or its characters, but she does own the tournament, her characters, and the situation.  
  


**Chapter Thirty-five:   
  
Champion, in More Ways than One**

  
  


"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllll right, folks! It's the moment you've all been waiting for! The match that determines who's going to be the tournament winner, the rookie team the Bladebreakers or the old champions, the Shadow Team!" the announcer - whose name was actually Alex, the bladers had found out - shouted emphatically. "You already know all this, but I'm going to repeat it again anyway because it's more professional that way," he continued as the other teams came to find their seats in the stadium. They whispered excitedly to each other as they saw that both boxes were still empty and that the teams were going to make a grander entrance for this match. "These two teams have been competing for the past two weeks with all the others to see who would come out on top. They've clawed their way up and now they'll battle to see who's the best! Now may I introduce to you, the rookie team, the Bladebreakers!" He waved his hand with dramatic flair toward a large door behind one of the boxes, the entrance shielded from sight by a large crimson curtain. The first to appear, surprisingly enough, was Kai Hiwatari. He ducked under the curtain and strode forward, ignoring the enormous amount of applause his entrance created. His teammates soon followed after, first Ray, then Max, Kenny, and finally Tyson, who looked put out to be the last one. However, this all changed when he heard the roaring of the crowd and he bowed gracefully (how surprising) to the other teams and observers in the stands.

The Bladebreakers took their seats in one of the boxes, Max and Ray exchanging grins of excitement while Kai sat back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest with his usual impassive expression. Tyson bowed one more time before he took his seat beside Kenny, who already had his laptop out. "What can we expect, Dizzi?"

"A whole lot of surprises, Chief," the trapped bitbeast replied cheerfully.

"And now, let's give a warm welcome for the defending champions, the Shadow Team!" Alex jumped up and down in excitement as his voice echoed throughout the stadium, nearly drowned out by the applause as the Shadow Team emerged one-by-one from behind the curtain.

Draco Lance stepped out first, wearing his usual baggy black cargo pants and a navy blue T-shirt, his silver hair glinting in the lights from the ceiling, catching the light blue streaks so they stood out more than ever. His silver-blue eyes found the opposing team and he gave them a slight smile, directing his gaze on their leader. Kai met his gaze, but did nothing. Draco shrugged and took his seat on the bench and waited for his teammates to arrive.

Next to emerge was Melody Krista, who was wearing a pair of form-fitting black pants that hung low on her hips and a tight red spaghetti strap shirt. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, although her bangs still hung down to frame her face, touching her full lips. She flashed a grin, her brown eyes sparkling as she lifted her hand and waved to the crowd, her grin broadening when their applause only grew louder. She sat beside Draco and he gave her hand a squeeze and she gave him one of her secret smiles, their eyes shining.

And lastly came Tasha Reeves, walking straight toward the box with her usual impassive face. Her attire was entirely different compared to what she usually wore, but it was nonetheless an interesting outfit. Black cargo pants hung belted in black and silver from her hips, loosely outlining her long, slender legs and she wore a deep purple tank top that hugged her upper body, leaving nothing to the imagination with the trim collar and the two silver straps on her arms that hung just where her shoulder and arm began. Covering her hands were black gloves with cut off fingers, strapped around her wrist and outlined in silver and a silver chain hung around her neck. Her black hair had been pulled back into an untidy bun, strands already having come loose to frame her pretty face. It was her original team outfit, the one she had gotten upon first becoming a part of the Shadow Team. It had been in her closet since the attacks had begun and only now did she dare wear them again. To show her true colors as a part of the Shadow Team.

The applause finally seemed to catch up with her and she halted a moment, gazing at the crowd before her full lips quirked into a slight, arrogant smile and she lifted her black and purple blade, the bit chip flashing in the stadium lights. Now that she had given the crowd at least a little attention, she walked to the box and sat beside her teammates, ignoring them for a moment before she tilted her head and cast her ocean blue eyes on them, the corner of her lips tilting upward in a slight smile. Draco and Melody grinned back and the older girl gave her a nudge with her shoulder. "Glad to have you back, Tash."

Tasha tilted her head further, her blue eyes sparkling. "Glad to be back."

"And now before we begin, let's have the two team captains step forward and shake hands before the traditional switching of the boxes," Alex called, nodding to the two teams.

As one Draco and Kai rose from their seats and came to one side of the closed dish, standing only a foot apart. From behind them their teams stood, almost like they were there to back them up. Melody had one hand on her hip and her weight was resting on one foot as she and Tasha watched Draco hold out his hand for the slate-haired teen to shake. Kai looked at the offered hand a moment before he clasped it in his and the two team captains shook once. Draco smiled at the younger blader and Kai gave him an indifferent look, a small grunt escaping his throat and that was all. "May the best team win," Draco said softly, nodding to the Bladebreakers as he and Kai dropped their hands.

"I'm sure we will," Ray said with a confident smile, standing behind his team captain with the other Bladebreakers.

Kai's mahogany eyes left Draco to settle on Tasha and she gazed quietly back, keeping up her impassive expression even when his eyes on her made her heart race and her breath catch in her throat. "Don't be so sure," she said in an attempt to distract herself from Kai's gaze, her switchblade smile reaching her eyes and giving them a teasing light. "This will be the toughest match of your life, Ray."

Ray grinned at her. His teammates exchanged looks - with the exception of Kai, of course - of amusement while Draco and Melody both lifted surprised brows. "We'll see."

"I'm sure." But Tasha's heart wasn't in it. Her mind was far from her exchange with Ray. _God, I feel like a schoolgirl with a crush!_ Although she appeared outwardly calm, Tasha was trembling. Ever since she had discovered how she felt about him, even being anywhere near him made her lose her self-control. She shook her head as she felt Keturah stirring in her mind and realized how silly she was being. _I've slept with him, for Christ's sake!_ "Good luck." She had to tell herself to act normally before she was able to form her old slightly smug smirk. The tug on the back of her mind from her past made her hesitate and she felt her old self stirring. It felt like an old suit of armor, chipped and dented, cracked and rusting, but familiar and cool as ice. She shook her head again, refusing it. She wasn't like that anymore. She had changed. "You'll need it."

Draco gave a businesslike nod to the Bladebreakers before he led the way to the box they had just vacated. Melody followed after and Tasha took up the rear, keeping her chin up and shoulders straight as she passed by the opposing team captain. As the teams passed a tension could be felt between them, the anticipation for battle, the rivalry and chance for recognition, and the underlying jumbled feelings of the last two bladers. Tasha tried to keep her gaze from him but she found that she could not. Her gaze strayed from the other box and she caught his eye, realizing that he had been gazing at her as well. Or perhaps he had chosen that same time to turn his head, whatever the matter, their eyes were locked and her heart skipped a beat, her legs turning to jelly and she feared that she would fall to her knees at that very spot. She feared she would run into his arms and hug him for all eternity, tell him everything that she felt deep within her heart, all of her hopes and dreams. But she didn't. Their eyes met and then she turned her head, in a time that seemed an eternity but was no more than a split second, following her teammates to the box.

"Ahem," Alex coughed, drawing the attention of both teams and the audience. "And now that the introductions are over, let's get started!"

  
  


* * *

  
  


"First up for the Bladebreakers we have Ray, who is well known for his blading skills, but if he were to be backed up into a corner, his bitbeast Driger will be more than a match for it," Alex yelled, waving to the raven-haired teen as he stepped up to the dish. His blade and launcher were ready in his hand and he flexed his grip on it before he cast a confident smile over his shoulder to his teammates. "And for the Shadow Team is their team leader Draco! Draco has been blading his entire life and it shows with his style, and if anything challenges him there's nothing his bitbeast Kryl can't handle!" He cleared his throat again and swept his arm upward in a grand gesture, yelling into the headset he wore. "Let's get this started! Bladers ready? Three... Two... One!"

"Go, Driger!"

"Kryl!"

The two blades clashed instantly, pushing against each other, battling for dominance. The playful attitude was gone and both bladers' faces were set with determination, oblivious to the deafening cheers of the crowd around them. Sparks flew as the blades came together again and again, circling, bashing, chasing, trying to find a weakness.

It was Draco who made the first move, which immediately gave him the upper hand. "Kryl, Wolf Claw!" The silver wolf emerged from the glowing blade and howled to the sky, spreading his vast wings and leaping left and right as he chased after the glowing silver blade.

Ray clenched his teeth, his entire body tensed as he watched his blade racing around the dish, so far avoiding the wolf's attacks. _Come on, Driger! Just evade him for as long as you can while I think of something._

The tiger bitbeast growled deep within his master's mind. _As you wish, young kit._ The creature's words radiated affection toward the boy and he felt himself begin to relax, knowing that his bitbeast wouldn't let him down.

"Come on, Ray!" a voice yelled from behind him. Ray looked over his shoulder to see Mariah standing near the box that contained his team, punching the air with her fist, her golden eyes becoming slitted like a cat's. "Remember what you promised me!"

A faint stirring in his mind brought his attention back to the battle and he felt a female presence, although it still felt somewhat like Driger. There was a soft purring sound before the creature spoke. _Knock them dead, kitten._

_Galux!_ Ray almost started laughing at the wildcat's bold intrusion on his mind. _Thank you._ The bitbeast purred in response as she withdrew from his mind until he could no longer feel her touch. _All right then, Driger. Let's show them what we've got. Tiger Claw Attack!_

There was a loud roar and a flash of blinding light and then it was over. One silver blade lay motionless in the dish while the other continued spinning, although it was wobbling slightly. "And Ray takes the win!" Alex screamed, ecstatic.

Draco stepped into the dish to retrieve his blade and he stared at it for a long time before he looked up and locked gazes with Ray. The two boys watched each other for a moment before they both grinned and Ray held out his hand for the other to take. He pulled Draco out of the dish and stooped to pick up his own blade, gazing at it fondly. The bit chip flashed up at him in triumph. "Great match, Draco. You almost had me."

"I have to admit I never expected you to be so good," Draco confessed, giving him an easy grin. "Congratulations."

Ray returned to his team only to be tackled by Mariah, who immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight, ignoring the whistles coming from the crowd. "You did it!" she exclaimed excitedly, rubbing her nose in his shoulder. "You did it! You won! You won!"

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tasha sighed and walked up to the dish, vaguely aware of the fact that she was facing Tyson in this match. Alex's praise for her battles and for Tyson's stubborn style went unheard by her and she lifted her launcher when he began the countdown, her gaze locked on the navy-haired teen standing opposite her. _Keturah, I want this match over quickly._

_Of course._ The dragon stirred in her mind as both blades were launched and immediately the great creature erupted from the beyblade, roaring her defiance. Tyson took a startled step backward, staring as the enormous bitbeast reared back, gazing down at him with her large, intelligent purple eyes. "All right, two can play that game. Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane!"

"Keturah, counterattack!" Tasha pushed her feet further apart to increase her balance as she made a forceful motion with her arm, indicating the silver and blue blade as the blue dragon rose from the beyblade, a whirlwind rising with him. The great black dragon rose into the air, beating her wings with even, powerful strokes. The winds surrounding Dragoon were shaking and they gradually began to disband against the opposite whirling of Keturah's wings. The blue dragon roared angrily and rose higher to ready another attack, but the black dragon beat her wings and dove forward, driving the her head into the other creature's chest, knocking him to the ground with a crash. "Now, Firebolt!" Keturah answered with a cry and turned her body, angling it downward, the black blade creating a whirlwind of flame that Dragoon barely avoided. The two dragons parried back and forth, necks arched, heads held high, studying the other to find an advantage. The blue dragon shot forward and lashed out with his head, only to swivel around and hit her with his tail instead, catching the black dragon off guard. Infuriated, Keturah roared and rose up on her haunches, wings and claws spread for balance and intimidation. "Keturah!" No other words needed to pass between the two and the black dragon beat her wings, shrieking as the wingless dragon shot forward and hit her tail, knocking her off-balance. Keturah regained her balance and swiveled in the air, the flames beginning to form once again, creating a fiery shield around her before she dove downward again and finally hit the other dragon dead on. The blades crashed, pushing and shoving, the two dragons locked in combat. Dragoon whipped his tail to hit Keturah, but her own tail met his and she used her wings to her advantage, pushing them back and then beating them forward, shoving the blue dragon to the ground. "Finish him off!" The black blade lunged and hit the bottom of the silver, sending it flying toward its owner to land with a crash on the ground.

_You fought well. No hard feelings, Lord Dragoon,_ Keturah said gently, gazing down at the defeated blue bitbeast.

_No matter, Lady Keturah,_ Dragoon replied dismissively. _The kitling will discover his power soon enough. Perhaps he will learn something from his adventures here._

The black dragon chuckled and shook her head, however pleased by Dragoon's comment. _Let us hope it is soon. I mean you no offense, Lord Dragoon, but your little one does you no justice._

He is a good boy, he really is, the blue dragon said with affection, gazing down at his master. _Although at times I feel as though I should be a mule to better serve his obstinacy._

At this both dragons began to laugh and they dissolved back into their respective beyblades. Tasha lifted her hand to catch the blade as it flew back to her and she turned it in her hand, watching the bit chip flash up at her and she closed her eyes, placing it against her chest, sensing to the great dragon's soothing presence in the back of her mind. With that she turned and walked back to her team, smiling again. The sounds of the crowd was a distant roar in her ears, her attention resting solely on something else. She had won her team their old pride back with her win, which would make the next battle even more intense. She watched as Melody walked up to the dish, her stance every bit as confident as her teammates' had been. Tasha shook her head and leaned against the wall, preferring to stand, her arms crossed over her chest. _I'm sorry, Melody, but even with your skills you're no match for Kai._

"And for the final battle, we have Kai for the Bladebreakers! Kai's a bit of a loner, but with power like his, it doesn't really matter, does it? And with his bitbeast partner Dranzer, he's as close to unstoppable as you can get," Alex shouted to the cheering crowd. "And then from the Shadow Team is Melody Krista! She may seem sweet and innocent now, but once the match starts she is no pushover! And with the help of her bitbeast Keziah, there's no telling what she'll do next."

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time," Melody said conversationally, grinning at her opponent. "Hope you don't mind." She placed her blade on the launcher and heard its click as it connected. Ripcord in place, she was ready for battle. "It'll be a shame to see your winning streak break."

Kai chose to ignore her, his stormy mahogany eyes locked on her as he lifted his launcher. The instant the blades were launched they clashed in the dish and then the blue blade pulled away, circling the other before he backed off again. Melody never spoke, but her bitbeast rose anyway and the flame-colored cat roared at the offending blade, lunging forward in a fashion similar to Draco's wolf bitbeast Kryl. _Dranzer, take her down quickly._

As you wish, youngling. The great phoenix rose with a cry from the blade and flew into the air, wings spread as he hovered high above, watching the red tiger lift a claw and slash threateningly.

"Keziah, Nine Lives Attack!" Melody called, making a forceful sweep with her arm to emphasize her words, watching as the phoenix dove and the blades clashed, sending one of them into the air. Her lips pulled into a smile when she saw that it was the blue one. "Finish him off! Cat-Claw!"

"Dranzer, Fire Arrow!" The usual fire in his eyes accompanying a match was flickering, flaring and then becoming dull, listless mahogany orbs that darkened around the edges, becoming mere shadows of what they had once been. His mind wasn't on the match at all, but straying far, far away. To an old woman's words, a plate of freshly baked cookies, his mother's rings, and a small slip of paper hidden inside a cookie.

Flames began swirling around the base of his blade and it shot downward with increasing speed, a whirlwind of flame in its wake. Dranzer dipped downward and dove, following the blade's movements, wings spread, tail streaming behind him, looking like the very essence of the phoenix in all of its flaming glory. The blue blade landed on top of the red, catching its side and sending it flying out of the dish to land with a crash at its blader's feet. Keziah's shriek of indignation was the last sound heard before Dranzer lifted his head and with a cry of triumph, vanished back into the blue blade before it shot into its owner's hand. He began to turn away when he caught sight of Tasha leaning against the side of her team's box, her arms crossed over her chest, her ocean blue eyes locked on his. Her unwavering gaze unnerved him and he unconsciously took a step back before his gaze hardened and he stared straight back. Her lips quirked into a small smile, not a smirk, or a mocking grin or leer, but a genuine smile. She uncrossed her arms and began to clap, her eyes never leaving his. Her gaze unraveled his downward spiraling thoughts and his eyes snapped back into complete focus, shimmering with color. _But...she lost. Why is she...? Doesn't she care?_

I would have to say that she does not, Dranzer mused, seeing the girl through the boy's eyes. _Perhaps she has won something more important than the match?_

Finally aware of his stunned expression, Kai closed his mouth and his mahogany eyes turned to ice before he turned on his heel and strode down the steps, joining his team. He sat in his place, arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed and chin touching his chest, determined not to meet her gaze again. His mind drew inward when he closed his eyes and he would remain that way for a long time, oblivious to his teammates' words of congratulations.

Tasha sighed, her smile turning bittersweet as she shook her head and let her hands drop to her sides. _I thought so. He doesn't feel the same. Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter anyway._ Melody walked toward her and gave her teammates a sort of helpless lift of the shoulders. "We tried," Tasha said simply, giving them a small shrug.

Draco and Melody exchanged looks before they both went on either side of her and they walked out of the stadium, oblivious to the cheering crowd. "By the way, Tasha," Draco said, grinning at her. "Happy birthday."

The raven-haired girl smiled back up at him and rested her head against his shoulder for a moment, glad that the touch no longer made her jump. "Thanks." _You're the champions, Bladebreakers. Kai, you're where you belong. At the top. And that's the way it's supposed to be._

  
  


* * *

  
  


The Bladebreakers celebrated their win just outside the mansion, sharing a bottle of Pepsi amongst themselves. "A toast," Ray said, lifting his glass with his free hand, his other arm wrapped around Mariah's waist. "To us!"

"Bladebreakers!" the team added, lifting their glasses and drinking to it. All of them except Kai, of course. His mahogany eyes were gazing somewhere off in the distance, and after a while he turned and left his celebrating teammates altogether.

The team congratulated each other on their win, laughing and joking, not even seeming to notice the fact that their leader had left their midst long ago, his eyes clouded and even more unreadable than usual. The forest seemed to be celebrating with his teammates nevertheless, and his absence was soon forgotten. It wasn't that unusual, anyway. Birds sang their songs in the canopy of dark leaves above them, shadows and beams of light dancing on the patches of ground in which they stood, dark tree roots rising from the ground to provide convenient chairs and benches. A light wind swirled around them, creating a comforting atmosphere coupled with the warm sun and clear skies.

Gradually the party began to wind down and thoughts of returning to the mansion ran through their minds until Tyson decided he wanted more substantial food and began walking, soon followed by the others. Their laughter carried through the forest like bells on the wind and Kenny turned his head to see Ray and Mariah walking behind the others, arms wrapped around the other's waist, their heads bent together as they walked, talking quietly amongst themselves. He smiled as he realized just how much Mariah meant to his teammate and just how much he had changed because of her. Ray had grown stronger.

The peace of the group was suddenly disturbed when a black limousine pulled slowly up to the front of the mansion and stopped. The driver walked around the front and made his way to the back to open the door, but it had already been opened and a familiar ginger head appeared, soon followed by the form of a girl their age. Max followed the girl's every movement until she turned and saw him, a smile spreading across her face. "Max!"

"Emily! What are you doing here?"

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bit of a cliffie, I know, I know. *snickers evilly* Mwahahahahaha! I just had to, I'm sorry.  
  
Ha! You thought I'd let the Shadow Team win, didn't you? *cackles and dances around* Weehee! I was going to, but I changed my mind. Besides, I just couldn't let Kai lose, and I couldn't bear to let Ray lose either. But I let Tyson lose. ^.~  
  
Next chapter: Tasha takes out the black box and reveals her secret. Max and Emily have a long chat, some Ray/Mariah fluff, Melody and Tasha have a woman-to-woman talk, and Dranzer tries to talk some more sense into a very quiet Kai.  
  
Okay, there we go! So please review! Challenge! Let's see if you guys can break 425 reviews before I post again! Mwahahaha! So start reviewing! *points to the pretty periwinkle (can't spell that word) button* Push..... Or I'll send both Tala _and_ Kai after you!  
  
Tala: *rolls his eyes upward* As much as you drive me crazy, I think I'd rather stay here.  
  
Kai: *grumbles* You'll be singing a different tune soon enough.  
  
Purra: *sniffs* I'm not _that_ bad!  
  
Tala and Kai: *look at each other and shake their heads*  
  
*glares* 


	37. Burning

Sorry I take so long to write these chapters! I wrote the first part and then stopped for like three weeks, but then I wrote the next four (close enough) in one day. I'm really sorry, and I hope you can forgive me!  
  
Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! *laughs* The one that said simply UPDATE for about a page and a half made me laugh. (Or should I say the two?) ^.~ And just because I said I wanted some more reviews doesn't mean you leave one without a word, even a name or anything! *laughs and shakes her head* Cheater... ^.^ But thanks for the gesture, anyway. You guys are simply awesome and I really appreciate your words of encouragement.  
  
Here's a little note. I've been trying to draw Tasha and Kai for a while now and haven't succeeded. But then a great friend of mine asked if she could and I was ecstatic! She sent me the finished product a few days ago and I was thrilled. It's absolutely beautiful! Thank you so much, Raya! *hugs* It's so kawaii!!! *laughs* And it's given me quite a bit of inspiration, too. ^.~  
  
Tala: Purra doesn't own Beyblade or its characters, but she does own her characters, the tournament, and the situation.  
  
Enjoy! And as always, please review!  
  


**Chapter Thirty-six:   
  
Burning**

  
  


"Since you didn't answer the first time, I'll ask again. What are you doing here?" Max asked once he and Emily had found a booth in the cafeteria within the mansion. The rest of the Bladebreakers (and Mariah) had left the pair alone and had gone to their rooms. However, Max and Emily were still oblivious to anyone else.

"That's not exactly the greeting I was looking for, Max," Emily said, lifting a brow, a slight smile on her lips.

Max grimaced and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, you just surprised me."

Emily took a sip of her drink before she set it down again and clasped her hands together, resting her elbows on the table. "Would you believe me if I told you it was just to see you and congratulate your team?"

The blond boy blinked and stared at her a moment before he began to laugh. "Not really. But I get the feeling you're not kidding."

"Quite right. I'm dead serious." They exchanged grins and the tension between them eased, disappearing for good. The rivalry between the Bladebreakers and the All Stars was long past and even his dislike for Emily was gone. Long gone and completely forgotten. When she spoke again, her voice was much softer and her eyes gazed at him with genuine feeling. "So, how are you?"

"Fantastic," he told her with enthusiasm, his blue eyes widening as he realized what he said was true. "Absolutely fantastic! What about you?"

Emily shrugged, taking another sip of her drink. "I'm all right."

Max tilted his head in concern. "That doesn't sound very positive."

"I missed you, that's all." She blushed at her admission and bit her lip, wishing she hadn't spoken.

The blond stared at her, not comprehending for a moment before an answering blush colored his cheeks and the bridge of his nose and he dipped his head. "Me too." He absently wondered how weird his freckles looked now because of his blush as he lifted his gaze to see her staring at him in surprise. Her surprise didn't last long, however, because as what he said hit her, her lips pulled into a genuine smile. Max suddenly brightened and he stood up, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet. "Hey, come on! I gotta show you something!"

Too surprised to say no, Emily had to run to keep up with him as he led her through the corridors of the mansion, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was still holding her hand. She had half a mind to disengage his grip, but she found that she liked his touch and gave his hand a squeeze before she lengthened her stride to keep up. Max turned his head to grin at her before he went down a new, dark hallway and pushed open the door at the end. He pulled her through and stepped aside, his grin broadening when he saw her look of complete awe. "Oh, Max! It's beautiful!" she breathed, staring at the lush garden around her, sporting a rainbow of color in every direction.

"Kai found it," Max explained, leading her deeper into the garden, tilting his head upward to feel the warm sunshine on his face as it streamed through the glass windows. "I don't get the chance to come here very often, but it's really peaceful."

She was at a loss for words as she slowly turned in a circle, her mouth open as she gazed at the natural world that had been implanted in the center of the mansion. Trees rose to the ceiling, the foliage thick but still allowing sunlight through, touching the ferns that grew around them and the wide varieties of flowers that graced the edges of the stone path. In several places thick blankets of moss spilled out of the garden itself and onto the path, creating a soft carpet that was a nice place to sit so long as the person sitting there didn't mind wet pants afterward. "Thank you," she said finally, turning back to face him. He grinned down at her and she blinked, realizing that he had grown since she had last seen him. He now stood several inches taller than her and his childish demeanor was not forgotten, simply transformed into something more mature, but still just as carefree. A mass of unruly blond hair still fell over his brow, although it never shadowed his cerulean blue eyes from sight. The light dusting of freckles on his nose and cheeks had been cute before, but now they seemed even more attractive. He no longer wore his orange overalls and green shirt, but a pair of green cargo pants that hung loosely between his waist and hips and a blue T-shirt. There was no doubt about it. Max had changed. It had only been a few weeks since she had last seen him - all right, five and a half - but he had changed a lot. "Thank you for - Oh!" She blinked in surprise when a butterfly landed on her nose and spread its delicate, iridescent wings, shielding her eyes from his view. She heard Max begin to laugh and it was enough to help her recover from her surprise before she started laughing too, causing the startled butterfly to spread its wings again and take off.

"Want to take a walk?" he offered, holding out his hand, making a slight gesture with his head to indicate the path through the garden.

Emily smiled and rested her hand in his, a light blush coloring her cheeks when he squeezed it. "Sure."

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Tasha? Can we talk?"

The seventeen-year-old girl blinked and looked up at her teammate, trying to find a reason for her words. Melody was leaning against the doorframe, chewing on her lip, something she did when she was unsure. A tiny frown graced Tasha's lips but she wiped it away when she saw the extent of the anxiety in her friend's posture. "Sure." She made a motion with her hand to indicate the door and Melody stepped through, closing it behind her before she pulled up a comfortable chair and sat down, shifting nearly imperceptibly for a moment before she sighed. Tasha folded her legs beside her on the bed and leaned against one hand, resting her cheek against her shoulder. "What's up?" She tried to sound mildly concerned, just so that Melody would feel comfortable talking to her, but she wasn't used to this sort of thing and she had no idea if she was doing it right.

Melody took a while to answer, twirling her fingers in her hair and chewing on her lip some more as she tried to find the words to say. "I know you're still not exactly comfortable around guys..." She shot the younger girl an apologetic look at the reference but relaxed when she saw her lift a dark brow, silently asking her to continue. "But you were the only person I could think of to ask..." Tasha waited patiently for her to go on, careful to keep her face neutral for now. However, Melody was having trouble getting the words out. She kept shifting uncomfortably in her seat, biting her lip and toying with her hair like she always did when she was unsure of something. In all the years she had known her, Tasha had never seen Melody at a loss for words or so unsure of what to say. With a sigh, the older teen forced herself to speak. "What if you were friends with someone for a long time... You know them so well it's like you've known each other forever... And after a while things start to become a little different. Your feelings change, but you don't realize it until..." A small, ironic smile touched her full lips and she didn't seem to notice the faraway look in Tasha's eyes. "You're head over heels in love." She chewed on her lip again, suddenly aware of what she was saying. "But what if you don't know if he feels the same?"

Tasha stared at her for a long time, her ocean blue eyes flickering with a maelstrom of emotions and thoughts, memories and dreams. Images passed through her mind, whispering things of the past and giving glimpses of the future and echoes of a story her grandmother used to tell. _... "My little fire-breather." ... Once upon a time there were two friends. A little boy and a little girl ... "You can't catch me, Kai!" ... And they played happily together all day long ... "Ew! You kissed me!" ... But an evil man drove them apart ... "Leave the girl. This is the last time you'll ever see her again." ... And a bitter hatred passed between them ... "This was, and always will be, between the two of us. No exceptions." ... But one day, years later, the girl was hurt ... "Just remember Tasha, you deserve every bit of pain I can give you." ... And the boy came to help her ... "Kai... Why are you helping me?" ... And heal her wounds ... "Because a dragon with broken wings ceases to fly." ... Lost and confused, the pair avoided each other ... "Love was never lost, merely misinterpreted." ... And then the girl realized something about the boy ... I'm in love with Kai. Head over heels...butterflies in my stomach, breath caught in my throat, heart racing at the thought of him..._ And suddenly she knew what to do. It was so simple, really, but it had never occurred to her until Melody had asked her question. The raven-haired teen's eyes refocused and she gave a little shrug, a tiny pull on the corners of her lips all that betrayed her smile. "Tell him."

Melody blinked, staring at her. "Excuse me?"

"Tell him," Tasha repeated patiently, moving her free hand to rest on her hip. "Since you're such good friends, he'd listen. He'd understand." Her lips curved further and her eyes twinkled. "And I have a feeling he'd confess to feeling the same."

The brunette still looked skeptical. "Are you sure?"

She nodded once and rested her cheek against her shoulder again. "Draco loves you as much as you love him."

Melody stiffened, a blush coloring her cheeks. "Who says we're talking about Draco?"

Instead of answering, Tasha simply looked at her, her expression indifferent. The only indication that she felt otherwise was the way her ocean blue eyes sparkled with hidden laughter.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ray lay on his back on the deck chair that had been placed on the balcony long before his arrival. One arm was flung haphazardly behind his head, the other resting across his stomach as he stared up at the sky, watching the clouds pass slowly by. It was the perfect day. The sun was warm, but not too hot and the skies were a beautiful light blue, sometimes interrupted by a cotton-white cloud. In his peripheral vision he could see the tops of the trees that surrounded the mansion and sometimes a bird would fly over him, calling to another that resided somewhere unknown. In the distance he could hear people calling to each other in the city, the sounds of cars moving along the roads, and sometimes a single peal of laughter would break through the commotion and make him smile. It all seemed so simple now... It hadn't always been that way.

When he had first left the White Tigers it had been one of the hardest decisions he had had to make. They were his family, his friends, everything that meant anything to him. He had to leave what he knew to search for something unknown, and that had been hard. Making new friends hadn't been too tough, but he had missed his old friends. Upon joining the Bladebreakers he had felt somewhat torn between his loyalties, but then realized that he had made a choice and he would stick with it. The White Tigers were a part of his past now, but in some way, they had entwined themselves into his future. A slight smile touched his lips at that thought. _Mariah._

"Hey, Ray."

Ray tilted his head to see her standing in the doorway, hands clasped behind her back as she looked at him with an uncharacteristically shy smile. Her long pink hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail, but instead of her usual outfit she wore a pale pink tank top and a pair of white pants that fit to her legs. "Hey yourself," he replied, giving her a smile.

"Can I join you?"

"Of course." He moved his body so she had room and she sat down next to him, hands in her lap, her golden eyes wandering around to take in the view around her. After a long silence, Ray closed his eyes and sighed. "I was just thinking about you."

"You were?" She sounded curious and he opened one eye to see that she had turned her head to look down at him, a slight smile toying with the corners of her full lips.

"Yeah." He knew she would ask, so he began to explain. "Just about how I left the White Tigers and joined the Bladebreakers. I almost thought that you guys were a part of my past, but..." He smiled wryly and opened both eyes to look at her. "You've woven yourself into my future." He blushed faintly and gave a little shrug. "And I've found that I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mariah smiled back and moved slightly down the seat before she lay on her side and rested her head on his shoulder, her fingers toying with the collar of his shirt. "You mean that?"

Ray wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek against the crown of her head, holding her close before he pressed a kiss to her brow. "Of course."

The pink-haired teen smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling closer. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

  
  


* * *

  
  


_Why do you fight so hard against what you know to be true?_

Kai opened one eye and glared at his bitbeast, who was resting in the corner of the room, wings folded on his back. The slate-haired teen was lying on his back on the couch, one leg hanging from the knee off the side and the other stretched out to the other arm. His arms were resting on his chest, a mildly defensive gesture that wasn't lost on the phoenix. His expression clearly related that he refused to have this conversation again.

Dranzer sighed and shook his feathery head, his fiery eyes opening to look at the boy with an expression of mild exasperation. _For such an intelligent creature, you are awfully stupid sometimes._

"What's that supposed to mean?" the seventeen-year-old demanded heatedly, glaring at the bitbeast, his vow to refuse to be pulled into this conversation forgotten momentarily.

The phoenix looked amused. _Oh, so now you listen to me._

Kai rolled his eyes upward, which was a completely uncharacteristic thing to do and he could sense that the phoenix was laughing at him again. _Why do you insist on making my life impossible?_

Why are you blaming me? I have nothing to do with it.

"Dranzer..." Kai sighed wearily and closed his eyes, wishing that his headache would go away. "You're trying my patience."

_And we all know just how hard that is._

Kai had half a mind to throw something at the phoenix but decided against it, knowing it wouldn't have any effect other than making the creature laugh and giving him another reason to tease him. _Out of all the possible bitbeasts I could have, I had to get the sarcastic one..._ The slate-haired teen chose to ignore the phoenix, but that was a chore in itself. The bitbeast stubbornly refused to be ignored. Kai felt his mind being gently probed and he slammed up his mental shields, smiling inwardly with satisfaction when he knew that Dranzer wouldn't try and break through them for fear of hurting him.

The great phoenix sighed in a world-weary sort of way and closed his eyes. _Your grandfather no longer controls you, youngling. You broke away from him long ago._

Kai's lips twitched with irritation but he kept his expression blank. The abrupt change of subject had been a surprise, although the bitbeast had brought it up many times before. After a moment's thought he decided to continue ignoring his bitbeast.

_No one commands you. You are in charge of your future, and yet you still do as he told you. You are free, youngling. And yet you still respond to the past calls of your master._

"I answer to no one," Kai said coldly, his voice deeper than it had been before. A flare of anger had come with the phoenix's words, and it simmered slightly, burning deep within his mind.

_Then why do you still insist on being your grandfather's tool?_

"I am no one's tool!" he snapped, his anger surging through his body like liquid fire. He opened his mahogany eyes and they turned hard as steel and colder than ice as he turned his head to look at the phoenix. "My grandfather has no hold on me."

The great phoenix didn't even flinch. Instead he turned his head and returned the boy's gaze, his eyes blazing. Kai stubbornly stared back, not wanting to be bested. For a moment the phoenix's fires seemed to burn brighter, the fiery colors becoming sharper and more pronounced, his gaze scorching hot as it bore a tremendous weight on the boy's mind. _Then force his voice to leave your mind. Your life is your own, now. Hate, and love, those you choose._ His words echoed in the boy's mind, ringing sharply and Kai winced inwardly before he withdrew and closed his eyes. Aware of the boy's pain, the phoenix's touch softened until he swept a warm wave of comfort over his youngling's mind, soothing and easing the pain. _As much as you seem to think otherwise, youngling, you are not alone._

  
  


* * *

  
  


Moonlight streamed through her open window, a soft breeze gently rustling the curtains on either side. Shadows danced in the darkest corners of the room, undaunted by the light that illuminated the bed and the figure that sat on the very edge, holding a black box in her hands. She had been sitting there, completely still, for an indeterminable amount of time, simply staring at the box that sat in her lap. Her expression was hard to see because of the shadows her hair cast over her face, but her full lips were set in a line, eyes blank and jaw set.

Without a sound she rose and pulled open the balcony door, slipping through as silent as a shadow, closing it behind her. She went to the far left side of the railing and placed the box on the thin stretch of wood, using it as a shelf as she hoisted herself up and put one hand and foot on the branch of a large tree before she bent down at the waist to grab the box. After she made sure her grasp was secure, she swung onto the branch of the tree and nimbly wove through the branches, her body twisting and bending as she dropped from one level to another and finally dropped to the ground. She crouched there, one hand on the ground, having landed in a graceful three-point and looked around, her dark eyes having already adjusted to the dim light. Once sure that the coast was clear, she rose and slipped through the undergrowth, disappearing from sight.

A shadow slipped into a clearing where a large creature already awaited her, her enormous form wrapped sinuously around one of the larger trees, wings folded, tail curled around a large rock, and head resting near her claws. She opened her large, intelligent eyes before the girl even entered the clearing and lifted her head upon finally seeing her clearly. The girl stopped and they watched each other for a long time, but neither said a word.

The girl finally moved and stopped in a patch of moonlight, lifting her head and closing her eyes to feel the foxfire beams resting on her shoulders, bathing her in silver warmth. Black cargo pants fit closely to her long, slender legs, belted around her hips with black leather and a silver buckle. Black sneakers, their design unclear, peeked out from the hem of her pants, which gently flared out and split along the outside in a vague boot-cut. Her torso was tightly enveloped in a purple tank, fitting closely to her slim, athletic form. A pair of black wrist guards sheathed her forearms from the strap around her middle finger to just before her elbow. Her black hair just reached past her shoulder blades, shining in the moonlight, catching the purple sheen. After a moment her ocean blue eyes opened and she gazed up at the night sky, her long, dark lashes creating faint shadows on her cheeks. A long, silver chain hung from around her neck, resting between the curves of her breasts and glittering softly in the moonlight.

A gentle wind began and she stayed still, her hair shifting over her shoulders as the breeze swirled around her, rustling the leaves in the trees until it blew behind her, like a cool hand on her back. Then it gentled again and swirled around her, like phantom fingers touching her cheek. She tilted her head into them and closed her eyes, almost able to believe the touch belonged to someone else.

The great black dragon uncurled herself from around the tree and positioned herself in front of it, body resting like a lion, neck curved gracefully like a swan. No words passed between them and the girl opened her eyes and knelt down, placing the box on the ground. She withdrew the lid with her slender fingers and reached into the box, drawing out a piece of her past. A black tank top that seemed much too small for her came into view, seeming blank at first until the light of the moon caught the dark gray lettering across the bust line. 'BlackBladers' it read. She gazed at the article of clothing for a long time, careful to keep her expression blank before she set it down on the ground and retrieved the second, and last, item from the box. A small black blade glittered up at her, its dark gray outlining attack ring glittering maliciously up at her. The absence of a bit chip in the center gave it a hollow, dead look, but it carried far too many memories for it to be lifeless.

Without a word, Tasha rose and placed both tank and blade back into the box, replacing the lid before she stepped several steps back and nodded once. No words needed to be passed between them before the dragon took in a deep breath and lowered her head, flames spouting from her mouth. A fiery inferno caught the box and instantly it caught, the flames licking the sides and burning through the cardboard exterior. The dragon retracted her head from the blaze and gazed down at it with mild curiosity. Once the box was gone, the flames began eating away at what lay inside. Somehow it appeared as though the dark memories tried to hold off the inevitable, pushing the flames away.

Tasha Reeves made a sharp motion with her hand and suddenly the struggle died. She wasn't sure if it was because her will had caused the flames to win, or perhaps it was just a twist of events and a coincidence, but in a few minutes all that remained of her tortured past with the BlackBladers turned to ashes, leaving only the memory of their burning in her mind.

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There we go, the end of chappie thirty-six! *cheers* Yay! Next chapter: The bladers are chosen for the 'best of show,' Tyson pisses Kai off, and Kai _finally_ figures something out. *winks* Mwahahaha! But I'm not going to tell you just what he figures out! You'll just have to wait and see! *cackles evilly* Oohh... I so bad...  
  
Kai: *looks at Purra in carefully disguised annoyance* You're an idiot.  
  
*pouts* Ish sho mean... *wipes her eyes with a paw*  
  
As always, please review! All comments are welcome!!! I love you guys, you're so awesome!!! So what are you reading this for? *makes a shooing motion with her paws and tail* Review! 


	38. A Dragon's Heart: Part 1

Hello again! ^.~ Here's another new chapter, and I really think you guys will like this one. *grins mischievously* Mwahahahahaha!  
  
I'm really sorry you guys, but I had to cut this chapter short! My computer couldn't handle the enormous amount of commands (a ton of changes in italics, for example) and wouldn't let me write the full chapter the way I wanted to, so I had to cut it into two separate chapters. The first part, if it's an consolation, is still about five pages long... The entire chapter itself is around eight or nine... Again, you have my apologies. It's not me, it's my stupid computer!  
  
Okay, in answer to a review -  
**kai girl**: In burning the blade and the shirt, it's Tasha's way of saying that she has no reason to be afraid of the Blackbladers anymore and they're gone from her life. It's sort of her revenge on them (coupled with her beating the crap out of them ^.~). The rings have huge significance, and you're right, they symbolize a lot. *grins* I was wondering if anyone would catch that. Since they're rings, they go full circle, symbolizing the cycle of a relationship. *winks* You got it exactly, but more about the rings will be revealed in chapter thirty-eight, promise you that!  
  
Tala: Purra doesn't own Beyblade, or its characters, but she does own her characters and the plot.  
  
This chapter has been beta-read by two of my very good friends, Raya, and Anh D-ao. Thank you so much!  
  
Once again I have to thank Raya for the inspiration she's given me, as well as her friendship. ^.~ *hugs* And thanks to all of you who reviewed! You guys are the greatest! A special thanks to Fyne Inverse who gave me yet another idea (^.^) that you'll see later on. And one last thank you goes out to my sister, who has listened to me ramble about this story before I even began writing it and has patiently helped me along. She helped me keep Kai in character during this chapter, so thank you, MobyToast! ^.^  
  
Enjoy! And as always, please, please, please review! As an aspiring authoress, I thrive on feedback!  
  


**Chapter Thirty-seven:   
  
A Dragon's Heart: Part One**

  
  


_Enormous trees cast dark shadows over the ground, the thick foliage letting in only spots of light here and there. Moss and fallen leaves covered the ground in a multicolor carpet, making his footfalls silent as he passed through, his eyes intent on something beyond his vision. The forest was silent around him and the air was still and cool, making him shiver more than once._

The snap of a tree branch made a sound like an explosion and he froze, senses on the alert for anything out of the ordinary. A faint keening, something irritatingly familiar could be heard not too far behind him but he dared not turn back to see what it was. Something was behind him, and he didn't want to face it. The reason why eluded him, but somehow he knew that he should leave.

The sound of weight being put on a section of dry leaves and moss reached his ears and a long suppressed instinct told him to flee. Without looking back he burst into a sprint, heedless to the shrubs and tree branches that tore at his clothing. Thorns drew long crimson lines along his arms and face and small sticks and leaves caught in his hair. A branch caught on his shoulder and pain shot through his body as he spun against it, tearing away and stumbling against a tree root, sprawling on the forest floor. Another root dug into his back as he scrambled backward, his ears filled with the pounding of his heart, his ragged intakes of air and the sound of footsteps coming after him. Whoever was following was not hurrying at all, but taking easy, relaxed steps as though they knew they would catch him eventually. In his haste to get away, he had left a clear path of broken limbs and plants to follow. His eyes strained as he tried to push away from the root and see who was following him at the same time. He knew who it was, he instinctively knew exactly who it was that was following him, but somehow he couldn't bring the name to the tip of his tongue.

Heavy, confident footsteps greeted his ears, becoming steadily louder as they drew closer. There was no explaining the fear that captured him, paralyzing him in his place. His entire body ached and his clothes were torn, in many places stained with blood. Sometime during his escape he had lost his sneakers and had begun to run barefoot. His tank was little more than tattered cloth and the scarf around his neck seemed far too heavy to be the normal white cloth he usually wore. With terrified fascination he turned his head and reached up with scratched and bleeding fingers to touch whatever it was that was tied around his neck. The feel of cold metal startled him until he ran his fingertips over the joints of what was unmistakably a chain. His eyes widened and his hands flew to his throat where instead of the warm cotton scarf was a thick metal chain collar, looped and tied like a leash. The long end lay at his feet, broken from where he must have snapped it at one time or another.

Cruel laughter trickled from the path he had created and his head snapped up, mouth open as he panted heavily for breath, his entire body covered in a cold sweat. An eerie voice with a mocking tone called something inaudible to his panic-stricken mind, mingling with the cold laughter and the sound of the ever-approaching footsteps. It was coming back. It was coming back to strengthen the chain and bind him to its will, just as it had been before. "Come back... Come back, my little phoenix... Come back to me..."

"No!"_ He struggled to stand and whirled around, feeling the slight, persistent pull toward the figure that was steadily approaching. His teeth caught his lip and he bit down, driving them into the soft flesh until it bled, the sharp pain giving him focus for what he needed. He wouldn't give in again. Heart pounding in his ears, he ran, somehow knowing the way. Somehow, he had to get away, he had to get away from whoever was following him._

His feet carried him on an invisible but familiar path, leaping over fallen branches and tree roots, his hands in front of him as he pushed away anything that might hinder his progress. Pain shot through his shoulder and the chain around his neck whipped against his back, sharply stinging the bare flesh it caught. Tears of pain stung the corners of his eyes and he hastily brushed them away with a dirt- and blood-streaked hand. The sounds of his own ragged breathing and frantic footfalls crashing through the undergrowth did not cover up the echoes of calm, cold laughter drifting after him. "You cannot escape me... You are mine, my little phoenix... Run all you like... You are still mine..."

_A hidden branch caught his arm and he cried out in pain, twisting and pulling until it freed him before he continued running. Blood trickled from the wound, staining his skin further crimson through the brown, black and green streaks already put there from his frantic escape. Something grabbed for him and he whirled away but not before it caught his tank and ripped what was left of it off, leaving his torso bare. The comforting weight of his wrist blades was gone and he felt unprotected without them, spurring his fear and making him run even faster, much to the amusement of his hunter._

Something was there... He knew it was, it was safe. It was what he was looking for. But where...? His hands groped through the undergrowth until he uncovered stone. With a vague sense of triumph he pulled and fell forward through the door, closing it behind him. He sank to the ground, exhausted, and leaned against the door, the feel of his bare skin against the cool stone familiar and welcome. Gradually his breathing slowed and his heart returned to normal, the sounds of the forest beyond cut off through a wall of stone.

A shadow flickered in the corner of his eyes and he turned his head to see something sitting on the ground, gazing calmly at him with large, sparkling chocolate brown eyes. The shadow shifted and stood, coming to crouch beside him and place a hand on his shoulder but he pushed it away, unsure and fearful again. This wasn't what he had been looking for. Not brown... He wanted blue; beautiful, sparkling ocean blue. The shadow's eyes narrowed with annoyance and confusion and it reached forward again but he scrambled away, searching for something else. The shadow's touch was comforting, but cool. He was cold, he wanted warmth.

Stumbling to his feet, he pushed away the seeking shadow and began to run again. His bare feet struck the icy stones and sent chills through his body but he didn't care. Somehow he had to find the warmth. He had to find something that was safe. His feet carried him through darkened corridors made of stone, cold and empty, the only sounds his footsteps echoing behind him and his harsh breathing and pounding heart. A sudden light brought him to a stop and within the shadows he saw a great creature lying down, its vast wings folded neatly on its back, neck arched and head turned as it gazed at him with fiery eyes. There was something comforting about this creature and he knew that he was safe with it.

There was the sound of a door slamming shut and a lock sliding into place and he whirled around to see the shadowy hunter standing on the other side, a cruel smile twisting on his thin lips. "I told you, my little phoenix... You cannot escape me... You belong to me..." _The laughter began to fade as the hunter backed up, preparing to leave him alone in the cell._

"No!"_ His fists pounded on the stone door and he threw his weight against it, trying to be free. _"No! No! I don't belong to you! Never!" _Slowly his fists ceased to pound on the door and he slid to his knees, tears of rage, frustration, and pain trickling down his cheeks and clouding his vision. His forehead touched the cool stone and his body trembled with exhaustion as the world swirled around him and threatened to throw him to the ground. _"Never..."

"Mine..." _Echoed through the corridors and he fell to the ground in a broken and bloody heap, tears and dirt staining his cheeks. Blood caked on his shoulder, arm, back and lip, the long chain coiled around his legs and slick with his blood and sweat. There was no hope. He was trapped, trapped again by running back to something he had always known, back to the thing that had trapped him time and time again. He had never been free. He clenched his fists and curled up into a ball, tears falling down his cheeks as sobs wracked his tortured body. All the strength that he had ever had ebbed away and was gone._

"Fly."

_He choked on his sobs and lifted his head, brushing away his hair that had become matted to his brow and temples to see a slender figure standing off in the shadows. Her clothing, which consisted of a pair of long black shorts and a short purple T-shirt, were ripped and hanging in tatters in many places. Rings of flesh rubbed raw on her ankles, wrists, and neck showed that she, too, had been chained, but the chains were gone. A closed, but warm face peered down at him, her beautiful ocean blue eyes gazing at him with mild amusement and curiosity. _"I can't." _His words were broken and his voice cracked, and speaking hurt more than he would have thought._

"Fly," _she repeated, a flicker of expectance in her gaze before it was gone again. _"Fly."

"I can't!" _He wanted to scream. The chain around his neck felt heavier somehow and he gave a useless tug at it, knowing that it wouldn't come off._

A darker figure materialized behind the girl and it turned its great head to look down at him, its flashing eyes catching his for only a moment before it tilted its head toward the girl and spread its wings, lifting itself up on its hindquarters and spread its front claws in an almost welcoming gesture. At first its spread wings seemed to be only for balance, but as it reared back its head and moved its tail, the girl held out her hands to him as she backed against the creature. She lifted her head and looked up and he followed her gaze to see that the walls of the cell were unbroken and tall, but at the top was open sky. "Fly," _she whispered before melting into the great black dragon._

The dragon glowed softly and then slid down onto all fours again before it lowered its wings and began to beat them, suddenly pushing itself into the air until it hovered above him, gazing down at him with eyes that, for only a moment, were the purest of blue. Her last whispered word echoed through the cell as the dragon took flight and soared upward, its belly nearly touching the wall until suddenly it was free. Its wings spread to their full length and the great creature lowered its head to gaze down at him again, beating its wings gently to keep aloft as it waited.

There was the sound of something large shifting behind him and he somehow pushed himself to his feet before he turned to see the great phoenix standing behind him, its glittering feathers capturing the light and sending it back with a reassuring warmth. "Fly..." _The moment the whispered word left his lips the chains around his neck fell away and lay in a heap on the ground, leaving him free of their weight. He stared at them, uncomprehending until he heard the rustle of feathers and looked back to see the phoenix gazing intently at him and then spread its wings, arching its neck, its brilliant plumage shining. _"Fly..." _As if in a trance he moved before the phoenix and then took another step, the warmth of the creature sinking into his chilled flesh and warming his very soul. His eyes closed and he felt himself melting into the comforting presence, the distant echoes of sharp words going unheard._

"Mine!" _The hunter was back and was glaring through the door but the phoenix didn't care. The hunter had no control over him, it could not hurt him. He could fly. And to prove it, he spread his wings and took off, climbing the wall with each steady stroke until he soared out of the cell and into the clear blue sky, meeting the black dragon that waited patiently above him. A cry of triumph rippled through his throat and he lifted his wings and flew in a spiral upward with the dragon, their hearts soaring. The hunter could no longer touch him. He was free, because he could fly._

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Dranzer, what have I told you about tweaking my mind?"

_Oh, so every time you have a nightmare you blame me now, do you?_

Kai ignored the phoenix's mental theatrical sniff and groaned, throwing his arm across his forehead. Unlike the last time, he remembered his dream. The fear of the chase had felt so real that his body had broken out into a cold sweat, and his shoulder and arm throbbed with phantom pain from where his dream self had been cut. His body felt hot and his bare skin glistened as he shifted again, trying to push his hair out of his eyes. His pants felt heavy on his legs and seemed to be burning him from the inside. Frustrated with the confinements and the way that he couldn't see properly, he swung his legs over the side of the couch and stood up, running his fingers through his hair in an effort to push it away from his eyes. He blinked stubbornly and gazed around the room with his mahogany eyes before he began walking toward the bathroom, the only thing on his mind now was a cold shower.

The door clicked shut behind him and he locked it before he turned on the water and without waiting for it to adjust to the right temperature, stripped off what remained of his clothes and stepped under the stream. He shuddered as a cold shock of water struck his bare skin but he succumbed to it and his overheated body began to cool. Head tilted upward, he closed his eyes and let the water run courses over his face and soak his hair until it was plastered to his head, shadowing his eyes and brow.

At times like these he was glad that he had moved to the room he had found a few days after his arrival. That way he had the bathroom and bedroom all to himself, although he never touched the bed, he preferred the couch because of the warm weather. Because of this, he walked out of the bathroom with nothing other than a towel tied around his waist and dried his hair by running his fingers through it and flicking water droplets absently in the vague direction of the door.

There was the sound of a soft snort of amusement and his head snapped up to see Tasha standing near the door, brushing droplets of water from her cheek. "Well, hello to you too, Kai." Only the tiny pull on the corners of her lips and the way her blue eyes sparkled betrayed the fact that she was smiling. Her eyes suddenly widened as she seemed to notice his condition. "Oh... Sorry. You want me to come back?" There was no way to hide the faint blush that colored her cheeks and she pulled her bottom lip with her teeth absently.

Kai's eyes watched the way her lips moved and only when he heard Dranzer snicker in his mind did he wrench his eyes away to look into hers. "What are you doing here?" he asked coolly, narrowing his mahogany eyes slightly to emphasize that he didn't want her to be there. Especially since her very presence was enough to make his heart beat faster and his breath catch in his throat. Not only that, but other parts of his body were very vividly remembering her touch and just what she could do... _Dammit!_

"There was an announcement this morning for the bladers chosen for the final tournament," she said, coming forward to sit down on the coffee table. Her knees touched but her feet splayed outward, giving her an odd innocent look as she lightly crossed her arms over her chest, giving him an unreadable look before she tore her eyes away. He watched her expectantly and had to swallow and run his tongue over his lips in an effort to moisten them, for his mouth had suddenly gone very dry. "Ray couldn't find you to tell you that you were one of those chosen."

"Mn." Just to keep his hands busy he ruffled his hair again and then slicked it back, shedding the rest of the water droplets behind him. His torso was still moist but was drying in the cool breeze that came from the window. It was getting harder and harder to stop himself from thinking of her. "And the others?"

"Ray, Casey, Vanessa, Michael, Tom, Abby and I." No emotion showed on her face as she spoke the names and she seemed even more expressionless when she had told him that she was one of the eight chosen as well.

Kai looked at the clock and saw that it was still relatively early - seven o'clock - but he had missed the announcement because of his dream. _Damn you, Dranzer._

The bitbeast seemed indignant. _You give me too much credit, youngling. I assure you, I had nothing to do with it. Do not go blaming me every time your subconscious tries to show you something that is right in front of your nose._

And I suppose you never noticed Tasha entering the room, either? the seventeen-year-old asked coldly.

_She was so quiet,_ the phoenix began, although he didn't bother hiding his amusement. _I never sensed her coming._

Stuff if, you overgrown turkey, Kai snapped. _You let her in on purpose!_

Clearly affronted, the phoenix gave an uncharacteristic snort of disdain and mentally turned his back to his partner. _Fine, be that way you stubborn little-_

"Kai?" Tasha's voice cut off what Dranzer was about to say, which was probably a good thing considering just how furious Kai was with the phoenix bitbeast. "Do you accept?" His mahogany eyes snapped back to her and she met his gaze calmly, although inwardly she was shaking. Little did he know, he was affecting her much in the same way that she was affecting him. After a few moments of simply watching each other Kai finally nodded once and suddenly grabbed the edge of the towel, which was beginning to slide down his hip. A brief flash of amusement crossed her ocean blue eyes as well as a faint blush that ran across her cheeks before she stood and gave him a polite inclination of the head, coupled with a slight smile that held a trace of her old arrogance in it. "Then I'll see you there tomorrow." Without a backward glance she opened the door, slipped through, and it closed behind her with a soft click.

The moment the door closed he was in front of the couch in two strides and he fell onto it, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He closed his eyes and concentrated on taking in one breath after another, trying to calm his racing heart. _How can she still affect me like this? Why is it that I feel only alive when she's near me?_

Just a thought, but perhaps it is because you love her, the phoenix supplied helpfully, apparently putting aside the fact that he was not on speaking terms with his partner for the moment.

_Dranzer... Not now._ With a groan, Kai swept his fingers through his hair and grudgingly got dressed.

On the other side of the door Tasha leaned against the wall, her eyes closed as she put a hand over her heart, which seemed to be going a mile a minute. Just seeing him - _only in a towel!_ - had put her heart on overdrive and made her breath catch in her throat. For a moment she had been afraid she wouldn't be able to breathe upon seeing his bare torso and the way the muscles shifted fluidly beneath taught skin, which she knew was astonishingly soft to the touch. His slate-colored hair had been wet and had seemed longer than it really was, clinging to his temples and brow in a very attractive way. His deep mahogany eyes had still been slightly clouded from sleep and something she suspected as anger until he had seen her. There had been a brief flash of surprise before his usual mask had been replaced. It had been incredibly hard to act like his presence hadn't affected her in the least, and even harder to keep her voice and hands steady, hence the reason why she had sat down. _Gods... Just kill me now._


	39. A Dragon's Heart: Part 2

Okay, here's the second installment of chapter thirty-seven! Enjoy!  
  
Tala: *sighs* Purra doesn't own Beyblade, but she does own her characters and the plot.  
  


**Chapter Thirty-seven:   
  
A Dragon's Heart: Part Two**

The Bladebreakers had assembled in the practice room near the largest dish, not to actually do any practicing but to talk. Ray, Kenny, and Max were crowded around the laptop, talking to Dizzi for more strategy ideas. Tyson was lounging in a chair, listening to what Dizzi had to say as well as pigging out on a few hotdogs. Kai, as usual, stood apart from the others, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and one foot crossed over the other.

"Hey, Kai!"

All five of the Bladebreakers looked up to see Paige Summers jogging toward them, her blonde hair occasionally sporting the white and red highlight here and there from its place in a tight ponytail. Her light blue eyes sparkled and she came to a stop a few feet from Kai, giving him a smile. She seemed to ignore the rest of the Bladebreakers and concentrated her conversation on their leader.

"I just wanted to congratulate you for proceeding to the next level of the tournament," she began, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"Ray won a spot, too," Max piped up, much to Ray's embarrassment.

"That's nice," Paige said dismissively before she turned back to Kai. "And I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I know it's a little late, but..." [A/N. For those of you who didn't know, I mentioned Kai's birthday in chapter thirty-two.]

Kai blinked and then his eyes narrowed, wishing she had never spoken those last few words. His teammates had heard it and Tyson seemed to pick up the thread with gusto. "It was your birthday, Kai? Why didn't you tell us? We should have a party!"

He looked prepared to continue but Kai silenced him with a signature death glare, which, strangely enough, seemed to actually take effect this time. He fixed his flashing mahogany eyes on Paige, his hand clenching into a fist a moment before he let it go again. "Who told you about that?"

"No one," she explained, surprised at his cold attitude. "It's on the roster for everyone that's here. It lists full names, ages, birthdays, locations... The whole bit. I thought you knew..."

"I didn't know," Ray said quietly from behind them.

"Who cares?" Tyson burst out, not liking the silence that stretched between them. "Let's party! It's not every day our team leader turns seventeen!"

"No."

"What?" Tyson stared at him, not comprehending. "What do you mean? Come on, it'll be fun! We can get presents and everything."

"I said no," Kai repeated sharply, his mahogany eyes flashing. Max and Kenny stayed where they were, wide-eyed and astonished. They had never seen Kai this way, no matter how many times Tyson managed to piss him off. "No party, no presents. Nothing. Just leave it."

"But Kai-"

"I said no!" the slate-haired teen snapped. "I don't want one. Last time..." He trailed off and didn't notice the questioning looks his teammates and Paige gave him.

_After an exchange of gifts, the pair simultaneously grinned at each other, sat down and began tearing the paper from the presents, shouting various exclamations of pleasure at finding what the boxes held hidden. Afterward they spent the afternoon chasing after each other in the backyard amongst the trees and soft grass, laughing and yelling with excitement, tackling each other and racing away again. A gray-haired woman, strong and active despite her age, watched from the porch with a satisfied smile, looking at her watch before she called the children back for dinner. The pair raced to the house and tumbled into their chairs, their mouths open as they grinned at each other, laughter sparkling in their young eyes. Food and drinks were set out and the two friends set out to devour the feast set for their birthdays, which they had vowed a week prior to always celebrate together._

"Happy sixth birthday, Tasha," the old woman whispered, giving the little girl a kiss on the cheek.

The little girl stuffed a spoonful of chocolate ice cream into her mouth before she gave her grandmother an impish grin in thanks. "Thank you, Grandmother."

"And a very happy sixth birthday to you, Kai," she said, affectionately ruffling the boy's hair, who never seemed to notice as he dug into his ice cream as well. He did, however, notice when the old woman placed a kiss on the crown of his head.

"Eyuck!" His face contorted with disgust and the little girl giggled at him, her blue eyes sparkling with delight. She waved a spoon at him and he slumped in his seat. "Thank you, Grandmother," he said grudgingly. She really wasn't his grandmother, but because his best friend called her that, he did, too. Besides, the old woman cared for him like he was her grandson all the same.

The old woman chuckled in amusement and gave the little boy a hug, much to his dismay. "You are most welcome, Kai. Come here, my little fire-breather," she said, motioning for the little girl to come. The black-haired girl slid from her seat and pushed the boy so he had to share his chair before she climbed up to sit beside him and snatched a cookie from his plate. The boy attempted to steal it back and only managed to get half. "Now, now," the old woman murmured, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder to still her mischievous being. "Happy birthday, my dears. Now let's go open the rest of the presents."

Their faces lit up and they bounded off the chair and raced for the room, the small battle for the cookie forgotten. "Race you, Kai!"

"I'll get there first!"

"Oh no you won't! Hey! You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Kai? Earth to Kai!"

The slate-haired teen's head snapped up and he glared at Tyson. "I said no." _Last time I had a party was with Tasha. And she's the only one I want to celebrate it with._ The thought stunned him and he never heard Dranzer's cry of triumph.

"Aw, come on!" the blue dragon complained. "At least let us get you some presents. Just say what you want and we'll get it for you."

Annoyed with the way his train of thoughts were going in the direction that Dranzer had been trying to get them for at least a week, Kai brushed past an irritated Paige and headed toward the door. "Don't bother," he said shortly.

_The only person I looked for on my birthday was Tasha, and I never even noticed._ Brow furrowed in frustration, he left his teammates and pushed the door open, hearing it bang shut behind him. His footsteps were silent on the carpet of the long corridor he followed and only the soft rustling of his scarf flowing gracefully behind him gave him the proof that he was really there. The dark depths of his mahogany eyes shifted and burned with something that no one would ever have thought could exist within them. It hurt to know that Dranzer had been telling him all along. It had been right in front of his eyes and he had refused to see.

Dranzer sent a wave of reassurance into the teen's troubled mind, gently breaking the barriers that had been put up the moment his partner had awakened from his dream. _And the only gift you wished to receive was a dragon's heart._

And for the first time, Kai couldn't find a reason to argue.

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Weehee! Another chapter done! *cheers* And Kai's finally admitted that he loves Tasha! Well... As much as Kai would ever admit to something, that is. ^.~ I hope I was able to keep him in character throughout the ordeal! At first he was horribly mushy and I changed it, then I had my sister look it over and she said it was still un-Kai-like so I changed it again and this got her approval. What do you guys think?  
  
Okay, next chapter: Annoyed for different reasons, both Kai and Tasha storm off to be by themselves, but... Being alone in a mansion is harder than it seems. ^.~ Ray and Mariah find something that they never thought they would ever see, and someone learns the true reason behind sudden whims. Mwahahahahahaha! Find out in the next chappie!  
  
For now, you can leave a review! Please feed the aspiring authoress!! *widens eyes and pouts* Pweasey? Review, review, review! 


	40. Flight of the Black Dragon

Here I am again, with yet another chapter! Yay! *cheers* I think this is my best chapter to date, but I'll let you decide whether you agree or not. *grins mischievously* But I'm sure you'll really like it! ^.~

Thanks goes to my sister, **Moby Toast** (again!!) for the huge amount of help she gave me for this chapter. And also for my beta-reader, **Nai-chan**. You're so awesome!! I also have to thank my friend **Demika** because she's given me an enormous amount of support, and she's writing a fic that's so cute! It's called 'Silver Lightning, Blue Thunder' and it's really good! Go check it out! And thank **Anh D-ao** for the update. I wouldn't have updated so quickly if she hadn't bugged me about it. ^.~

Once again I gotta thank all you reviewers. *falls over* My god...I never expected so many people to like this story! Your reviews are inspirational and definitely put a smile on my face! ^.^ Thank you so much!

One more note: I've mentioned that there's going to be a sequel. That's true, there is. *grins* But...I was wrong about how many chapters there are after this. *laughs* Sorry! After this there are three chapters and then it's over! It's the end of my ficcie Flight of the Black Dragon! *sobs* I can't believe it's almost over! (Info on the sequel is on my bio).

Kai: Purra doesn't own Beyblade or its characters, but she does own her characters and the situation.

*purrs* Thanks Kai! *hugs bishie Kai* Enjoy!! *waves a paw* And please, please, please review!

  


**Chapter Thirty-eight:   
  
Flight of the Black Dragon**

  
  


"Tasha?"

The seventeen-year-old made a small sound to show that she was listening, but continued skimming her fingertips along the columns of the page, her ocean blue eyes scanning the paragraphs.

Melody walked into the room and sat down on a chair opposite her younger friend, her knees together and feet splayed, hands folded uncertainly in her lap. She looked at her hands for a moment before she sighed and set her jaw, lifting her gaze to the raven-haired teen. "What do you know of Kai?"

The very mention of his name sent shivers down Tasha's spine and she stopped searching for a moment, caught off guard. With an almost undetectable shake of the head, she returned her eyes to the book. "What everyone else knows, I suppose," she said finally. She hated lying to Melody, but if she knew...if she knew what had happened and what Tasha had become... Tasha suppressed a shudder and looked at the older girl through the corner of her eye. Melody appeared somewhat relaxed but wary, almost like... _She knows I'm lying._

"Tasha..." Draco's voice trailed off as he stepped into the room and he sank into the chair beside Melody, giving his teammate a tired look. "What happened that night?"

Something about the way he said it made her know exactly what night he was talking about. There was no need to be specific, the unspoken words hung in the air and were as clear as if they were written in ink on the wall. It was supposed to be easy. It was supposed to be easy to tell Draco and Melody, her only friends for most of her life - her family now - just what had happened that night. But it wasn't. "There are a lot of nights, Draco."

The silver-haired teen gave her a wry smile and shook his head. "Tasha, don't be difficult. You know what night I'm talking about."

"I'm not a child." She lifted her head from the book and fixed him with a cold look, her eyes flashing and lips set in a firm line. She hated being treated like a fragile little creature, something that was new and naïve toward the world around her. She wasn't a little girl anymore. The BlackBladers had made sure of that.

Draco gave her a look that suggested a great amount of patience and understanding. "I know, but sometimes you act amazingly childish. Just tell us what happened that night. You haven't been the same ever since."

Tasha's face remained expressionless as she regarded her teammates, anger boiling in her veins. When she finally spoke, her voice was quiet and firm, indicating that it was the end of the subject and they had best leave it alone. "What happened that night is none of your business."

Melody looked hurt upon hearing these words and Tasha almost regretted saying them. Almost. "Tasha, please. Let us help." The brunette looked pained, worried, and a flicker of anger crossed her chocolate brown eyes. "Someone hurt you. And if Kai has anything-"

"Kai has never hurt me."

There must have been something hidden in her tone of voice that led on to something more than what the words that had escaped her lips, because her teammates stared back at her in bewilderment. Draco's eyes narrowed slightly, his brow furrowing as he leaned forward and rested his weight on his arms. "He may be a great blader, Tasha, there's no doubting that. But I don't trust him-"

Her anger flared again, and she glared at her team captain. "You don't understand what he's been through."

Draco's brows lifted. "And you do?"

Tasha stood and slammed the book shut, so angry that she was practically trembling. Her hands clenched into fists, her knuckles turning white and her palms burning where her nails dug into her flesh, creating crescents lined with blood. Every motion indicated her feeling of betrayed trust and love, and her growing rage. Her ocean blue eyes flashed dangerously and she bit back a snarl as she hurled the book across the room, ignoring her teammate's startled looks as it crashed into the wall and fell onto the floor.

"I understand far more than you, Draco," she said icily. "I understand that some scars run so deeply that the mark they leave on the body is only a symbol and the heartache and endless torture on the mind are the true wounds."

"You're being a bit overdramatic," Draco began, frowning slightly.

"Overdramatic?" Tasha asked incredulously. Her lips pulled into a sneer and she began to laugh. It was a sound without mirth, a frighteningly horrible laughter that seemed almost cruel. "Overdramatic, Draco?" She shook her head, still laughing and crossed her arms over her chest. "Have you ever been raped before, Draco?"

"What?" Startled, the silver-haired teen stared at her. Melody's mouth dropped open. Never had Tasha come straight out to say such a thing. "No."

"So you don't know how it feels to be chased after in the dark, your heart pounding wildly in your chest, a scream building in your throat as they draw closer and closer, knowing exactly what lies in store when they catch you."

As she spoke, Tasha's eyes darkened until they looked like the ocean during a violent storm, raging and flashing with silent tortured screams and remembered agony.

"You don't know how it feels to be knocked to the ground and beaten, then pinned down. You don't know what it's like to hear them whispering things in your ear of just what they want to do, things they've thought about doing, using tools, or perhaps just their hands and then tearing off your clothes, stripping you of all dignity."

Melody was crying now, tears streaming down her cheeks, her arms wrapped around her chest as though she was trying to protect herself from the girl's anger. "Tasha, please..."

Draco seemed to be in shock at the vehemence in the younger girl's voice but what terrified him most was the utter truth behind her words.

"You don't know what it feels like to be touched in ways that you don't want to be, to be forced to stay silent by a rag they tie around your head, silencing your screams. You don't know how it feels to hear them say over and over again that you deserve every bit of the pain, that you're lower than dirt, that you're worthless. You don't know how it feels to begin to believe everything that they say."

Her voice had become dangerously soft and the violent storm of her eyes flashed and burned like never before.

"You don't know how it feels to be forced into again...and again...and again. And then they leave you, lying broken and bleeding on the ground, laughing at your weakness, laughing at your tears, laughing at your pain."

She stopped, her mind in a turmoil of rage and old pain, her body trembling visibly now as she whispered, "Am I still overdramatic?"

Tears still sliding down her cheeks, Melody was trembling as much as Tasha, but because of sadness and terror. "Oh, Tasha..."

Draco's mouth opened and closed but he could get no sound out. Pain was etched on his handsome face and he shook his head, finally saying, "Tasha, I didn't mean-"

"Save it," Tasha snapped, her eyes blazing as she turned to leave. "Don't follow me."

Those were the last words they heard before the door was slammed forcefully closed behind her. And they didn't follow her. They didn't dare.

  


* * *

  


"Uh...Tyson? I think you should stop..."

"Why aren't you letting us, Kai?" As usual, Tyson was ignoring the hints that he should stop bothering his team leader. "Come on, it would be fun! We could have the entire mansion celebrating! Just one big party!"

"Tyson," Ray warned, seriously worried for his teammate's safety. He flicked a glance at Kai and bit his lip when he saw the way that the slate-haired teen's body was stiff and his mahogany eyes were flashing dangerously. Any second now it looked as though he would snap.

"But we don't have to invite Tasha if you don't want," Tyson went on, oblivious to Ray, Kenny, and Max, who were all trying to get him to shut up. "'Cause you two really don't seem to like each other and she's an awful bitch-"

"For fuck's sake, Tyson!" Kai snapped, whirling around to glare at the navy-haired teen. "Shut the hell up!" Tyson stared at his team leader, navy eyes wide with surprise. Kai had never yelled at him that way before. "I swear, if you don't shut your trap I'm going to break your nose." There was no doubt in anyone's mind that he meant every word.

"Jeez, Kai." Tyson backed up a step, lifting his hands defensively. "No need to go all psycho on me."

Kai looked like he was about to say something extremely insulting when Max lifted his head. "Kai, take it easy."

To everyone's surprise, their team leader stopped short and snorted with disdain before he spun on his heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Someone should..." Kenny began hesitantly.

"I think we should leave him alone," Ray stated, still surprised at Kai's outburst, as was everyone else.

"Maybe, but..." Kenny shook his head. "I still think someone should follow him. At least just to know where he is. He's got a battle tomorrow." With this suggestion everyone turned to look at Ray.

With a sigh, the White Tiger stood up and shook his head, running his fingers through his raven black hair. Mariah, who had stayed silent the entire time, gave him a worried look and he smiled slightly in reassurance. "All right, all right. I'll go find him."

  


* * *

  


There had to be something about walking through the forest surrounding the mansion, vaulting over the large stone wall, and then walking into the city park that made her do it every time she was upset. After walking aimlessly in the forest around the mansion for nearly a quarter of an hour, her footsteps loud and angry, she had left. Her anger had surprised even she with its vehemence and now as her feet touched the grass at the edge of the park, she felt guilty for yelling at them. Had she been rational with her sudden rage?

Tasha paused and looked up at the sky, squinting her eyes so she could see. The sun shone high above, sending its warmth to trickle down through the dense foliage of the tall trees and touch patches of grass and moss. A single shaft spilled onto her shoulder, shifting so part of her face and most of her body was in shadow. A soft breeze touched her cheek and her hair swirled around her from its high ponytail, trailing across her nose and lips before it fell against the back of her neck again. Her eyes closed and she let the warmth sink in, soothing her rage and pain until it was nothing more than a memory. It almost felt as though the elements sensed her anger and were attempting to calm her. Either that or a certain bitbeast was trying very hard to be comforting.

A faint smile adorned her lips and she sent a tendril of her mind toward the great black dragon in thanks. Without waiting for a reply, she opened her eyes and began walking again, disappearing into the city park.

The leaves rustled softly above her as she walked silently through the forest, dodging the dirt and stone paths to follow the routes she knew by heart. It was quiet in the park, leaving only the occasional birdcall and the sound of a squirrel running through the moss and grass to race up a tree. At ease, her footsteps became confident and she didn't disturb any of the forest's creatures as she passed, sometimes taking the time to watch a woodpecker or a bee settle on a flower petal. On a whim, she strayed from her unconscious path and plucked a daisy from the ground, twirling it in her fingers as she walked. An inane idea spread through her mind and she indulged in a tiny smile as she began picking off one petal at a time, murmuring softly to herself, "He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not..." It was so silly but somehow it meant a great deal to her as she went, taking her time with removing one petal after another.

As always, her feet took her through a familiar - however invisible - path through the forest that ended in a small clearing where in the center stood an enormous tree. Her tree. But this time something was off. The sound of something hitting a tree trunk alerted her and she looked up just as she plucked the second to last petal from the daisy's head. Surprise registered on her features as she saw the very person she had been hoping - and dreading - she would run into all day. Clad in baggy blue pants and black tank top, Kai stood with his feet braced, one fist touching the tree, which he evidently had just punched and from the looks of it, not for the first time. His long white scarf was still tied around his neck but somehow it looked like it had gotten tangled there instead of being expertly tied like it usually was. His clothes seemed a burden and from the way his slate colored hair fell into his mahogany eyes and the navy blue back glistened with moisture she saw just how long he had been there.

She never spoke but something, perhaps her very presence alone, alerted him that she was there and he stopped, turning around to look at her. Her ocean blue eyes gazed straight into his mahogany, both of them staring at each other in surprise. Neither bothered to hide their emotions for that split second until both masks were put up again. At least at first. With a sigh, realizing that it was now or never, Tasha let down her mental shields and closed her eyes, shedding the old suit of armor she had used to protect herself all these years. She didn't need it anymore, so there was no reason to continue using it. Vaguely she was aware of the wave of pride that washed over her from Keturah. When she finally opened her eyes Kai blinked, immediately seeing the transformation. A wry smile touched her lips and she lifted a shoulder. "Looks like we both needed fresh air."

Instead of answering, Kai snorted and sat down with a sense of grace and power on a protruding tree root, legs bent with his arms resting on his knees. It was an uncharacteristically open posture for him to take but it seemed unconscious because he made no sign of noticing her look of curiosity.

Tasha took a deep breath and stepped forward until she found a large rock to sit on. His posture hadn't been one of hostility so she had taken it as an invitation. Besides, there may not be another time to tell him. She had been meaning to tell him before, hence the reason why she had gone into his room in the first place. But upon seeing him... She fought to hide her blush and pushed her fear aside. "I needed to talk to you anyway." She leaned against the rock, resting her weight against her hands, which were placed behind her to hold up her torso. Kai made no motion or gesture to indicate she should continue, but his silence was a gesture in itself. "Thank you."

This time Kai did look up and he stared at her unblinkingly. "For what?" he asked finally.

She gave a vague lift of the shoulder to suggest there was a list. "For healing me. For saving my life." She paused, thinking a moment before she added, "For being you."

_And you are thanking him for that?_ a male creature asked incredulously in her mind, who she immediately recognized as Dranzer.

Kai closed his eyes. "Shut up, Dranzer." Somehow his words didn't seem angry, or even to chastise the phoenix but instead it sounded almost tired, like it was an old argument that neither refused to let die.

A tiny smile etched itself on her full mouth in amusement and she tilted her head slightly to the side, almost as though it would change her angle in which she saw him and would not just see a young man but a great phoenix as well. If she looked long enough, she could see a shimmer in the sunlight behind the slate-haired teen that took on the form of a great bird, which was currently turning his head to look at her. Then a moment later it was gone.

"There are so many things I could say," she said quietly, almost to herself, her eyes drifting to the edge of the clearing and beyond.

"Then say them." His tone of voice indicated that he was impatient, but the way his body was entirely relaxed (with the exception of the fact that his face was still expertly expressionless) told her otherwise.

"Eleven years ago I never would have thought this were possible," she began, her voice soft and her eyes faraway, seeing things that lay in another place and time. Kai stared at the ground and she had no way of knowing if he was listening, but it didn't matter. Regardless of whether he was paying attention or not, she had to say it. Her smile turned ironic and her gaze returned to him for a moment.

"Then again, eleven years ago you were my best friend. So I suppose anything's possible." She could have sworn she saw a ghost of a smile on his face, but it was there and gone before she could be sure.

"I thought I hated you when I saw you again just two weeks ago." It was hard to say what screamed to be heard in her heart, but as she continued to speak, it became easier and the words flowed from her lips like water. "I had myself convinced that you had deserted me when we were little and that you somehow were tied in with the BlackBladers. Stupid, I know, but _I_ was stupid." She shook her head and closed her eyes, resting her chin on her chest. She never noticed when Kai lifted his head to look at her as she spoke, mahogany eyes wide as every word was heard perfectly.

"But then I awoke from unconsciousness and you were there. It was like nothing had changed, but instead, everything had. I kept losing consciousness that night, but every time I awoke you were there." Her eyes opened and she looked at her tree, the tree that had been her safe haven ever since she had first found it so long ago.

"Where I had rejected any touch given to me by a man, I welcomed yours. Where I had doubted reason and fact, I trusted you." As she spoke, her eyes were shimmering, seeing bits and pieces of her past, but now many of those images she knew he shared. There was so much more to be said, but how to word them was a different story. How could she tell him that being around him made her feel hot and cold at the same time? How could she explain the way that her heart stilled and quickened when she heard his name, or caught his scent? How could she describe the way she loved his touch and wanted his acceptance more than anything in the world?

"What are you saying?" Something in his voice made her turn her gaze to him, but his expression gave nothing away. Had she mistaken the slight tremor of confusion in his tone?

For a long time she stayed silent, finding it difficult to look into his beautiful dark mahogany eyes. Somehow it suddenly wasn't so easy to say how she felt and her mouth had suddenly gone dry. She had to tell him, but her lips refused to part and her voice rejected her commands to work.

After a long silence she finally stood up, not even bothering to brush herself off. "It was all so easy to say before, but now..." She glanced at him one last time, suddenly able to watch him as she spoke again. "Those three little words really are hard to say." When he said nothing for a long while, she sighed and turned, beginning to walk away.

"Why?"

She stopped and turned her head to see him looking at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. There was something so pure about it that it seemed unnatural. Something in his eyes demanded for her answer and she thought herself crazy when she sensed a hint of desperation in his voice.

In her own - however strange - way, she had just told Kai Hiwatari that she loved him and he was staring at her like he didn't understand. It was so ridiculous that she began to laugh. Soft laughter came from her lips and she took the few steps to stand before him, tilting her head back to look into his eyes because at some time while her back was turned, he had stood up. "Why?" Now that she had told him everything, it seemed so easy somehow and she reached upward to touch a stray strand of hair that drifted close to his eye, gently brushing it aside and let her hand rest against his cheek. Instead of rejecting her touch, she felt him move slightly into it and his eyes searched hers filled with an emotion she couldn't hope to ever put a name to. Her thumb brushed against his upper lip and she gave him a small, ironic smile. Even if he didn't feel the same, he still deserved to know the reason why. She owed him at least that much. "Because you helped me find my strength...and you taught me to fly." Her smile became bittersweet and her hand left his cheek as she backed away, her body trying to rebel and run back into his warmth but her mind was adamant and she forced it to obey until she turned and began walking back toward the mansion.

  


* * *

  


Ray had been searching for Kai for at least half an hour without any luck, but finally in the forest near the thickest part of the city park, he heard familiar voices and had come to investigate. It had been a surprise of course to see Kai Hiwatari and Tasha Reeves standing in the clearing together, seeming to be talking about something, although he later found out that Tasha was doing most of the talking. At first, he hadn't been close enough to hear the words, but when he had, he hid behind a tree for fear of being seen once he caught the drift of their conversation. It was something so profound he never would have thought it imaginable and somehow that made it seem all the more right.

A few moments later Mariah had found him and had opened her mouth to speak but he had silenced her and tilted his head toward the clearing and she had hidden beside him, listening as well.

What Tasha was saying seemed rather strange, but then it began to make sense. Pieces began to put themselves together until a whole picture was painted. When she finally stated that a certain three words were hard to say, the pair had exchanged startled glances and immediately returned their attention to the two in the clearing. Tasha seemed to be waiting for an answer, and when it never came, she turned to leave. Ray's heart ached for her and he felt his anger rising at Kai's insensitivity.

But then something happened that neither of them would ever have expected.

Mouths agape and eyes wide, Ray and Mariah stared at each other and then back at the clearing, Ray finally speaking for the both of them, "Well I'll be damned..." [A/N. I was going to end it here, but thought you guys would kill me if I did... ^.^]

  


* * *

  


Something caught her hand and she was spun around into his arms, caught by surprise so she lifted her hands to brace herself against his chest, falling into him. A faint blush colored her cheeks but it disappeared when something soft touched her lips.

Without words Kai poured everything from his heart into her, telling her with his mouth on hers, his hands resting on her waist, and his warm body pressed against hers that he loved her. He held her like she was the only thing in the world that would ever matter to him. She stiffened with surprise for just a moment and she opened her eyes, sensing his hesitation and then saw his eyes, shimmering mahogany and so filled with desperation. He was silently asking her if she understood, desperately asking if she knew what this meant and what he just couldn't say and then the dam broke. Her body melted against his and her arms slid around his neck and it felt like she had never left. His tongue touched her lower lip and she opened for him, something she had never done for any other man willingly, and he kissed her. He kissed her like forever somehow wasn't long enough and heaven wasn't possible without her in his arms; he kissed her like it was the end of the world and they might never have another moment like this; he kissed her like he loved her and never wanted to let her go again. But it was because he kissed her that her spirit soared and her heart sang.

After what seemed an eternity, they parted to catch their breath, foreheads touching to keep the much-needed contact. Their eyes remained closed and both of them were panting for breath but neither moved. Her hands had slid down to grip his upper arms and his had settled on the gentle curves of her hips, a warm and comforting embrace. At long last, Tasha brushed her lips against his before he shifted slightly and she became aware of a small object in her hand. Her eyes opened and she looked down, letting go of his arm to see that she was still holding the daisy in her fingers. A soft laugh escaped her lips and she lifted her gaze to see that Kai was looking at the daisy, but then down at her, silently asking for an explanation. A single petal remained on the golden head of the flower, as pure and complex as the very thing it represented. "He loves me."

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


Mwahahahaha! I'm so proud. *purrs* Okay, next chapter: It's the Best of Show! Kai and Tasha are up against each other, but something unexpected happens and... Well... Nobody is really sure just what to make of it. ^.~ Haha! That's all I'm giving you! *grins wickedly* You'll have to wait until the next installment to find out! I hope you liked this chapter!

Tala: Review. Just to shut her up.

Purra: *sticks her tongue out at Tala* You stink. *turns back to reviewers* REVIEW!!! Keehee! =^.^=


	41. Spirit Seeker

Sorry it took me so bloody long to update, you guys! Gomen gomen gomen!!!!!!!!!! You probably know this, but I'm a junior in high school and I work at a restaurant now (dammit) so I don't have much time to myself anymore. I've also had major block on how to edit this chapter. Truth be told, it's been written a long time, I just couldn't make it the way I wanted it to be, but now I've got it. *nods* Yup, yup!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to **Anh D-ao**, so this is a belated birthday present. ^.^ Happy birthday, girlie! *hugs* She's an awesome writer, a great person, and a really great friend, and I wish I could do more. So this is for you. Hope you like it!  
  
I don't own Beyblade, I just own my characters and the tournament. I borrowed the Beyblade scene for my own sick and twisted purposes. *cackles* Mwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


**Chapter Thirty-nine:   
  
Spirit Seeker**

  
  


The pale rays of early morning crept through the open window and settled on the sleeping figure lying on one side of the bed. Her long black hair spilled out onto the pillow around her, the purple highlights fading and darkening like depths of shadow. A light breeze touched the exposed skin of her neck and she shifted in her sleep, turning onto her back and moving her hand to find only empty space beside her. Tasha pushed herself up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she chanced to look again. Kai had left her side sometime not too long ago and she already missed his warmth and comforting embrace. They had fallen asleep on the bed late that night curled up in each other's arms and she had expected to wake and see him there, but instead she was alone. A pang of sadness touched her heart and she bit her lip, wondering why he had left her when her eyes caught sight of something on the pillow.

Where his head had been lay a folded piece of paper, two silver rings placed on top to keep it in place. Curious, Tasha picked up the rings and unfolded the paper, catching a whiff of old perfume as she did so. A tiny frown touched her lips until she began to read. As she did, comprehension dawned on her and her grasp on the two rings tightened, the added weight of the rings and the words written on the paper making her feel closer to him than anything else ever could.

After having read over the letter several times, she returned her attention to the rings and she ran one trembling finger over the smooth surface of the smaller of the two. They were beautifully simple rings, but what they represented seemed to give them a life of their own. Without a word, she slipped one of the rings onto her thumb - the only part of her hand it would fit on - and she held up her hand to see how it looked. It looked so natural settled against her skin that her lips pulled into a small smile and she had to blink away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

The sound of water being turned off reached her ears and she lifted her head, suddenly knowing where Kai was. With practiced ease, she swung her legs off the bed and walked to the door, the second ring held delicately in her palm just as he stepped out. Upon seeing each other they stopped, staring into the other's eyes. Clad in only his navy blue boxers, [A/N. Yumyum! ^.^] Kai was drying his hair with his fingers but the motion was suspended when he caught sight of the young woman before him, wearing her gray tank top and matching shorts, long hair loose and falling down her shoulders, a silver ring shining on her thumb. "They're beautiful. But...you're supposed to keep one." A pensive light touched her eyes and then she knew what to do. Her hands went to the back of her neck and she deftly flipped the clasp of the silver chain that hung there, letting it pool in her palm before she threaded it through the ring and took the two steps to close the distance between them. "Grandmother gave me this necklace when I was twelve to remind me that no matter where I was, I would be loved." A small smile touched her lips as she slid the silver chain along his neck and fastened it at the nape, sliding her finger down the cool metal until she reached the ring. "Now it can remind you." Her gaze lifted to see that he had been watching her the entire time, his mahogany eyes shimmering with that unnamed emotion she had seen the night before. Something within compelled her to tilt her head upward and press her lips to his, just for a moment, almost as though it sealed her act and made it real instead of just words.

Kai stared at her a moment longer, absently wondering what he had ever done to deserve a girl like her before he wrapped his arms around her and captured her mouth in a kiss. There was no hesitation at all from her this time and she slid her hands up and threaded her fingers in his still-damp hair, holding her slender body as close to him as she possibly could. The fact that she molded perfectly to him was not lost on either of them, although the triumphant calls of a dragon and a phoenix and the flash of two silver rings, was.

  


* * *

  


There was an undercurrent running through the beginning matches of the 'Best of Show' tournament. No one could find the source, but everyone knew it was there. The entire stadium practically sizzled with it and it seemed that every blader participating was affected. It only seemed to increase tenfold as the two finalists were announced.

"All right, folks! It's the moment you've all been waiting for!" Alex shouted into the headset, making a dramatic sweep with his arms. The crowd, live and those watching on television, cheered wildly and it seemed almost deafening. "So let's get started! Will the two bladers please shake hands?"

Ray and Mariah exchanged amused looks as Kai stood up from his place on the bench and walked with the usual fluid grace and quiet strength that he always had to one side of the closed dish, meeting Tasha in the center.

There was a moment of near silence as they simply looked at each other a moment before their hands rose simultaneously to shake. The silver ring glistened on her thumb and her lips quirked into a slight smile, ocean blue eyes glimmering as he accepted her hand and they shook once before letting go. The corner of his lips tilted into a smirk, his mahogany eyes flashing and he gave her a brief nod before turning on his heel and retreating to his place near the dish.

Without a word, Tasha did the same and tilted her arm to reveal her black blade and launcher, threads of purple and silver glinting in the bright lights. Kai pulled out his blue launcher, red and green threads glistening with the gray. His smirk reached his eyes, making them glimmer with an inner light that spoke of the strength of spirit that he had always had. "Ready to go, little girl?"

Her stance betrayed her confidence and her slight smile pulled into a smirk, something that was familiar and yet strange in countless ways. "Let's do this."

"Whoa, okay!" Alex seemed taken aback but he returned with gusto, punching the air with his fist. "All right, they seem to be ready! Bladers ready?"

Tasha rolled her eyes upward but spread her feet for balance, ready to launch her blade in an instant, her ocean blue eyes fixated on Kai's mahogany. Kai adopted a similar stance, the slight smirk never leaving his face as he stared right back.

"Three... Two... One! Whoa, they're not wasting any time, are they? Look at them go! I've never seen anything like it in my entire life! This is going to be a battle for the history books, folks!"

And indeed it was. The moment the blades were launched they came together with a mighty clash before they even touched the dish, ricocheting off each other to race around the rim of the bowl. They circled and clashed, emitting sparks that sometimes ignited into small flames and then were extinguished a second later. Techniques were executed with such speed, skill, and power that they appeared flawless, practiced feats that had been perfected over long periods of time. Attacks were sometimes deflected, others avoided, and others still clashed head on, only to leave very little if no effect on the defending blade at all. At times one blade seemed to simply vanish, only to reappear again with a blinding clash and then they would circle and it would start all over.

The blue blade appeared out of nowhere and tilted just at the last moment, sending the black blade spinning. With a flick of her wrist, Tasha sent a silent command and the black blade spun in the air before it landed again, dodging sideways to avoid the blue's second attack. It became more heated from there, both blades beginning to glow faintly, one the color of flames and the other black as night, clashing and whirling, coming together and mixing to form a deadly aura of dark fire. Neither blade seemed to tire in the least, instead they seemed to gain strength and speed with every motion, glowing steadily brighter and brighter, something that wasn't lost by anyone, especially the two bladers.

Tasha's eyes shone and the silver ring on her thumb seemed to glow as well as she called upon her bitbeast. "Enough games, let's cut to the chase. Keturah! Time to spread your wings!" The great black dragon soared out of the black beyblade, her scales gleaming and eyes shining as she unfurled her wings and angled her head to look down on the defending blade.

White scarf flowing behind him, Kai nodded once in understanding and called for his own bitbeast. "Come on, Dranzer, let's fly!" With a cry the flaming phoenix rose from the blue blade and spread his vast wings, burning eyes catching the dragon's for a moment before the challenge rose and their voices mingled together, a battle cry that was both chilling and beautiful all at once.

"See if you can catch me, Kai," the raven-haired girl called, the challenge crystal clear in her tone. _Keturah, you know what to do._

As you wish. The black dragon angled her wings and shot forward, turning suddenly to the left just before she struck the phoenix and ran along the edge of the dish, her eyes shining with the challenge.

With a look to his master, the phoenix awaited his command. Kai nodded once and made a small motion with his hand. "Go." Instantly the chase was on, both creatures circling with the black dragon in the lead, the red phoenix not far behind her.

"It looks like a game of tag from here!" Alex cried, pretending to back away, one hand to his brow in a dramatic gesture. "Don't tell me they're just warming up?!"

"It's about to get hot in here. Dranzer, Fire Arrow!" It was like gasoline was thrown on the fire. The flames nearly exploded as the phoenix struck the dragon head-on, sending her high into the air, the black blade following after.

"Hit for hit," Tasha allowed, watching as the dragon's tail, wings, and head drooped and at her speed, she would hit the ceiling in mere moments. "Keturah, Firebolt!" Gleaming eyes snapping open, the black dragon unfurled her wings and moved her body into a tight, yet graceful arc, angling downward back toward the dish. Flames built up in her mouth, flickering and flaring as they trailed behind her like streams of crimson light. The black blade struck the blue in the dish just as the dragon struck the phoenix and the flames collided, creating a brilliant burst of light that temporarily blinded everyone within the stadium, all except the two bladers.

"Oh man!" Alex exclaimed, having dropped down to his hands and knees to peer out over the platform that way, which he had deemed safer for whatever reason. "What the... _They're still going!_ This is amazing! It's not over yet, folks, it looks like they're just getting started!" All over the world crowds screamed and applauded wildly, so enthralled in the match everything else went unnoticed.

"This has gone on long enough. Keturah!" The black dragon untangled herself from the clash she and the phoenix had been in and she rose into the air, landing behind her mistress, wings spread, neck arched like a swan's, tail curled loosely around the girl's feet. As an answer, the phoenix landed behind his master, wings spread for balance, proud head held high, streaming tail feathers glittering and falling in cascades of flame to the steps that led up to the dish. The blades still spun but on their respective sides of the dish, the entire battle at a standstill until the two bladers should decide on when to continue.

"What's this, they've stopped?" Alex peered over the edge of the platform again, eyes wide as he stared down at the scene below. "What's going on?"

For a moment neither blader moved but the silence was broken when Tasha made a slashing motion with her arm. _It's time._ "Spirit Seeker!" she cried. 

"Dranzer!"

At first nothing seemed to happen and their voices merely echoed throughout the stadium, but then the two bitbeasts and their respective blades began to glow. Slowly at first, but the glow grew faster and faster until both creatures were nothing more than shapes etched entirely out of pulsing light, the blades glowing so brilliantly they resembled tiny stars. And then everything happened at once.

The entire stadium - and everyone would find out later, the earth itself - shook and many people were thrown to the ground. The two bitbeasts and blades flew together and clashed with a brilliant flare of light brighter than a million stars, blinding everyone at once. Time seemed to stand still and the memories of times past flooded two teenage minds, brought upon by the dragon and the phoenix, one memory fading into another.

_A young man, no older than thirty, had his arm around the shoulders of his sleeping wife, her head resting against his chest, cradling their son in her arms. His eyes glimmered, a deeper mahogany than those his son would bear later on, fixated on the young woman and the boy. His gaze shifted to the bit chip in his hand, holding the small disc that bore the image of a great phoenix. "Watch over my son, Dranzer. Obey him as loyally as you obeyed me." On a stray breeze a whisper of a song could be heard and the man relaxed, leaning against the chair to rest his cheek against the crown of his wife's head, reaching upward to stroke her wavy auburn hair. "Thank you."_

...

The young man with slate-colored hair shook his head and placed a hand on the four-year-old boy's shoulder, who was hiding behind him, clutching his pant leg for fear of the much older man before him, recently introduced as his grandfather. "Sorry, dad, but I can't have Kai as a part of your little experiments! It isn't fair, and he's far too young for that kind of training!" He said the word 'dad' like it was a poisonous thing that needed to be spat out immediately.

"No grandson of mine is going to be a sniveling little weakling!" the older man snapped, making a sharp motion with his hand to indicate the boy. "Look at him, he's practically crying already! My training will make him strong!"

His eyes glinted with anger and the younger man shook his head again, backing up a step. "No. You're training will kill his spirit. Just like how it killed mine!"

"You've got plenty of spirit now," the old man said in annoyance.

"That's because I was healed with my wife's help and the birth of my son!" he raged, frightening even the little boy. His pant leg was muffling the boy's soft sobs, but his grip was beginning to loosen for fear of his father's suddenly raised voice. Concerned for his son, his voice softened but it became chilling cold and his eyes flashed with anger. "If you do anything for me, dad, you'll leave my son alone."

...

The little boy, now approximately five years old, stared out the window, trying to see past the powerful rain that drove violently against the glass. He turned his head back to his grandfather, remaining on his perch on the window seat, which he had climbed on to watch his parents being driven away. "When are they coming back?"

The old man smiled slightly, eyes glinting coldly. "You won't see your parents for a long, long time, Kai."

...

A black-haired girl and a slate-haired boy stood before each other, eyeing the other curiously. "Who are you?" the girl finally asked.

"Kai," the boy replied. "Who are you?"

"Tasha." She opened her mouth to say more but caught sight of the beyblade in his hand. "You beyblade?"

"Yeah."

She pulled out her black beyblade and showed it to him. "Me too!"

...

"Ever make a wish on a star, Kai?"

The boy frowned. "No, why would I do that?"

"Because the stars can hear everybody's wishes and they always make them come true."

...

Peals of laughter filled the warm afternoon air and a faint breeze followed the galloping pair as they raced around in circles, dancing, leaping, tumbling, streams of bubbles flying behind them. The girl, her long black hair pulled up into pigtails, wore a pair of gray shorts and a lavender-colored tank top, her feet remaining bare, raced around in the long grass. The boy rolled onto the ground, staining a section of his white T-shirt, although his black shorts remained unharmed, leaping up again to try and pounce on several bubbles. A giggle burst from behind him and he whirled around to see the girl sitting on the ground, blowing a stream of bubbles toward him, giggling louder as he raced around trying to catch them all. His eyes searched the sky for more and he leaned over, accidentally falling over backward and hitting his head on the ground. For a moment he lay still but then he sat up and rubbed his head, annoyed with his clumsiness. Concerned, the girl tried to stop her laughter but only managed to snort in a very unladylike way and he tackled her, taking the bubble stick from her and plopped down on the ground several feet away, contentedly blowing bubbles into the wind.

...

"Can I go see Kai today?" the little girl asked, turning away from the window to look at her grandmother.

"No, my dear. You have chores you must do."

"But grandmother...!"

...

"Where have you been all day, boy?"

The boy looked at the ground, hands clasped behind him, scuffing his sneaker on the floor. "Nowhere," he mumbled.

"Nowhere?" Cruel laughter echoed throughout the room and the boy visibly cringed. "You were with that girl again, weren't you? How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from her?"

"I don't know, sir." The answer was meek and quiet, defeated after only a few years of defiance, a spirit broken far too young to be strong.

A loud crack sounded and the mark on the boy's cheek became evidence for the vicious backhand he had received. Tears stung the boy's eyes but he remained silent, despite the throbbing pain. "Then make this the last time!"

...

An old woman looked out the window at the dark forest that stretched for miles behind the mansion, obscured by the sheets of rain that were falling from the gray skies. With a sigh, her pale blue eyes closed and she clasped her hands behind her, wishing that the world didn't need to be so difficult for those she loved so dearly. There was a small sound from behind her and the shape of a large black dragon curled up in the corner of the room could be seen through the shadows, purple eyes glittering like jewels. "Keturah, I have one last request for you. Protect my granddaughter." A tiny smile pulled on the corners of her thin lips as she added, "As you once protected me all those years ago."

...

In the darkest corner of a large, shadowy bedroom, a young boy around the age of eight curled up into a ball, sobs wracking his body as tears of pain streamed down his cheeks. An ugly bruise had formed on his jaw and from the way he held his legs with his left arm, another was forming on his shoulder.

A soft glow came from the beyblade clutched tightly in the boy's hand and without a sound a great phoenix arose, encircling the young boy with his vast wings and holding him close. Almost on instinct, the boy leaned against him, seeking the comforting warmth and the tears fell anew as his tortured body and mind wept together. The phoenix lowered his head, sad eyes once flaming bright, sparkling with tears. A single crystalline drop fell and landed on the boy's cheek and his sobs slowly began to stop. A moment later the boy was fast asleep.

...

An eight-year-old girl with hair black as midnight ran to the doorway of the house and opened it, grinning excitedly. "Mommy!" Her face fell when she saw that no one was there and the noises she heard hadn't been what she thought they were. "Mommy?" she asked hopefully, taking a step outside.

"Tasha, come back inside," her grandmother said sadly, slowly reaching out to take the girl by the hand and lead her back into the house, closing the door behind her. She sat down in her chair and sighed, suddenly seeming as old as she was. The change was enough to frighten the girl. Her lower lip trembled and her large blue eyes began to water and she tried to pull away from her grandmother's grasp. "Tasha, I'm sorry. She's gone."

"No!" The girl shook her head violently and tried to pull away again. "She's coming back! She's coming back to get me! She's not gone! She'll be here, you'll see!" Tears began sliding down her cheeks and her struggles began to weaken. "She'll come back, won't she?" Her eyes went to the young man standing off in the corner, leaning against the wall, arms wrapped around his chest as silent tears fell down his cheeks. He turned his head to look at his only daughter and slowly shook his head. "Tell me she'll be back, grandmother!" the girl cried, desperate to hear someone tell her that her mother would come back to her.

It pained her more than anyone would ever know to slowly shake her head and listen to the girl's agonized screams and watch as tears flowed freely down her cheeks, staining her clothes. There was no way that the old woman could bring her daughter-in-law back from the dead. "Tasha, I'm so, so sorry," she whispered, pulling her into her arms and holding her close, closing her eyes and resting her chin on the crown of the little girl's head, her own tears finally falling after six days of holding them back.

...

"Get back in there and think about what you've done!" The door was slammed shut and the sound of a key turning in a lock was the last sound for a long time, for the old man always wanted to watch him.

Lying in a heap on the ground washed in shadow was a ten-year-old boy, his clothing torn, arms and legs sporting cuts of varying sizes, a small slice on his cheek, his slate-colored hair plastered to his head with sweat, water and blood. After a long while of lying still, he forced himself up and gingerly rubbed his head, grimacing when he hit a bruise that had yet to heal. With sudden rage he slammed his fist onto the floor and threw himself at the door, pounding it with his hands, angry tears welling up in his mahogany eyes. "You can't keep me here! I hate you! I hate you! Let me out!" He sank to his knees, palms against the iron door, forehead resting against it. His sides heaved with exhaustion, his body trembling with rage, pain, and sorrow and finally he began to cry. He cried and cried until he had no tears left and the only sound left was the cold laughter coming from the other side of the door.

...

"What is it, grandmother?" the curious raven-haired girl asked, poking her head through the doorway to see the old woman sitting in her usual chair.

Her grandmother made a small motion with her hand to indicate she come into the room and the girl obeyed, standing before her with her hands clasped behind her back, staring at her feet a moment before she gazed shyly at her grandmother. "I have something for you." Her thin lips pulled into a small smile as she took a small black box from its place on the floor. She held it up for the girl to take and her smile grew as she saw the wonder in the girl's eyes.

The box was rectangular and slender, elegant designs printed on with glittering ink and the lid was held in place by a silver silk ribbon. The ribbon came undone easily enough and the girl hesitated before she lifted the lid and gasped when she saw what it held. A beautiful silver necklace lay on the black velvet cloth nestled within the box, each tiny link glittering in the light that streamed from the window behind her. There were no charms or pendants that hung from it, but somehow it didn't need them. With trembling fingers the girl lifted the chain from the box and leaned down when her grandmother motioned for her to do so. The old woman expertly snapped the clasp at the nape of her granddaughter's neck and sat back to admire it. It was a bit large for the girl, but she would undoubtedly grow into it. "It's beautiful, grandmother," the girl breathed, fingering the delicate chain, her eyes shining.

"My mother gave this to me when I was twelve, and now I am giving it to you." There was a soft light to her old pale blue eyes and she shook her head before she placed a hand on her granddaughter's cheek. "It is to remind you that no matter where you go, my Natasha, you will be loved."

...

A loud crack resounded throughout the shadowy room, followed by a large object crashing to the stone floor. Another crack sounded in the opposite direction and another large object fell to the ground, scattering debris everywhere. Even before the dust began to settle the small object responsible for these actions stopped in the hand of its master and said being began walking toward the doorway, entire form in shadow. A burst of light came from the beyblade in his hand and a great phoenix rose from the bit chip to spread his wings and lift his head in a scream of fury, illuminating the boy with his blazing glow. Two shark fin marks were slashed on each jaw and the red wrist guards had a silver blade on each side, glittering with a deadly light as he walked calmly toward the exit, dark mahogany eyes shadowed by slate-colored bangs. The long white scarf tied around his neck swept behind him and all that was left was a picture of absolute power so terrifying it chilled many to the very bone. But the true reason for such terror was not the power itself, but knowledge of the young spirit that had been bent to another's will and the way that the boy's eyes reflected the fact that he no longer had a reason to fight it.

...

"Hey little Tasha," a dark shadow said in a leering voice. "Remember me?"

"Go away." She tried to walk away but found that her path was blocked by three more. She tried to push through but they refused to budge, using their superior size and power to keep her from passing. "Let me pass."

"Nah, don't think so," the shadow sneered. "Not after last time. You got away last time. This time you won't."

...

The slate-haired teen leaned against the wall beside the door, head turned toward the entrance so he would know if anyone were to come toward him. The voices within became louder once they believed that he was out of earshot.

"Now we've got the leader of the Street Sharks as our team leader?" the navy-haired teen cried, slamming his fist on the table. "That's crazy! He's bad to the bone!"

"Either that or just spoiled rotten," the bitbeast trapped within the laptop quipped.

"Come on, Tyson," the amber-eyed teen began. "He can't be all bad."

"No, just a miserable Sourpuss," the navy-haired boy groused.

Having heard enough, the slate-haired teen turned and walked down the hallway, disappearing into the shadows.

...

A strip of cloth was roughly shoved into her mouth as she tried to scream, her eyes rolling wildly as pinpricks of pain shot through her scalp. Once the cloth was tied the hands left her head for a moment and the other pair holding her down adjusted, bearing more weight on her shoulders and hips. She tried to kick and scream but her limbs were being held and she could hardly move.

Terror gripped her and her eyes widened as the shadowy menace drifted into her sight once again, a lewd smirk adorning his once-handsome face. His lips brushed against her ear and his hot breath ghosted down her neck, making her efforts to free herself even stronger. "Hush, my little dragon. You're only getting what you deserve." Harsh, quiet laughter rippled through the night and his teeth found the lobe of her ear, giving her a cruel bite. She bit back a whimper of pain and tried to lash out but her limbs still could not move. Her mind was in turmoil of hatred, terror, rage, and agony and her body was screaming with pain. "I'm rather going to enjoy myself," he added before he seized the sensitive notch at the base of her throat in his mouth. His grip on her arms loosened and then went to her waist, traveling upward without a care to the way she shuddered at his touch, terrified and furious at the same time. "You always loved a good time, little dragon, so I believe you'll enjoy yourself as we 'party' all night long."

...

"Tasha!" Her eyes snapped open to see the young man leaning over her, his hands holding her wrists down so she wouldn't lash out at him, his dark mahogany eyes gazing straight into hers. Her chest heaved and she stared up at him with shimmering eyes filled with terror and pain and his gaze softened, his grip slowly loosening. "I won't hurt you," he said softly, almost in an apology.

She swallowed, her body trembling, eyes shimmering with tears that threatened, but refused to fall and her voice quavered. "Promise?"

His grip gentled again until his hands were resting on her wrists, not pinning her there but simply existing. "I promise." [A/N. More info at the end of the chapter on this part.]

...

The pair sat back to back in front of the enormous tree, the girl with one leg bent at the knee and the other tucked underneath the bridge it created, arms resting on the uplifted limb, and the boy with one knee bent and the other straight, arms crossed lightly over his chest. A companionable silence had settled between them a half hour before and it still remained, providing them both with the other's comforting presence and nothing more. The boy's mahogany eyes were closed, but his head was lightly resting against the girl's, who didn't seem to mind at all as she gazed up at the sky, watching as the clouds drifted past. Her ocean blue eyes were clear and unveiled, revealing a spirit that had once been broken but was now on the mend and a bright beacon of hope that shone through the depths of her very soul. Lips curved into a tiny smile of contentment, her fingers absently toyed with the end of the long white scarf that was tied around the boy's neck, which had come to drape over her shoulder and dangle down her chest some time ago.

After a long while the girl's eyes drifted downward and then closed as she uncrossed her arms and ran the end of the scarf along her neck, dropping it when it reached her collarbone. "I'm going to have to use Spirit Seeker tomorrow," she said quietly, opening one eye to watch the cloth pool in her lap.

A gentle breeze picked up and caught her long hair, letting it tickle the back of his neck. "Why?"

Her smile grew and she opened her eyes, giving his scarf a light tug. "Because I'm going to be battling you._"_

The corner of his lips quirked into a tiny smile but that was all he allowed to show. "You made that attack when you were five."

"Glad you remember," she said, giving his scarf another playful tug, shifting so more of her back was in contact with his. He was a solid force and actually, quite a comfortable substitute for a chair. "It's been perfected."

"Mm."

She tilted her head to the side, a tendril of raven black hair sliding to shadow one of her ocean blue eyes. "Is Dranzer up to the challenge?"

A soft sound resembling a snort of laughter came from behind her and her eyes sparkled having realized that he really could laugh. "Always."

The silence stretched between them once more and they enjoyed it together, not bothering to converse any more. Why bother when they could speak without words? Growing restless, the boy uncrossed his arms and rested one in his lap, moving the other and placing it on the ground between them, his hand open, palm up. Her eyes caught his gesture and she smiled, placing her free hand on top of his. Unseen by any with the exception of the tree, their fingers entwined and they remained this way for a long time.

The pair was suddenly aware of the roaring in their ears and they blinked simultaneously, staring first at each other and then at the great ball of light that held their bitbeasts. The dragon was a mere shadow, darker than a moonless midnight, the only color being her large amethyst eyes and the phoenix was entirely made of flame, eyes a glittering gold, both of them sending trails of color in their wake as they raced around and around, looping, spiraling, feinting, dancing.

The light grew brighter and in a silent explosion, expanded outward with a whirlwind of shadow and flame. Tasha lifted her arms to shield her face and braced her feet against the floor, the wind threatening to shove her violently to the ground. She gritted her teeth and winced when loose strands of hair whipped against her cheeks. The ring felt unusually warm against her skin and it gradually became warmer and she became aware of a growing amount of light that was much closer to her than the original. It became an almost pulsating heat, beating to the rhythm of her heart and then something struck her. A cry of surprise escaped her lips and her feet slid against the floor and she barely remained upright as the heat in her hand grew tenfold until it was unbearable. Her lips contorted into a grimace and then the heat was gone.

As slowly as she dared, she lowered her arms and opened her eyes, impatient for her vision to clear. The first thing she saw was a shadow of blue, black and white which she was able to identify as Kai and realized that he, too, had his arms up to protect his face but then she saw the glow. The pulsating glow that came from beneath his black shirt and suddenly she knew. Her gaze fell to her left hand and her eyes widened with wonder.

Where the ring had been a simple silver band, it was now engraved with a black dragon, threads of purple and silver gleaming, chasing - or being chased by - a flaming phoenix, their eyes glittering with tiny inset jewels.

As suddenly as it all began, the flaming phoenix and shadowy dragon vanished into their respective beyblades and the brilliant light was gone. Tasha lifted her hand to catch the blade as it shot toward her, her mind far away and her eyes shimmering with new emotion as she saw Kai do the same.

A dull roar resounded throughout the stadium, but the bladers in the center were oblivious to it all as they slowly made their way to the high ground and stood a mere foot apart, eyes locked for what seemed an eternity. At long last, Tasha held out her hand to reveal the blue blade resting in her palm. Her lips quirked into a slight smile, ocean blue eyes sparkling as he opened his hand to uncover the black blade, an answering smile adorning his lips. Concurrently the blades were tossed into the air and caught by their rightful owners as their free hands came together in a grasp that meant so much more than just a friendly handshake. Tasha lifted her head and gazed up at him, her full lips quirked into a slight smile and she felt a deep warmth within her breast when she saw him give a genuine - albeit slight - smile in return.

"I guess we'll have to share the title," she murmured.

His lips quirked and there was something new in his expression, something that never had existed until he had realized just how much she meant to him. "Oddly enough, I think I can deal with that."

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Keeheehee... I like the ending. ^.~  
  
Okay, that one note I made where Kai and Tasha were together and he promised not to hurt her. That's from a one-chapter story that I'm writing and will post on AdultFanFiction.net. Basically, it's what happened the night that they acted on their emotions. Chapters twenty-two and twenty-three. It's a rewritten version, so things are different, but it's the lemon that people have been asking for. ^.^ I don't know when it will be finished, but I'll let you know when it is. It's called _After the Rain_.  
  
I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I've got the URLs for the pictures that my friend Raya drew for me. The first one is just of Kai and Tasha together, but it's so cute!! The second one they're dancing. Raya is an outstanding artist and I'm honored that she drew these for me. I'm positive you'll love them as much as I do. :P Damn, it won't work. The links are on my bio. Gomen!  
  
Next chapter: Celebrations are in order for their win, so lots of fluff. ^.^ However, someone isn't so happy with the results and wants revenge and to take back what they believe to be theirs... Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! *grins evilly* That's all I'm giving you! Just two chapters 'til the end, people! *cries* And then the sequel: _Phoenix Tears_.  
  
Huge thanks to all my faithful reviewers!!!!!!!!! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much! All of your comments are greatly appreciated (especially the constructive ones. *hinthint*). I'm really sorry I haven't been on-line much, but you know how it is. *sighs* Gomen! I'll work on the next chapter and post it ASAP. Hopefully it doesn't turn out crappy and then I have to edit it a few hundred times like I did with this one. ^.^  
  
Please, please, please review!!! 


	42. My Everything

Hey, you guys! ^^ Sorry this took me so incredibly long to update! I've had a huge case of writer's block, I had to study for PSATs, I've been in countless meetings for the school newspaper (I'm one of two editors for the Spotlight of the Arts section. :P), art club, staying after for help on math ('cause I suck at math), work, a computer virus (*stabs her computer with a spoon*) and all kinds of stuff. 

I've been experimenting with different styles of drawing and hopefully I'll be able to put up some actually worthwhile stuff soon. ^^ The link is in my bio, my nickname on that site is **kuroi-ryu**.

I finally drew a Kai/Tasha pic! Yay! And Kai isn't wearing a shirt. O.o *drools* Nowhere near as good as Raya's work, but it's a start!

I want to thank you guys for all your help on this chapter, this whole story, and even for the next one. ^^ There are a gazillion names, so I really can't list them, but you know who you are. I love you all, you're so awesome! *gives everybody cookies and hugs* I really appreciate all the support you guys have given me since the start. It means a whole lot to me. If it weren't for you guys, this story never would gotten off the ground. XD

I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is the last chapter of _Flight of the Black Dragon_. *cries* I can't believe it! I'm going to miss this story so much! *sniffles* But then again, there's _Phoenix Tears_ to look forward to, I suppose… *grins*

Anyway, I know this chapter is really short, but… *shrugs* I'm sorry, there really wasn't anything that I really wanted to happen. Really it just sort of wraps things up. I hope you like it anyway! ^^ And as always, please review!

Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own Kai, or Beyblade, for that matter. Nobody is willing to grant me ownership. *fumes*

Keehee. XD Enjoy!

**Chapter Forty:**

**My Everything**

"Where to now?" Tyson asked as he fell backward onto his bed, clothes and personal items strewn all about the room, none of which were in the duffel bag they were supposed to be in. He turned his head to Kenny, who was sitting on the only clear space on the floor.

"The World Tournament in Russia," the brown-haired boy said matter-of-factly, closing his laptop with a snap. He looked up at his teammates, who were all scattered around the room, with the exception of Kai, of course. Their team leader had disappeared sometime that morning and no one had seen him since then. "We'd better get packed and ready to go, because our plane leaves soon."

Tyson nearly fell off the bed as he scrambled to shove the mess of clothes into his bag. "Then what are we waiting for?" he cried, diving into his closet to retrieve the last of his shirts.

"Uhh…" Max sweatdropped and then shook his head, trying not to laugh. "Here we go again!"

Kenny grinned and stood up, brushing himself off. "A new experience for us all. Once we're all set we can head off to the airport."

"A World Tournament should be easier now that we've been in this one," the White Tiger stated, quirking a raven brow as he watched Tyson dive from pile to pile, throwing miscellaneous items in the general direction of his bag.

"Let's hope so." Max brushed back his blond bangs with his fingers and gave Emily a broad grin and a wink from her seat nearby. She gave him a bright smile back, and nodded in agreement. "This tournament was tough!"

"But we won anyway," Kenny pointed out.

From the bottom of a pile of clothes and blankets, Tyson's mumble could be heard, and perhaps even made out to, "If Kai were here he'd say it was a fluke."

His teammates exchanged grins, proving that they had all said the same thing, so it must have been what he had really said. Ironically, however, the boisterous boy was right. After all, wasn't it what their team leader had said countless times before?

Tyson paused from his storm of activity long enough to look back at his friends, finally having noticed that one of their number was missing. "Say, where _is_ the Sourpuss, anyway?"

"You mean Kai?" Mariah asked, her pink brows lifted in amusement. Ever since she had overheard Tasha's confession and seen Kai's reaction, she had had a bit more respect for the leader of the Bladebreakers. She shot a look at Ray, who was currently biting his lip to keep from laughing. "Oh, I'm sure he's around somewhere."

*  *  *

Kai Hiwatari leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest with his bag on the floor behind him as he watched Tasha Reeves gather the rest of her clothes from her closet and dresser and place them neatly in the large black duffel bag on the bed. Instead of her usual clothes, she wore a blue T-shirt with the sleeves torn off and a pair of black jeans belted around her hips, showing just enough of her trim belly to show off the sparkling pendant on her navel. Her long hair was left loose and fell over her shoulder in a river of black silk, casting shadows over the silver hoops in her ears.

For a moment she paused, running her fingers through her hair before she finally seemed to catch sight of him. She looked up and the corners of her lips tilted upward. "How long have you been standing there?"

He lifted a shoulder in a sort of half-shrug. "Not long."

Tasha nodded and pulled the zipper closed on the bag. They both stared at the bag for a moment before her eyes softened and she shook her head, lightly crossing her arms over her chest. Somehow it seemed to mean so much more than simply moving from her temporary home to go traveling again. It meant leaving behind so much more. "I don't want to leave," she said softly, absently toying with the silver ring on her thumb.

"I know." There was an unspoken agreement in his words and she gave him a faint smile in reply. "When does your plane leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." A hint of sadness was carried in her tone and she sniffed, staring at the bag again. "Yours leaves in an hour, right?"

Instead of answering, Kai said nothing, unwilling to verbally admit that he had to leave her soon. The very thought of not seeing her for months at a time hurt more than he ever would have known. With another tournament on the way for the Bladebreakers and the disbanding of the Shadow Team, they had to go their separate ways. They both had their own responsibilities and they would rather die than let their friends down. "Draco and Melody?"

Tasha gave a small shrug and shook her head. "They're going to California for a while. I'm going back home. I need a break." She lifted her head and a small smile touched her lips, a light sparkle in her ocean blue eyes. "We promised to keep in touch."

A companionable silence stretched between them and their eyes drifted back to the duffel bag on the bed. Kai uncrossed his arms and took a step into the room, but he stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Tasha had heard his movement and looked up before she took the two steps it required to stand before him and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him tight and resting her head against his neck. Without hesitation he lowered his head to rest it against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist, returning her embrace. He breathed deeply, taking in her light scent and closed his eyes, wanting to stay like this with her forever.

"So much has happened," she whispered, her breath warming his throat as she spoke. "It feels like this has lasted so much longer than just two weeks."

"Do you regret any of it?" 

He could feel her smile against his skin and found himself smiling slightly in return. "No," she said softly. Her arms tightened around him and she pressed her body even closer. "I have no regrets."

Kai touched his cheek to her temple and she lifted her head, touching her lips to his in a light kiss. His hold on her waist tightened and her fingers became entwined in his hair, surprising him when she parted her lips for him without his even having to ask. Without hesitation he deepened the kiss and the thought of their separation disappeared completely from his mind. He was surrounded by her scent, the feel of her lips caressing his own, the way her body was fitted perfectly against his, and the way that she kissed him like he meant so much more to her than she could put into words.

"Promise not to forget me?" she whispered against his lips, seemingly unwilling to break the kiss.

"Promise."

In the distance the sound of yelling could be heard, although neither of them paid much attention to them. At least until they could decipher what the people were trying to say. Kai rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, not wanting to respond to his teammates' calls. It meant that he had to leave to get to the airport, which that meant he had to leave Tasha, and meant that he wouldn't be able to see her again for a long time.

Without waiting for his breathing to return to normal, Kai reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small slip of paper, which he handed to her. "If you want to call me" was all he gave as an explanation as she slowly took it from his fingers and then stared up at him with her large blue eyes.

"Do you remember…?" She trailed off and bit her lip, unsure of whether she should go on or not. [A/N. Couldn't write this without it sounding weird, but she's asking him if he remembers the phone number to her grandmother's house. ^^ That's what she means when she says she's 'going home.']

With a small smile, Kai nodded once, knowing exactly what she meant. "I remember." Then he lowered his head and placed a small kiss on her lips before caressing her cheek with his hand. Silken strands of raven-black slipped over the back of his hand and he paused, marveling in the soft feeling of her skin before he backed up a step, watching her slowly retract her arms from him, the slip of paper still held tightly in her hand.

Kai tilted his head, his mahogany eyes glittering with that emotion that could not be named and Tasha gave him a small smile in return before he turned and slung his bag over his shoulder, striding toward the door. His hand was on the handle when Tasha finally was able to speak again. "Kai!" He turned his head and looked at her, the very picture of something spun from a dream with a fallen angel wearing a pair of dark baggy jeans, sneakers, and a gray T-shirt, a black duffel bag at his side, two-tone hair, beautiful mahogany eyes, and blue shark fin marks on his jaw. "Good luck at the World Tournament," she said lamely, not able to voice just how much it hurt her to see him go, just how much she wanted to run back into his arms and never leave them again, just how badly she wanted to tell him that she needed him. "I'll be rooting for you."

For a moment, the leader of the Bladebreakers said nothing, simply watching her with an expressionless face, strands of slate-colored hair shadowing his brow. And then something changed. She had no idea what it was, but he was different somehow and then she saw it. A small, genuine smile, one that she was the only one to have ever received from him and she felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. With a considerably lighter heart, she watched him turn the knob on the door and walk out, closing it behind him without looking back, knowing that he had understood what she could not say. Simply because he was her Phoenix, and she was his Dragon.

*  *  *

"Unacceptable," growled the dark figure in the tall chair, situated in the back of the room like a throne as he watched a blue blade battle a black blade on the television set until the two objects were shot out of the dish. A second figure stood off to the window, only a crisp suit and the brilliant shine from a pair of shades visible. Both figures were both completely oblivious to the storm raging just outside. "Completely unacceptable."

"I completely agree, sir," the second figure said, a man that was much taller than the first. "What will you have me do?"

The heavy-set man in the chair ignored the other and steepled his fingers, narrowing his steely eyes, a color so much different than his grandson's. "I cannot have that girl interfere again. He has grown soft." Almost as though convincing himself, he slammed his fist on the arm of the chair, creating a loud smack that echoed throughout the room. "I _will_ have that boy back under my thumb! I do not care what it takes."

A cruel smile adorned the taller man's lips. "I believe that can be arranged, sir."

The man in the chair shot the taller man a nasty look. "You had better hope it does, or your neck will be on the line as well!" He rose to his feet, positively radiating power and authority as the other man seemed to almost take a step back, suddenly reminded of his place. "Begin the Black Dranzer project," he snapped before he swept out of the room.

Entirely ignoring the other man's hurried 'yes, sir' he strode through the corridors of the dark stone mansion that was still in his name. His lips pulled back into a vicious sneer, cold eyes flashing mercilessly as he tightened his grip on the cane that he used, a sort of symbol of his authority. "I will stop at nothing to get you back, boy. Nothing!"

Almost as though the very mansion was remembering, a faint echo of a woman's terrified scream and a man's yell of surprise and rage could be heard amongst screeching brakes, the squeal of rubber on pavement and the explosion of two vehicles colliding. A shiver of pure delight rippled through the old man and his sneer became almost a maniacal grin. "I will have you yet, young Kai."

A flash of lightning split the skies and a dark silhouette could be seen against the wall, echoes of cruel laughter striking the stone walls, the sound carrying throughout the mansion. "Just you wait."

**~*~ The End ~*~**

*bawls and uses up a box of tissues* WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! No more FOTBD! *cries* I miss it already!

Kai: *sweatdrops*

All right folks, that's the end! Look for _Phoenix Tears_ sometime… I dunno when… Hopefully before Thanksgiving. ^^ Say, that's when I started _Flight of the Black Dragon_. O.o Weird…

Oh yeah! I said I was going to write a Kai/Tasha lemon: _After the Rain_. I changed my mind. *ducks as bricks are thrown at her and dives for cover* Hey! I can't help it if I just can't write about those two shagging! *ducks again* I seriously was having such a hard time writing it so I finally gave up. Sorry! I'll write a few limes in _Phoenix Tears_, though, if you want. How's the first chapter sound? ^^

**A few hints for _Phoenix Tears_:**

- Absolute power corrupts absolutely. (RAWR!)

- Sweet revenge is a dish best served cold. (Heh-heh-heh…)

- Would a rose by any other name smell as sweet? (O.o)

- Even in a mirror, things aren't always as they seem. (*hinthintnudgenudge*)

That's all I'm giving you.

Yup, that's it! ^^ Oh, and more Ray and Mariah, more Max and Emily, some Draco and Melody (some people were asking about that. ^^), more bitbeasts, the return of some old friends *insert evil laughter here* and some new faces. *cackles evilly* Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!! *grins mischievously* So that all adds up to more romance (fluff and other stuff), more action (yes, some more people get their asses kicked! XD Yay!), more angst (lotsa angst), and maybe some suspense if I can manage it. More of everything! *cheers* New stuff, new stuff!

Until then, see ya! *waves* ::Muah!:: ^^

~*~ Psycho-Kitty-Purra


End file.
